The Triad Chronicles: My Dreams Could Be Tomorrow
by Triad of the Force
Summary: Always in motion is the future is a common Jedi teaching, but when destiny knocks on the Jedi Order's door, one little youngling discovers that is not always true and he must be ready for the destiny of a lifetime that awaits him. First in a series.
1. Prologue: Servants of the Force

**Author(s):** Layren and Neon Star  
**Title:** _My Dreams Could Be Tomorrow _  
**Summary:** Will the Force's actions on bonding three young souls into one bring salvation or condemnation for the Jedi and it's triad?  
**Genre:** A little of everything..  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon, Kyran Josel, and other OC's.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Jedi. We don't own star wars. The only characters that belong to us are the ones we created. Qui-Gon obviously is not ours.

**Author's Note: ** This is completely different from our original Days Like These series. The first half of the beginning piece here is the only thing left of the old series, the rest has been entirely redone We do hope you enjoy this latest rendition. Feedback is greatly appreciated and strongly encouraged

**Prologue: Servants of the Force**

_  
'Tis all a chequer board of nights and days, Where destiny with men for pieces plays; Hither and thither, and mates, and slays. Edward Fitzgerald _

* * *

___ Dawn of the Jedi Order_

He looked out over the vast landscape of Coruscant, eyes roving over the slowly building cityscape around the Temple, and the grass lands beyond. This was the sight of the new government, a thousand years in the making, only a short decade old. This was also the sight of their slowly organizing faith.

The Jedi had been around for longer then this Republic; far longer, but never had they stepped from the shadows and gathered together, making themselves truly known to the galaxy. The underground religion as it had once been called, was finally centering itself, on this fledgling world, right beside the growing government.

"Magnificent, isn't it, brother?" a voice purred in his ear, as a familiar sense flooded around him.

Smiling a little, he turned, to meet matching blue/green eyes, set in a face that was a mirror of his own.

"Jerric, I didn't know you were back. How did it go?" he grasped his twin's forearms tightly, looking intently into his twin's face.

"Well, very well. I managed to find a sect in the Morith system. They're agreeing to send representatives to meet with the others here. Soon, we'll truly be the order we dreamed of, Merrick," Jerric stated.

The younger grinned, before pulling his brother into an embrace, "That's wonderful. Have you told Master Sani yet?"

The older shook his head, "I wanted to see you first. Being gone for nearly six months is far too long, dearest."

Merrick laughed a little, "I'm glad for that," he pulled away finally, letting him go, â€œI did miss you..."

Something dark flickering in those orbs alerted the older that something was wrong, "Not just because I was gone, though. What happened, Merrick?"

Merrick turned away, one hand toying with his thick, long brown/blond hair, "I had that dream again, often while you were away."

There was tension now, between them. Jerric knew what he meant, that dream seemed to come more often this last year. Since they came to Coruscant, and started to help build this Order.

"It's always the same, that three-sided triangle of fire, ice, and life, twisting, burning in my mind. Then that light, that bright, all consuming, all seeing light that fills me with as much dread as it does peace... And in the midst of it, I'm starting to be able to see something within that light, a shape, and outline of a person... The dream is getting clearer, Jerric, but I still don't know what it means. Except that it means something to this Order," Merrick said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Master Sani still can't help you?" his brother asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Reaching up, he grasped that hand, "No. Even as the head of our Order, he does not know what to make of it, nor why it is I that is having it. And all I can feel, besides that it deals with the Jedi, is that it does not pertain to our time."

"How do you know that?" Jerric asked softly.

"I can feel it. There is no great darkness, as there is in my dreams. In my dreams, that darkness is all consuming. We, as old as we are, are too young to have such darkness festering in our midst at the dawn of our Order. What I felt, was old, and had a long time to grow. What I felt, was the ending to our beginning."

* * *

_First Sith War_

Familiar darkness encased him, penetrated him as he lay there, partially aware of what was around him, crimson eyes half shut. He could feel the hands touching his hair, the lap under his head, the cold floor pressing into his back, where he had collapsed.

He could hear her, faintly, could hear the repetition of his name, over and over, growing more frantic. He could still taste the slightly dusty air of the inner Sith Temple, the place of achieves. Could still smell the faint traces of blood and sweat that lingered on both of them.

But his sight, was completely black. He knew what was happening. He had no fear of it. Visions were common within him, thus why he was considered the greatest seer of the Sith empire. There was nothing to fear, even though it was so rare these days, that they would attack him so viciously.

Slowly, bit by bit, his senses shut off. Hearing first, her cries stopped. Smell and taste also died, as he stopped breathing, giving himself over fully to that immense power. The Force wanted him to experience this with all that he was, who was he to deny it?

Touch last, as his skin went numb. He felt nothing after that, not within, not without, as he waited calmly, patiently for as long as the Force wished. In the end, above even the Sith, he was the Force's servant, and he would do as it willed.

He didn't have to wait long, before a light, far stronger then any he had ever seen, blinded him. This light, was neither the Jedi's light, nor the Sith's darkness. No, it had no inclination, it simply was, without judgment. And yet, it was almost both as it pulsed through him, ripping like a blade, before something seemed to contain it.

Blinking in the twilight aftermath, he found himself on his knees, looking up into a silver mirror. For a moment, he could only see his reflection staring back at him. Then another blink, and again he was looking to what looked to be his own, except this other was standing. Not only that, but the eyes he looked into were ice blue, not crimson, and the wings were white, not black as death. In his hands was a shield, and at his side, and behind him, were two humans.

The one at his side was golden, dusty in skin, bright in hair, with eyes like green fire. Slightly shorter, he stood protective, the old fashioned metal sword practically shining in his knowing his hands, one foot just slightly forward, to attack if needed.

And behind them both, taller then both, dressed in what looked to him as Jedi garb, just as the other two were, was a man younger then they, with earthen brown hair and beard, and blue eyes as shimmering as the stars. They protected this man, who the seer could make out had a key hanging about his proud neck.

Just beyond them, lay the door in which the light had been locked away. In that instance, Theron knew the key was for that door, and he knew exactly what they door contained...

Slowly, he reached out, to touch that mirror, when the vision shattered. And he found himself looking up into his lover's worried green eyes, as she caressed his face.

"Theron, what happened? I've never seen you lose control of a vision like that..." he stopped her words, by lightly touching her cheek with clawed fingers.

"Estella, I have seen the beginning of all, and the ending of it. For both Jedi and Sith," he breathed softly, "This war, all of it..." Slowly, he sat up, hand trailing down cheek, over her flesh, to rest at her abdomen, "All of it is meaningless to what will come. In a thousand... Nay, ten thousand, a new dawn will break, and it will start from us."

* * *

_Current Republic Age_

"Is it time?" the older asked, eyes of the see glancing over through the shadows towards the other.

Crimson eyes glinted in amusement, "We've both waited a long time, have we not, Merrick Tryphen?"

"Some longer then others," was the return, "In more unconventional ways then most."

"Indeed," a humorous less chuckle, "I in the darkness of death, waiting for rebirth by my hand, and you upon the edge, in an immortal state of frozen time."

"That is what we felt we had to do. To see this ending through. We each have our part, in what is to unfold."

"In more ways then one. Though why ask me if it is time, when you are also a seer? The first among many in the Order you built," Theron mused.

"For you know them as I do not. You know their faces, and you are stronger yet in sight," Merrick admitted, without a grudge to mar his tone.

"I merely listen, that is all. The Force reveals what it will, to who it will. It merely is that I seem more privileged then most," the slightest shrug of ethereal shoulders, "But shall I tell you? The guardians have come, chasing each other, one to one, each one of ours. The first I claim, even now, his heart is open to me in the world that born us both. Would you claim that which was born from your twin's line in the same manner?"

"I shall wait. It is not yet time for me to intervene, as it is not yours," the warning there was clear, though the Sith did not heed it.

"I play the game as I will, and you will do the same. You will see. But for now, I find I will exit my self made prison soon, and step forth once more in the physical realm," the spirit moved away, only to pause as he felt his companion take breath.

"I do wonder, how you gained the chance to come again, when others have not," Merrick commented softly.

Theron turned to him one last time, "Because my purpose has not yet been fulfilled, just as yours has not. Each of us has been granted immortality in our own ways, to serve that purpose. For we were made for them, as they were made for him who is to come. In the end, we are all the Force's pawns, and destiny will play as it must be set. I will seen you soon, Jedi, among the living this time."


	2. Chapter 1: Interwoven

Saren Wordlist:

Nissan Older brother   
Nihan younger brother   
Mahte Mother   
Nite' brother of the heart   
ke'nite' sworn brother of the heart

**Chapter One: Interwoven**

_Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you. Marsha Norman_

* * *

He shivered, curling further against his nite', as the white snow blew outside their small, broken down dwelling. The snores of his supposed fellow orphans rose in the air, creating a harsh symphony of exhaustion, brought by hunger, and the cold.

By all rights, he should have been asleep as well, and had been, some time before, but worry, and that dream had woken him. Worry, for the two missing ones of their group, his older brother, and Jer'en. Both had left earlier that evening, determined to get something to eat, before another one of their gang died. They had already buried two in the last few weeks. One from the cold, the other had been caught by the guards while trying to steal and had paid for it. Starvation made one weak, and desperate.

He sighed, suppressing a whimper as chill air cut into his throat as he exhaled. He focused away from it, he didn't want to think about the death that had become his life since nearly after birth. He preferred the dream to his reality.

That odd dream. Of being lost, alone in the wreckage and ruin of his world, without his brother or his nite' or even sadistic Jer'en. Alone, as he had never been, with only the darkness and the death around him, trying to consume him.

Till light. Bright, beautiful light, as golden as the sun. And in the midst of that light, a boy, hair as shining as the light he was in, tan of skin, with lively green eyes. And no wings. Which had been as odd as the hair itself. He knew him as human, only humans could have such hair and be wingless.

It was a familiar dream, an old one, from the time he was a infant, till now. He had long since named the boy in his mind, truly, faithfully believing him to be Sala'ne' incarnate, even without his wings.

Keeping that image in his mind, he smiled a little, relaxing as he started to slip back into sleep. Only to awaken at the feel of a rough hand on his arm, before strong limbs picked him up, cradling him against a wet, cold chest.

Looking up, he caught his brother's mix matched blue and gray eyes, as he heard Jer'en yelling to the others to get up. The faint sounds of blaster fire and explosions was nearby. His gut tightened, and his body tensed.

_'We have to leave, nihan. The guards have started up another fight, and it's coming this way,_' his nissan said softly.

Me'telnen nodded, understanding, as he saw his nite' get up from their sleeping spot, already awake and stretching swiftly.

_'Ja', take Me'. Look after each other if we get separated,' _his nissan ordered, setting him down so Ja'thernen could take his hand.

The older of the two younger Saren children nodded, holding tight to Me'telnen's little hand,_ 'Always, Te'._

Te'renthe' nodded, before focusing on the rest, 'Lets go. Meet up at the hide out at the southern side."

There were agreements, before they moved, running out into the thick snow outside. The explosions grew closer, and smoke was thick in the air. A fire burst in the ruined buildings further down, but they moved away, rushing fast through the cold.

Me'telnen kept his grip on Ja'thernen's hand, clinging inside to the remembered warmth of his dreams, of that boy that he had seen.

* * *

The Jedi initiate squirmed on his small bed as he lay staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. The room was lit only by the pale glow of his fish nightlight. He listened to the sound of his other room mate sleeping. There was almost no sound to be heard in the quiet stillness. Were it not for the fact that he had something on his mind, he would have drifted back to sleep almost as soon as he had awakened, lulled by the peacefulness of the silence. 

He had had the dream again.

He'd been having it off and on for several weeks now and it was most curious. It wasn't a bad dream, really, but it was confusing.

The place he visited in his dreams was bad. It was filled with something he didn't quite understand, it felt dark, and cold. The voices of the people there were harsh and his little ears couldn't understand them. They didn't look like any people he had ever seen before. There was one boy in particular who stood out among his people. His body looked human but he had white wings with blue tips at the edges and they came together at his shoulders. He had blue and gray markings around his neck and dark hair, and sharp pointed claws that could rip him in half if he chose.

The little one had no idea what species he was, but he liked looking at him in his dreams. He was an interesting sort. The Light Force was in him and he was surrounded by the cold and dark on his planet.

"Ky?" a voice whispered to him in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Yes."

There was a long silence. "Maybe you should tell the Masters," Janek, a Bothan boy, sat up to look at his roommate.

Kyran shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything bad, I don't think."

"But maybe they still ought to know," his friend whispered back.

"Maybe you're right. I might tell them," Kyran replied, yawning as he pulled his covers up to his chin.

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep."

"Me too," Kyran wanted to see the boy again in his dreams. He rolled over and yawned. Within minutes he was asleep again.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be there. 

Dark, and cold, the cracked and ruined streets of the city he had been born and raised in were no place to venture out alone in, especially for a young child of only four, who was already ill.

Pale and trembling, bones easy to see under too thin skin, he seemed more ghost then mortal as he traveled, slipping from ruined building to ruined building. Shying from any sound, be it the far off echoes of blaster fire, or the tremble of rocks under his feet from distant explosions, he was quick to keep to the shadows, though his white wings and flesh did little to hide him within their depths.

He kept going, silent on bare, abused feet, ignoring how the stones dug into his toughened skin. Just as he blocked out the occasional body he passed, forgotten in the alleyways of the unfeeling city. His trailing senses, the curse of Theron as so many had said, picked up on the constant flux of emotions in the air, Especially at those places, the remaining fear of dying always made the darkness seem worse.

He focused; keeping whatever small whimper that might have escaped him deep in his chest. He was close now, the sound of fighting proved it, as did the feel of that familiar and comforting hole within the darkness did. Rushing forward, he nearly fell, only to catch the edge of a crumbling wall. Stopping, he looked out to see the scene beyond.

Te'renthe' was fighting again. At twelve, his nissan was massive, at least to him, all fine muscle, despite his painfully thin appearance. At twelve, his brother was a killing machine.

One badly beaten corpse nearby proved it, a deep, thick claw hole where his heart should have been, eyes taken by nails sharp enough to rend flesh and bone. Another lay off to the other side, slaughtered much the same way. It was his nissan's trademark, to take the heart.

But these... were not Sora'sa, or Riku'ian, or even half-breeds. These were outsiders, and judging by the boxes near the large, silver ship nearby, they were smugglers, coming either to take what little resource Saren had left, or to sell their weapons to the Elders of the North.

His heart trembled. His brother had never been foolish to tangle with humans. Even though humans were so much weaker, mere filth as Ja'thernen had once told him, they were almost always better armed. Which was proving to be the case here, as one human, a bulky man with graying hair, smashed his nissan from behind. Lightening arched from the odd club, causing Te'renthe' to jerk violently, till he collapsed at his forward opponent's feet.

Gasping at this, Me'telnen removed himself from the shadows, moving quick and soundless, forward to aid his nissan. Only for the bulky human to turn, and grab him by the back of his neck, lifting his body up easily.

Laughter boomed between the two remaining humans, as words he didn't know were exchanged. He could now see other men, scatted through the area. So his nissan had killed the rest...

The one Te'renthe' had been fighting picked up the elder half-breed roughly, slapping on some odd type of cuff to bind his hands, before clamping on a restraint around his neck. The elder brother struggled as he came from his daze, only to jerk again as the collar flickered to life, sending small waves of lightening across his body.

Me'telnen looked on helplessly for a moment, before struggling, small claws reaching up to rip at the hand holding him. The bulky man snarled, but didn't let go, merely closed his hand tighter about his thin neck, till Me'telnen felt as if he would snap him in two.

Suddenly, he was free of that crushing hold, and flying, falling, then crashing into a few abandoned crates nearby. The wood sliced at him as he fell through with the force at which he had been thrown. Winded, he could do little as he heard further laughter, and what he was sure was his brother's voice calling to him.

Struggling, he tried to work free of the boards trapping him, only to freeze as he heard footsteps. The large shadow of the man who had caught him towered over him, before his eyes centered on the flickering flame in the man's fingers. Dropping the light stick, the human turned away, as the boards around Me'telnen caught on fire.

Screaming now, he could only watch through the cracks of the crate he was trapped in, while they dragged his struggling, calling nissan aboard the silver ship, and its ramp rose. No matter how he struggled, he only found the boards holding him down wedging tighter, refusing him freedom as the flames grew close, hot air already burning his skin, and the sharp smell of burnt feathers and hair alerted him to worse problems behind.

He called again, even though he knew his nissan long gone, stolen from him. He screamed, for his nite', or even Jer'en, wanting only to be free from his confines.

No one answered, and he knew no one would. He was too far from the gang...

Yet, something moved, shifted, answered in him, Something that matched the darkness of the planet of his birth, that contrasted against the light he kept locked in his own heart. It built quickly, in response to his fear, his anger, his hatred for the ones who had stolen his only family, while leaving him to die.

He released it, and it answered violently, striking out and shredding apart his makeshift prison. Sobs came to him, as he lay there, still in the midst of the burning wreckage that had been the crate.

Whatever he had allowed to touch him, to help him, had come too late. He was injured, burned, weakened, and ill. And now alone.

They had taken the only thing he had left in the world.

* * *

The Temple gardens were a wonderful place to play. There were bunches of trees spread all throughout the area. The lake was the size of many large rooms put together. It stretched from one side of the garden to the other, running through it to naturally water the plants. The garden had many walkways, paths of laid stones so that one could easily travel from one area of the gardens to another if they had to do so quickly. 

The conservatory had a special monitoring system built in to allow light to the gardens. There were panels overhead that had been affixed to the ceiling and covered it. In the daytime the panels showed natural sunlight, complete with fluffy clouds drifting across to give the image of truly being outdoors. To further this image, at evening, the sunlight "set" and stars appeared across the darkened skylights.

The initiates always were allowed time in the gardens to play, with close supervision by the crèche Masters. There were toxins in the gardens from plants that could hurt children especially, so the Masters kept close watch on them. The initiates often dared each other to get close to these plants and grab leaves from them as souvenirs. It was a test of merit and only the bravest would dare do such a thing.

Today though, three-year-old Kyran Josel wasn't interested in bravery or earning merit from his agemates like he was most other days. He was more interested in the fish today. There was a large tree with a branch not too high to reach that sprawled out to just over the lake's edge. Perhaps he could climb the tree and sit on the branch to get a closer look at the fish.

He began to climb, making his way carefully up to the branch, his face flushed with the effort of his climb. Suddenly, he slipped and he gasped, clinging tightly to the branch to keep from falling. He looked down at how high he was in the tree and swallowed hard. He drew on the Force as he'd been taught, trying to hold on to the branch in his sweaty palms. He knew he should call for help, so that one of the Masters could get him down.

He slipped further off the branch, holding on now by the edge of his sweaty fingers. "Master Anya!" he cried, hoping for someone to hear him. Why had he wandered so far away from his age group?

He couldn't hold on anymore. His fingers weren't strong enough to hold him up. He hit the ground with a loud thud and a nasty crack. He began to cry, sniffling as he clutched his arm. He had landed hard on top of it. He soon heard running footsteps.

"Oh, Josel, what happened?" the crèche Master bent down kindly over him checking him over.

"I wanted to look at the fish," he wailed. "I was trying to climb the tree to see them and I slipped," he sniffled.

Master Anya took his arm and felt it gently to see if it was broken.

"Ow!" He cried harder and tried to jerk his arm out of her reach and that confirmed it.

"There now, it'll be alright," she said softly reaching out to the Force to ease the pain. "We'll have to get you looked at in the Healers."

"But I don't like the Healers," he said sniffling.

"I know you don't, " she soothed. "No one likes being hurt or sick, but sometimes it can't be helped."

She helped him up carefully. "It will be alright," she said, drying his tears with a corner of her robe.

He embraced her with his good hand, clinging as tightly as he could to her. "Am I in trouble?" he asked, sniffling.

"No dear one, of course not. This was an accident. Accidents happen even to the best of Jedi," she rubbed his back comfortingly. "You were very brave to try and climb that high, but next time let's keep our feet on the ground and look at the fish that way."

He nodded, his sobs dying to whimpers and sniffles, feeling comforted.

"There now," she said, feeling that he was calming down. "Let's go get you cleaned up and taken care of. "

* * *

He kept quiet, though the pain was intense along his shoulder. He didn't move, because he knew it would hurt much worse if he did. 

That careful claw moved, slicing easily through the flesh behind his right shoulder, leaving blood, and the faint scent of burned flesh in its wake. His nite' had only just started, the bladed triangle almost complete, or so he felt. It hurt terribly, burned and itched unbearably. But he kept his peace.

This had been what he had wanted. He had begged it from Ja'thernen, as soon as he had recovered from the almost life stealing illness and injuries he had gained at his nissan's taking. He had needed something, desired to hold on to something, and his nite', soon to be ke'nite', was the only one he could.

Especially now. He tugged a little on that warm, dark yet comforting presence in his soul. It answered with a comforting wave, and he could feel his friend's smile. Ja'thernen's presence, linked to him, as a result of the older trying to save him at the harshest point of his illness. Their life force, locked together, or so his nite' had said.

And Me'telnen wanted physical proof of that. Young as he was, at only four, he had already know the paths of inseperation, and the rituals behind them. He had desired more then anything to seal Ke' with Ja'thernen.

Because he had no one left, except Ja'thernen. The other members of the gang rejected him now, because he had survived, where their leader had been taken away. Jer'en hated him, blamed him for Te'renthe's kidnapping. And in a way, Me'telnen believed him to be right. If he had not grown ill, his nissan would not have grown so desperate.

But Ja'thernen didn't blame him. Ja'thernen had calmly soothed his fears, held him in the hours when he could only tremble, and assured him that at least one person on the cursed planet, still loved him. It was enough.

He bit his lip, forcing back the hiss of pain that wanted to come, as he felt what he knew to be the dark twin, Theron's, name carved into him. Theron, was what they called him now, for he was clearly of his blood line, cursed with his gift.

The gift that bound him to Ja'thernen now, which was fine. And before... he had also been able to see things that would soon happen. His mother's death, Te'renthe's kidnapping, he had seen them both before they had come to pass, and had been unable to stop them. He had hated that. But now, the dreams no longer came. Nightmares still haunted him, but he understood nightmares.

He had no one he could cry to for comfort anymore, so he had stopped crying, about the nightmares, about anything. Jer'en grew angry when he did, and Ja'thernen paid the price more often then not. So Me'telnen learned to keep his peace, now that he was well.

Sala'ne's mark now. The dreams of that golden child were faded in his mind now, lost with the other sights of the future he had once had. There was too much sorrow and despair, to think of hope. So the god child that he had longed for all his life, the one he adored secretly in his soul, perhaps even loved, was being shoved aside for the harsh truth.

What couldn't hurt him, wasn't real. Which was another reason for this. Ja'thernen was hurting him, therefore, what he was was real. The mark on his back was bleeding, and burned, thus it was real. The raw, fresh link in his mind pulsed just the slightest bit painfully, thus, it also was real.

He could only trust what hurt.

The great one's name, the name he had never heard in his life. Nissan had told him once, that none could say that god's name, unless they were without blood on their hands. Me'telnen had yet to kill, but he had been raised by those that had killed, to survive. Even his dear mother, who had been lost to the flames so long ago...

It was almost done. The Tel'k mark was complicated, and as Ja'thernen cut into him further, to establish who Me'telnen now belonged to, the younger could only wonder how Ja'thernen had kept his silence when Me'telnen had marked him. Not with La'taine'. Even though he knew it to be dangerous, Me'telnen had put his true name. The gods would accept nothing else.

Which led to the reason why he accepted being called Theron. For the incarnation of Theron from so long ago, the one who had started the war that had engulfed his planet for ten thousand years, was his ancestor. The line of Kemra was cursed. He was only beginning to learn just how cursed.

Finished, Ja'thernen pulled away, and dabbed at the bleeding mark with a wet, dirty cloth he had found somewhere. It had already been stained with his own blood, but it did the trick, and finally Me'telnen lowered his right wing, covering the mark.

He sat up, smiling, though it was empty. Silently, he grasped his ke'nite's right forearm, before speaking, _'Now, we belong to each other.'_

_'Forever,' _Ja'thernen agreed, with the slightest nod as he grasped Me'telnen's forearm in turn.

* * *

It was midmorning when they came. Kyran was coloring at a table with his roommate, Janek, when he saw the two Jedi come into the crèche. The oldest one looked happy to be there. Kyran could tell he was the oldest by his white, silver hair. The other had dark brown hair and dark eyes and a serious expression on his face that suggested he'd rather be somewhere else. 

They went to the infant room where the youngest children were. Kyran puzzled about why they would be going in there. Nobody took babies as padawans. He was going to go find out what they were doing there. "I'll be right back," he said to his friend.

"Ky, where are you going?" Janek asked, frowning. "I'll be by myself if you go!"

"I'll just be a second," he said and scurried off to the infant room to see the two Jedi closer.

Kyran peered around the corner to the infant room cautiously. The oldest had picked up a small infant and was rocking it gently, while sitting in a rocking chair. The younger Master's face was impossible to read. He caught the younger Master's eyes. They looked so sad, he was unhappy about something, and it wasn't just being around the infants that made him sad. He didn't realize he'd been staring until the older one spoke up, "Hello little one, what is your name?"

He fairly beamed at them as he came further into the room gaining his courage. "Kyran," He said happily. "I'm three," he said holding up three fingers to show the Master how old he was.

The Master rocking the infant smiled indulgently. "I see. You're quite the big boy now aren't you?"

He nodded, a serious expression on his face. "I'm not little," he fairly crowed with delight about it. "What's your name?" he pressed anxiously.

"I am Master Zephir," Zephir said pleasantly. "This is Master Rixar."

Kyran's courage mounted and he came over to stand next to them. He glanced up at Master Rixar who was tall as a Temple tower compared to himself. "You're really tall," he said in awe, looking up at the Master.

The other didn't smile back, and his lips moved stiffly as if he would rather not answer Kyran. "Not really."

Kyran grew shy and left Rixar's side to go back to Zephir's. He looked at the Master for a moment before he repeated what he had said to Rixar, jerking his thumb in Rixar's direction. "He's really tall."

Zephir's eyes twinkled. "That he is. You'll catch up to him one day."

Kyran blinked in surprise at that. "I will? When?" he demanded.

"Oh it will be several years yet," Zephir laughed. The infant in his arms started to wail and he cooed gently shushing the little one, rocking him back to sleep.

"Years! But that's a long time," he protested.

Zephir grinned. "You must have patience little one. You'll get there soon enough."

Kyran mulled that over for a little while before he nodded seriously. "I see," he said as if he knew exactly what the Master was talking about.

Zephir laughed gently. "Well youngling, what is one like you doing in here with the infants?"

"I wanted to see you and him," he said pointing to the other Master who stood as silent as stone, his arms now folded across his chest.

"Why did you want to see us?"

"I wanted to know what you were doing. Babies can't be padawans can they?" Kyran blurted.

Zephir shook his head and chuckled. "No, little one, we are not here to choose any apprentices. I merely enjoy spending time with children."

"Oh, " Kyran's brow furrowed. "I'm going back to my colors," he announced proudly, waving to the Masters before skipping off.

"What did you do?" Janek asked when Kyran rejoined him at their coloring table.

"I just talked to two Masters," he said beaming as he returned to his colors. "That's all."

* * *

The blood was thick, and heavy on his hands. The image was still burned in his mind, even as he tried to focus on the rain falling on him, soaking him, making the stains run, till it looked like he was the one bleeding. 

But he was not. The body he left in the home the gang had claimed, had been. Heavily, and now he bore the life he had taken. The life of his nissan's closest friend, his ke'nite's nissan, the one he had grown up fearing and possibly loving at the same time. He had murdered him, without thought. Just buried his small, clawed hand through his heart.

He had to do it. There was no doubt in that. The gods' seal on his shoulder demanded that he protect his ke'nite', from anything, and he had done so. Even though he had been propelled by the intense feeling of anger, of fear, he had known he was protecting Ja'thernen.

But the look that Ja'thernen had given him after it was over... After he had risen from Jer'en still body, covered in crimson, nails coated in gore. Ja'thernen had looked at him in horror, and Me'telnen had seen disgust in his eyes. Disgust for the demon he had proved to be.

Theron was his rightful name after all. To be able to murder a ten year old with his weak, four year old body, he could be nothing else but of the demons. Especially such a strong fighter as Jer'en. Jer'en, who only Te'renthe' could defeat...

He didn't shed tears. They were worthless, he had learned that long ago. There would be no one to hear him anyways, in the midst of the roaring rain.

He was alone again, by his own hands. The gang wouldn't accept him at all, after this. He doubted Ja'thernen would either, even if it had been for his sake.

He had only wanted to protect him... Jer'en had been about to kill him, after another angry moment, in which for hours, Me'telnen could only watch as the older Sora'sa beat his younger brother, cursing him all the while. Just like always, except this time, this time there had been an almost insane quality to those hard eyes. Jer'en was going to slaughter his nihan. Me'telnen wouldn't allow it.

So he had chosen, Ja'thernen's life for Jer'en's, the stronger love for the lesser. Now he was lost, pained, and inside, he was feeling himself die. Because he knew he would be alone, from now on. No one could love the darkness that was hardening inside, even if it only reacted when he most desperately needed it. And no one could love the demon he was.

Except perhaps Sala'ne'. But Me'telnen had lost faith in the gods after his nissan was taken, and the dream he had once was nothing more then dust to his mind.

The rain was growing heavier. He shuddered, sinking down against the wall he had taken shelter against. It crumbled a little, against his wings, small chunks of stone falling to the earth as he curled there.

_'Theron,' _a voice called to him, eventually, after what seemed an eternity of silent torment.

He raised his head, empty blue eyes seeking out and finding the owner of that voice. Ja'thernen stood before him, staring back with an unreadable gaze. His ke'nite' had never called him that before...

A slender hand was thrust out to him, _'Let's go.'_

He blinked, unsure, and the older boy scowled,_ 'Let's go, unless you want to die here.'_

It was harsh, but he expected that. Ja'thernen had to be, to his nissan's killer. The gang would accept no less, Me'telnen knew that, and he could faintly see them through the rain, further away, but watching. Watching as their new leader tamed the demon.

He was still alone, but he was at least being offered a chance to survive. On Saren, one couldn't survive alone... And even if there was nothing left for him, he felt he had to live.

His hand took Ja'thernen's, and he accepted that chance as he was hauled to his feet.

* * *

Kyran was almost beside himself with eagerness. Today he was going to learn to use the lightsaber for the very first time! The time had finally come! His class would be taken to the gym in the afternoon where they did basic stretches to warm up and then they would learn the first two katas of Form I. He was so thrilled; he could hardly keep his mind on the rest of his lessons that day. 

"You're even dreamier than usual today, Josel," a cold, drawling voice said.

Kyran looked up in surprise at the speaker. This boy was a Tarak, which meant he had six arms and was tall and bulky even at the young age of seven. "What's your name?" he asked. "I haven't met you before."

"Rylar Zedriff," the initiate said, holding out a hand for Kyran to shake.

Kyran took it gingerly and shook the other boy's hand. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I've seen you around," Zedriff said dismissively. "You looked far away so I thought I'd better bring you back."

"Today we're going to use the lightsaber!" he said, positively writhing with excitement.

A ghost of a grin swept across Zedriff's face. "It's really fun. It's more fun than just doing stretches," he said.

Kyran danced from one foot to the other happily. "How many forms do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I've lost count," the other boy said, finally smiling.

Kyran considered that for a minute and he stared up at the other boy. "How could you lose that? Jedi wouldn't do that."

Zedriff's face turned red and he glared at Kyran. "No one asked you," he said darkly folding one set of arms across his chest.

"Sorry," Kyran said quickly seeing the other boy's face.

Zedriff frowned at Kyran after considering him for a few minutes. "Why don't you come play with us?"

Kyran looked surprised. "Play with you and them?" he asked gesturing to the older boys who were standing close by.

Zedriff nodded. "We were going to play a game of vossball."

Kyran looked interested at that. "Okay," he said brightly as he went over to join them. It would help pass the time till this afternoon at least and it looked like he had made friends with an older group of initiates. Maybe he could impress them and maybe even impress a Master someday if he could impress them with his skill at the game! His mind was whirling with exciting possibilities as the game began.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyran bid the other boys good-bye. It had been very nice of them to let him join their game and he had done very well at it. "I have to go to lessons," he said seeing Master Anya herding his class into a line to leave the crèche. 

Zedriff smiled. "Good game Josel, see you around later," he said.

Kyran hurried to get in line with the rest of his classmates. It was finally time! His heart was pounding in excitement as they got into the turbolift to take them to the gymnasium where the Knights and Masters trained. He drew on the Force using his lessons to calm down. It would not do to mess up with the lightsaber because he was too excited.

They came to a small private room off to the side of the gym where about twenty training sabers were in racks by the door. Master Anya bid them all kneel in meditation style as they waited for their instructor to show up.

Their instructor turned out to be a Twi'lekk Jedi Master by the name of Dalla Merasska. She had green skin and her lekku were dangling at her waist. "Good afternoon, children," she said patiently. "My name is Master Dalla," she told the silent class. "Before we begin, we need to center ourselves in the Force."

Kyran was intrigued at that. Did Masters meditate before they fought all the time? He closed his eyes when she told them too and drew on the Force as he had been taught. He stood at Master Dalla's command and went to the rack where the training sabers were. He took a saber carefully out of the rack. He stared at it in his hands, mesmerized by the feel of it in his grip.

His eyes grew wide as he watched Master Dalla go through the first five katas at almost lightening speed and he knew in that instant that he wanted to be able to move as fast as she did and use the saber as skillfully as she had. Someday, he thought wistfully. His mind drifted to the odd winged boy that he used to see in his dreams. He had stopped dreaming about him sometime ago, but somewhere deep in his heart Kyran felt that he would see him again and they would be Jedi together.


	3. Chapter 2: On the Paths of Fate

**Chapter Two: On the Paths of Fate**

_"There is a tide in the affairs of men, Which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat. And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures." William Shakespeare_

* * *

Kyran was playing at the low table in the crèche in the art area. He was busy gluing a sculpture out of legimine noodles together and he was up to his elbows in the pasta. He had noodles stuck to his face from where he had swiped at an itch earlier and had forgotten to wipe his hands and glue and bits of pasta under his fingernails, but he did not care that he was filthy, he was having an extremely good time with his project.

The door to the crèche swished open and the familiar tap, tap, of Yoda's gimmer stick as the small master entered the crèche. Kyran paid the sound no attention, gluing away at his pasta sculpture. Yoda's presence in the crèche was not something to be awed at. He taught initiate's classes frequently and he often came to check to see how things were down in the crèche. It wasn't until he reached for more pasta that he realized the Master was right beside him.

"Hello, Master Yoda," he said beaming. "See my sculpture," he added pointing.

The Master's ears twitched and he smiled, "See it I do, fine artist you will be," he said nodding. "Hrm.. fine one."

Kyran grinned happily, pleased at the Master's compliment. "Thank you," he said blushing.

Yoda regarded him for a few moments before he said, "Come with me, Initiate Josel," he said before

Kyran looked up frowning, but he did as he was told, without question.

"Master Anya," Yoda spoke to the crèche Master, who was looking bewildered. "Take Initiate Josel and clothes for him pack for week long trip."

"But Master Yoda," the Master protested, "He's much too young to be venturing out of the Temple."

Yoda stared at her, unmoving. "Destiny he must fulfill. Seen it I have, will of the Force, this is."

The crèche Master glanced at the initiate still uncertain before Yoda said again, "Clothes for him pack, quickly you must. Wait this cannot."

Kyran was confused. What destiny did he have to fulfill? He shook his head. His dreams of the boy with wings had long since faded and he had no reason to think he was anything particularly special. He was scared, but excited also. Venturing out of the Temple for the first time, sounded appealing.

Master Anya did not protest further at those words, she merely took Kyran by the hand and led him to his small room where she began packing. "Little one I don't know what Yoda intends but you must obey him or whoever you are with on this journey, do you understand?"

Kyran nodded solemnly. "I will," he said. "I promise." He paused before he continued, "I'll need something to do on the trip won't I?" he asked watching her pack.

"I'm not sure little one," She admitted, "But just in case gather your books for your lessons and I'll pack you some things to do."

The rest of the packing did not take long. Once that was finished, she helped Kyran clean the glue off from his face and his fingernails. "You got rather messy didn't you? I'll save your sculpture so it will be here when you come back," she said and Kyran beamed at her as the sonic drying unit dried him off. The Master pushed the button to levitate the suitcase and showed the child how to set it down and he smiled a little at her and waved good-bye as he went back out to meet Master Yoda.

"Ready are you?" Yoda questioned as Kyran came back out with Master Anya.

"I'm ready," he piped up.

"Good, then come with me you will, important this is," Yoda said as he ambled out of the crèche Master's office, with Kyran and his suitcase in tow.

* * *

Zephir looked off into the distance, eyes dark as he viewed the world outside. His bag was gripped tightly in one hand, as he ignored the traffic flowing around him. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to return there, Where his life had ended. He wasn't prepared to face such, but knew he had no choice.

Of all things, a little one was waiting for them. One that he couldn't even begin to imagine had survived Saren's very wretchedness.

Carth "Drex" Rixar put a hand on his companion's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He didn't want to go to Saren Seven either, this place held memories for them that they would rather leave buried, but they had no choice. At least neither was going alone and he was trying to remind himself of that.

Laying a hand briefly on top of his, Zephir took a deep. steadying breath, "We really have no choice... And I suppose we cannot just stand here waiting for this to pass by us."

"Unfortunate, that," Drex said dryly before he shouldered his pack once more and moved to board the ship.

Zephir moved to follow, though something made him pause, as he heard the faintest clicking of wood upon stone. An all too familiar sound, that cut through the noise of the bay. He turned to face the old Master as soon as he started to feel his approach.

He bowed low, noting the Master was not alone, but that a youngling was with him. Curious about such, but not really thinking on it, as he knew Yoda sometimes preferred the company of a youngling, as a reminder of what they all fought for, he paused his question, 'Master Yoda, is there something you need? We were just about to leave."

"Yes, forgotten something you have," the master indicated the youngling next to him. "Go with you he will. Important he is to finding the one you seek."

Zephir raised an eyebrow noticing only then that the child had a bag floating along behind him, "But Master, surely you're mistaken. Saren Seven is not a place for a youngling."

"Aware I am of how Saren culture is," Yoda said his tone turning hard. He gestured for the boy to stay put and began walking around the ship. "With me you will talk."

Zephir reluctantly followed the Master. "Master you cannot be seriously suggesting that we take this child with us."

Yoda was unmoved by his comment. "Needed he is. If succeed you wish to, then have him with you, you must."

"How would he help us? I cannot agree with this, Master, I'm sorry to say... What you ask..."

"Bond with the one you seek, formed it has. Visions of it I have had, visions also he has had, when young, though remember them now he does not. Salvation for the future at stake is, if fail you do."

Zephir frowned, glancing to the child briefly, "But how could we keep him safe?"

"If safe you wish to keep him completely, then fail you will. Sora'sa customs, remember do you?'

"I know well enough that Sora'sa and Riku'ian believe the weak should die, that is the custom there," Zephir stated.

"His time for death, now is not. Safe enough he will be," Yoda replied calmly.

"You say so, but I still believe this is not right," Zephir disputed.

"Believe what you will," Yoda said finally. He had to get them to see that he was serious. "Choice you have not," he said flatly, "If survive the Order will."

"'How can the Order depend on two innocent children. One we have yet to see?"

"The will of the Force it is. Faith I am placing in it. Faith you must also have," Yoda said simply.

"I cannot, when it involves endangering a child," Zephir said.

"Chosen he has been, and even though dangerous this is, more he will face in the future, worse than Saren."

Zephir's jaw tightened, "There are few things worse then Saren, Master. Far too few."

"Know this I do, yet know also I do that face it he will. If take him you do not, destiny come swifter will and unkind it will be to us."

"What do you mean, Master?" Zephir had to ask.

Yoda regarded him for a long moment before he reached out to him through the Force. "Show you I will what seen I have."

For a moment, there was nothing, just the familiar, easing touch of Yoda's mind against his, before something stronger worked inwards, lancing through his mind like fire. Then, fire was all he saw, as well Temple above, burning like a beacon in the dark. Horror filled him, clutched at his heart with cold fingers, as he watched this in his mind, before the vision broke off, like a broken recording.

Yoda stared at him, unblinkingly, his ears twitching slightly. "Now see you do. Your choice, this is not."

Struggling to catch his breath, Zephir stared at Kyran for a moment, "This little one can stop that?"

Kyran looked at Zephir with large green eyes wondering why he was being stared at. The Master's were talking away from him and in voices that were low so that he could not hear. Or maybe they were using the Force to keep him from eavesdropping on them.

"Not him alone, apart of something larger he is," Yoda replied calmly.

"Then it seems we have no choice..." Zephir could do nothing more then surrender.

Yoda hummed softly and beckoned Kyran forward. Kyran guided his levitating suitcase and looked at Zephir hopefully. "We going now?" he asked anxiously.

Zephir nodded, and tried to soften his features a little, "Yes, we are going, little one. Are you ready?"

Kyran nodded eagerly. "I'm ready," he announced proudly, gesturing to his suitcase.

Nodding, Zephir reached out to take his hand gently, "Very well, we'll go..." He glanced to Yoda, still reluctant to do this, but unable to refuse.

The small Master watched them board silently not returning Kyran's wave, merely smiling slightly, acknowledging it as they boarded the ramp. He sighed deeply. _Begun has, _he thought to himself._ Now see we will which path destiny takes._


	4. Chapter 3: This Way Could Be My Journey

**  
**

**Chapter Three: This Way Could Be My Journey **

"_The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present, but a place that is created--created first in the mind and will, created next in activity. The future is not some place we are going to, but one we are creating." Author Unknown_

* * *

Zephir boarded the vessel, gently leading the little one along as he made his way to the cockpit. He knew full well that Drex would not be pleased about this new development, just as he was not. And he would have to find some way to explain it...

"It's about time," Drex said, his back turned to Zephir, from where he was sitting at the controls, "I was beginning to wonder if I'd have carry you on board..."

"Sorry, Master Yoda and I were having a discussion," Zephir stated, tone a little strained, though he smiled to Kyran, "You had better go get settled in, kidling. We'll be leaving soon. You can go pick out a cabin for yourself real quick, while Master Rixar and I talk."

Kyran did as he was told though he wanted to stay and listen in on their conversation. There was a heaviness in his chest instead of the excitement he thought he would feel going on a knight's mission out of the Temple for the first time. Neither party really wanted him along. They had no choice but to take him. That made everything different. He gave a small sight, his depression short lived as he wandered about the ship. What was a cabin? He had no idea how to find one. He had never been on a ship before.

"Kidling?" Drex scowled and turned around to give a smart aleck remark but as he swiveled in his chair he caught sight of Kyran's retreating form and his jaw dropped. "What is he doing here?" he asked, darkly.

"Master Yoda ordered that he be taken with us, and I had to agree," Zephir had to grimace a little.

"Well we'll just have to disobey Master Yoda's orders this time," Drex said, his eyes darkening as he made sure the boy was fully out of earshot. "He can't come with us to Saren, Zephir! You of all people agreeing to bring this boy with us... it will sign his death sentence and I..." he stopped, his face paling a little before he turned away abruptly. He would not be responsible for the death of another innocent. He could not bear it.

Zephir's eyes darkened, in both worry and understanding, "If I could refuse, I would. But I cannot in this case... That boy is no ordinary child."

Drex said nothing to that, he merely focused on what was in front of him. It had only been two years since his own apprentice had been killed, taken from him due to his own carelessness...he could not do this. He would not be responsible for the death of one so young.

Zephir laid a hand on his shoulder, "This little one won't die, Drex. We will not allow it, and Saren is a foe we both know well."

Drex took a deep breath and then another. He had to pull himself together. Ren was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. He had to move forward... "So you say..."

"So I know, both because I know Saren itself, and because Yoda has shown me," Zephir was a little hesitant.

Drex arched a brow at him, frowning. "What has he shown you?"

"My words would not give the horror that I felt upon seeing it. He has seen the destruction of the Jedi," Zephir said softly.

Drex's face paled dramatically and he stared at him for a long moment without speaking. Finally he said, "And what does this boy have to do with the destruction of the Jedi?" he said, his tone brittle as ice.

"Seemingly, he and the one we are being sent to look for, are the ones that can stop it."

Drex put a hand to his forehead at that. "He can?" he said sounding strained.

"Yoda seems to believe so, and I can only pray he is right," Zephir stated.

"Then I guess we have no choice," Drex's voice sounded hollow. "By the Force," he said turning back to the controls. "You'd better go find him and make sure he's somewhere secure for take off."

"Of course," Zephir couldn't count himself relieved. It was as if the weight of destiny was crushing them both, and they could only give in for the moment. The Force itself seemed to prompt this...

Sighing, he moved into the ship, searching. After a few moments, he finally found the very confused child still wandering the hall, "Kyran, we need to get strapped in."

"I never did find a cabin," Kyran said looking at the Master anxiously. "Whatever it was, I didn't find it."

That produced a flicker of amusement, past the thickness of sorrow, "I shall help you find one after we are in space," he assured him, taking his hand as he led him back to the cockpit.

Kyran took the master's hand. He'd been wandering around for awhile. "Are you done talking now then?" he asked worriedly.

Zephir nodded, "Yes, we are done. There is no need to be worried."

Kyran rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously with his free hand. "But you don't like me here very much," he said unhappily.

"It isn't that, little one," Zephir soothed, "It is just that the place we are going..." he paused a moment, considering. Hell wasn't a proper word to use, though it fit the best. 'Is a very bad place."

Kyran's brow furrowed at that. "Where are we going?"

"Saren Seven, the farthest place from heaven," Zephir answered before he could stop himself.

"Saren Seven farthest place from heaven," Kyran chirped. "That's a funny name. What's so bad about it?"

How could one explain death to a child? It was impossible, so Zephir could only give, "There are many bad people who like to hurt others there. And its very dark, expecially for us who have only known light."

Kyran began to look nervous. "Why I have to go?" he said, his brow furrowing. The idea of going to such a dark sounding place was beginning to scare him.

Just then Drex came over the ship's intercom. "Zephir, where are you? I'm ready for take off."

"Just a moment, Drex, we're coming," Zephir called back, knowing he could hear him, before he answered Kyran, "There is a little one who needs our help to save him or her from that world. You seemingly are the only one that can find them."

Kyran looked astonished at that and his brow furrowed. "Why me?" he asked following the master back to the cockpit. He gave Drex a timid look as he climbed into the seat next to Zephir.

"I'm not sure yet, but Master Yoda, and I have faith that you will..." he had to have faith. It was all he had. Fastening them both in, he nodded to Drex, signalling they were ready.

Kyran looked eagerly out at the viewport as the ship began to move. His fear and dread melted away as the ship began to merge into the space lanes. "We're moving!" he said gleefully. He had never been in a ship before.

Zephir smiled indulgently, "Yes, we certainly are," he glanced to Drex briefly.

Drex said nothing his mind on his task of piloting. Force for his sake he could not allow the smile that wanted to tug up at the boy's enthusiasm. Normally the Master had no trouble being cold, aloof and cut off from everyone and everything, except for his best friend, Ke'dran Zephir. However, Kyran set him on edge. He was all too aware the difficult task ahead in keeping the little one safe from harm on a world like Saren.

At times like these it was very difficult to have faith and place his trust in the Force, but he knew he had to.

He would do his duty.

* * *

Kyran sat on a couch in the lounge of the ship playing with some of the toys the crèche Master had sent him. He had worked on his lessons as well as he could wanting to impress the Jedi Master with his abilities to work before he finally grew tired of working and decided to play quietly with his book chips. He kept eying Zephir out of the corner of his eyes. Maybe this trip would earn him the right to become a padawan someday...maybe. Though if Master Rixar's behavior towards him was any indication, the answer was a big no. He sighed heavily at that. The master had stayed up in the cockpit, even though there was no need to, when they were in hyperspace, so Zephir said.

Zephir quietly watched him, as he went over his reports, memorizing in detail the new borderlines, and the groups that were reported to live in those lines. It was looking to be a fruitless search already. The North would have found and slaughtered any Force sensitive, and the South would have found and taken in any orphan. The belt line areas looked to be the only places to go, but those were vicious, and vast.

Kyran caught the Master looking at him and he gave him a shy smile, twirling a hand around one of his stray golden curls. He briefly thought of abandoning his toys to go sit in the Master's lap but discarded the idea. It would not look well for him if he did such a thing without being invited and he already was uninvited on this mission as it was and he did not wish to do more to make the masters worried and upset.

Seeing his smile, Zephir returned it with one of his own, oddly feeling a sense of warmth deep inside, where there rarely was one, and had not been one for a long time. A little puzzled at that feeling, he silently gestured the little one over, gathering a sense that the boy was a bit lonely.

Happy that the Master acknowledged him, he came over and crawled into his lap, as he did with Master Anya when she let him. He peered at what the Master was reading, trying to figure it out. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Just looking over these mission notes. Boring stuff," Zephir was glad the child couldn't read well yet.

"Missions can't be boring," Kyran replied giving up trying to decipher them. "Can they?" he asked almost as an afterthought.

"Mission preparation can be. And some can be, such as diplomatic missions to peaceful worlds," Zephir shrugged a little, "Not all are adventurous and exciting, little one."

"A Jedi seeks not adventure," he recited carefully, glancing at the Master. "But fun to not stay home," he added.

Zephir had to chuckle a little, "I've found the mission usually makes one long for home in the end. But that will hopefully be a long time before you feel the same."

"I've never been anywhere," Kyran said pleased he had made the Master laugh. "What sort of missions do you go on?" he asked curiously.

"I usually get the boring diplomatic ones these days," Zephir confessed. The Council had certainly not forgotten, and they tended to keep him on a short leash, except around Drex, or when involving Saren.

"Why?" Kyran blinked up at him sensing somehow that there was a deep history about Zephir's answer.

Zephir considered it, "They like keeping me close in case anything important, like this, comes up."

Kyran felt there was more to it than that, but he wisely chose not to press into the master's personal history. "Oh," he gave a small soft, sigh. "When we be there?"

"A few days, it takes five to get there, at the speed we're going."

"Days?" Kyran looked awed at the idea of being gone for so long. "Then when we come home?"

"Hopefully this won't take more then three weeks," and that was looking at it optimistically.

"Weeks?" Kyran squeaked. He had no idea that he was going to be gone for so long. He looked disconcerted at the idea. His place at the crèche might be lost after being gone so long. Most certainly his sculpture he'd been working on would be ruined after that long and he'd be far behind in his lessons. Master Anya hadn't sent three weeks worth of lessons for him to do.

Feeling his worry, and having an idea what it might be, Zephir reached to caress his hair soothingly, "It's not forever, little one. And you won't be far behind, I'll help you stay caught up, I've helped with your class quite a few times so I believe I have a good grasp of what you are studying," he winked, "You may be even a little ahead. And can help the other little one start to learn once we find him." He didn't know why he was getting a strong sense that they would find the child, or that it was a him, he just felt it deep in his heart.

Kyran looked pleased with that idea. "That sounds good," he said agreeably. "I help," He added. The Master was reassuring him that being gone for weeks wouldn't be so bad. "I find him," he said happily. "Wonder what he looks like..."

"Well, he's not going to be exactly like you or me. His race has wings, and sharp nails, and even sharper teeth. You'll have to be careful till he trusts you, because he's probably going to be very scared at first," Zephir said.

Kyran's head tilted at the description. His brows furrowed. When he was younger he'd had dreams about a boy who had wings and claws. He wondered if he was the same one, then dismissed the thought. That idea was silly. "Scared of me?"

Zephir shook his head a little, "Just scared. He's probably never seen humans or a ship before. And certainly not Jedi."

"But I'm not scary!" Kyran protested, then frowned. "Am I?"

Zephir shook his head, "No, far from it."

Kyran looked satisfied and reached for one of his books. "I sit here and read with you," he flashed the Master another smile.

Zephir returned it easily, "I would love the company, Kyran."

Kyran beamed and began reading his story book, settling comfortably with the Master. At least Master Zephir liked him and wanted him close even if Master Rixar did not.

* * *

Several hours later Kyran sat at the table in the lounge which was adjacent to the ship's galley, again sitting on his knees to reach the table. Zephir had cut up his food for him and he was now picking up small bites with his fork trying carefully not to make too much of a mess, but failing. His ready-to-heat meal had bits of bantha steak and what looked like soypro peas and carrots and it tasted pretty good, on the occasions he managed to get the peas to his mouth. He was losing more to the floor than for him eating it. Maybe he should try eating with his hands? But that wasn't good manners...

Zephir watched his struggle with calm amusement, as he set about eating his own meal, and stealing the occasional glance at Drex. He was used to such things, having helped in the crèche often enough. "Just take small bites, little one, it'll be alright."

"But they still fall off my fork," Kyran protested losing yet another pea to the ground. He straightened his napkin which was tied around his neck. "I keep losing the peas," he said in frustration. "Don't we have any spoons?" he asked hopefully.

Zephir nodded, rising. He knew he should have thought of that, but was glad the boy had asked. Moving to their small kitchenette on board the ship. he pulled out a spoon from one of the drawers, and returned to give it to the child, before returning to his seat.

Kyran exchanged his fork for the spoon happy that he didn't have to keep losing his dinner to the ground. He then began attacking his plate with vigor.

Drex, watching from his spot, arched an eyebrow in amusement, before going back to his report.

Finally, seeing the boy finish, Zephir rose, and took both plates away. After, he returned to help the little one down from his chair, "I think it's time for bed for you, Kyran."

"Now?" he asked, his face falling slightly. "But I'm not tired..." he tried protesting.

"You will be soon enough," Zephir assured, offering his hand, "It's very late after all."

Kyran took Zephir's hand and waved goodbye to Drex, who in spite of himself, waved back. Kyran went with the master.

Leading the child to one of the spare cabins on board, Zephir helped him ready for bed, before tucking him in for the night. "We'll be on Saren soon, in a day or two," he said as he pulled the blanket up to Kyran's chin.

"Will you read me a story?" he asked hopefully. "Or put some music on?" he said shyly.

"Unfortunately, I have nothing I can read, little one, nor any music on board..." Zephir sighed, "Though, perhaps I can tell you a story? Would that help?"

Kyran tilted his head at the Master. "You'll tell me a story?" he looked interested.

Zephir nodded, "Of course. What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Any kind," Kyran said snuggling down under his covers.

Zephir considered, mind going back to the last time he had been on Saren as it often did the last few days. He remembered a few of the stories he had heard there, though he would have to tone down even the ones he had heard spoken to children, "All right, I think I have one. It's about two twin brother gods, by the names of Sala'ne', and Theron. These gods are very important now, on Saren, because of what they represent. Sala'ne' is the god of mercy and peace, Theron is the god of justice and war. They are very close, constantly following after each other to balance each other out. If they were to ever part for very long, the world would end."

Kyran listened curiously. "Saaalaney," he said carefully,"and Theron?"

Zephir smiled fondly, "Close enough, little one. And they have twin swords as well, that Theron forged long ago. Sala'ne's is the Me'telnen, while Theron owns the Ja'thernen. Because Theron made both, he can handle both, but Sala'ne' can never hold the Ja'thernen for long, for it wounds him. Yet, one time, Sala'ne' had no choice but to take up the Ja'thernen, to find his twin brother. You see, they lost each other, during a big fight between all the gods and goddesses."

"Why did they fight?" Kyran asked, greatly interested.

"There was an argument about the new creations on the planet the gods had just made. Some hated the 'children' that had been made, but the others, such as Sala'ne' and Theron, had loved them, and wanted to protect them from the gods that did not."

"Then what did they do?" Kyran asked, yawning despite his protests that it wasn't late.

"They tried to do as they wished, protect those that they loved. But Theron was captured by the other side, and locked away. Sala'ne' had only his brother's sword to find him. For days, he traveled, until finally he came to a very dark, very bad castle, After fighting many horrors within, he eventually found him in its deepest cell."

Kyran didn't ask what happened after that, he was already asleep, lulled by the sound of the Master's voice, his breathing deep and even.

Zephir smiled warmly, and tucked the blanket a little tighter around the small boy, before he stood to leave. They would soon be there, so he took comfort in what peace they had left.


	5. Chapter 4: Fateful Glimmers

**Chapter Four: Fateful Glimmers  
** _  
The fire is the main comfort of the camp, whether in summer or winter, and is about as ample at one season as at another. It is as well for cheerfulness as for warmth and dryness. Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

Drex glanced up at him as he came back in. "Is he asleep now?" 

Zephir nodded, settling back into his own seat, "Yes, he is."

Drex was chewing on the end of a stylus as he worked. "Good." He sighed deeply. "Having him around makes me unable to concentrate like I should." He looked down at his datapad, his gaze distant.

Zephir looked at him for a long time, before sighing. He couldn't say anything to that, as he knew what was truly bothering his old friend. Things seemed so silent, without Ren around.

Drex blew out a long, slow breath, before he shut down his datapad. He couldn't work anymore. Not on this. "I'm going to go do at least some stretches."

Zephir nodded, "Very well. If you want to practice some, just ask."

"I would but it's close quarters, Zephir, you don't usually like close quarters combat," Drex said running a hand through his hair. "At most we'd have a small room to work with. Why don't we meditate instead?"

"An excellent suggestion as we'll both need the peacefulness before we get there," Zephir replied..

"Why don't we go meditate in the observation gallery?" he was grateful to what his friend was allowing. He needed the comfort that meditation would bring him. Even with the little one around the silence inside his mind was deafening.

"That would be best," Zephir agreed, rising from his place. He smiled a little. "Just lead the way."

Drex clapped him on the back. "Thank you, old friend."

* * *

The next day Kyran was doing his lessons, practicing his handwriting as Master Anya had told him. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on making the letter that started his name. 

Zephir watched him from where he was supposed to be reading. Yet again, the boy captured his attention, over the mind numbing political advances on this or that issue within the North, or South of Saren.

Carefully Kyran printed the letters in his name, the way Master Anya had showed him. After some time, he had finished and had completed his full name, Kyran Josel and he sat up, tired from concentrating so hard but pleased with his efforts. He tilted his head looking at his work. It looked nice. He could be done now.

Returning to his reading, Zephir smiled a little, feeling the boy's pride at accomplishing what he had set out to do. It was something of a refreshing breeze of pure emotion. Unlike the thickness of old past and tension that circled around himself, and Drex.

"I finished it," he said looking pleased with himself as he slid out of his chair.

Again, Zephir glanced up, and smiled at the child, "May I see?"

Kyran handed his work to Zephir for the Master to see, smiling happily. "See?"

Taking it gently, Zephir seemed to study it with the gravity of an art critic a painting, before he smiled again to the boy, "You form your letters so well, little one. They're very clear, and impressive."

Kyran's face flushed with pleasure at the Master's compliment as he took it back though he tried to look modest as he was supposed to. "Thank you," he said shyly.

"You're welcome, ne," Zephir replied warmly.

"What does that mean?" Kyran asked. "Ne', " he said.

Zephir's eyes brightened a little, at the thought of teaching the boy a little. It might help in the long run, when they got to Saren, "Its Saren basic for child."

"It means child?" he echoed. 'Ne', 'he tested the word out.

Zephir nodded, "That's it."

"Now what do you want me to do?" he asked, anxious to please the master.

Zephir considered for a moment, before smiling again, "Would you like to learn more?"

Kyran tilted his head. He was tired from working on his lessons but he didn't want to refuse the Master and he did want to learn more. He nodded a little.

Zephir sensed a bit of the boy's tiredness, "Perhaps after a nap then. You'll need a clear head to learn a new language."

Kyran's face fell a little at that. He didn't want a nap. he wanted to play. "A nap?" His voice was perilously close to a whine.

Zephir chuckled a little, 'You look a little tired, ne," he pointed out, touching the boy's hair.

Kyran tried to perk up. "Not sleepy," he said, though a yawn gave him away.

Caressing his hair from his face, Zephir raised an eyebrow, "Are you not?"

Kyran's tiredness grew as the Master touched him and he looked at him accusingly, assuming, before the look vanished and he yawned again.

"Let's get you to bed, kidling," Zephir said, and before any protest could be made, he gently picked the boy up, cradling him in his arms as he stood.

Kyran sucked his finger as Zephir picked him up, and tucked him into bed in his cabin. He was soon asleep without further thought.

* * *

The next several days passed much the same. Zephir spent much of the time teaching Kyran Saren basic words and phrases and the child was picking up the language exceptionally well. He could carry on a conversation already which pleased both Masters as Kyran would be their hope for finding the one they sought. But as the days wore on Drex grew even quieter as they approached the planet as did Zephir. 

Even Kyran was quieter, sensing their unease. He wondered where they could possibly be going that would make the master's this quiet. "Master Zephir," he spoke up shyly and then paused, forgetting what he was going to say. He knew his intrusion likely wouldn't be welcomed, from the tense looks on both of their faces.

Zephir's gaze turned to him, and the older Master smiled a little, though it was a bit strained, "Yes, Kyran?"

"You seem quiet and sad," he said biting his lip nervously. "Why are you sad?"

"Saren Seven is a very dark planet, little one, full of very dark memories."

"Is that why you are sad?" Kyran asked coming over to sit down beside him, bringing his flimsiplast and colored stylus with him. "Bad memories?"

Zephir nodded a little, "In a way."

"Can I help make you better?" he asked shyly, with a hopeful look on his face. He didn't want the Masters to be sad.

"I'll be all right," Zephir assured him, "Especially after this mission is through." He sighed again, "You will have to stay with us at all times there, little one. Never wander off, understand?

He nodded. "I won't," he promised. "When will we get there?"

"Just a few hours more, and we'll be there," Zephir answered, glancing out to the star streaks going by the main window.

Kyran nodded and bent over a flimsiplast. He was coloring a new picture of himself for the Master. He printed his name, slowly, carefully and then handed it to Zephir with a flourish. "For you."

Zephir glanced back to him, and smiled as he took the picture. Studying it with care, his smile grew a bit, "Thank you, Kyran, it's very nice."

"You're welcome," he said shyly before going back to his colors.

* * *

The hours sailed by and soon Drex put down his book and stood up. "I'm going to go to the cockpit. It's almost time to come out of hyperspace." 

Zephir nodded, rising as well, "All right, I'll get the little one settled, and check on what we need."

"Can I sit up in the cockpit to see?" Kyran asked hopefully. He wanted to see the ship set down.

Zephir paused, considering it for a moment, before he finally nodded, hesitantly. They couldn't avoid it, the boy would see the horrors of the world ahead either way.

On his way up to the cockpit with Zephir, Kyran paused feeling as if ice had slipped down his shirt and he let out a cry of terror. "Master Zephir what is that!" he asked, no longer having the desire to go sit up front...he began to shake with chills and he wrapped his robe around him trying to stay warm.

Zephir stopped, and turned to him. Frowning a little in concern, he gently picked the boy up, while offering his light and strength, "That is Saren, Kyran."

"It feels cold.. I don't like it.." he looked up at the Master, trying hard not to cry.

Zephir held Kyran tight to him, protectively as he tried to shield him from the worst of it on instinct. "I know, But grasp the warmth of the Force, child. Look for the light, and the darkness will not be as bad."

Kyran wiped the few tears that had leaked out away, sniffling, and did as the Master told him as well as he could. "Why is it so dark?" he asked, sniffling trying to reach for the Light.

It was on his lips to say he wanted to go back home, that he had changed his mind and this trip wasn't fun anymore, but he knew saying such would not help. They were already here. They couldn't turn back just because he wanted to.

"A long time ago, someone did something very bad here. It stained the Force, and darkened everything within it," Zephir said, as simply as he could.

Kyran shivered and buried his face in the Master's tunic, clinging to him. He didn't like it here at all.  
The Light of the Force was hard to find in so much dark...

Zephir offered more of his own light, "It's all right, little one. Hopefully with your help, we will not be here long."

Drex's voice came over the comm. "Zephir, exiting in five minutes, better strap in."

Zephir sighed, and hurried on to the cockpit. He swiftly entered, and put himself and the child still attached to him down in the nearest seat, before strapping them in together.

Drex glanced over at Zephir briefly and noted Kyran's face was buried into the Master's tunic. Likely the young one was feeling the effects of the Dark Side for the first time...but it couldn't be helped. They were here and they had a mission to do. He executed a perfect landing.

Zephir looked out at the gruesomely familiar horizon that opened before them. Ruined buildings, collapsed streets, burned rubbles, and ashes, either of wreckage or corpses, stained the place. There was faint, distant rumbling of explosions, and in the shadows, he saw the ghostly glimpse of scavengers eyeing their ship.

Kyran pulled himself out of Zephir's tunic out of curiosity, and looked around cautiously. The street was burnt to cinders and rubble and wreckage lay everywhere. He took in the demolished buildings, buildings half standing, with parts of their roof missing... body parts were among the wreckage... Sora'sa hands, feet, and wings displaying the carnage in a gruesome way and Kyran whimpered as he saw them and hid his eyes again.

Zephir unfastened them both, and stood, "We need to get a move on, We won't have much time to look before we move on." He gently rubbed the boy's back, offering what comfort he could, though there was little to give, when he knew what the boy had seen.

Kyran sniffled, wiping the tears that tried to fall and he nodded bravely. The sooner they found the one they were seeking, the sooner they could go home and get away from this darkness. He frowned suddenly. He felt something in the Force...something he hadn't felt before on this Dark planet...a tiny pin prick of Light among the Darkness..

Catching the look on his face, Zephir paused, "Do you sense something, little one?"

Drex glanced over at the pair of them as he was shutting down the ship and programming it with a security lock.

Kyran nodded, his brow furrowing as he tried to explain what he felt. "Feels funny," he said after a long pause.

"How does it feel?" Zephir prompted gently.

"A light spot," he said twirling one of his golden curls around his finger.

Zephir glanced to Drex, "Perhaps Yoda was right.,,," he reached out, searching the darkness, only to find darkness. And then, just the barest flicker, that faded in and out of it. "I can just barely make out this…light spot."

The feeling faded and Kyran bit his lip worriedly. "I can't feel it anymore."

Zephir blinked, and frowned a little, "We should start moving quickly." He moved to that back, where he finally disentangled Kyran from his tunic, before gathering their bags. Tossing one to Drex, he put his own on his back.

Drex shouldered the pack and slapped the release to let down the ramp. "Let's go. We don't want to spend more time here than we have to."


	6. Chapter 5: Draw Near, Little Light

**Chapter Five: Draw Near, Little Light**

_  
A man should learn to detect and watch that gleam of light which flashes across his mind from within. Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Zephir stared into the fire, eyes dark, and reflecting the intense flames. It was their fourth night on Saren, and they had yet to have any luck. Every day their hope of finding the little one that Yoda had been so sure of was growing dim. None of them slept well, himself and Drex haunted with the echoes of the memories of this place, and Kyran with the horrors that he was too young to know. Zephir almost found himself hating that the Master had forced him to take the kidling along. That innocent had not even known death, or darkness till they had stepped upon this cursed world. Now it was all he knew, every direction they turned. Force knew, one of the bodies they had passed might have been the child they were seeking.

Kyran tossed another twig into the small fire and curled up sniffling. He didn't like being here on this planet. He wanted to go home. He wished he'd never heard of Saren Seven. The week they had been looking; they had been searching as much as they could; more than once they'd had to take shelter when bombs blew buildings apart. Seeing all this destruction...were all Jedi missions like this? He didn't want to be a Jedi anymore if this was what he would see all the time. He whimpered a little as he curled closer to the fire.

Heart twisting at his motions, Zephir moved closer to him, draping a gentle, protective arm around the little one, tugging him to his side. "It's all right, Kyran. We're going home soon." He had to admit it, they couldn't stay much longer. The permission to be there would run out soon, unless they went South, and the one they were searching for wasn't there. Yoda had stated specifically that it would be in the North... In the middle of torment itself.

Kyran clung to him tightly, but he did not say a word of complaint. What would the Master's think of him if he complained? He nodded bravely.

Drex, sitting across from them grimaced faintly. "How much time do we have left?"

"Two days," Zephir sighed, "They refused to give more time. They don't want us here too long. If we must, we can appeal to the South, but it would be best if we left, or retreated there then."

Drex winced at that and rubbed Kyran's back gently. He felt bad for the little one, but it couldn't be helped.

Another soft sigh, and Zephir turned his gaze to the sky, as he still held Kyran close to him. It was amazing, how bright the stars were, when all around them was darkness. Those had never changed, not since the last time he had been there. But even that didn't raise his hopes, merely lowered them further at the thought of what had happened then. How could Yoda have expected them to find that child in this? How could he have been so cruel as to think the little one at his side could help?

Just then Kyran tensed in his lap. He felt something he did not understand. It was that light spot again. It was stronger this time than the first time he had felt it.

Zephir looked down to him, lightly frowning in concern, "What's the matter, Kyran?"

Kyran's brow furrowed further. "I feel the light spot again," he said looking up at the Master.

Letting go of him, Zephir glanced about them, into the fallen night of the world, before glancing back to the youngling. He dared not hope... "You can feel it again?"

"Yes," Kyran nodded, as he stood up and began walking away from the warmth of their campfire. He was going to find that light spot he felt.

Zephir was quickly on his feet, and going after Kyran, long strides catching up to the boy easily. He didn't reach out to take his hand, or to chid him about walking away from their protection. Instead, he watched, curious as to the intent look upon the child's face.

Drex stomped their fire out and quickly hurried to catch up to them, hope rising in his chest. Maybe after all these days of failure, they would have success. He lit a glow rod to give them more light, hoping that this would turn out all right.

* * *

Thin legs pumped hard and fast, carrying him quickly away from the laser fire following him. Ducking into a small ally, he look a huffing breath, as he checked the pack tied to his waist. All that he had managed to take was still secure, the half good strip of dried meat, and the bottle of water, as well as the few scraps of metal that he has stripped off the carcase of a dead guard. He reached in, pushing aside those, for the gruesome spoil among them. One by one, he pulled the rings off the hand he had cut from the body. It had been a quick second decision, when the other scavengers had found him.

He had known to swiftly cut what he could take and run. Jerking the last symbol ring off, he tossed the clawed hand to the side, and dropped the still bloody trinkets into the bag, before closing it again. He then hurried off down the alleyway, fully aware of the footsteps coming ever closer, stalking him to steal what he had taken. That was the rule on Saren, those smart enough to hold on to their spoils, or take others' away, survived longer. Ruthlessness was encouraged, and his gang needed all that he could provide. The winter had been rough, and a third of their number was gone due to the plague. He couldn't fail the rest. Not when it was his fault.

If he hadn't killed Jer'en... He turned from that thought, picking up his pace as he hurried along, running quick and silent in the shadows. His skills had improved since the beginning of the year, and despite being half starved, he still had enough energy to hide himself well.

The darkness within, having spread through him, had ensured that.

Yet, something seemed to almost be tugging on the buried light within, bringing it up from the grave he had placed it in. He could feel it, deep in his chest, echoing within the midst of his darkness, and Saren's. Weak and fragile, yet there, alive where he had thought it long dead. His steps faultered, as he reached the edge of the path, and glanced out from between the buildings, into the main street. He could hear footsteps, in front of him rather then behind, and there was an odd glow coming towards his direction. He pressed close to one of the buildings, watchful.

Kyran paused in the dark and he reached out like he'd been taught...now feeling that light spot closer than ever.

Drex handed a second glow-rod to Zephir and swept the area hoping to give Kyran more light.

Suddenly Kyran saw the child crouching in the corner of a building, "Look! I found the light spot!"

The boy's eyes widened at being spotted, and he ducked deeper into the alleyway, intent on disappearing that way again. There were other paths he could take, yet, he paused, feeling something tug at him, and he chanced another glance around the building. In the dim light, his eyes could make out that the three were humans, and anger swiftly built in his heart, raging at the mere presence of such aliens on his world. Yet, that fire tempered down as he studied the littlest among them, eyes trailing over the child, with his dusty tan skin, and bright golden hair. It picked at a memory, but nothing was forth coming. Except a feeling of deep, painful longing, that he didn't understand.

Glancing back at the two adults behind him briefly, Kyran tested his limits and came towards him slowly. 'Hello,' he said. He felt something gnawing at him too from his memory, but he didn't know what it was, but some part of him yearned to be closer to this one. And he did not understand why.

He knew he should be afraid of this boy, he looked terrible and his sharp claws and teeth could rip him in half if he chose, but he did not fear this one.

The move caused a growl from the boy, more a warning then a declaration of attack. He coward a little, muscles tensing to make a quick get away, but still he didn't move. The other child's softly spoken word had triggered something in him, and kept him in his place.

Kyran made no further moves, staying put where he was at that growl. It frightened him. 'My name is Kyran,' he tried hopefully.

Blinking at him, the boy cocked a head at that, a little curious. The other was indeed talking in his tongue, something he had never heard from a human... Somehow, he itched to get closer, oddly feeling the littlest bit guilty for scaring the other child, 'Kyran?' he echoed, tasting the name, trying to understand it.

Kyran beamed at that, pleased the boy had managed to say his name. 'Yes,' he said, though he didn't dare move closer. He didn't want to get ripped in half. 'What's your name?'

Warmth spread through him, at seeing that smile. He liked it, liked seeing the other boy happy, though he couldn't understand why. Only that it gave him a happy feeling too, in the very depths of himself. 'My name?' it was on the tip of his tongue to say Theron. No one had spoken his real name in months, not since then. Not even Ja'thernen... Yet... He desperately wanted to hear it again, from those grinning lips, from that soft, sweet little voice. He wanted someone to realize that he really wasn't Theron, no matter what he had done, even if he didn't deserve any other name... 'Me'telnen.'

Kyran blinked a little at the difficult name. He worked his tongue with an effort trying to say it. It was hard to pronounce. 'Me ...letnen...' he tried.

That caused an amused little smirk, that was short lived on the other's pale, dirty face, 'Me'telnen,' he repeated, encouraging.

Kyran tried again, twisting his tongue around it this time. 'Meletnenen,' he said hopefully.

Something tried to bubble up in his throat, but he quickly suppressed it, unsure of what it was, 'Me'...tel...nen,' he broke it down, amusement still in his eyes.

Said like that it was understood more easily. 'Me'telnen,' Kyran finally said and beamed again.

Again that warmth, that longing. To hear his name, it built back a little of the fire that had almost gone out within, and without thinking, he stepped from the shadows a little, approaching Kyran, only to keep himself an arm's length away. His anger was forgotten, at the odd sensations beating in his broken heart.

Kyran wondered what to do now. He bowed politely to the other boy. 'Nice to meet,' he said leaving out some words of the sentence. His Saren wasn't perfect; he 'd only been learning the language for the last four days.

Me'telnen cocked his head again, curious now. Vaguely, he remembered something of his mother trying to teach him manners, as befitting a proper person. But those had been left in the dust, with no need for them in a world that called more for cutting a throat then greetings. Yet… 'Likewise?' he said hesitantly, not bowing.

Kyran was pleased and he turned back to where Drex and Zephir were standing asking for help wondering silently what he should do.

Zephir had been watching, practically entranced as they had interacted. It was so odd, how the obviously distrustful and dangerously little one that Kyran had found, had so easily given into the other boy. He had never seen such a thing, especially considering almost all of Saren's children were feral in some way. Yet, Kyran had seemingly tamed one, the one the boy seemed so sure they were looking for, though Zephir could only feel darkness still. It was so strange, but it gave him such hope... 'We've been searching for you, Me'telnen.' He addressed the little one, without ever getting closer to him.

Me'telnen tensed again, ducking away into the alley as the Master spoke, eyes again bright and distrustful, 'Why me?'

'We want to speak with you,' Zephir assured softly, and then hesitantly put in, 'Are your parents among the living?'

Me'telnen shook his head, ignoring the old pain, 'No, I'm alone.' Not entirely true, but in almost all sense, he was. The gang merely accepted him, because Ja'thernen forced them to. And even Ja'thernen had rejected him.

Kyran tried to draw closer to him, somehow sensing the boy's pain as Zephir spoke. "You're making him sad," he interjected even though he didn't know what the Master was talking about. The two were talking so quickly he couldn't follow. He wanted to make the boy feel better.

He tried to draw closer to Me'telnen from where he had pressed himself back into the shadows.

Me'telnen flinched as he drew closer, and he backed up further. What was he doing? He knew better then this. Ja'thernen was waiting, and considering his own treacherous thoughts... He had to leave. Looking into those bright green eyes briefly, he ignored the brief spasm of guilt in his chest, before he took off running back the way he had come.

Kyran gasped as Me'telnen took off running. Without thinking he tried to take off after him, 'Wait!' he begged, desperately.

Me'telnen ignored him, ducking down a side way. Staying close to the wall, he finally found the entrance he was looking for, and slipped into the tight crack set into the side of the building.

* * *

Drex swore as Kyran tried to take off and he grabbed the boy quickly by the tunic. Kyran struggled and kicked Drex, beginning to cry. "Me'telnen come back!" he howled for the boy to hear him. He pulled on his tunic trying hard to tear it from the Master's grip.

Drex gritted his teeth. The child was strong, he had to admit that, but he had to be careful or he could hurt the boy. Kyran was fighting him for all he was worth. "Kyran, that's enough. Stop it," he said, "It can't be helped."

"Yes it can!" Kyran glared at him and his tunic began tearing. Maybe he could free himself. Seeing this, Drex quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Enough," he said calmly. "I know you're upset. But it can't be helped."

"Me'telnen, come back!" Kyran cried again, begging for the other to hear him. He began to sob, his heart shattering into pieces as there was no response.

Zephir moved to help Drex, and to calm the little one down, when a small white blur sparked at the edge of his eye. There was a sudden vicious little snarl, before the boy that had disappeared only moments before returned, right beside Drex, his teeth well planted in the Master's arm.

Drex yelped in surprise as sharp teeth were buried deep into his arm and was forced to let go of Kyran to turn his attention to the boy who had attacked him.

Me'telnen quickly danced away, out of reach, glaring at the Master challengingly. He wasn't afraid of him, despite how the man was much bigger then him. If anything, there was a thrill going down his spine at the thought of facing someone that just might prove a challenge.

Yet, he hadn't expected himself to come back. He had not wanted to face the humans, expecially after such thoughts. Yet... the boy's heart breaking cries had called to him, begged him of something that hadn't stirred in him in a long time. Something the moved to protect, to stop the pain and sadness he had felt as if they were his own.

Drex didn't dare turn his back on Me'telnen but he half chanced a glance at Zephir as if to say "Now what?" He didn't want to get involved in a fight and within moments he realized that his arm was going numb. He swore again at that, having forgotten that aspect of their venom.

That flicker of attention, as well as that harsh voice, drove Me'telnen to duck in once again, sharp claws out and rending, aiming towards the Master's side.

Drex backpedaled but not quickly enough and Me'telnen's claws slashed his side. This would never do. He couldn't have this. He didn't want the one they were supposed to be bringing back injured. He got a grip on the child's wrist and forced him to his knees.

Giving something close to a howl, sharp teeth found Drex's wrist, sinking deep yet again, as Me'telnen latched on. He would not fall victim, as his brother had.

Drex swore as the teeth bit down hard on his wrist and he knocked Me'telnen off hard flinging him away, using the Force to push him.

Yelping like a wounded animal as he hit and skidded across the ground a few feet away, Me'telnen was swift to come back to his feet. Growling darkly, he eyed the Master, noting weaknesses, since both arms were soon to be disabled.

Suddenly, blue flame wrapped about the boy's neck, the light whip silent in its pulsing power. The boy had never paid attention to the other Master, not seeing him as a threat, until that moment, when he looked to him, right before the stun took effect, sweeping his consciousness out from under him. Eyes sliding close, he collapsed into a boneless heap to the hard ground.

Drex glanced up to Zephir in anguish, "Well now what?"

Zephir looked from him, to the boy as he unwrapped his whip and coiled it back up, before placing it on his belt. Now, there was no doubt this was the child they had been seeking. In the midst of the fight, he had felt the darkness responding around the younger, had felt the Force move. Only the wrong side... He glanced to Kyran, wondering how that little one had seen a light in this feral child, that they had yet to see. But he trusted it, because Kyran seemed pure enough to find it, and the other had indeed come back to help him... "We start back for the ship, with him."

"But he won't like that when he wakes up," Kyran had been watching the fight wide-eyed and finally came to join the Masters. He did not know why he felt compelled to do so but he did. "We shouldn't steal him away."

Zephir stepped past them, going to gently pick up the fallen boy from the dust. He was so frail, and so light that Zephir could barely feel his weight. In sleep he looked so innocent, when the Master knew he was not. A born killer, in the skin of what could only be a four or five year old child. Such were the horrors of this war, that would seemingly never end. Cradling him close, he glanced to Kyran, "We're not stealing him, little one. He has no one to be stolen from."

Kyran looked doubtful at that. He just knew that if they left with Me'telnen without giving him a choice his friend would leave and he'd have a right to. He'd see that he was stolen away from where his home had been. He looked away from Zephir. "Not steal him," he insisted. "Talk first."

Drex sighed this time. "Kyran, this was our mission to bring him home. We can't bring him home if he attacks us like that. It's not stealing him. He has nothing here."

"That we know of," Kyran said stubbornly. "If he wakes up and is someplace he doesn't know, he won't like us, and then he'll go away again..." his throat got choked up at that idea.

Zephir sighed a little, "Would it help if we asked him when he woke up? We're still a day from the ship."

Kyran nodded at that. "Ask first," he insisted. "Then see. Better that way."

Inwardly, Zephir felt the boy was right. and finally, he nodded, "All right, Kyran. But let's head back, regardless."

Kyran nodded, very eager to leave this cursed planet. Though he was tired. The excitement from feeling the "light spot" of his new found friend gave him energy as they started their journey.


	7. Chapter 6: The Cursed Ones

**Chapter Six: The Cursed Ones **

_  
Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends. Shirley Maclaine_

* * *

Me'telnen's slowly waking mind realized he was warm first, long before he registered consciousness. Mewing sleepily, his small fingers gripped the fabric blanketing him, tugging it closer. Eventually, his eyes struggled open, blinking as he tried to wake, even when he didn't wish to. He had not slept so, without nightmares in a long time, not since his brother had been taken.

Yet that comfort swiftly washed away as he saw what was before him. What seemed to be a giant, roaring fire was merely feet away from him. Fear blossomed in his chest, as he tried to push away from it.

The figure next to him stirred murmuring softly in his sleep, his thumb in his mouth. He had been so tired when the Masters had finally stopped for the night that he had passed out almost immediately after laying close to Me'telnen, draping one arm across his chest.

Me'telnen finally felt that weight around him, not heavy, but comforting, and oddly his trembling fear eased a little. He hated being so close to the fire, it scared him desperately, but turning onto his other side bright him face to face with the boy from before. Blinking in bewilderment, as the last thing he remembered was fighting that large human for this boy, he scooted a little closer. Just a little, to be closer to that addicting comfort, and that incredible warmth the other was radiating, even in sleep.

Kyran blinked coming awake as Me'telnen moved closer and he yawned. He saw his friend next to him and he smiled. 'Sleep well?'

Me'telnen didn't really know how to answer. He had, but why he had wasn't forth coming, and he didn't like the seeming hole in his memory, 'What happened?'

Kyran hesitated at that not really wanting to tell him. He tried to in his broken Saren. 'The light whip made you sleep.'

Memory came rushing back to him and Me'telnen scrambled to his feet, his claws ready to attack the ones who had tried to steal him away.

Both Master's tensed; but Zephir put a hand on Drex's arm before he could draw his weapon. "Wait," he said, feeling something tug at his senses.

'Wait,' Kyran begged. 'Don't hurt them,' he said seeing him move towards the Master's with his claws outstretched.

'They're demon humans, they should be attacked! They were hurting you, that's why I came back,' didn't this boy realize that? He had to protect him.

'They not want to hurt me,' Kyran tried to explain. 'They afraid I would get hurt if I ran with you.'

'You not get hurt, I would have protected you,' was the swift reply.

'But I wanted you to come with me home,' Kyran objected. 'So we can learn together.'

'Learn what?' Me'telnen asked, lowering his claws slightly in confusion.

'The Force,' Kyran explained.

'What's that?' he had never heard of such before.

Kyran blinked. 'Energy. Life. Some people can use it. You can use it. I can feel your light spot.'

That made sense, and Me'telnen nearly withdrew from him. He was talking about the power; he was talking about the cursed... Yet, there was an odd spark in him, and he leaned in close again, 'You're cursed too?' he asked softly, almost fearfully, as if the gods he had given up on so long ago would still strike him.

Kyran frowned slightly. Cursed? No he wasn't cursed. The Force wasn't a curse. It was a gift. 'No. Not cursed. Force gift. Gift good,' he insisted.

Me'telnen shook his head at that, 'Power bad here. Others fear power... Power dark, and cold...'

Kyran tilted his head before he pointed at Master Zephir. 'They teach how to use good power. They can show you.'

Zephir glanced to them, but said nothing yet, letting Kyran handle this. Somehow, the boy could reach him better than he could at the moment.

'I don't want to be taught,' was swiftly out of Me'telnen's mouth. He wanted the curse to go away; he didn't want to know how to use it. There was no good power on Saren.

Hurt flashed across Kyran's face and his eyes brimmed with tears. 'But it's not bad,' he insisted. 'The light power is good.' His hopes of Me'telnen coming with them to the Temple were collapsing around him and his heart was slowly cracking.

Those almost tears should have made him angry. He hated hearing the others' he was with cry. The power only knew how many he had hit and told to shut up. Tears were worthless, meaningless, they gave nothing, where one could only go on. Yet, those almost tears made the sudden pain in his chest ache all the more. Every time that boy got that look in his eyes, Me'telnen hurt. So did that make Kyran real?

Biting his lip a little, he reached gently, clawed fingers skittering over to touch the other's boy's cheek with great care. He smeared a little dirt there, as he tried to cradle that cheek, 'Don't cry.'

'But if you don't come with me, and learn, I won't have you anymore,' Kyran pointed out, sniffling, the thought hurting more than it should.

'But...' he wanted to protest. He couldn't leave; surely the other could see that. Nissan...Nissan...His own heart broke, Nissan wasn't coming back, somehow, that truth would not be denied this time. He almost felt like he wanted to cry in turn, but he could never do it. Tears were something he would never allow of himself again.

So that left Ja'thernen. Even despite his coldness, he was all Me'telnen had left. Me'telnen had sacrificed the last of what he had thought was his innocence, his goodness, to slay Jer'en, for Ja'thernen. He had sold it for that one chance, he could not abandon his ke', even if it was killing him inside.

Kyran clung to him. He had to get himself together. It appeared there was nothing he could do and crying never convinced anyone of anything. He turned to Zephir, with watery eyes. "I guess we go now. I tried," he said in a small voice.

Zephir felt his own heart hurt at the pure agony in both pairs of eyes. Yet, he knew the little one had tried, and if the other refused... They couldn't just take him against his will...

His thoughts were broken as Me'telnen suddenly sat up, jerking from Kyran's arms. Eyes intently looking through the area, he frowned, before getting up the rest of the way, 'Leave!'

He was warning the humans. He had no care for the silver haired man, who tugged at something in his memories, and he had almost hatred for the man he could not defeat. But the boy... 'You must leave, they're coming.'

Drex, who'd been gathering their supplies, frowned a little at that sharp tone but he didn't understand Saren basic much. All he knew was from Kyran's crying that things obviously were not succeeding.

Kyran bit his lip as he stood when Zephir did and once threw his arms around Me'telnen, hugging him goodbye, before he took Zephir's hand. He felt as if he were moving through mud. He did not want to leave him. But evidently they had no choice. His best efforts hadn't been good enough to convince him to come

Zephir's sense swept out through the area, and finally picked it up. Faint but there, were many presences of life, all seemingly young, and were surrounding them... Holding Kyran's hand a little tighter, he pulled out his light whip with the other, "Drex..."

There was the softest flutter of wings, cutting off his next words, as a slightly larger Sora'sa child landed nearby. Examining them with cold, clear eyes of hatred, this new one strolled forward, to snag Me'telnen by the hair, and jerk him back to his side, "You humans have tried to steal something of ours."

Me'telnen gasped in mild pain at the hard jerk to his hair, but kept his peace otherwise, docilely allowing himself to be held onto by his ke'nite'.

Drex had his hand on both lightsabers at his waist and he said nothing. Kyran, however, would not keep his silence with a charge like that. "No we weren't!"

Ja'thernen sneered, holding just a little tighter, "That's not what my eyes told me, demons. You will face Saren's wrath for trying to steal another of her children."

Drex glanced to Zephir out of the corner of his eyes. He was not the ambassador for this mission and he was not going to stir up their wrath even more than it already was. "Kyran, enough," he said as the boy opened his mouth to protest again. "Let Master Zephir handle it."

Zephir nodded his small thanks, and gathered himself to deal with this. Once, he would have known how, this was not the first time he had come across such a band. Children gangs were common in the North, that's how they survived, and he had felt that to be one of the reasons why Me'telnen had fought to stay, even when it was easy to see the pained loneliness in those dark blue eyes. 'What claim do you have on him?'

'Ke', ' Ja'thernen stated in turn, glaring darkly at the Master, unafraid of their weapons, or their strange powers, that he had seen when they had first taken Me'telnen. It had taken time to gather his gang to face them after that.

'That's a high mark, and one that should be honored. We had and have no intention of taking your Ke' off this world, without his permission,' Zephir assured; 'He has refused us.'

'He has no choice in this matter, he belongs to me,' Ja'thernen snapped, and his language switched, "I heard your words. You were intent on taking him. The brat stopped you, but that will not save you or him. Humans are filth on this world, demon humans more so."

'Attack!'

The snap-hiss of the lightsaber and lightwhip were not heard as the snarls from the teenagers and children turned to full growls before they leapt at the adults exposing their sharp teeth and claws.

Drex and Zephir stood with their backs pressed against each other, careful to keep Kyran close by, as they jabbed and slashed with the lightsabers. They were intent on merely disabling the ones attacking them; they were not interested in leaving a string of children's bodies behind.

But that desire cost them as their enemies held no such qualms about killing them.

Their attackers were swift to separate them from each other taking great delight at managing to force the Jedi Master's apart, by grabbing the littlest of them and pulling him out of Zephir's hold.

Drex lunged forward seeing Kyran get bitten hard on the back of the neck and child collapsed in his captor's arms, as the paralysis set in. Drex only realized at the last minute as he stepped away that it was bait to draw him away from Zephir's side and the circle around him closed.

If they wanted to play these cruel games, fine, he could oblige. He changed the setting on his blade as he began moving to try and get to Kyran.

He was still seeking mostly to injure and not to kill them, but he moved more fiercely than he had been before.

Noticing big man's change and as their brethren began falling due to the blade, they began to fall back, dragging Kyran with them

There was a crunch as one of Kyran's captors fell, followed by a second, as a heel of one bloody, bare foot snapped up, smashing into the teenager's face. Stumbling, he dropped Kyran, leaving only one more, who instinctively abandoned the human to protect himself. Too late, as a hand grabbed his throat, and threw him to the dust.

Standing up from his crouched position, Me'telnen's gaze was challenging, as he didn't even check the one he had saved. It had been a split second decision, as he had oddly felt Kyran's fear lance through him. Somehow, he had known that he had to protect the human, regardless that he had turned traitor to everything he held dear. Especially to the one who was watching him now at the edge of the battle field, his eyes burning.

The rest of the gang reacted at that, feeling a traitor was the greater threat, then the so called Jedi, Many of them broke off, to rush after Me'telnen, who moved away from Kyran, to protect him from the onslaught. He disappeared in the crowd as they jumped him, savagely attacking with pent up desire to finally killed the cursed.

It didn't last long, as suddenly darkness pulsed from within the midst of them, throwing many of them away and out of the pounding circle. The others moved in, fear driving them, only to meet claws to the face, if not to the chest, their legs taken out from under them by crippling kicks. There were sharp yelps of pain, but none came from the boy within that fought for his life, though blood was running from the many scratches he was obtaining, his enemies too numerous to completely defend against.

Ja'thernen watched this with unreadable eyes, his face blank as he moved forward, the members of his gang parting as he made way towards the center of the fight. Stepping over the bodies and injured, he paused as another fell in front of him, a result of one of Me'telnen's attacks. And there, panting, bloody from head to foot, with both his own and mostly other's life fluid, was Me'telnen.

They stared at each other for a long time, judging, waiting, before the older stepped forward. Slowly, one clawed hand rose, pointing straight, while Me'telnen just continued to watch, not backing up, though his own gore covered claws lowered.

A breath apart, they continued to match eye for eye. Finally, something almost like sorrow flicked across Ja'thernen's eyes, as understanding, and just a little fear flashed across Me'telnen's, before there was one last sickening sound of claws being buried into flesh.

Eyes widening, Me'telnen finally broke eye contact, as he looked down at the hand buried into his chest. Pulling it out, Ja'thernen stepped back, as he collapsed.

Almost as if by invisible signal the gang scattered at that, and Ja'thernen went with them as they disappeared back into the shadows of the city, taking their wounded, and leaving their dead.

* * *

Drex's breathing was slightly hard as their attackers disappeared. He was covered in cuts and bruises and some of the claw marks were deep. He would have to have them seen to. He glanced over to see where Kyran had ended up and saw him several feet away from him, lying on his side where he'd been dropped. Me'telnen was lying next to him, blood-covered from head to toe. He grimaced as he gained his feet to go to them. He'd been on his knees, one of his attackers having bitten his leg to try and get him down.

Zephir was moving stiffly, not much better off then Drex. Deep claw marks were down his back, crossing over one hip. His left arm hung limp, as a result of several bite marks, but he didn't allow it to hinder him as he moved past Drex, sensing he was mostly alright. Instead, he knelt between the two children, checking Me'telnen first, and grimacing over the deep wound in the boy's chest, as well as the smaller ones all over him. Yet he was breathing, and for the moment, his heart beat strong. But he couldn't wait long, and Zephir knew that due to the blood seeping out. Turning his gaze to Kyran, he placed a hand to the bite marks at the back of the boy's neck, then to his forehead, sweeping comfort and healing in, striving to push the venom the rest of the way out.

In a few minutes Kyran found he could move again and he trembled, his eyes watering as he looked up at the Master. He had been so afraid. When they had grabbed him and bitten him, it was the scariest feeling in the world when he couldn't move or call out for help.

Zephir tugged him close briefly, the left finally moving as he pushed the venom out of himself. Hugging the boy, he caressed his hair, "Are you all right, Kyran?"

Kyran nodded though he couldn't speak yet, he didn't trust his voice not to start crying. Jedi did not cry.

"Hold your tears till we get back to the ship," Zephir soothed, giving his hair one last caress, before letting him go.

Kyran tried hard. He did, but he couldn't help himself. Tears leaked out of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, as the Master had told him.

Seeing this, Zephir's heart twisted, but he could do nothing for it, as he moved to take Me'telnen's limp form in his arms. He glanced to Drex, silently asking his question with his eyes, "We need to get back to the ship, now."

"I know," Drex said limping as he came over. He picked up Kyran then and Kyran lay his head on Drex's chest. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 7: Kindling of Friendship

**Chapter Seven: Kindling of Friendship **

**  
Ecclesiastes 4:9-12**

_The Value of a Friend_

_9 Two are better than one,_

_Because they have a good reward for their labor._

_10 For if they fall, one will lift up his companion._

_But woe to him who is alone when he falls,_

_For he has no one to help him up._

_11 Again, if two lie down together, they will keep warm;_

_But how can one be warm alone?_

_12 Though one may be overpowered by another, two can withstand him._

_And a threefold cord is not quickly broken._

* * *

Kyran was resting after being bandaged in the ship. He had been given a heavy dose of painkillers being tended and the gentle ministrations of the masters had lulled him to sleep. In his dreams he saw something he had not seen in several years. The strange planet with the people who spoke in the harsh language...and him...the boy in white wings...Kyran realized with a start, the boy had a face that he recognized now. The boy was his new friend, Me'telnen. He smiled in his sleep as in his dreams Me'telnen clasped onto his hand warmly. The Force was practically glowing with approval through him and he felt content. The missing piece of himself was there at last.

Zephir glanced towards him briefly, feeling the peace surrounding the boy, and grateful for it, before he returned to his task of bandaging the rest of the small wounds. While he had been busy trying to clean Me'telnen, before he could get to the many injuries, Drex had tended to Kyran. Neither of them had tended to themselves yet, their focus on the children. It had taken far longer to deal with Me'telnen. The wound in his chest had just barely missed his heart and lungs, though Zephir could tell it had broken a few ribs. They would have to be very careful with the little one, while he healed. Especially with the shock he felt still echoing from that dark mind. That was all that kept the boy out at the moment, since they had been too afraid to give him pain killers till they knew he would wake.

"I think we've got the bleeding mostly stopped," Drex said from his other side. He had come to help Zephir tend to Me'telnen after he had taken care of Kyran.

"I dearly hope so," Zephir said softly, looking over the many bandages wrapped about the boy. He was practically clothed in them, his pale skin seeming to blend with them. He was so small and thin, he looked too delicate to have caused such damage, or to accept such in return. Really, it was as if he should have shattered, and had not, except inwardly... Zephir kept himself from cradling the boy like an infant, though he wished he could sooth the darkness away.

Drex said nothing further, knowing that Zephir was only barely restraining himself from pulling the injured child in his lap and rocking him like a protective mother sandcat. His leg shook like mad beneath him as he struggled to stay upright and finish the bandages. He finished with the last of them on Me'telnen and then surveyed his work before collapsing to sit heavily in the nearest chair, unable to stand any longer.

Zephir glanced up at him, and finally tucked a blanket around the still youth, before he moved around the small bed to assess the damage in his friend. Kneeling, he lightly touched just above the damage, reaching out his senses, "They did do a fine job on you."

Drex gave him a small smile. "Well I did a better job on them," he said loftily, as he moved to try and stand again, though pain shot through his wounded leg.

"Stay down," Zephir cautioned, lightly standing to hold him in his seat, "I'll take care of it, then you need to rest as well."

"I don't want to sit in this chair for the rest of the trip, Zephir," Drex protested. "If you have your way I'll be stuck here."

"You will not. You're going back to your cabin once I'm done," Zephir refuted.

"Is that so?" Drex arched a brow at him. "Going to lock me in?" he teased.

"If I must," Zephir said, just a little lightly.

Drex rolled his eyes at that. "You would, wouldn't you? What's the diagnosis?"

"A few ripped ligments. Nothing serious," Zephir assured,

"So hopefully I won't be in the healer's long then," Drex remarked, hopefully.

Zephir shook his head, "No, you won't be. Though these little ones will be."

Drex grimaced at that. "How long do you predict?

"For you or them?" Zephir returned.

Drex arched an eyebrow. "For them."

"About a week, maybe longer for Me'telnen," Zephir reasoned.

Drex frowned at that. "Do you really think it could take longer than a week?"

"I'm not sure yet. Procedures are different when bringing in children, Drex. Especially those from a world like Saren," the older Master pointed out.

"True," Drex conceded. "I had forgotten," he leaned back in his chair as Zephir did what he could for his leg.

Cleaning it as gently as he could, Zephir pulled what bandages they had left to him with the Force, and wrapped it tight enough to stabilize it, without cutting off circulation, "That should take care of it, for the time being."

Drex nodded his thanks. "Now what about your injuries?" he asked.

"We don't have supplies for those, and they're very minor," Zephir assured, "They'll be perfectly fine till we get home."

Drex frowned a little. "Are you sure?" he asked in concern.

"Of course," Zephir brushed him off.

"Well then help me stand unless you want me to be sitting here the rest of the trip," Drex replied.

Zephir smiled a little, and stood once more. Taking Drex's arm over his shoulder, he covered the wince easily as it pulled on his injured back, and started to help Drex up.

* * *

Weakly, Me'telnen woke, and moaned a little as he felt the many wounds upon him come alive with a vengeance. Whimpering, he curled a little, protectively, only for the pain to double. He never cried though, merely trembled silently as he tried to figure out where he was. Metal walls, a soft something under him, that boy on some white table, a bed?, opposite of him. There was an odd humming around him, that pulsed through his trembling like a great heartbeat. And it was dreadfully cold. So cold that it pierced his core further then Saren's winter ever had. Gasping a little, pulling his limbs closer to find warmth in the sheets and his chill skin, his mind pieced together the last of his memories. Of Ja'thernen moving to pierce his heart... to kill him, though it seemed he had not succeeded, for some reason. Yet, in a way, it had killed him. He was alone. No one wanted him any longer... Not even his sworn Ke'.

He wished he had finished it. But there was no hope of that now. Not when he was in this odd room, in this cold chamber. He really only had one thing to cling to, the one he had given it all away for... Crying out a little in hushed pain, he pushed himself from the blankets draped about him, untangling himself from them, and getting off the white softness. His clothes had been removed at some point, his shredded pants replaced by too loose white ones. He didn't care, as he kept moving, and finally dropped to the floor, with far less grace then he usually had. Grunting hard as he hit the ground, he frowned to find it also of metal, and extremely cold...

He couldn't quite gain his feet, too weak, and his chest burned enough to keep him off his feet as he crawled the short distance, and hauled himself up by using the sheets from the other white, soft table. Just tall enough to peek over it, he studied the little golden god he had given his soul to, before inch by painful inch, he dragged himself up onto the table, only to collapse once he got up, too tired to finish the rest of the journey. He had not felt so bad since his illness months before, from the wounds he had been given during his brother's kidnapping. His heart felt just as broken now, as it did then, but he could not express it as he laid there, an arm's length too far from his goal.

Kyran's eyes fluttered open finally and he blinked noting that Me'telnen had fallen at the edge of his bed. His eyes widened a little. //What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself // was his first thought.

Me'telnen blinked, still so unused to that odd voice in his head. In some ways, it hurt oddly, in others, it left a burst of addicting warmth. And he had no idea how to reply to it, 'Trying to reach you.'

Kyran blinked in surprise at that. 'Why?'

He didn't want to admit it. Surely not, he was too prideful to sound so desperate. Yet something in that gaze was tugging at the shards left inside of him, bringing the bitter, agonizing truth forward, 'You're all I have left...'

Kyran felt his heart twist in sympathy for him and he smiled a little, even though he was beginning to hurt the longer he stayed awake. Maybe the pain medication had worn off. 'Always have me, ' he said.

Me'telnen blinked a little, pushing back the tears that were pushing too close, 'Always?'

Kyran nodded emphatically. It felt right and his heart felt warm all over at the idea. 'Always.'

Tiredly, Me'telnen reached out a hand to him, yet was left just too short, the distance too great.

With what felt like enormous effort, Kyran moved a little closer to him. 'Better?'

That tiny bit was all he needed, to finally reach his hand. Grasping it as tight as he could, which wasn't all that strong, he suddenly felt warmth shoot up through the touch, kindling something nearly lost in himself. Another moment, and tears, something he had not given since that time... fell from his eyes, sliding down pale skin soundlessly, though some part of him wanted to howl in grief again.

Kyran tried to jerk away, afraid he'd hurt him. 'What wrong?' he stammered worriedly.

Me'telnen wasn't sure himself. He had sworn never to cry again, since such was so useless. Yet... he couldn't stop what had started, and so answered instead, 'Nothing...You're warm...' he gave him a small, broken smile, There was so much wrong. Yet even as he cried, he felt it would be all right. Because he was keeping hold of Sala'ne', no matter what.

Kyran smiled a little at that. 'I'm always warm.'

Me'telnen could believe that. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he slowly dragged himself closer, pushing himself though it dragged at his wounds, and made his chest throb in agony. He didn't stop till he was practically touching chest to chest his golden god. Looking into those green eyes, he pressed in as close as he could to that heat, 'I'm always cold.'

Kyran considered for a few minutes before he said// I keep you warm..//

Me'telnen found he could accept that; trust that, even though he knew so little of this Kyran. Sighing, tears still falling, as if they were endless, he curled up tight to him, resting his head against his chest, keeping his grip on his hand.

Kyran blinked with some surprise as Me'telnen curled up on his chest and he smiled a little before wrapping his arms around Me'telnen. "I keep warm," he said.

Me'telnen purred a little at that, eyes having closed as he nuzzled his head under Kyran's chin, sleep already tugging him under once more, now that he had found safety and warmth.

Kyran was beginning to hurt more again but he didn't say anything, comforted by the purr of Me'telnen. Maybe he would be okay till the Masters came to check on him.

* * *

Zephir made his rounds, between checking on the ship, the children, and Drex. Seeing Kyran awake, he approached, to find that his other patient was sound asleep atop the boy, curled there like a pitten to its owner. He worried about as to how the boy had gotten from one bed to the other, but upon checking him with the Force, he found nothing worse for wear, and so left him alone. Smiling a little at the trust shown instead, he then touched Kyran's temple, feeling, then easing the pain, "I'll get you some more pain killers," he soothed, soft to keep from waking Me'telnen. Seemingly not soft enough, as the boy stirred a little, making sleepy protests too low for Zephir to understand.

Kyran nodded at that yawning a little. "Make it feel better," he said sleepily.

"I will, little one," Zephir assured, as Me'telnen settled down again, a purr erupting from him once more, rising and falling tone with his soft breaths.

The Master moved away, gathering the drug he need, as well as a hypo before returning. Cleaning a spot on Kyran's arm, he gently injected it into the boy, "Sleep well."

Kyran whimpered a little at the pain of injection and sniffled once or twice before the drug began doing its work.

Zephir merely caressed his hair, and eased what he could till the drug had taken firm hold. He then gave him a gentle push towards sleep, to help it along.

Kyran sent a weak wave of warmth and gratitude to the Master as he soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Bonds Like These

**Chapter Eight: Bonds Like These**

_  
The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live. Flora Whittemore_

* * *

The next day Kyran felt better. He was rested after a good night's sleep and even though he was sore, he felt good enough to get up. The one problem was Me'telnen was still on top of him. He tried to slide out from under without waking him. He wanted to go play with his colors.

A sleepy mumble rose from Me'telnen as he clung tighter to Kyran, in sleep desperate not to let go of his source of comfort and warmth.

Kyran squirmed restlessly; he had been resting for what felt like a very long time to him. His stomach rumbled and he found he couldn't remember when he'd eaten last.

The noise and movement slowly roused Me'telnen; he blinked tiredly as he woke. Pain lanced through him as he tried to move to see what the matter was, and he whimpered at the suddenness of it.

Kyran stilled at the whimper of pain, feeling suddenly guilty that he'd been trying to move. "Sorry," he whispered.

Raising his head with a little effort, Me'telnen looked down at Kyran, blinking in confusion, before his mind picked up on it, having heard the word before. He knew scraps of basic, but not enough to understand it completely, 'No sorry, I just hurt.'

Kyran frowned a little at that. 'Masters make better,' he offered.

Me'telnen didn't trust that but then he didn't trust adults in general. Instead, he moved away from Kyran, slowly, and lay beside him, 'Sala'ne' wanted up?'

'A little,' he confessed rather reluctantly. "But you not need get up. Still can sleep."

'I get up if Sala'ne' gets up. I go where Kyran does,' Me'telnen stated, though he didn't know if he could move very well.

Kyran tilted his head at that, not understanding. Who was Sala'ne'?

Seeing the not understanding in Kyran's eyes, Shane sighed a little and drudged up what he learned of basic, "You go, I go."

Kyran blinked in surprise at that. 'Why?' He was curious. Me'telnen had not wanted to come with him before. 'I use light power. Learning how.'

'I vowed to,' Me'telnen explained, "All I have."

Kyran nodded in understanding. He was all Me'telnen had left anymore. He patted him gently on the top of his head. 'I have you.'

Me'telnen cooed at the touch, cuddling up to him again, though it pulled a bit as his wounds, 'I know.'

'I'm hungry,' he said after awhile, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

'Hungry?' Me'telnen echoed. He noted he was as well, and wondered where to be able to steal food, in this odd place.

Kyran nodded. "If you move, I can go get food. The Masters will give us some."

Me'telnen didn't understand all that, but he had a feeling he was being told to move. Slowly, he moved again, and gasped as it pulled at his chest

'Easy,' Kyran soothed, moving him carefully and sliding out from under as gently as possible.

Me'telnen lay there, watching as he moved away from him, and he couldn't help but whimper at the loss of warmth and comfort, the cold encircling his soul once more.

"Will be right back," he promised. "With food," he added.

Me'telnen wasn't fully sure what was being said, but he knew he was being promised something, and that gave him comfort

Kyran left the room to look for the Masters. They had to be around somewhere. He was slightly surprised neither of them had sat with them.

Zephir turned out of the cockpit, having just finished checking the computers and making sure they were still safely in hyperspace. Walking down the hall, he spotted Kyran, and hurried towards him, concerned, "Kyran, is everything all right? You shouldn't be up, little one."

Kyran stared at the Master noting that he looked exhausted. "But I feel okay," he said frowning. "Why can I not be up?"

Zephir considered this, and knelt, holding back the wince that wanted to pull at him from his skin stretching about the wounds. "Are you sure you feel all right?"

"I'm hungry," he confessed. "And Me'telnen is too," he said. "And he doesn't feel so good."

Zephir nodded at that, berating himself for leaving them alone too long. Standing with a little effort, he reached to take the boy's hand, "Then let's remedy that."

Kyran walked slowly with the Master. He was still sore from the day before. "You don't feel good either."

Zephir looked in surprise at the child, before covering it with a smile, "I'm fine, little one."

"No you're not. You're not feeling good," Kyran insisted. He reached to the Force and projected some warmth to the Master. "Maybe I can help you get warm.

Zephir gently blocked some of his efforts, to keep the boy from expending the energy he needed, "I am fine, Kyran, though I do appreciate the thought. What would you like to eat?" it was a way to distract the boy, "What do you think Me'telnen would like?"

Kyran's brow furrowed and he looked down at his boots. His offer had been rebuffed. At the idea of food though he frowned. "I don't know. What does his species eat?"

"Meat. They're carnivores by nature," Zephir supplied, as they entered the small kitchen, and he started looking through what they had.

"What's a carnivore?" Kyran asked he stood on his tiptoes to try and see what the Master was digging through. "Can't see," he complained.

"Carnivore is just another word for someone who eats mostly meat," Zephir glanced down at him, before bending to pick him up, and straightening to allow him to see into the deep storage he had been rifling through.

Kyran pawed through the containers and saw nothing he thought his friend would like if he was primarily a meat eater. But he found one that interested him for himself and he handed it to Zephir before he said, "Me' won't like any of these. Do we have anything else?"

He eyed the deep cooling unit with interest. "Anything in there?" he asked curiously.

Taking the package, and setting it into the heat unit, Zephir glanced to the cooling unit as well. Settling Kyran down, he smiled a bit, "Why don't you go see?"

Kyran opened the unit and right on top was a frozen package of bantha steak that was unprocessed. He held it up to Zephir. "He might like these," he said waving around.

Taking Kyran's meal out of the unit, he glanced down, and nodded as he took the package from him, to also place within, "I'm sure he will." Setting it to process the meat, he looked back down to the youngling. "Do you want to eat in here or with him?"

"With him," Kyran said hopefully. "I told him I would be right back."

Zephir nodded at that as the unit signaled it was done, "Then we'll do that." Gently, he handed Kyran his own plate, before he took the meat from the unit and unwrapped it. Waiting a few moments for it to cool, he nodded for Kyran to lead the way.

Kyran carried his little plate carefully as he led the way to the cabin where Me'telnen was. The door swished open at his approach. 'I brought food,' he said happily.

Me'telnen gathered his meaning by watching him, rather then through his words. Tired blue eyes, near gray with pain, blinked his understanding, before he slowly tried to sit up.

"Me needs more medicine," he said glancing at Zephir with worry at his friend's pained movements.

Zephir had already seen that, and with a lance of guilt, he had set the plate aside to get the pain killers. It was going to be tricky trying to dose him correctly. Sora'sa and Riku'ian both had a very high pain tolerance, and for the boy to feel this, he had to be incredibly weak to begin with. The undernourishment was more the dangerous thing, when giving him drugs.

Thinking it through, he finally drew the highest he would give an exceptionally small child, and very slowly settled on the bed, but didn't reach for the other, who shied immediately from him. 'It's alright,' he soothed softly; 'I have no intention of hurting you. I want to make the pain go away.'

'You can?' it was a timid question; the boy was far from trusting him.

'I can,' slowly, his hand inched forward, as he held that gaze, 'I want to.' Those eyes achingly reminded him of someone else, someone whose memory tore him apart.

Not understanding the pain he saw, Me'telnen let him touch him, let those gentle long fingers grasp his wrist. He didn't feel the sting as the hypo was injected, and then he was let go. A moment later, and the ache in his chest eased, allowing him to sit up.

"Thank you?" he stated timidly towards the Master, unsure of the words.

Zephir smiled his own inner pain melting a bit as he reminded himself that this wasn't her. Just a child that desperately needed love and most importantly care at the moment, 'You are welcome. Are you hungry?'

Me'telnen nodded a little, finding he liked the adult a little. The silver hair sparked something deep in his memory, but he wasn't sure exactly what yet. He gratefully took the cooked meat once the Master set the plate down beside him, and he began devouring it, using claws and teeth to shred it. It didn't taste like the meat he knew, but he didn't care too much, having not eaten in nearly two days.

It was odd, having so much meat that wasn't close to spoiling... He cooed a little in contentment, not even thinking of a possible threat, as he might have expected at home.

Kyran glanced up to smile at his new friend's coo of happiness. He had chosen what he would like and it appeared his thought was correct. He wouldn't have liked what he was eating. He dipped the bantha nuggets in more sauce before eating it.

Watching them both for a moment, Zephir worried a little as Me'telnen continued to gorge himself as if someone were about to take it from him. 'Easy, little one, it's all right to take your time. Neither of us are going to take it from you.'

Me'telnen glanced up at him. He knew full well his godling wouldn't, he seemed content with his own food, odd though it looked to the Saren child. And the Master had given it to him. But instinct had driven him to devour what he could, as fast as possible, used to having to fight for his share among a group of twenty or more others. But to follow the kind human's wishes, he slowed a bit, and ate till it hurt. And still ate anyways, though he felt horribly full at just one third of the steak. He knew not to waste food, he didn't know when he was getting fed again.

Kyran caught his stray thought and frowned a little at him. He shook his head. 'Not hafta eat if you're full. We get food at home.'

Me'telnen glanced at him, trying to understand. Did that mean they wouldn't get fed till they got to where ever? And where was this home at that.

Kyran felt his confusion and glanced at Zephir accusingly, hoping he would help him talk to him better. "He's full and he keeps eating. He thinks he won't get more."

Zephir had suspected at much, but to hear it voiced, from another source... His suspicions stirred a bit, just as they had the first time he had seen them interacted. 'He is right, little one. You don't have to hurt yourself eating so much. If you want more later, I will give it to you later. You're never going to starve again.'

Blinking, Me'telnen stopped eating, and swallowed. He frowned, the concept completely foreign to him, 'Not starve?'

Zephir nodded, 'You will be taken care of. You'll never have to fight for your food again, nor hunt for it. We'll see that you are properly fed.'

That made his eyes wide, and he vaguely wondered if the godling had stolen him to take him to heaven? Though, he certainly didn't deserve something like that, stained and wretched as he was. He couldn't even say the great one's name, with the death on his head.

Had the godling mistaken him for Theron? Surely he would know his own twin brother, despite what they insisted on calling Me'telnen.

"He still doesn't know what you mean," Kyran informed him, wondering how he knew himself, but he didn't question it. "And he wonders about Heaven...What's heaven?"

Zephir paused a little, trying to think of how to explain that to a child that had only been raised as a Jedi so far, and had yet to learn about the other religions spread throughout the galaxy, "To Me'telnen, it's where the gods live. It's paradise. Kind of like how we view the Force once we leave this life," it was the best he could give, before he tried to explain to Me'telnen, 'We're going back to the Temple on Coruscant. Coruscant is another world, much different from Saren. It's where others like us live.'

Me'telnen understood something of that. There were rumors on Saren that the Jedi and the Sith lived in their own fortresses, where they gathered, and thrived, 'The Jedi Temple then...' he trembled a little at that.

"Gods live?" Kyran echoed as he scooted over close to him after finishing his meal feeling that Me'telnen was afraid. He could understand the last sentence well enough. He feared the Jedi Temple. He hesitantly reached out and put a hand on his wing. "Don't be scared."

That only eased Me'telnen a little. He was going where there were Jedi. Jedi who were stated enemies of the Sith, and his blood line... They were going to kill him as soon as they knew...

Kyran looked worried even as this failed to make him feel better. He glanced up at Zephir and shook his head. He still didn't understand it seemed.

Again, Zephir had a feeling of what it was. After all, all cursed were linked to the Sith Lord Theron's blood line. Jedi were noted for killing Sith, and Saren, so backward as it was, had yet to realize in full that the war from which its own chaotic state had been born from, was over. The Sith were no more, and children were not guilty for the crimes their ancestors made, 'It's all right. We're not going to kill you. Even if you were directly related, you are not at fault for Theron's crimes.'

Me'telnen shied from the hand that moved to touch his shoulder, bursting out with, 'But I am Kemra.'

That stopped Zephir in his tracks. He had not thought it possible, that one of them could remain. Of her... So this was... Then the brother he was missing...

Kyran didn't understand anything of what was being said. He did understand though that now was not the time for him to interrupt. He ran his fingers down the softness of Me'telnen's wing.

Now wasn't the time, Zephir finally realized, still seeing Me'telnen tremble, though, his shaking had eased as Kyran continued his caresses, 'That doesn't matter now. You are merely a child in the eyes of the Jedi, and as a child, we will raise you, and care for you as we do all others. You will be merely one of us, not some demon outside.'

That now caused Me'telnen to pause, as he absorbed it, 'One of you?' As a Jedi? It was such an odd thought. None before him had been Jedi, and he, Theron's mirror, had never thought to be one. He glanced to his godling, for reassurance.

Kyran nodded once. He wanted him to come and be a Jedi with him. He didn't want him to leave...

Taking that as an agreement, Me'telnen leaned more into his touch. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter. He was sworn to his godling, and he would follow his Sala'ne' into death and torment. He was his sword, and his shield after all, by name.

Kyran smiled a little at his reaction. 'Coming with me?'

Me'telnen reached behind, to lay a hand across his on his wing. Eyes almost going tender, he nodded, 'Always.'

Kyran smiled and sighed contentedly. //Always?//

Again those touches of thought against his mind, that pleasant thrum of a word against his soul. He reached out this time, finally familiar with it, and wanting desperately to return it//Forever.//

* * *

Drex meditated as he waited for Zephir to come back. Meditation helped ease the pain in his leg for one and he almost never took a pain killer unless he was severely injured. Then he felt it; the gentle thrum of warm power from somewhere on the ship. His brow furrowed. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. The Force normally didn't feel quite so ...what was the word..._connected._ That was the only thing he could thing of to describe it. Connected and complete -- yet still incomplete at the same time. There was an extra piece missing of something, but _something_ was finally together as it should be. He puzzled and puzzled over how odd it felt.

Eventually, Zephir returned, bearing tea on a tray, for both of them. Smiling a little as he entered, he silently set down the tray, and distractedly started to tend to it, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," was his automatic answer as he struggled to figure out what he felt in the Force.

"That was the boys just now," Zephir stated, noting his distraction, and understanding. He had felt shock as well when he had first felt it, as he had watched what he had suspected form into complete being. A bond, unlike anything he had ever felt.

Drex pulled himself from his meditation and his pain returned as he frowned at Zephir. "What happened?" he demanded. "How do you know?'

"I watched it happen. They formed a bond, Drex, far stronger than I have ever seen," Zephir's eyes were bright as he looked to him.

Drex frowned a little at that. He thought back to the visions that Zephir had told him of and a weight seemed to settle on his shoulders. "Then destiny has begun its course," he said softly.

Zephir nodded a little, "It has. It seems Yoda was right, in what he has foreseen."

"I only hope that the Force will grant them success," he said, finally taking the mug of tea Zephir had brought him.

"As do I, But I feel this has set into work a great many things," Zephir commented softly, picking up his own mug, and sipping at it, "The boy has told me his last name."

Drex's brow furrowed in query as he sipped the tea.

"He is a Kemra, Drex. Just as she was," he cradled the mug in his hands, staring into its depths as he finally sat beside the bed.

Drex nearly dropped his mug and he sat up sharply, at that. "He is?"

The slightest nod, "And it bears the mark of the Tel'k upon his shoulder."

Drex nodded slowly, absorbing that information. He let out a long, slow sigh, before he glanced back at Zephir. "What will this mean for him?"

"Nothing. I intend to keep that to ourselves. He will be admitted as Me'telnen Le'taine'. Since there was only one other Kemra upon that world when I last left, I am safe in assuming who his father was, so he will go as his father name."

Drex nodded at that. "Very well old friend," he paused briefly. "Are you all right?"

Zephir looked up after a moment, "Of course."

Drex eyed him for a long moment before shaking his head. "You ought to think about taking some pain killers yourself. You need to rest, Zephir. You're going to get sick if you keep on running around after everything on the ship without sleeping."

"I'll be fine till we get home, Drex." Zephir assured, "You and the boys are the ones who need rest right now."

Drex gave a tired sigh. He didn't have the energy to argue with Zephir right now, and besides he couldn't exactly move to pound his point into the other's thick head either. "I suppose."

Zephir lightly shook his head at his friend's stubbornness, "I am well enough for now. These are mere scratches, nothing more," he brushed aside easily.

"Stubborn as a wampa," Drex muttered.

"I learned from the best," Zephir assured

Drex smiled a little at that. "I suppose I taught you too well."

"Perhaps you have, but I am probably better for it." Zephir stood once more, and set his cooled tea on the tray, "Do you need anything?"

"Not now, thank you," he took another sip of his tea.

Another little nod, and Zephir turned to go, "Then I shall check later. Call if you do need me."

"Of course. And likewise, Zephir," he said knowingly.

A glance and the Master left after that, back to checking the ship, before he returned to the boys.


	10. Chapter 9: Conversational Lessons

**Chapter Nine: Conversational Lessons**

_  
People learn something every day, and a lot of times it's that what they learned the day before was wrong. Bill Vaughan_

* * *

Kyran was coloring when the master returned. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated happily on his picture. He leaned back a little ways to get a better view before he started coloring again.

Zephir watched him, smiling a little, before he moved to check on Me'telnen, who was curled on his side, towards Kyran, only to find the little one awake, when he thought him asleep. Cracked blue eyes shifted to him, but the boy didn't move as he lightly reached to touch his arm, testing the heat of his skin, and finding it acceptable, before scanning him with the Force, noting the painful areas, and adding more healing to them.

Kyran carefully printed his name and then handed the picture to Me'telnen. "For you," he said theatrically.

Tired eyes shifted to Kyran, and blinked slowly, before one clawed hand reached out, and lightly took the picture from him. Looking it over, he smiled before glancing up to him again, gaze a bit brighter, "Th..thanks?"

"You're welcome," Kyran said beaming before turning his attention to his lessons. He still had to work on lessons.

//What are you doing?// once Me'telnen had started to learn how to use it, he was addicted to talking through whatever it was that connected him to Kyran.

//My lessons,// he explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

//Lessons?// Me'telnen understood the concept. Lessons meant learning, and when his mother still lived, she had given him such. His brother had tried to maintain that, after her death, but... Pain clenched, his memories were shoved back in their little corner before he started trembling again.

Kyran blinked realizing his distress and put a hand on his arm worriedly. //You be okay? I not mean to make you sad...//

That warmth made him want to cry again, but he fought the urge, desperate to maintain what dignity he still had in front of his little god//I'm fine,// he assured, trying to force something of a smile on his lips.

Kyran's head tilted a little, sensing his friend was lying. //Crying not bad. Okay to cry. I cry sometimes.//

That smile wavered a little//Crying not for fighters, Nissan said so.//

//You not have to be fighter anymore,// Kyran said gently.

The smile died, as Me'telnen looked away//I'll always be a fighter. Nissan was, and I am.//

Kyran gave a small sigh. Someday he knew Me'telnen would see differently even if he didn't now. He merely patted his arm again and started working.

After a few moments, Me'telnen slowly, stiffly raised himself to look over Kyran's shoulder, as he tried to understand what exactly the other was doing.

//I'm doing my maths,// he said pointing to the sheet on it.

//Maths?// he wasn't sure what that was. Did that mean like the number of objects?

//It's like numbers and counting and stuff// he explained. //And deciding if things are the same or different, stuff like that.//

//Sounds interesting,// he wasn't sure though, it really sounded simple, far too simple.

Kyran looked back at his homework then shrugged his small shoulders. //Not really.//

//Is there anything fun to learn?// Me'telnen couldn't help but ask.

//We work with lightsabers,// Kyran said. //We do sciences and history and all sorts of things...//

That made Me'telnen perk a little//History?//

//You like history?// Kyran said glancing at him.

That earned him a little nod, before Me'telnen looked away//I like seeing it. Past is safer then future.//

That was an odd thing to say. Kyran blinked a little, surprised.

Sensing his confusion, and expecting it, Me'telnen sighed//Can you keep a secret?//

Kyran glanced to his friend, then at Zephir before he nodded. //If the secret's not hurting you...//

//It... it scares me,// Me'telnen admitted it softly//Sometimes... sometimes I get these...visions, or so my brother called them. Either they happened, or they will happen.//

//Visions?// Kyran blinked. //You should tell Master Zephir. //

Real fear flashed through Me'telnen's eyes//Why?//

Kyran looked worried at the bout of fear in his eyes and he reached to him to soothe his fears. //Cause it's not very common. He'll just ask you questions, he won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you...//

Me'telnen shook his head a little//I can't.//

//Why not?// Kyran asked worriedly.

//Nissan told me not to tell anyone...// it was almost too soft for even the bond.

Kyran grimaced a little but then glanced to Zephir again out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know what to say to convince him that it would be all right now. Eventually he would learn.

Noticing his glances, Zephir stopped his overlooking of the remaining medical supplies, to approach the bed. He had been intending to leave the boys alone, for the most part, once he felt that odd bond activate itself once more. But that look stated something was wrong, "Is everything all right?" he repeated it again in Saren, for Me'telnen's sake.

Kyran gave Me'telnen a searching look as if trying to determine if he should tell or not. He supposed he should keep his secret for now. "We're fine," he said, though he felt slightly guilty for lying. Me' should talk about things that scared him, but he wouldn't.

Me'telnen looked vaguely pleased at that, as he scooted a bit closer, curling against Kyran's side as if to prove to the Master that it was so. Zephir kept his face neutral though he had felt the lie. Just as he felt that the boy had a reason for it. He would have to get that reason later, as it seemed to involve their new little ward.

Kyran shifted a little but put his hand on Me'telnen's back. He felt bad for lying. He had never told one before, but he would to protect Me'telnen. He had promised. He would keep his promise.

//I'm sorry,// Me'telnen said finally, as he buried his face into his side. He had not meant to burden him, yet, somehow, he felt he had done so, terribly.

//S'okay// he said and smiled over at him. //Keep secrets for you. I promised...//

Feeling that smile, rather then seeing it, Me'telnen relaxed a little//Still shouldn't burden my godling.//

Kyran glanced curiously at him. //Godling?//

A little nod//My godling,// he confirmed.

//What's a godling?// Kyran asked frowning.

That caused Me'telnen to pause a moment, before he looked up to him//It's a young god. Though if you rather prefer being a god...//

//A god?// he echoed, trying to puzzle out in his mind what a god did.

Me'telnen studied him//Yes. A good god, one of light.//

//But what's a god for?// he asked curiously. //We don't study gods at the Temple.//

That was an odd concept, for a child who had spent part of his short life worshipping one//They create things... and help or hurt beings... They're all powerful and we worship them.// Or used to, in his case. He had given up upon Sala'ne' when his brother was taken, for it had seemed the gods no longer listened to his pleas and begs. Yet, he had flocked back to this little one, who reminded him of that distant deity, and he knew not all why, only that he knew he belonged at his side.

//But the Force creates things,// Kyran said trying to reconcile the two things in his mind. //Without the Force there can be no life...// Kyran didn't understand. //Do these gods use the Force to make things?//

That caused another little pause//Maybe the Force and the gods are the same?// Though, that didn't make sense. The Force, or Power as he knew it, was a curse from the gods, given to servants of the gods to punish the world.

///We could ask master Zephir,// Kyran suggested. //He would know...// he turned the thought over in his mind.

//Would he?// adults, besides his mother, had never seemed that smart.

//Master Zephir is very smart,// Kyran assured then he tugged on the master's cloak. "Master Zephir, um, can I ask you something?"

Zephir turned his gaze to Kyran, and he smiled a little to him, noting how easy it was for him to slip in and out of focus of that bond. "Of course, little one, what is it?"

"Are gods and the Force the same thing?" he asked very seriously. "Me'telnen and me were wondering."

So they were communicating, actively it seemed, through the bond. While not uncommon, it was amazing when neither of them had enough training or understanding of the Force to do so. "Yes and no, little one. Gods are more like entities, like us, but above mortals. Yet, they are like the Force, as they are said to create things. Though there is a belief that the Force created gods, as it creates all things."

Kyran blinked at that. "There is?"

Zephir knew this was a bit above the boy. So he tried to explain it, "There is. In fact, the Force probably did create gods. To gods, the Force is the ultimate god."

Kyran nodded a little in satisfaction at the answer. "You should explain to Me'telnen. He would know then."

Zephir knew, and nodded, before relaying the same to Me'telnen, making it a little less simple, considering the boy would understand, as he was raised in a multi deity environment. After a moment, Me'telnen nodded in understanding.

//See, I told you Master Zephir was smart,// Kyran replied smiling a little, seeing that Me'telnen understood.

Me'telnen nodded, he had to admit that the Master showed intelligence, in both his culture, and in general//So not all adults are bad.//

//Of course not,// Kyran assured him. He glanced back at his lessons and began working on them again. //I can show you some of my maths,// he suggested.

Me'telnen considered, and nodded//All right.//

//Though I suppose I should teach you basic numbers first. This is one,// he said pointing to his sheet. //This number is two...// he went down the list of numbers until he got to 100.

Me'telnen traced each number, as he repeated after Kyran which number was which. They looked a lot different from the runics he knew, but he could understand them once it was pointed out to him what they were.

Kyran peered at Me'telnen's writing and smiled a little. //Understand so far?//

Me'telnen nodded//I do. Mahte' showed me this.//

//Well when you take this number and this one and add them together you get this,// he said drawing it out on the paper. //That's what I was doing before. //Adding.//

Looking it over, Me'telnen considered, before picking two numbers//Like if you take this one and this one, it makes this one?//

Kyran nodded, impressed with how quickly Me'telnen picked it up. //Yes. That's right.//

//Mahte' showed me this too,// Me'telnen stated, that pain back in his chest, though he didn't focus on it. He couldn't.//And this...// he again picked two numbers, and subtracted them.

Kyran blinked at that. They had only just started subtracting in his class and Me'telnen already knew how to do it// You're better in maths than me.//

Me'telnen shrugged a little//Mahte' wanted to make sure I knew this. Had to know what and how much of what I stole costed, and to keep track of it...//

//That makes sense// Kyran said agreeably. //But you won't have to steal anymore.//

That gave Me'telnen a troubled look//But how will we get food?//

//They give it to us,// Kyran explained patiently. //Just like Master Zephir did. We all go to the meal hall to eat and everybody gets what they want from what the workers made that day.//

That was a puzzling concept. They just gave them food//Why?//

//Cause we live there. They take care of us.//

//Why?// Really, the concept didn't make sense to Me'telnen, who had always taken care of himself. Only family took care of each other.

Kyran didn't know how to explain. He glanced to Zephir. "Master Zephir, Me'telnen doesn't understand the dining hall and why they just give us food. I don't know how to say it different."

Zephir had expected that. Though it was rather amazing watching them shift from one subject to the next. Like witnessing a completely silent conversation, one he could just barely feel going on under the thrum off light of the bond, and see, through their faces. 'Jedi are like a family. We take care of all our members, providing them with whatever they may need.'

That made sense to Me'telnen's mind, though why did the Jedi consider them all family? He wasn't human.

Seeing the confusion in those vivid eyes, Zephir guessed at what was bothering him, 'We are family because the Force binds us together, by gifting each of us with the ability to hear it.'

So the cursed took care of the cursed, because they were all afflicted? In a way, Me'telnen finally understood. Just as he and Ja'thernen had taken care of each other, because they were both cursed, among all the other things that bound them tighter then brothers.

He hated how his heart hurt, when he thought of him.

Kyran felt his hurt and scooted closer, worriedly.

Me'telnen looked away, though he cooed a bit to the heat, even as he again pressed the tears down. How the godling drew the sobs out of him, he didn't know, but he didn't wish to give them.

Kyran bit his lower lip. Me'telnen seemed to need comfort. Very gently he pulled him into his lap as he had seen Master Zephir do. //It's okay...//

It was slightly awkward, but Me'telnen managed to move just enough so that they were both comfortable. In truth, he should have hated being coddled. The last to hold him like this had been his brother, and the memories of his arms were what he held dear. Kyran didn't have the strength, or the security that his Nissan had given him, but still... He didn't find himself resisting.

Kyran bit his lower lip. Me'telnen seemed to need comfort. Very gently he pulled him into his lap as he had seen Master Zephir do. //It's okay...//

Kyran wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could, without hurting him. He hummed and then he sang a song, that one of the crèche Masters would sing if he was hurt or sick. //Am I helping?// he said hopefully.

Me'telnen was cooing tiredly, soothed by Kyran's rough, childlike tones, and more so by the gentle heat of his arms around him, his sense enveloping him. He almost preferred to stay right there, forever if he could. Though, that almost felt like a betrayal to his Nissan... Almost. Kyran was different from Nissan. He could want, and accept both, besides, he hadn't been able to protect Nissan, he would protect Kyran. //Yes.//

Kyran beamed down at him, happy that he could help. //I always will make you feel better,// he promised.

It was true. As much as Kyran made him want to cry, he also gave him warmth, and comfort. Something Me'telnen adored, and knew fit him as a godling. He purred this time, cuddling closer//I trust you.//

Kyran giggled a little as Me'telnen purred. //What was that noise, Me'?// he asked in amusement.

Me'telnen blinked, considering. He liked the sound he had heard from Kyran. //I purred,// he answered, then paused before//What was your sound?//

//I didn't make any -- oh you mean the other. I was laughing. // He said, his eyes twinkling.

Me'telnen looked vaguely confused//That didn't sound like a laugh.//

Kyran giggled again //How is a laugh supposed to sound?//

Me'telnen wasn't really sure. He had heard laughter once or twice in his life, he was sure. But on Saren, there was rarely anything to laugh about, or even to really smile over. Yet he tried, with a hesitant half laugh, as he remembered from his brother.//Like that?//

Kyran's head tilted. It didn't sound very happy, still sounded mostly sad. //Still doesn't sound happy. Sounds sort of sad still.//

//That's why I like yours better,// Me'telnen decided//It sounds...happy.//

//Am happy,// Kyran replied shyly. //Here with you. I'm glad you came back,// he said wrapping his arms around him tighter. He was glad he had pitched such a fuss as Me'telnen would likely not have come back to him otherwise.

Me'telnen settled himself against him, head resting on Kyran's shoulder//I had to. Needed to save you.//

//Save me?// he echoed. //But Master Rixar wasn't hurting me...He didn't want me to run and get hurt and lost...//

That drove a little doubt in Me'telnen's conviction, but then he considered//Still saved you.//

Kyran nodded at that. Somehow he knew in his heart that life would be different for him forever since Me'telnen had chosen to come back for him. Things would never be the same. He had no idea what brought that thought on and he puzzled about it for awhile before he said//Now neither of us is lonely.//

//For now,// Me'telnen didn't trust in forever. His brother promised him that, and all he had left was the dented metal ring that hung on the necklace around his neck.

Kyran shifted uneasily at that. //Only now?//

//I'll never leave you,// Me'telnen assured gently. He just didn't trust that Kyran would always be with him.

//But I won't leave you either...// Kyran said still bothered by what he sensed coming from Me'telnen.

//Nissan said that too,// Me'telnen nearly whimpered, finally. //Mahte' did as well, and Ja'...///

Kyran understood then, what was bothering Me'telnen. He had lost everyone who had ever said they would always be with him and in a way he couldn't blame him for being distrustful of the future. He didn't know what to say to make it better though. All he could do was offer his own comfort the only way he knew how.

Me'telnen paused a little, and nuzzled his neck//But I don't feel you leaving me... I felt I couldn't hold onto them... But you... you're different...//

//I am// Kyran looked hopeful.

The slightest nod against his skin//I can't see anything yet...but I feel you are.//

Kyran felt more reassured at that. He looked around, just now realizing that Master Zephir had stepped out without him noticing. //Wonder where Master Zephir went.//

//Maybe to visit the creepy one?// really, the man had reminded him of a boulder, short and built.

Kyran giggled severely at that. //Creepy one?// he asked when he had managed to stop giggling. //Master Rixar isn't creepy.//

//True... He's more threatening then creepy,// Me'telnen had to admit. The silver one didn't have that presence that the dark Master did. Similar to how things felt among two matched members of the gang, he felt that way towards this...Rixar, as if it were up to either him or the Master to dominate.

Kyran shook his head a little. He couldn't deny that the Master was intimidating, considering what had happened between them on the way to Saren.

//I'm going to beat him next time,// Me'telnen stated//When I get a little stronger, I will.//

//There won't be a need,// Kyran said hastily. //Besides, you need a lot more study before you can beat him.//

Considering that, Me'telnen frowned a little//Why? I can beat him.//

//He's had years of experience in fighting, and more training with the Force,// Kyran pointed out. //Which he can use in a fight against you.//

That caused the older boy to pause, before he finally sighed//Fine. When I get older, I'll beat him.//

Kyran smiled. //Yes.// He shifted position, letting go of Me'telnen a little.

Me'telnen didn't seem too happy about that, and clung a little tighter in response. It was a natural reaction. Really, he was finding it was hard to stay away from Kyran. He supposed it was too needy of him... In truth, it was. He was supposed to be the strong one, if he was going to protect them both. Clinging like an infant wasn't how a protector was supposed to act...

Taking a deep breath, he let go, and slowly tried to get off Kyran's lap and chest.

Kyran sat up grateful that he had moved. //Sorry// he apologized for making him move. //Just needed to sit different.//

Me'telnen nodded, moving a bit more to sit himself up on the head board. He kept the signs of pain from himself, as well as the itching cold. Where were they anyways? This was a different cold then Saren, a deeper cold, and everything felt so different here.

He supposed, finally, that they were in some type of ship, and perhaps the cold was space. It was the only thing that made sense. Shifting, he grimaced slightly, ribs pulsing with renewed ache. Nothing he couldn't ignore, he knew.

//What's the matter?// he asked sensing his pain, putting his hand where he could feel the hurt.

He really didn't want to admit where it was. He had to be strong, after all, and he had worse pains. But that touch drove something through him once more, making it hard not to say what he felt was probably the problem. //Nothing. I'm okay,// he folded a hand over Kyran's.

Kyran sighed a little and pulled his hand back. //Just wanna help you.//

Me'telnen moved to snatch that hand before it got too far away from him//You help.//

//How?// he looked unconvinced.

Me'telnen considered how to explain it//You just do? Through touch, through this,// he sent an experimental pulse of his own small warmth through their odd connection.

//But wanna help make you feel better...you shouldn't try and cover up your hurt.//

//It's just body pain,// Me'telnen was swift to brush off.

Kyran frowned. //Then Master Zephir can make it go away if the medicine is wearing off again..//

//Don't need medicine,// Me'telnen assured//Never had much before. Been hurt lots of time.//

//I haven't. Just a few times,// Kyran admitted.

That was a novel concept//How not?//

//Cause I've always lived in the Temple,// he explained. //Don't get hurt there. Not much anyways.//

Me'telnen had never heard of a place where one didn't get hurt in//Is it a...// he considered what he wanted to say//Safe place?//

Kyran nodded. //Yes. Very safe.//

//How?// it was confusing. How could a place like that exist? Especially in such a galaxy?

//The Master's take care of us. No one will come in to the Temple from outside unless asked. //

That mystified Me'telnen//Can we go out//

Kyran shook his head. //Outside is dangerous. Very bad. We go play in the safe areas…and there's gardens to play in...//

Me'telnen considered this, and frowned a little//Sounds like a cage. //

Kyran cringed a little at that and looked away. He had never thought of the Temple like that before. That made it sound like it was bad to live there.

Me'telnen squeezed his hand; //I can live in a cage... As long as I'm with you. //

//You can// Kyran's worry was melting a little. //But I don't want you to be sad and unhappy.//

//I won't be// Me'telnen assured gently //As long as you're happy. //

Kyran nodded, feeling better. //Promise?// he asked, pulling his lessons back to him.

Me'telnen nodded, smiling just a bit /Promise.// After all, he had already devoted himself fully to his godling. Living for his happiness was a small task.


	11. Chapter 10: The Past Lament

**Chapter Ten: The Past Lament**

_  
The **healthy **and **strong** individual is the one who asks for help when he needs it. Whether he's got an abscess on his knee or in his soul. Rona Barrett_

* * *

Me'telnen hissed in slight pain as he moved down the unfamiliar hallway. It was dark, which meant that it was probably night time, on the ship. He had been asleep just a little while before, before a dream had woken him. At least, he hoped it was a dream. Though, considering how real it felt... he knew it wasn't. Just like it never was... Shivering a little, he moved on, clutching his chest, wishing his ribs would stop protesting his movements. Finally, he had to stop once he reached some odd part of the ship, where a circled chair like thing half encircled a small table. Moving towards it, he climbed slowly onto the chair thing, and huddled there, knees to his chest, arms looped about them. He had left Kyran alone, because he had not wished to wake him. He would go back, once he could shove the image out of his mind. Though, he wouldn't sleep again. He knew better then to do that. The dream always came back if he did.

He didn't have to sit there alone long.

Me'telnen blinked in the dark, hearing him before he saw him. Bright eyes caught sight of the younger Master in the gloom, and he silently watched him, making no sound as he sat there, leaning back against the cushioned seat to ease the ache of his chest.

Drex regarded the boy for several long moments, wondering what he should do. He didn't know much Saren basic. He knew some. 'Are you all right, ne'?'

Me'telnen blinked a little, surprised that the Master really knew any of his language. He had struck him as not the type, and the uncertain tone confirmed that, "I all right," he stated, glad that Kyran, and Zephir had been trying to add to his limited knowledge of Basic.

It seemed easier, now that he was connected to Kyran more.

"You're not though..." he commented after a moment, eyeing him, seeing the worn, almost fragile look in the older man's eyes. Something he hadn't noticed before, and something he knew all too well.

Drex gave him a small smile. "I will be. You shouldn't worry about me," pausing briefly he said, "Lights on," and hobbled forward more, trying hard not to wince at the deep pain in his leg.

He had to have some tea. Zephir was in the cockpit and he didn't want to bother him. Lone had been in his dreams...again. He had seen his padawan stolen from him, and shot... but this time something different had happened than what the reality had been. Drex had been there before the deadline. They had both been captured. When Lone turned the blaster on Ren, he had lunged at Lone, trying to steal his weapon and blaster fire from the weapon had hit Ren...

Me'telnen winced a little at the sudden brightness and his eyes squinted, blocking much of it out, "Bad dreams too?" he guessed softly, still watching, noting the limp, knowing what probably caused it. It was a common move to make against a larger opponent, to take their knees out from under them.

Drex's balance was shaky. He shouldn't have gotten up. He wouldn't make it to the sink to fill the teapot. He felt for a chair and sank into it, grunting at the effort. He reached to the Force. The pain let him know where his body was injured. It was a gift. He welcomed it and let it move through him urging the torn places to heal. When he recovered himself and the pain had receded he said, "You're perceptive for one so young."

He had to guess at one of the words, but if it meant what he though it did... He glanced away, to his small hands, "Just know." Sighing, he looked up again, "I get what you need?" he was offering, knowing it must truly hurt the Master to walk. It was impressive he had made it into here.

Drex was swift to shake his head though touched the little one would offer. It would be a simple matter for him to use the Force to fill the teapot. "Thank you, but no." He reached to the Force, trying to push the pain down further. He turned the knob on the sink and floated the kettle over to where he eased it gently under the running water and to the stove when it was full. Using some of the last of his control, he flipped the stove on to the right temperature.

Me'telnen watched in amazement, eyes widening as he watched the pot seem to fly of its own accord. Of course, he had heard of the cursed doing such, but he had never seen such himself. Pushing things away was one thing. Moving and manipulating things... Something far different and it left him a little spell bound.

Drex sank into meditation for the next several minutes. He went as deep as he could, pushing healing Force through his leg. By the time the timer beeped on the stove, signaling his tea ready, he had recovered enough to stand again and hobble over to the sink to get a mug.

Me'telnen went back to watching him, more intently now, as the Master prepared his drink, and slowly made his way back to the chair thing. It was odd, how the man had seemed to recover strength, after only a few moments, but he didn't question it. Jedi seemingly were different then regular beings.

'Something wrong?' He asked, aware that Me'telnen had been watching him the entire time.

Me'telnen shook his head, 'Not really,' he shrugged a little, "Jedi just different."

Drex nodded in agreement. "That we are," he said, sipping his tea.

After a moment, Me'telnen scooted a little closer, and sniffed, only for his little nose to wrinkle, and his wings to puff, 'What's that?'

'Tea,' he replied. "Would you like a taste?" he offered.

"Is it good?" a bit closer, and he glanced into the cup, seeing his reflection in the light brown depths. It looked odd.

Again Drex gave him that small smile. "To me it is."

Deciding after a moment, Me'telnen looked up to him, 'I can try it?'

Drex wasn't sure what the little one had said, but trusting his instincts, he handed the mug to him. 'Careful, it's hot.'

Taking it in small hands, Me'telnen tilted it enough to take a timid sip. Grimacing a bit, he lightly handed it back. The heat hadn't bothered him; he had liked that part, but the taste...  
Drex laughed at the look on the boy's face and took it back. His eyes sparkled with mirth. He had expected the little one to spit it back out. That certainly had been what he had done the first time he had tried it...

Wings puffing up in irritation, the boy glared at him for a moment, before he tried a soft laugh himself, the Master's good humor infectious. He then stopped, a little shocked at the sound.

Drex's eyes were still twinkling in amusement. Silence fell between them as Drex wasn't sure how to talk to the boy who could barely understand basic. He heard footsteps. Zephir was awake again it seemed. Blast. He put on an innocent seeming expression waiting for the other Master to appear in the galley.

Looking a little worse for wear, the older Master paused as he entered the galley, having not expected to find them both there, when he had been on his way to check the children, before Drex. Trailing a hand through his messed silver hair, he raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing up and about?" He repeated it again, for Me'telnen.

Drex shook his head. "Nothing," he said innocently, taking a sip of his tea.

Me'telnen said nothing, giving a slight shrug. Zephir sighed, and shook his head, "You shouldn't be up," again, he repeated it Me'telnen as well.

Drex sobered and glanced away. "Couldn't sleep."

'Nightmares,' Me'telnen chimed in, again shrugging as if it were no big deal. Zephir looked tired at that, and moved to lightly pick the boy up. Me'telnen allowed it, oddly feeling a bit comforted, at least with this adult. He oddly reminded him of his Mahte', in some of his mannerisms. Settling down, next to Drex, Zephir sighed, "Do either of you wish to talk about them?"

"Tend to him first," Drex nodded to Me'telnen. "I'll stay put here for awhile."

Me'telnen just shook his head, 'Don't wanna talk,' he chirped, settling himself comfortably against the Master. His nose picked up a faint scent, and he sniffed, recognizing it for what it was. Neither himself, nor the dark Master was bleeding, he knew, So that left... He glanced up to the silver Master, a little concerned

Zephir noted his look, but acted as if he hadn't noticed, "I'm not leaving either of you until you are ready to get back to bed, which you both need. We've got two days left before Coruscant."

"Very well Zephir, just leave me for awhile with my tea. I promise I'll go back to bed."

"Not without help," Zephir protested, "You shouldn't have gotten up without help. If you wanted tea, Drex, you could have just called me."

Drex glanced down at his boots and gave a tired sigh. "I won't move again without help. I promise. You just need rest too."

Zephir waved a hand, "I'm fine, and will be fine till we get home."

Drex scowled a little. "Obstinate wampa, " he muttered.

"I take after you," Zephir stated, smirking a little.

"Go on then and let me drink my tea," he grumbled.

Zephir glanced down at Me'telnen, and softly asked him something, before looking to Drex, "The little one seemingly does not wish to move for the moment."

An eyebrow rose at that. "And you're just going to accept that?"

Zephir nodded a little, "For the moment." He wasn't about to admit he enjoyed holding the boy, or that it was a comfort to have the little one curled close to his chest. It slightly filled one of the many holes in his tired soul, in a way he had not expected, "It's hard to get a Saren child back to sleep after they wake, and like you, he refuses to discuss it. Besides, he seems to have taken a liking to you."

The eyebrow rose higher at those last words. "A liking? To me?" He was certain he had not heard right. No child had ever taken a liking to him before.

Zephir nodded a little, and said something to Me'telnen who also then nodded, and looked to Drex, "I do," he chirped softly.

For some inexplicable reason, the notion did not bother Drex as it had bothered him with Kyran. He was touched. "Thank you," he said softly, pushing some of the little one's hair away from his forehead.

Me'telnen thrilled a little at the touch, oddly pleased with it. Really, he could feel that the dark Master was a good man as well, and though he was instinctively drawn to the silver Master, he really did like the younger one as well. Moving out of Zephir's lap, he made himself comfortable along Drex's side, curling there happily, careful not to hurt the man.

Drex smiled as Me'telnen curled up next to him. "Making yourself comfortable are you?" he said in amusement.

That produced a coo, Me'telnen understanding most of it. It was odd, they both made him feel protected, once he got over the fact that the dark one wasn't a bad guy.

Drex hmmed in amusement and sipped his tea, his heart thawing from where it had grown cold.

Zephir's own heart eased, seeing something shift in Drex's eyes and face, before he moved, "I'm going to go check on Kyran. I'll be back soon."

Drex glanced down at Me'telnen curled up against him. "We're not going anywhere."

Zephir smiled, and nodded before he disappeared down the hall Me'telnen had come from. Once he was gone, Me'telnen frowned a little, 'He's sick...' he said softly.

'I know,' Drex replied, a little sadness in his eyes. 'But I'm not strong enough at the moment to beat sense into him...'

'Gan'el probably hit you, the knees are his favorite place,' it hurt less to talk about his other gang members, anyone but Ja'thernen, 'Can't we do something?'

Drex caught the last few words, but he didn't understand the rest. "I don't know, little one. I can try..."

Me'telnen understood him for the most part, "Both try?"

Drex glanced down at him frowning. "We'll just have to see what I can come up with."

Me'telnen accepted that, ducking his head back down, feeling he might have upset him. It was odd, considering he had never really cared who he upset, at least before.

"I'm not upset," he assured. "Just you need to take care of yourself," he sipped the last of his tea.

Me'telnen considered, then glanced up to him, one childish eyebrow raised, 'You too.' After all, he wasn't in this by himself.

Before Drex could reply Zephir was back. He glanced down at Me'telnen. "The two of us refuse to go to bed until you take care of yourself first," he stated.

Picking up most of it, Me'telnen folded his little arms, and nodded, looking very stubborn. Zephir eyed them both, very amused then, "I have this feeling I've been ganged up upon. I assure you, I'll take care of myself later."

"Well then you'll just have to see about pulling us up because we're not going to help you until then," Drex folded his arms too, smirking.

Zephir frowned a bit, "Are you really that worried?"

Drex looked at him seriously. "Even Me'telnen can tell that you're sick, Zephir. He's only just met you. You need to take care of those injuries before they get infected even more than the already are."

"They're not infected, Drex, I've cared for them properly," Zephir assured.

"Is that so? Then why is your shirt staining?" It was a small red spot, but it was there nonetheless.

Zephir had enough grace not to look down, "I just need to tend to the bandage, that's all."

**"**Zephir," Drex's tone was warning. "Get yourself properly cared for, some pain killers and go sleep. IF you don't comply with all of those things, then I'm afraid I'll have to resort to more drastic measures to ensure your cooperation."'

Zephir raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't quite believe him, "I fear what drastic measures you could do, in your condition. Fine, if I help you back to bed, I'll go take care of myself, afterwards."

Drex stood, pulling himself to his full height, ignoring the stabbing pains that were shooting down his leg. "Zephir," he said warningly. "If I know you, the minute I'm down again, you'll ignore that you had promised. So we're taking care of you first."

Zephir stared at him, stubbornness flickering in his own gaze, "I do not need to be taken care of, and I promise you I won't ignore what I promise."

Drex couldn't maintain that facade of strength very long. His leg began to shake even as he stood on it. His eyes began watering. "All right," he said finally. He had no choice but to trust him at his word. He was on the verge of collapse.

Zephir shook his head, and moved to help him, looping an arm under his to support him, "You shouldn't be straining yourself."

Drex arched a brow. "Hark who's talking..."

"I'm not half as bad off," Zephir pointed out.

Drex rolled his eyes. "Details," he said waving his hand dismissively. "Now if you please help me back to bed...I don't fancy being dragged on the floor..."

Zephir nodded, and glanced to Me'telnen, who sat there watching, a little worriedly, 'It's all right. I'll be right back for you.' He assured, before moving to help Drex down the hall, back to his room.

The going was slow and even with Zephir helping him; his protesting leg did not want to move. His shaky knees refused to support his weight by the time they'd gotten half way down the hall. He went down on one knee and found he couldn't rise up again. "My bones don't hold up the way they used to," he said apologetically, struggling to pull himself up from the floor.

Zephir shook his head, and with an effort, struggled to get his friend back up, taking much of Drex's weight onto his own shoulders, "We're both getting old, Drex, but that's just a part of being human."

"And stubbornness doesn't help much I suppose," he gasped as Zephir pulled him up.

"Not as it used to," Zephir agreed, "Sorry," he stated after, casting worried eyes to him.

"For what?" Drex struggled to make his leg work, his face breaking out in sweat at the effort.

"Stop trying to force what's not going to work," Zephir chided, "You're going to hurt yourself more."

"But you're already hurt," he protested. "You can't carry me like that."

"I assure you I am just fine, and know perfectly well where my own limits are," Zephir assured, before he noted a very slight pull on the hem of his shirt. Glancing down, he blinked in surprise to find Me'telnen there, 'I want to help,' the little one stated, glancing at Drex worriedly.

Drex didn't understand everything Me'telnen said, but he could guess. He caught the word help and judging by the look on his face -- he wanted to help. "I'm fine, I'll be all right... soon as I get in bed."

'We'll be fine, little one,' Zephir assured, knowing full well the kidling shouldn't be helping, what with his fragile chest, and already weakened condition.

Yet that determination was telling him something else, as Me'telnen moved to Drex's other side, and took his hand, placing it on his shoulder, 'Can help.'

Zephir knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade him, and silently he wondered if those two didn't make a perfect pair. More worried about others, than themselves. Sighing, he hefted most of Drex's weight onto his shoulders, making sure Drex wouldn't unconsciously lean in on the child, thus it would seem like Me'telnen was helping, and so he wouldn't spend the next half hour arguing with the child.

"Zephir you can't possibly be thinking of letting him do this," he said before he realized that Zephir was carrying most of his weight. The little one wasn't really doing much. Zephir was only letting him think he was.

Zephir said nothing, as he used the Force to ease Drex's weight on his shoulders, and started forward, Me'telnen dutifully following on the other side of Drex. Eventually they made it to the younger Master's cabin, and Me'telnen let go so that Zephir could help Drex settle on the bed. "There we go," the older Master stated.

Drex's face was gray and sweating by the time he was in bed. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to be so much trouble."

Reaching forward, Zephir lightly touched his temple, concentrating on sending him healing Force, and easing his pain. Watching this, Me'telnen considered something, and after a moment, moved to the Master's side once more. Lifting up his pants leg a little, he grimaced at the deep bruises, and the swelling. He knew what it was, considering he had done the same to guards, severing various muscles at the knee, to cripple the opponent. It was very likely the man would never walk well again, He didn't know, he'd never seen anyone have time to recover before they were killed for being weak. Deciding, he glanced at the younger Master for a moment, before sinking his sharp teeth deep, pulsing a bit more venom then normal in it, before ducking away.

Drex grunted in pain as Me'telnen sank his teeth into his calf. It was all he could do not to kick the young one off his leg. He knew that it would feel better eventually... the pain would be numbed and the joint paralyzed...

Zephir noted the noise and opened his eyes to look at him questioningly, then down to the small, new bite marks on Drex's leg, before glancing behind at the little one standing near the door, waiting.

Me'telnen just looked at him, then at Drex, expectantly.

Eventually the pain receded and soon he wasn't able to feel anything in his leg at all. He smiled at the little one even though his face was tight. "Thanks."

Me'telnen nodded a little glad that he could help in some way, before he disappeared out the door, intent on going back to Kyran, and leaving the Masters alone.

Drex laughed a bit ruefully. "He should've bitten you while he was at it."

Zephir lowered his hand, and shook his head, "I'm fine, Drex. You should be resting."

"I am resting," Drex said closing his eyes. "I can't move anyways, you should thank the boy."

"I will. Now I'm going to go check on him, make sure he's comfortable, come back with pain killers, and then I'm going to check on the ship," Zephir informed him, making his way to the door as well.

Drex caught his hand before he left. "Zephir..."

Zephir paused, and glanced back to him, "Then I'll rest and take care of this injury," he finally added. "Though, I might stay in here, to make sure you don't escape again," he smiled a little in pained understanding.

Drex gave him a tired smile. "Who me?" He said letting go of him. "I never pull the same trick twice, you know that."

"So you say," Zephir stated an amused light in his eyes, "I'll be right back." He was then gone after Me'telnen.

Drex's eyes closed again as Zephir, as he remembered why he had originally gotten up in the first place. He blew out a long, slow breath. Ren was gone...and there was nothing he could do now to change that. It was time he learned it. Reaching for the Force he sank into meditation.

It wasn't long before Zephir returned, shirt changed, pain killers in hand. He paused as he saw Drex in meditation, and entered quietly and sat on the edge of Drex's bed, hoping not to disturb him.

Eventually Drex pulled himself from his meditation, feeling Zephir had returned. He glanced at the pain killers in Zephir's hand and nodded approvingly.

Zephir shook his head a little, "These are not all for me. I am perfectly fine."

Drex arched an eyebrow. "I've already been given plenty."

Shrugging a little, Zephir set them to the side table, "They're for later. I don't want you moving from this bed except for vital functions for the next two days."

"But..."Drex hated the idea of staying in bed for two whole days.

"You stayed nearly four. Two more will not kill you," Zephir stated stubbornly.

"I'm going stir-crazy, Zephir," He groaned a little and shook his head.

Zephir sighed, "Just stop thinking of it, and it won't irritate you as much. Think of something else."

Drex sighed and then became serious again. "I had a nightmare earlier."

Zephir nodded a little, prompting without words that he should continue.

"It wasn't like the usual ones," he continued frowning. "Where I just see the real events. This time it was different..."

"How so?" Zephir asked softly, knowing what event it was.

"I made it there in time...we were both captured...he pulled out his blaster to go for Ren. Instead of letting him shoot him, I wrestled with him for the blaster...blaster fire discharged... and," he swallowed hard. "He died because of me."

Absorbing this, Zephir frowned, "You know why you dreamed that. You're still blaming yourself; you just keep bringing it up subconsciously in new ways. You've got to stop, Drex."

"Zephir I can't help it. I'll never be able to forgive myself completely for not letting him go..."

"I know, just as I'll never forgive myself for her death. But we both have to move on, Drex, regardless. They wouldn't want us stuck on their memories, unable to live..."

"I know," Drex said with a sigh. "That does not make it any easier to do so without them."

"That it doesn't," Zephir remarked, releasing a soft breath, "At least, not alone. Together, and perhaps with others, we can move on, as they wish."

"Perhaps," Drex agreed.

Zephir nodded and he moved to rise.

Drex caught his hand and pulled him back into his chair. "You're not going anywhere. The ship is on autopilot. It can wait."

Zephir winced slightly as he sat back down, "Drex, I'm just going to check it for a moment. Truly you don't need to be that worried. I tended to it."

"You just checked it before you were checking on us. It hasn't moved or changed since then, I promise. You're going to stay put for awhile."

"And sleep sitting up?" Zephir raised an eyebrow.

"You can't fool me for a minute and tell me you were going straight to your cabin after that," He pointed a finger at his chest.

Zephir shook his head, and sighed, "So I wasn't. I would have gone eventually."

"Eventually doesn't cut it, Zephir. Check on the ship in the morning. Go to bed."

"You're going to allow me to go?" Zephir looked somewhat amused.

"Unless you feel that there's room in this bed for the two of us..."

Zephir considered it, "It wouldn't be first time we've had to sleep in the same bunk, but I fear hurting you."

Drex arched a brow and then made room. "There's not much space but I guess you've forgotten how I can snore..."

Zephir shook his head, "I'll make myself comfortable on your floor. Your snoring doesn't bother me. Living two years with you trained me into ignoring it."

"Zephir, really, you can't sleep there on the floor, I promise you won't hurt me. I'll kick you out of bed in retaliation if you so much as tried."

Relenting, Zephir shook his head as he moved to lie beside him, making sure to keep space between them, by occupying the edge of the bunk, "Fine."

"Lights off," Drex said as Zephir climbed into bed. His eyes closed. "Good night, old friend."


	12. Chapter 11: Thicker Than Blood

**Chapter Eleven: Thicker Than Blood**

_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. Johann Schiller_

* * *

One day away from Coruscant, and things were starting to go down hill. Zephir was starting to feel the effects of the stress he had been under, and the fact that he hadn't been caring for himself. He wasn't the only one that noticed, Drex had been watching him worriedly, and had finally demanded that he bring the kids to him to watch for a bit, while he got some real rest. Zephir had only agreed after Drex had stated that he was going to get up else wise.

Upon checking the boys that morning, the older Master had found Me'telnen had a small fever, which had quickly grown to a large one within a span of hours. First the boy had refused to eat, then really move, and finally all he had wished to do was sleep.

Zephir worried desperately for him, but there was so little that they could do, except give him antibiotics and a fever reducer. He had then brought the kidlings to Drex, intent on leaving Kyran with him, when Drex had refused, insisting he could make sure the sick kidling rested. Zephir finally relented, after a dizzy spell, and had gone to rest. He had only just returned to the room half an hour ago, after resting for an hour. Not as long as Drex liked, but he couldn't fight him for more.

Me'telnen was currently cuddled up in Drex's arms, covered by a blanket as he slept. His skin was flushed, but a check had revealed the fever was down a slight bit. Kyran had taken to quietly coloring on the floor, reluctant to leave his friend.

Drex was surprised that Me'telnen had climbed up into his bed almost without protest, even pleased at the notion when Zephir had suggested it to him and he glanced down at the boy curled against him. He smiled slightly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from the child's face. He only hoped the fever would go down and stay where it belonged. Zephir did not need this. He glanced over at Zephir wondering if he could make him go rest more. That hour hadn't been very long.

Me'telnen murmured in his sleep at the soft touch, his hands clenching further from where they clenched Drex's tunic. Burrowing his face into his chest, the muffled 'Ahte' went almost unheard.

Drex frowned at the word wondering what the child had said and he glanced over at Zephir. "What does ahte' mean?" he asked.

Zephir's eyes were a bit soft, and dark as he looked to the little one, who had settled again, from his restless movements, "It means father," he commented, a little tenderly.

Drex blinked in surprise at that and glanced down again at Me'telnen curled against him and held him slightly closer, his throat tightening at the word.

He sighed and eventually relaxed his grip on the boy, some part of him realizing that that wasn't a reference to him, but rather one the kidling was dreaming about with his fever.

Me'telnen whimpered a bit, unsettling as if he felt something off, and as if the slight loosing of the hold on him upset him, 'Ahte'?' he was stirring a little, trying to wake, 'Nissan?'

It took a moment of reassurance, before Me'telnen settled again, comforted by the presence keeping him safe. Just as he believed his ahte' might have, if he had lived to meet him. Stirring half awake, the little one blinked tiredly, and look up to Drex, smiling just a bit.

There was no disappointment in his eyes at finding himself there.

'Feel better, ne'?' he asked seeing the child awake.

Making a little, unreadable sound, Me'telnen didn't actively answer, as he pushed himself up a little, resting his head on Drex's shoulder, forehead pressed to his neck, hot breath ghosting across the Master's skin. He felt just a little cooler then the last time they had checked his temperature.

Perhaps the fever was breaking, Drex thought, as the child didn't seem as hot as before. He rubbed the boy's back gently. 'You should go back to sleep.'

Me'telnen purred a little, at the touch on his wings, as his eyes started close again, and he settled himself more comfortably, 'Ahte'.'

Drex sighed, not understanding why the child kept calling him father. In his heart, he had longed for a connection that deep. Ren had been the closest thing to a son he would have ever had...

"You make Me' feel safe," Kyran commented, still coloring on his picture. "Like his own father would have were he still alive."

Drex blinked staring down at the boy coloring on the floor. "Pardon?"

"You're like his ahte. You protect him, and he likes it," Kyran looked up at him with large green eyes.

Drex stared at him speechless for a few moments. So the boy really thought of him like his ahte'? He didn't know what to think.

"He really does," Kyran put in, picking up on the Master's thoughts. "He wants you to be ahte, since his ahte isn't alive anymore."

Drex frowned slightly at Kyran wondering how the boy had seemed to pick up on his thoughts that easily and he figured he was broadcasting his emotions loudly to everyone. He cursed himself for his lapse of control and tried to pull himself together. "Does he now?"

Kyran nodded. "You going to be his ahte?" he asked.

Drex glanced down at the boy in his arms and back at Kyran, his mouth going dry. What a question that was. How was he going to answer that?

Glancing between them, Zephir stood, slowly, and nearly fell as his world tilted. Frowning, he forced his sight and balance back into focus, before moving to kneel stiffly beside Kyran, "Let's go get your lessons and work on them for a while, little one. Master Rixar and Me'telnen need rest."

Kyran glanced at the master in concern. "But you shouldn't be up yet. You need rest too."

Zephir smiled a little, to ease his worry, "I'm alright. You needn't concern yourself with an old Master."

"The boy's right, Zephir, you should listen to him," Drex cut in.

Zephir stood, as gracefully as he could, despite the shot of pain lancing up his back, "I've rested enough," he then reached a hand to offer to help Kyran up, "Shall we get started?"

Kyran got up, though he looked at the Master considering and pushed him back to his bed. "You stay here," he decided. "I go get them and come back."

Zephir blinked, surprised at how easily it had been for the boy to do so, as he sat down. "Very well, Kyran," he finally conceeded.

Drex snorted as Kyran left. "Looks like you've got a caretaker finally," he teased.

Zephir shook his head lightly in amusement, "This merely means I should probably eat more. I seemingly weigh as much as he does right now."

"Come on Zephir, humor the kid and let him take care of you a little. He wants to help and he's the only one who's well aboard this ship," Drex pointed out.

A stubborn light sparked in Zephir's eyes, "I am perfectly alright, Drex," it died a little, "But perhaps I will let him do so. He seems to enjoy such." He smiled a little, "And what of his questions to you?"

Drex glanced down at that, at the child cuddled against his chest. "I don't know Zephir," he said hollowly. "I just don't know. I've already failed one son."

"You can't keep him at arms length, Drex. He's going to need support, and love to pull himself from that darkness," Zephir paused a little, "I know you can't love him like Ren, but that's alright. You shouldn't, because he's not Ren. He's nothing like him. He's not gentle, he's not innocent, he's not as trusting or kind. He's Ren's opposite in almost all ways."

"I know," he said softly. "But am I really the right one for him? Do you really trust me with all that's left of...her?"

"I trust you, more then I would ever trust myself," Zephir stated, even though pain laced his words the barest bit, "I don't deserve the right, and I won't allow myself to take it. So you are the only one I would dare let hold this boy's future."

"Me?" Drex winced hard at Zephir's words that he was the only one Zephir would trust. He glanced down again at the boy in his arms.

Me'telnen moaned a little in his sleep, feeling Drex's wince. He almost moved as if to wake, but in the end, merely sighed, and settled again, purring.

Drex put a hand to his forehead. "I'll need sometime to consider."

Zephir raised an eyebrow, and glanced to the child resting against him, "I believe you don't have much time for that. Because I feel he's already made his choice."

Drex nodded slightly glancing down at the child nestled in his arms. "I suppose I should meditate on it."

Zephir nodded in return, "That you should. Though, it may be some time before you have peace to do so." He rose, and moved to rest a feather light hand on the boy's cheek. A light frown came to him, "His fever hasn't broken yet..." his brow furrowed, "I must be doing something wrong..."

"Perhaps it's just taking some time to get down," he suggested. "I'll take care of him, you rest, your fever is starting to get to you, I can tell it's bothering you," He said in concern.

"I feel fine, Drex," Zephir brushed off, as easily as he had done the entire time.

Drex sighed. "Zephir," but he had no time to say anything else as Kyran returned and frowned at the Master seeing him up again. "You were supposed to be sitting," he said staring at him accusingly.

Zephir bowed a little, humoring the boy, "Forgive me. I was merely checking on Me'telnen," he moved back to his small bunk, almost tripping as his feet moved ackwardly for a moment, before he caught himself, and settled upon it.

Kyran moved to cover him with blankets and tucked the Master well in. "Now you stay there," he insisted.

Zephir smiled a little in amusement, settling himself to half sitting, "Very well."

His eyes narrowed some practically daring the Master to try and sit all the way up.

Zephir didn't go against him, merely settled his back to the wall, "Did you bring your lessons?"

Kyran proudly held up his materials. "Yes."

Zephir lightly patted space near him, "Then let's get to work, shall we?"

Kyran climbed up beside him happily, to get started on his work. "I take care of you," he announced.

The Master smiled a little, "I'm sure you'll take good care of me, little one."

Kyran nodded at that. "You take care of me and so now you're sick and I take care of you. It's only good."

"It's only fair,"Zephir gently corrected, "And I'll accept that."

"Fair," he said correcting himself. "So how do I do this sheet? It's a new one."

Zephir glanced it over, and then started to help him with it.

* * *

The worksheets had been completed, the ship had been checked and Kyran and Shane were both asleep. Drex was holding a glass of ice water, that was losing more liquid to evaporation than him drinking from it. Me'telnen was curled up against his chest.

The boy's name would need to be changed before they reached Coruscant. It was traditional for all Jedi. He wondered how the child would react to having his name changed, especially as the boy had so little possessions and had lost everything he had. He might wish to keep his original name, so as to preserve something of his heritage, even though it was discouraged.

Zephir watched him, from where he was on the floor, having given up his bed to Kyran for the moment. Back resting on the edge, he sighed, and eased the slight ache of his wounds with the Force//What are you thinking, old friend?//

//I'm just thinking of how he'll react when we tell him he needs a new name. He needs to have one before we reach Coruscant,// he pointed out with a heavy sigh. //He's lost everything. He might not want to lose that too.//

//I'm just thinking of how he'll react when we tell him he needs a new name. He's lost everything. He might not want to lose that too.//

//Yet it would be safer for him if he were renamed, he'll understand that,// Zephir sighed a little//And in time, accept it.//

//Why would it be safer// Drex wondered curiously.

//There might be those that know Tel'na'me had two sons. They may even know the name of both, as they know their father's name. It would be in his best intrest to erase Me'telnen Le'taine' all together, to avoid him being tracked down.//

Drex frowned a little at that. He had not considered that. And given the war on his home planet...//I see. Have you had any ideas for what he should be named?//

//I already know what his last name will be,// Zephir said, rubbing a temple as if to ease a mild head ache//It was easy enough to translate Le'taine' into Callister. But Me'telnen is not so easy to do so, as any name with the meaning 'sword of mercy' does not fit him.//

Drex was silent for a long time as he considered. He drew upon the Force, to help him. He murmured quietly to himself, testing various names and how they sounded.

Me'telnen stirred at one of the names, muttering a little restlessly as if responding to it, before he settled again.

Drex glanced down as he stirred and tested the name again.

Again, Me'telnen shifted, eyes moving as if to open, before scruntching shut, as if to refuse being awakened.

Drex smiled slightly. //I think I've found one.//

Zephir had been watching, and had noticed Me'telnen's reactions//What is it?//

//Shane. He keeps stirring at that one. It's a Nubian name for 'the gods are gracious'.//

//Shane...// Zephir tested it, in his mind, and on his lips, before nodding ever so slightly//It's a good name.//

//Perhaps he'll think so too,// he agreed, stroking the little one's wings, gently.

Me'telnen sleepily purred, cuddling further against the Master in response to that touch.

//I think he will,// Zephir assured.

//Perhaps we ought to take a lesson from them and rest,// Drex said around a yawn, his eyes closing. //You should move Kyran. He would be more than happy to rest with you like Shane does with me.//

Zephir glanced behind his shoulder at Kyran, eyes softening//I would hate to bother him by moving him. And one of us should stay awake.//

//You know he won't be bothered, Zephir, and he would want to be bothered if it meant you slept on the floor,// he chided. //And why should we? We don't stay awake at night.//

Zephir wouldn't admit he had been lately//Just incase something happens with the ship or the boys.//

Drex glanced askance at him, realization suddenly hitting him. //You've been waking up at night and not telling me...// He sighed softly. //You can't keep going like this Zephir. You're going to end up sick as a...// he paused trying to think of a good image invoking cliché.

//I'm fine, Drex,// Zephir brushed off//Its only till we get home.//

Drex shook his head. //The Healer is going to have my head for letting you do this to yourself...//

//Han'yaie knows my habits. And its not as if I haven't done it before,// Zephir pointed out.

Drex sighed, knowing there was no use arguing. If he had the strength he could get up and pound sense into him, but if he had the strength, it would be a non-issue. Standing up those two times had wreaked havoc on his injury and he knew it.

//Do not worry so,// Zephir soothed//I've meditated enough when I can, to keep up my strength. I'll be fine when we reach home.//

//Very well. I haven't much choice but to accept it, as I can do little about it at the moment. What's our ETA to Coruscant?//

//Half a day more, thank the Force,// Zephir sighed, glancing to Shane, and then to him.

Drex nodded at that. //Very well. I think I'll catch a nap since the boys are. Sure you'll be all right?//

Zephir nodded slightly//Of course I am. Get some rest, Drex.//

//Of course, obstinate one. Good night.//


	13. Chapter 12: Heartshifts

**  
Sora'sa language lesson:  
**  
Sova-always  
le-my

**Chapter Twelve: Heartshifts **  
_  
You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them. Desmond Tutu_

* * *

Shane whimpered as he came awake. Moaning a little, he shifted, blue eyes blinking open, to find he was the only one awake. Frowning a little, he stretched, and noted how dry he felt. Resolving not to bother anyone, he gently slid off the Dark Jedi's chest, and crept almost soundlessly to the door. He vaguely remembered where the water was kept, since he had watched the Master make tea.

Moving out the door, Me'telnen had to pause for breath, one hand lightly touching his rib cage, feeling the shift of bone there.

He grimaced, pulling his hand away, and ignored the feeling of being faint. He needed water, that was more important then being sick currently.

Yet it was slow going as he used the wall to support himself, stubbornly ignoring both the pain, and fever in him, to reach the small area. He glanced around, and finally noted the small unit to the side, where he had seen the Master get water for his tea. Moving to it, he paused as he noted how high up it was, and the cabinet blocking his way. Resolved, he fluffed up his wings and proceeded to try to climb up.

Just as one hand grasped the edge of the counter, his claws slipped, causing him lose his balance, Gasping, he nearly fell, too weak to hold on with just one hand, only for someone to catch him. Wincing as it jarred his ribs, he cut off the slight cry of surprise and pain in his throat as he looked up into greenish gray eyes.

Zephir swiftly cradled him safely, 'Whatever are you doing, kidling?'

Me'telnen looked away, a little guilty for waking the Master, when even now, he could still smell sickness on him, and could see fever flush on his neck and cheeks, 'Sorry... I was just thirsty...'

'You only needed to ask,' Zephir soothed, one trembling hand slightly brushing his locks back. The little one had given him a scare, when he had woken from his brief nap, to find him gone. It had been worse when he had seen him fall. But now that he was safe...

Seeing the fear in the Master's eyes, Me'telnen sighed, and cuddled up to his chest, 'I'm sorry... Didn't want to disturb you.'

'It's all right,' Zephir assured gently, holding him a little closer for a moment, pretending for the barest moment that this was his child, because he felt so much as if he was. But that was no longer possible. He had given him to Drex, even if Drex had not fully agreed yet. He had given him to him, because he knew he could not hold onto him, without letting go. He couldn't chain such a dear little one, the last echo of all that he cherished, to a dying heart, and a broken soul. He could have, and did in the pit of himself, love this child more then any other. But this was not, and could never be his little one. Drex was the better for him; because Drex could give him a future, where Zephir would forever bring in the past to everything that they were.

Gently, he set Me'telnen on the counter, fussing over the kidling for a moment to make sure he hadn't hurt himself, before he moved to get a glass. Filling it with water, he helped the boy hold it, while the child drank deeply, draining the glass easily. The Master fetched him another, and only after that, was the boy satisfied.

'There we go,' Zephir said, smiling a little, and caressing his hair, 'How do you feel?'

"Better," Me'telnen answered in Basic, much to the Master's pride and amusement.

'Good. Let's get you back then, Shane,' the name slipped from his mouth without thought, until after he had spoken it.

Me'telnen looked confused, ' That's not my name...' yet, he paused a little, remembering it, though he knew not where.

Zephir sighed, and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, 'You may not like this, Me'telnen... but it's tradition in the Order to rename a child when he enters the Jedi. Master Rixar and I discussed it, and believed we had come up with a good name for you.'

'But I like my name,' Me'telnen protested.

'I know, but just hear me out. We're not replacing your name, we're giving you another one, to use among the Jedi. You still are, and will always be Me'telnen Le'taine' Kemra. That will never change. But the Jedi will know you as Shane Callister, if you accept that name,' Zephir explained.

Looking a little hurt, reluctant, yet thoughtful, Me'telnen considered for a moment, 'Is this because I'm Kemra?'

Zephir felt his heart twist till it felt as if it were bleeding, 'Yes, and no. The Jedi will not hurt you for being so. We do not hold the actions of ancestors upon their children. But there are others, especially among your world that do and you know that.'

Me'telnen nodded, he understood, he knew. His mother and brother had both told him of those that hunted his family. That was one of the reasons why he was the last of them, and alone. Brushing back his tears, he looked up into the Master's eyes, 'What does it mean?'

'Callister is the same as your father name. It's the translation of Le'taine'. I could not bear to separate you from your history all together,' Zephir admitted, and Me'telnen was grateful for it, 'Master Rixar gave you the name Shane, which means 'the gods are gracious'.'

Starting at that, Me'telnen's brow furrowed a bit in surprise. He would never have imagined such a name from the dark Master, 'Why?' All others, except his family, had called him cursed.

'Because they were indeed gracious in letting your path cross ours,' Zephir assured, 'They were gracious in letting you live, and in letting you come with us. They were gracious in so much...' his hand moved from shoulder to the boy's cheek, cradling it for a moment, looking into those deep blue eyes, that were so much like hers, and yet completely different. Not resisting, for one instant, he leaned in, and lightly kissed Me'telnen's forehead tenderly, 'They were beyond gracious, in making you.'

Me'telnen felt tears in his eyes and a pain in his soul that he didn't understand. For a moment, he almost saw what the future would be like if this man raised him. But then it was gone as if it could never be.

One hand reached out, lightly catching that silver hair, holding it almost affectionately as he ran his fingers through it. This man... He still struck something deep and familiar in Me'telnen's soul, but he didn't know what it was, and could merely accept it, Because it felt so warm and natural to him.

Zephir pulled away, and gently picked the boy up, 'We had best get you back to bed.'

Me'telnen nodded, and curled up to him, laying his head on his shoulder, grasp still firm on his hair, as they walked down the corridor back to where they had left Drex.

* * *

He lay in the darkness breathing rapidly. Sharp pain from his leg had awakened him from a sound sleep. He clenched his teeth. He was a Jedi Master. He could deal with pain. He breathed in and out. In and out...

He wondered where Zephir was noting that the other wasn't around and he belatedly realized that Me'telnen was no longer curled against him. Evidently the two of them were busy with something else. Which meant no one could get him more pain killers. He cursed a little under his breath.

A cool hand on his skin startled him. "You hurting?" a child's voice asked. Kyran had awakened and was now looking down at him with worry.

"I'll be all right little one," He said to ease the child's worry. He berated himself for projecting such that the young one could pick up on it.

Kyran studied him for a moment in the dark and said, "Lights on low," and the lights came on to a dim setting. "I help," he said hopefully. "I get medicine for you."

Drex smiled slightly, touched that the child would care enough to do so. "I'll be all right until Master Zephir comes back," he assured him.

Kyran looked unconvinced and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I go get," he said sticking his lower lip out slightly.

Drex laughed at the look on the child's face and reached up to touch his face gently. His throat tightened. The child reminded him so much of one he had lost. His heart twanged almost painfully. "All right then," he said kindly. "The hypospray is in a cabinet above the fresher sink." He doubted the child would be able to reach it, but Zephir would likely hear him going in there and help him get it down.

Kyran looked pleased at that and left quickly to go get what the Master was looking for. He glanced up at the cabinet above the sink. It was impossibly high to reach. He supposed they made them that way on purpose on ships so as for children like him to stay out of them. Well. That wasn't going to stop him if he could help it. He cast about for a way up and began to climb, using the fresher as a way to scramble up. He was soon on the sink and opening the cabinet he surveyed the contents. There were several in a box and several vials of liquid next to the box. Which ones would he need? He frowned as he realized he didn't know. Well maybe he would get all of them just in case. Decided, he snatched up the box and he piled all of the vials in the cabinet into the box. Then he began to try and climb down.

* * *

Upon entering it, Zephir frowned, noting their other one was missing, as he settled Me'telnen down on his bunk. Glancing to Drex, he was about to ask him when he heard something, and quickly left the room, to discover Kyran in the fresher, a box of hyposprays in his hand, "What are you doing, Kyran?"

The boy started and dropped the box, and he glanced up at Zephir. "Getting medicine for Master," he said as if it should be obvious. "He needed it."

Zephir looked a little amused, "Why don't you let me get what he needs? I promise he doesn't need all that."

Kyran blinked at him for a few minutes. "I can get it," he insisted stubbornly. "Just didn't know which ones," he said as he climbed down and picked up the hypos that had fallen out back to Zephir, knowing they shouldn't be used since they were on the dirty floor.

"Would you like me to show you which ones?" Zephir conceded for the moment.

Kyran nodded, "I want to help," he chirped.

Zephir nodded, and moved to take the box of hypos from Kyran, setting them back except one and he reached for the liquid vial to load it in, "Here we go."

Kyran took the vial and hypo carefully from the Master. He held up the little bottle, his face beaming with pride. "I go give it to him," he announced before abandoning Zephir in the fresher and making a beeline for Drex's bedside.

Drex's face was pale and his brows furrowed as the little one returned with Zephir in tow. "I got it," he said proudly. "Sorry took so long," he said apologetically. "Couldn't find the right one," he said looking sheepish.

"It's all right little one," Drex said, his voice tight with pain, though he was trying hard to smile so the little one wouldn't worry. "Thank you."

Kyran patted the other master gently and helped tuck him more in bed. He looked into the Master's eyes briefly, noting the look in them even past the pain ...an infinite sadness in the master's eyes. "I help take care of you."

Drex gave him a sad smile and reached up to brush some of the boy's hair away from his face. "Thank you," he said again, softly. He reached for syringe, loaded the correct amount into it and injected himself with the pain killers.

Kyran looked pleased as the Master took the pills and he made himself comfortable on Zephir's bed next to Me'telnen.

Drex glanced at Zephir and at Me'telnen wondering what had happened earlier when he had noticed him missing.

Zephir caught his look, and his thoughts. Shaking his head the barest bit, stating quietly not then, he settled on the floor by his bunk, "Well, it seems we're all awake."

"So it seems," he agreed. "How shall we fix this problem?" he asked.

Zephir glanced to the boys, "Well, two kidlings still need rest," he raised an eyebrow.

"Not sleepy," Kyran insisted looking at the Master hopefully. "You need taken care of too."

"I'm fine," Zephir assured gently, "The nap helped," even though it had been so short.

"We appear to be at an impasse," Drex smirked slightly.

Zephir nodded a little, "Perhaps. Though, maybe I should agree to rest, after you three have your rests?"

Drex arched a brow. "Sounds like that's as good a compromise as we're likely to get," He glanced at the boys. "What do you two think? Shall we accept that?"

Shane glanced at both Masters, judging for a moment, before he finally nodded just a little, and looked to Kyran.

Kyran glanced from one to the other of them as if to judge if Master Zephir would really abide by his promise. "Promise you'll rest?" he asked sternly.

Zephir nodded, touched by his concern, "I promise I will."

Kyran looked satisfied at that and he nodded. "Okay then," he agreed.

"Good," Zephir then helped them to settle comfortably together in his bunk.

Kyran yawned despite his protests that he wasn't' sleepy.

Shane cuddled up to his godling, curling against his chest, as one hand reached to seize hold of a lock of Kyran's hair gently,

Kyran smiled at the motion as his eyes drifted closed. //Le Me'//

Me'telnen purred, eyes already long closed//Sova, le Sala'ne'.//


	14. Chapter 13: Lights of Home

**  
Chapter Thirteen: Lights of Home  
**  
_  
Where thou art - that - is Home. Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Bright green eyes surveyed the cockpit with awe taking in all the instruments with wide eyes. Master Zephir had always come up to the cockpit to "check it" and he was sleeping, so Kyran had taken it upon himself to check the cockpit for him, however one did that.

He climbed into the pilot's seat though he didn't touch the controls.

Would anything happen to the ship if he did? He remembered Master Rixar said the ship was on something called "autopilot." Did that mean the ship flew itself? Surely he could do no harm just to touch the controls. He put his hands gingerly on them and his eyes widened even more feeling the controls move of their own accord.

He pretended he was flying it for awhile and what fun it was! He heard footsteps after a few minutes of playing and turned around to find Me'telnen standing there looking at him.

He beamed happily. "I'm flying the ship! See?"

Me'telnen nodded, saying nothing for the moment as he stood in the doorway, watching him. One hand was gingerly holding his ribs, as if to ease the slight pain there. His skin was still slightly fever flushed, and his too bright eyes still showed traces of illness. Yet, he strove to ignore it as he watched his friend, a tiny bit amused at his antics.

Kyran realized his friend's distress and he frowned slightly at him. "Feeling bad?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Me'telnen chirped, forcing his hand down as he moved into the room Looking over the controls with less then impressed eyes, he then glanced out the window. And there his eyes went wide for the moment. It wasn't that had not seen the star streaks before, the older Master had showed him before. But their beauty always captivated him for a few moments.

"Aren't they pretty?" he saw where Me'telnen's gaze was. "I like watching them."

Me'telnen nodded, tearing his eyes from them, "I do too." 'The stars were always distant on Saren...'

"I can't see the stars at home," Kyran said wistfully.

Looking to him, Me'telnen lightly tilted his head, "Dark there too?"

Kyran shook his head. "Live in the Temple," he explained. "Can't see stars there."

Me'telnen understood then, and faintly, he despaired being locked up in a cage. Even if it was a safe place, "We'll never see stars again?"

Kyran looked anxious before he said, "We have windows, but I can't see the stars cause it's too bright at home."

"Too bright?" Me'telnen echoed. He had never heard of such a thing.

"Home is a big city planet," Kyran explained. "That's all it is."

Blinking, Me'telnen's eyes widened a little at the thought, unable to picture it, having never seen a city before, except the rundown ruins of his childhood.

Kyran's head tilted curiously. "Never seen a city?" he asked picking up on his friend's thoughts. He blinked as he remembered what the city had looked like when they had left Coruscant and he tried to project the image to his friend.

Me'telnen started a bit at the image entering his mind, but didn't fight it, feeling Kyran's sense around it. It was odd, he knew it wasn't of him, yet it played in his mind as if it were of his own memories. Looking over the large world, with its millions of lights, he could only be amazed, "It's pretty..."

Kyran blinked. //You can see it?// he asked curiously.

Me'telnen nodded a little, "I can."

Kyran looked pleased with that idea and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Zephir returned to the cockpit. Kyran crawled reluctantly out of the pilot's seat so Zephir could sit in it.

Checking them one last time, Zephir then settled himself in the pilot seat, and set about getting them ready to exit hyperspace. "You two had better sit down."

Kyran glanced at the co-pilot's chair. "Can I sit here?" he asked hopefully. "We?" he amended, not wanting to leave Me'telnen out.

Zephir nodded a little, and smiled to them, "You may."

Kyran squealed excitedly and crawled into the co-pilot's seat and made room for his friend. "Look, we can see when we get there!"

Me'telnen climbed up after him, and settled beside him. He remained mute, but nodded, glancing out the window.

Once he was sure they were settled, Zephir timed himself, and finally drew back the lever, dropping them back into normal space, near Coruscant.

It was a relief to see it, after Saren.

Kyran pointed out the viewport to the planet. "Look there's home!" he said happily.

Me'telnen looked out and stifled a gasp in the back of his throat, awed by the sight of Coruscant, and the feel of it. Lights like a thousand flames were all across its surface, and he could feel the Power pulsing there, strong, and welcoming.

Kyran grinned gleefully seeing the planet and tried to get on his knees so he could see it better. He glanced at Me'telnen and laughed a little at his reaction. //Isn't it nice?//

Me'telnen nodded dazedly, eyes still focused intently on it//Better than that.//

Kyran smiled at that and threw an arm around him in his enthusiasm, hugging his shoulders, though carefully. //You'll like it. You'll see.//

//I'll like anywhere, as long as you're there,// Me'telnen assured, glancing at him.

Kyran blushed a little at that. //Really?//

Me'telnen nodded, and nuzzled his face against his cheek//Swear it.//

Kyran giggled as Me'telnen rubbed against his cheek and then he was distracted as the Jedi Temple came into view. His eyes widened. He had never seen the Temple quite like this. It was so BIG.

Me'telnen paused as well, as he glanced out, his own eyes growing wide. Something sparked deep inside, the thought of fire, of ash, but it never quite reached his wakeful mind. //Is that your home?//

Kyran nodded still entranced as he stared at the Temple as they approached. //Yes. That's the Temple.//

Me'telnen couldn't imagine living in such a place. It looked like how the crystal towers were said to look before the dark times. Majestic and tall, white sides reflecting the sunlight. It took his breath away, and rocked him to his dark core, at feeling such Light in it. Had he not grown accustomed to Kyran's blinding aura, it would have terrified him. Now... it only oddly felt like home, to some part of him.

Kyran caught his thought and smiled. //Home again,// he said happily. It was good to be home. He had been away for what felt like a long time. "Master Zephir?" he spoke up though he knew he shouldn't bother the master, he was curious as to how long he had been gone.

The Master glanced at him briefly, from where he was watching the controls, moving them slowly through traffic to enter into the predestined landing zone assigned to the ship a few days earlier, "Yes, Kyran?"

"How long were we gone?" he asked curiously.

"Nearly three weeks," Zephir answered, though it felt like longer.

Kyran's eyes widened at that. "I've been gone a long time!"

Zephir nodded a little, "That you have."

He shook his head in amazement. Somehow when the Jedi Master had said earlier before they left that they would be gone for weeks, he hadn't really expected it to take that long. Until he had seen the true darkness that Saren was. He shuddered slightly at the memory. He never wanted to go to Saren again. He was happy to be home where there was Light and warmth.

The ship hovered slightly before dropping down to rest and Kyran saw a team of healer's standing outside, along with Master Yoda, and another Master he didn't know.

Catching his thought, Me'telnen seemed to consider something//Who's Master Yoda?//

Kyran jumped a little, startled and he pointed him out to Me'telnen. //Master Yoda is the highest member of the Order,// he replied. //He's in charge of_ everything._//

//That's Master Yoda?// Me'telnen looked the old one over again//Rather small, isn't he?//

//Yes, he is small, but he's very powerful. With the Force size doesn't matter,// Kyran said.

There was vague confusion on Me'telnen's part//It doesn't// He mulled the thought over for a few minutes before he said//Have you met him?//

//Oh yes,// Kyran nodded enthusiastically. //In fact, he was the one who insisted I go on this trip,// he said frowning slightly wondering about something...

//Maybe he knew you would find me?// Me'telnen hazarded a soft guess.

//Yes but how?// Kyran didn't understand and he shrugged a little as he unbuckled from the seat.

//Maybe like how I do?// the thought sent a little happiness through him. To have someone else that had this curse of being able to see... He had never imagined there was such a being...

//Maybe,// with Master Yoda just about anything was possible, Kyran knew.

"I'm going to go get Master Rixar, and we'll leave this ship," Zephir said as he stood.

"Aren't the healer's meeting us?" Kyran asked frowning as he undid his own strap and then moved to help Me'telnen out of the chair.

Zephir nodded, and glanced outside, "They are on their way now. But if I know Drex, he doesn't want off this ship in a hover stretcher," he smiled the vaguest bit.

Zephir entered the small room, to notice that Drex was already awake. He smiled a little, "They're waiting for us."

"Who?" Drex asked curiously as he sat up slowly.

"The healers, with Han'yaie at their head, Master Yoda..." he paused a little, "And Sehan."

Drex grimaced at that. "Oh. Well, I suppose we better get this over with."

Zephir nodded, and leaned down to help him up, slowly, carefully, ignoring the strain upon his own wounds.

Drex gingerly put weight on his leg and he winced hard as pain shot through his wounded leg. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. One. then the other... over and over. He made it about half way to the ramp, in the common area of the ship, when his leg finally gave out and could no longer support his weight. He managed a small smile and sat down hard into a chair. "I'll think I'll just wait here."

Zephir shook his head, and offered his shoulder, "I'm not going out there to face the beasts alone," he teased a little, though it was threaded with worry.

Drex smirked at that though his face was tight. "All right I'll try again," he managed to stand shakily and he hobbled a few more steps before he shook his head. "This isn't going to work. I don't want you carrying me. We'll both get lectured."

Zephir sighed, before he moved, hooking Drex's arm over his shoulders, as he wrapped one of his own about the other's waist, "We're going to get lectured either way, so stop being stubborn."

Drex stared at him and shook his head. "I'm not the one being stubborn, the healer's will end up coming in anyway if we don't get there soon."

Taking on as much weight as he could, Zephir lightly shook his head, "Then we had best get out there."

"Zephir, I can just wait," he protested. "I don't want you to hurt yourself worse."

"You won't hurt me," Zephir assured.

"Obstinate wampa," Drex groused, but there was no energy behind it. It was taking all of his concentration to move. Drex managed a small smile at the younglings waiting for them at the ramp.

Han'yaie came forward first, the Master Healer surveying the pair of them with a soft shake of his head. "I'll spare you the lecture in front of the young ones," he said dryly, taking Drex's weight from Zephir and helping him onto a hover stretcher. "You've both out done yourselves this time, I think."

Zephir allowed it, and smiled a little tiredly, "I doubt we could ever do that, Han'yaie." He moved close to the little ones and they helped Drex the rest of the way, eyes unconsciously wandering to Sehan briefly, before looking away sharply.

"Perhaps not," he tsked. "Though this ranks up there," he turned to the two little ones, and smiled kindly. "What is your friend's name, Kyran?" he asked.

"Me'telnen Kemra," Kyran said enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was good to be home. Missions weren't at all what he had hoped they would be.

Me'telnen didn't share his enthusiasm as he kept himself back, trying to make himself less noticeable. There was a strange feeling about this place, an opposite feeling to what he knew. It was all so... bright... and it left him on edge.

Han'yaie beckoned them both forward. "Why don't both of you come this way with me and the Masters, " he said gently.

Zephir approached, and lightly lay a protective, comforting hand on Me'telnen's shoulder, as he translated for the kidling.

Me'telnen eyed Han'yaie distrustfully, and asked a soft question, to which Zephir responded to, nodding when Me'telnen voiced his complaint. His lips twisted a little in humor, "It seems neither of us want to go with you, Han'yaie."

Han'yaie rolled his eyes at that. "The things I put up with around here," he sighed impatiently. "The sooner you go, the sooner you get out..."

Zephir merely shook his head, before repeating the same to Me'telnen, who looked like he didn't care. Sharp blue eyes glared at Han'yaie for a moment, before the boy grasped tight to Kyran's hand, and assented. He was going where Kyran was, and Kyran needed a healer, even if Me'telnen felt he did not.

The tap, tap of a gimmer stick alerted them to Master Yoda hobbling forward. "Speak with them privately for a moment, I must, Han'yaie. Send them I will, when talked with them I have. Done well you have, young one," he said placing a tri-fingered hand on Kyran's arm gently.

"Successful your mission was." It wasn't a question. They had brought back the one they sought and the Master could feel the gentle thrum of power underneath the surface of their life force. The bond was formed and they were using it.

Kyran grew shy at the Master's praise and rare affection. He had never received such praise from anyone, much less Master Yoda. "I found Me'telnen," he said nodding solemnly, pointing to his friend.

"Found him you did," The Master said nodding. "Brought you together the Force has," he glanced at Master Zephir. "Problems were there?"

"A few," Zephir had to admit, "We ran into some trouble that we did not expect."

The wizened Master hobbled closer to the little ones and put a hand on Me'telnen next. "Good heart he has underneath the darkness. Uncovered fully, it can be, but time it will take."

That touch electrified something in him, and Me'telnen quickly jerked back, the budding traces of vision fading from his eyesight as he pulled away. That had never happened. Yet he had never been in contact with someone as strong as the Master. He could feel it pulsing in the air around them, and though it bothered him with how unfamiliar it was, he wasn't afraid.

The Master regarded Me'telnen for a long moment before he said to Zephir, "Speak with you alone, later, I must. For now, care these young ones need."

Zephir nodded, laying a hand once more on Me'telnen's shoulder, as well as Kyran's, "Of course, Master Yoda. I will come by later," he ignored any look Han'yaie might have sent him.

"Necessary that is not, visit you later I will," the small master cackled knowing Han'yaie was sending Zephir deadly looks.

"I doubt to be there very long," Zephir gave Han'yaie a glance.

"See we will, see we will," the master snickered to himself as he began hobbling away.

Zephir sighed, before nodding to the little ones, to go on, as they followed Han'yaie and the healers to the ward.


	15. Chapter 14: Wounds and Musings

**Chapter Fourteen: Wounds and Musings**

_Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive. Josephine Hart_

* * *

"Looks like someone did a good job on you, Rixar," Han'yaie commented wryly as he examined Drex's leg. "Ripped muscles and sliced ligaments, you're going to be staying awhile, and it looks like it's been strained even since the original injury... you've been walking on this... haven't you?"

Drex looked slightly sheepish even as he avoided the Healer's eye. "Maybe?" he said lamely.

Han'yaie shook his head. "No maybe, don't think you can fool me," he said shaking a finger at him. "Looks like some possible nerve damage too. Full mobility will be difficult to regain. You'll have to work to get it strong again."

As this was going on, Me'telnen watched from Drex's other side. He didn't understand everything they said, but he had a good idea, considering the injury. Biting his lip, he restrained himself from asking anything, merely contending himself to look mildly worried. It was odd however, the healer seemed to believe there was a way to repair the leg, when Me'telnen knew better. No one recovered from such injuries.

Drex made a face at that, grimacing. "Well it's better than hover-chairing it the rest of my career," he said sardonically. "I guess I haven't much choice."

"Indeed not," Han'yaie remarked. "We'll see about trying to regenerate the damaged parts of the nerves and reconstructing some of the damaged pathways. You'll be in bacta for a day for the other lacerations. You're lucky you didn't have much worse once this injury got you down."

Drex nodded soberly. He had indeed been lucky that the fight had ended when it had. Otherwise well...he could be a lot more injured than he was. He glanced over at the little one wondering how he was taking all of this.

Me'telnen glanced up to him, before ducking his head. He still wasn't sure of all that was being said, but he hoped for the Master's sake, that things went well.

"Well let's get started. The sooner we do, the sooner you can leave," Han'yaie said with a small smile. He moved out of the way and his assistant FX-7 droid moved in Drex's line of sight injecting him with a mild sedative to get him ready for the bacta tank.

"Well let's get started. The sooner we do, the sooner you can leave," Han'yaie said with a small smile. He moved out of the way and his assistant FX-7 droid moved in Drex's line of sight. "Wait Han'yaie," Drex held up a hand motioning for the droid to stop. "Me'telnen would trust you more if I was awake during his exam."

Han'yaie considered, glancing at the child again and he nodded once. "I suppose that's a good idea, though don't' think you're off the hook," he said arching a brow.

"I'll be perfectly behaved," Drex said innocently.

"Mmm and I'm the Supreme Chancellor," Han'yaie said shaking his head. He turned his attention to the small boy with Drex. "Hello Me'telnen," he said kindly.

Me'telnen blinked uneasily at him, before glancing once more Rixar, as if for reassurance. Kyran and Zephir had been taken away some time ago, and he had been left with the Master, who was the only one he could trust. This healer, though, far from dangerous looking, was still unfamiliar, and set him on edge, "Hello," he said softly.

'It's all right, ne',' Drex said softly catching his nervousness. 'He just wants to help you.'

Bowing his head a little, Me'telnen nodded. He knew the Master was right, he didn't sense any danger here. Just natural instinct told him to be careful.

Drex considered the boy thoughtfully before he scooted over slightly to make room for the little one. 'Why don't you come sit with me,' he suggested. The boy might let Han'yaie look at him more if he was closer to one he trusted.

Nodding a little, Me'telnen stiffly, and not without a little pain, claimed up onto the table. Any whimpers he might have let loose, he stifled, in favor of looking strong as he settled beside him.

Han'yaie nodded grateful for Drex's suggestion, knowing that made things much easier. He carefully began to examine the child once he had settled himself and Drex had one hand on the boy's wing gently for reassurance. Han'yaie had seen many things in his career as a Healer, but rarely had he come across a child so badly injured upon arriving at the Temple. He knew Saren Seven was a terrible place to live, especially in the Northern parts, but seeing the damage in person on a small child, it tugged at his heart strings. This little one needed lots of care.

Aside from the severe undernourishment he was looking at a host of other problems. Lacerations, old and new covered the child's body from head to foot, in varying degrees of severity and depth. There were three broken ribs and the boy was only five standard years old.

As he examined even closer he found even older injuries, bones that looked as if they had been broken once and had not set properly, scars from what looked like they had been third degree burns...he grimaced faintly.

Me'telnen watched him curiously, brow furrowing at what he was seeing in the healer's face, before he glanced down at himself. Seeing nothing he had not come to terms with, he cocked his head a little, as if asking, What? It was nothing uncommon to any other child on Saren, to bear their life on their skin.

Han'yaie drew out a hypo to take a sample of the boy's blood. Very carefully he put it to the child's arm and drew a sample and he said, "You'll have to stay for awhile, little one," he said in a very kind voice.

Not wincing at the slight pain from the hypo, Me'telnen lightly cocked his head, "Why?" He was fine. His chest hurt, but in time it would go away. It always did.

"We'll get you all taken care of and healed properly," he said gently. The poor boy assumed things were fine when they were not. He patted him gently.

Me'telnen let himself be petted, though he still didn't understand, "Just need a tonic. Will be fine," he insisted. Because that's what Ja'thernen did, and what Jer'en had done before him. Merely poured some concocted medicine down his throat to keep him from getting horribly sick, or to kill the pain, and his body did the rest. What else could be done?

Han'yaie looked at him shaking his head slightly. "No little one. You need much more than that. You just don't realize it. But we'll take care of you," he said.

Raising an eyebrow he leapt down and shrugged a little, as he again forced back a wince "I'm fine. Have had worse. Still here."

"Easy, young one," Drex said as the boy leapt down. "Be careful. Even people like me need to do what the Healer says," he said reaching out his hand to stop him from going anywhere else.

Me'telnen glanced at him stubbornly, "Been hurt before. I'm fine."

Drex gave a small sigh. Zephir was better at this sort of thing than he was. "Han'yaie, will you leave us for a few moments?" he said.

Han'yaie studied the two of them before he nodded. "I'll be back. I'll go tend to Master Zephir and Kyran," he said as he left.

"Young one, you need healing. There's so much you need. You only think you are fine because you have not had any care before," he said gently.

"Have to," Me'telnen argued, "Ja' and Jer'en took care of me. Nissan too." His heart twisted hard at saying their names out loud, but he presisted, crossing his arms.

Drex rubbed his temple uncertain of how to talk to the child and convince him that he needed care. Having an idea he sat up. "Well I suppose we ought to both leave now then and get you settled in," he said moving to stand even though pain shot through his leg.

Blinking at that, Me'telnen moved to climb back up, and pull the Master down again, "You can't. You're hurt."

"So are you," Drex returned, "if you can go without then I most certainly can manage," he said easily. "I'm older and have more experience." He began to pull on his clothes to leave.

"Old ones need more care," Me'telnen argued, clinging to him to try and stop him.

Drex shrugged him off easily. "I'm not old," he said. "Zephir is the old one, not me."

"Old to Saren," Me'telnen refuted, then shuddered in vague pain, stopping for a moment as one arm went protectively about his chest.

It was true. Most didn't live to be thirty on Saren, at least, where he lived.

Drex paid him no attention as he continued dressing and soon he was fully dressed to leave. He was shaking as he was standing, but he wasn't going to let it stop him. "Well come on," he beckoned. "If we're not going to heal , then we both need to be leaving."

Me'telnen didn't move, eyes narrowing as he almost glared at the Master. He was finally beginning to understand, and though he worried intensely for the Master, he would not be toyed with, "Won't go."

"Suit yourself," Drex said shrugging a shoulder. "I'll send for Master Anya to take you down to the crèche," he said heading for the door.

That glare intensified, "Adults always lie, to get what they want," there was a note of pain behind the bitter words.

Drex spun around at that, though he staggered and lost his balance, ending up in the floor on a heap, one leg twisted beneath him. His face was tired, and gray with pain. "No," he corrected gently. "If you are fine, then there's no reason I cannot be, little one. I am merely trying to show that your statements of being fine are not logical. You are hurt even worse than I. You need treatment. I want what is best for you and if I have to go without for awhile to convince you that it is necessary for both of us then it is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Whimpering a little at the Master's fall, Me'telnen abandoned his place, to go to him, kneeling in front of him as he tried to help him up, "Master foolish. It's different. Master hurt more, Master human, not Saren. Saren born don't hurt, Saren born live. Humans hurt, humans need healing, Master shouldn't be stupid like Nissan," it shook him, to hear those words from his own lips. even as tears started to leak from his eyes. He worshiped his brother's memory with every fiber of his soul, but even he had to admit, he had hated the self sacrifice that had driven him, that now drove this man to try to help him. He didn't want others to hurt for him anymore.

Drex knew he couldn't move from the floor easily. Losing his balance had cost him. Han'yaie was going to have his head for this when he came back, but he did not really care. He reached up and gently brushed away the boy's few tears. "Everyone hurts, Me'. From Masters to Saren borns. It's part of what makes us what we are. We are mortal."

Me'telnen clung to his hand, and forced himself not to cry further, though he ached inside and out, "Can't hurt. I hurt, others do. So can't hurt."

Drex pulled the boy closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around him gently. "That's not the case anymore little one. You'll never have to hide your hurts again."

Me'telnen shook his head stubbornly, even as his hold on Drex's hand moved to his shirt, "I have to. Even you hurt, if I don't..."

Drex nearly sighed in frustration. He wasn't sure what else he could do to convince the boy. Very slowly he tried to move to get up again. Maybe he could at least get off the floor.

Oh that was a bad mistake, he realized soon after he started moving and immediately desisted.

Just then the door swished open and Han'yaie reappeared, with Kyran at his side, Han'yaie had hoped that Kyran would have more success convincing Me'telnen that he needed healing than Drex. The Healer stopped in his tracks at the sight of Rixar fully dressed sitting in the middle of the floor with one leg askew, momentarily speechless.

Kyran moved from the Han'yaie's side to go to Me'telnen.

"Dare I ask what you think you are doing, Rixar?" The Healer finally said after several moments of silence.

"Probably shouldn't," Drex remarked from the floor.

"Well I'm asking anyway," Han'yaie demanded an explanation for this. "I leave for twenty minutes to go check on a patient and I come back to find you dressed, sitting in the floor worse off than before I left."

"I was merely proving a point," Drex said waving a hand dismissively.

"The only point you're proving is that I need to restrain you to the bed," Han'yaie huffed in annoyance.

"Not for you, I meant for Me'telnen," he said scowling.

"And what, pray tell, would be so important that you feel you have to go and injure yourself again?"

"I was merely showing the boy that if he's fine, I am too, that's all."

Han'yaie muttered something unintelligible. "I'll thank you to quit doing idiotic stunts of this nature, Rixar. Any more mishaps like this and I"ll sedate you for the duration of your stay."

Drex's mouth fell open at that. "You wouldn't."

Han'yaie arched a brow mildly. "Do you really want to test me on that?"

Drex sighed. "I promise not to move again Han'yaie."

"See that you don't or you'll be restrained," he threatened before bending over to try and see what other damage the Master had done to his leg. "Well you were going to be able to be released in a few days, now you might end up staying longer. You've done a nice job with it, Rixar," Han'yaie said in frustration. "I'll need to scan your leg again to see what exactly you've done to it," He said, glaring at Drex.

"This is an example of how not to behave, younglings," Han'yaie said to Kyran and Me'telnen. "Always remember Healer's know best."

Kyran stifled a giggle at the Healer's remark. It was funny to think that even masters misbehaved.

//What happened, Me'?// he asked curiously, glancing at his friend.

//The Master was foolish, because I said I was fine,// Me'telnen said, not looking at him.

//But you're not fine,// Kyran said bewildered. //Why would you think you are? You need the Healers medicine. They make everything all better.//

//I feel fine,// Me'telnen refuted.

Kyran looked at him oddly. //No you don't. I can feel it.//

Hunching his shoulders, Me'telnen sighed//It'll go away. Always does.//

Kyran sighed at that and embraced him and rubbed his back gently. //Please? You've got broken bones and things that need medicine. The Masters won't let you stay with me in the crèche until you are fixed all better.//

Me'telnen looked very troubled at that//They won't? But I go where Sala'ne' does.//

//You have to be fixed first,// Kyran said. //They not let you play in the crèche with broken bones. //

//It fixes itself though,// it was hard for him to understand why he needed them to heal what would heal naturally on its own.

//But this way is faster,// Kyran explained. //They can heal broken bones really fast here. I broke my arm once and I was better by the next day.//

Me'telnen blinked at that. shocked, and a bit awed. It had taken weeks for his bones to heal//They can do that?//

Kyran nodded. //Yes. That's what Healers are for,// he explained. //And medicine. It makes you better lots faster.//

The older boy considered//Medicine at home didn't do that.//

//Medicine here different than Saren,// he said patiently.

So Me'telnen was finding out. Finally he sighed, and nodded a little//I'll get better, quickly, for you.//

Kyran smiled happily at that, relieved that his friend had decided to accept healing. //Good. It might hurt a little, but it will be better soon.//

Me'telnen shrugged a little. Pain was never an issue for him.

//You should tell them,// Kyran nudged him a little with his mind.

//He's busy,// Me'telnen pointed out, glancing worriedly to Drex, as if to check to make sure the Master was okay.

Kyran ignored that and said,//they will want to know this, I promise.//

Me'telnen nodded//Later. The Master first.//

Kyran merely sighed saying nothing further and turned his attention back to the Masters. Drex was on the table again finally.

He only hoped the Master wouldn't be too much worse off.

* * *

Zephir found it hard to stop cursing Han'yaie, once he was awake and aware. After the healer had seen his large gash, he had given him something that he had originally stated was an antibiotic. And obviously something more, considering it had knocked the Master out long enough for them to give him a short bacta treatment, and get him into a bed.

It really hadn't been that bad... The man just took things far too out of proportion.

Just then Han'yaie bustled in. "Well how are you feeling?" he asked a datapad in hand as he began checking Zephir's vital signs.

Zephir half scowled at that, "Rather stupid, really, to trust you at any point."

Han'yaie arched a brow then put a hand to his chest. "I've had enough problems with you four today and I didn't feel like arguing with you about it after arguing with Rixar. Besides, you can't deny you needed it."

"I can. I was perfectly fine," Zephir stated stubbornly, sitting up just a bit stiffly.

"See there you go again," Han'yaie said rolling his eyes. "Sit up completely and I'll knock you out again, Zephir."

"Han'yaie, I think I know my limits better then you. It was a gash, nothing a few antibiotics and pain killers could deal with," Zephir stated.

"You think so do you? Trained in healing are you?" Han'yaie said making more notes.

"No, except in field techniques, which you know, I know well enough about," Zephir looked at him challengingly, "And I know what a mere gash is. It doesn't require bacta treatments and all this."

"Patient is even extraordinarily more stubborn than usual today," Han'yaie remarked to his datapad as he typed.

Zephir's eye twitched as he sat up completely, "I'm not staying here for however long you deem a minor wound should take."

Han'yaie's eyes gleamed. "Is that so? You're not the first stubborn patient I've dealt with, Zephir, and you are staying until I am satisfied that you are healed enough to go."

"I want a reason why you need to keep me," Zephir insisted.

"Perhaps the fact that those "gashes" as you call them were at class one level infection due to neglect and you had a high fever."

At that, Zephir had to admit he was beaten. He hadn't realized they were so bad, nor really cared at the time... "How are Drex and the younglings?"

"Drex was the worst off, injury wise," he said pointedly glaring at Zephir. "He'll be all right within a few days, after surgery and regeneration, and some extensive physical therapy."

"Kyran was the healthiest of the four of you, and he only sustained heavy bruises and some abrasion that were easily taken care of with a dip in the bacta tank. As far as Me'telnen, two cracked ribs, and covered in abrasions, some of them were extremely deep, though he'll be all right with bacta treatment and care, besides the older injuries that I intend to correct."

Zephir looked relieved at that, and leaned back, "That's good. I had feared there might have been something I missed."

"They will all be fine with time, and you will too, though you're not leaving till I'm satisfied," Han'yaie said.

Zephir glared then, "I still think you're making too big a deal out of it. I felt and do feel fine."

Han'yaie snorted at that. "I'll be the judge of how fine you feel. I'll have a meal brought to you shortly. You haven't eaten in awhile."

Zephir raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell?"

"I ran tests on your blood, Zephir," Han'yaie said shaking his head. "And I know your personal habits."

That left a scowl on the Master's lips, "Blood tests don't show everything. It's only been two days."

"It was enough that your sugar levels were low, Zephir," he said with a sigh. "I'll be back later to check on you."

Finally, Zephir nodded, "Very well. Please keep me informed as to their conditions."

"Of course," as he was on his way out, Han'yaie almost ran headlong into Master Yoda who was coming around the corner. "So sorry, Master Yoda, I was occupied in my notes."

"Bother me you did not, visitors may Zephir have?"

Han'yaie nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda, he may have visitors, so long as he doesn't strain his wounds by sitting up."

"In mind I will keep that," the master cackled. "Sure of that you can be," he said as he hobbled forward. He knocked on Zephir's door.

"Please enter, Master," Zephir called from inside. He sat up straight, ignoring the stretch of his wounds.

"Up you should not be, warned already about you I was. Lie down you will," the Master cackled as he entered.

"I'm fine, Master. Han'yaie worries too much," Zephir assured, "You wished to speak with me?"

"Speak not will I until down you are laying," Master Yoda was unmoved.

Zephir sighed a little, and positioning a few pillows behind him, he laid back, "Is that better, Master?"

"Better that is," he replied as he climbed up into a chair beside Zephir's bed. "Your account of the mission I wish to hear before hear the full Council does."

Zephir nodded, expecting that, "It was fairly routine, considering we had Kyran, and we were going to Saren... We searched nearly a week before Kyran found him. We couldn't convince him at first, and he ran from us. Kyran managed to call him back and then soon after we ran into trouble with his gang.

"Came back for initiate Josel, Me'telnen did," the Master said slowly, nodding in satisfaction. "Before birth their bond at work has been."

Zephir didn't seem surprised. Somehow, that bond had felt old, even from the moment of its completion."

"Still incomplete the bond is. Missing is a crucial piece," Master Yoda continued thoughtfully.

"What is this piece?" Zephir had to ask.

"Uncertain of this I am, but we will know when it comes time," Yoda replied serenely.

Zephir nodded a little, accepting that, before he paused a little, "There are some things that I did not believe to be possible, that have come from this, Master."

The Master's ears twitched and he gazed at Zephir, inviting him to elaborate.

"For one, the boy we have brought bears the last name of Kemra. Zephir paused a little, and sighed, " In the preliminary report I sent to you I did not mention this because I have decided his last name will be Callister, regardless. That is the proper translation of Letaine'."

"Why not translate Kemra rather than Letaine'?" The master wondered.

"It is best that I do not. It is a Sith's name, and though many do not remember, some very well might," Zephir said softly. "And there are those in the galaxy that would wish for the last of the Kemra line to die. It is a piece best forgotten."

"Accept your judgment on this I will," Master Yoda climbed down from his perch.

Zephir's eyes shut for a moment, "I imagine my Master was not happy that you arranged for us to go without the Council's consent."

"Indeed he is not, but I am confident in my decision to send you."

"He does, unfortunately, have may supporters," Zephir pointed out.

"True that is, but ignore they cannot what destiny has arranged," Yoda said. "Worry about it now, we cannot. For now, rest you need and meditation."

Zephir had to nod at that, "Yes, Master. I shall certainly meditate on this."

Yoda nodded his acknowledgment. "Rest well," he replied and he began to hobble forward out of the room.

Watching him go, Zephir sighed once more, and settled further back, to get comfortable, for his meditations. Faintly, he felt that everything was starting to fit into place, and it was only just beginning.


	16. Chapter 15: The Counselors

**  
Chapter Fifteen: The Counselors  
**_  
Failure and success seem to have been allotted to men by their stars. But they retain the power of wriggling, of fighting with their star or against it, and in the whole universe the only really interesting movement is this wriggle. E.M. Forester_

* * *

The meeting was almost over, Sehan noted. Waiting a few moments, after the current discussion finished, Sehan addressed the Council on the other matter they had been called for, "In conclusion of that last business, I have find we had best get down to the true nature of this meeting. Namely Master Yoda's visions, the sending of a crècheling into danger, and the bringing back of a darkling."

Master Quix Zarkcot, sitting a few places beyond Master Sehan said, "I concur. It was most unusual, Master Yoda, and completely against normal procedure. Why were we not informed first before you allowed Kyran Josel to be taken into such danger that he was not ready for?" His blue skin was darker than normal, indicating that he was greatly annoyed by this lapse of protocol.

"Normal procedures changed must be if survive the Order will," The small councilor stood from his hair and hobbled to the center before them. It was most unusual for Yoda to stand during a Council chamber session, and this demonstrated the fact that he wanted their full attention. "The first to have visions I am not. Wiped out once the Jedi nearly were. Great care we must take. In motion the future is, this I know. However if nothing we did with gifts we are given to direct our future, then deserve we would the visions I have seen."

"What exactly have you seen, Master Yoda?" Master Sal Beto asked respectfully. for Yoda had not yet revealed all to the Council. The Ikotchi master had seen nothing himself with his limited precognition.

"Two visions I have had," the Master said glancing to the rest of the Council, his eyes narrowing. "One, destruction...death, of those of our own, destroyed this Temple will be, blackened by an inferno, betrayed by one we call our own." He paused to let that sink in before he continued on. "And two, the Temple still standing, unblemished and whole, and a triangle of life, fire and ice in the center of the tallest spire."

Frowns decorated many of the faces of the Masters there, before Beto spoke again, a troubled, yet thoughtful look upon his own face, "What do you think this means exactly?"

"Getting to that I am, " the small Councilor's ears twitched again. "Told me Master Anya did of dreams that young Josel had. Dreams he had of the Saren culture and people and one child for him reached. Accurate were his dreams of the Saren culture and never been there or studied them has he. Meditate long I did and felt I should that go with Masters Rixar and Zephir to Saren Seven, Josel should. Come to pass, did those things that the child dreamed about long before he ever came. Remember these visions now, he does not. Faded the dreams did from his memory, but remain the fact does that came to pass it did."

Sehan considered the information, "So that answers why, for much of it. Though, it was never recorded that Josel might have precognition, considering his connections to the Force are an odd mixture."

"He seems to have a fair balance of both unifying and the living Force aspects," Sumi Gisk'yla spoke up, his fur rippling slightly as he considered. "Though it appears in this case the unifying aspect was the stronger of the two. Has he had any other visions besides these?" he asked.

"Aware of others I am not, Master Anya, made no mention of other visions that he had," he paused a long moment before he continued. "Bonded they have with no training of how," the Master said. "Bonded I believe from before birth, were they." Having said his piece, Master Yoda hobbled back to his chair and resettled himself.

"How is that possible?" Master Cond Siln spoke up, "There's no record of such a thing happening before, except among twins, but these two are not even the same species."

"Will of the Force, it may be," Master Yaddle said, eyes glancing to Yoda, "To save us."

"Or destroy us," Sehan stated gravely, "I find it hard to believe our so called salvation can be held in the hands of two children, one of which who is of the darkest we have ever admitted into these halls."

"It wouldn't be with two, " Quix Zarkcot pointed out. "Master Yoda said triangle. That would infer that one piece is still missing."

Sehan relented, "For now, there are only two. It is unknown if, or when this third will appear. So for now, we only have two, and one of them may not make it to being a Jedi."

"Confident am I that if a proper teacher, a Jedi Shane Callister will become, " Master Yoda stated.

"And who would train him? Few would want the task, when there are easier, and more stable apprentices to be had," Sehan returned.

"Agreed already has Master Rixar to train him. Drawn to him on the trip home, was Shane to him."

The Master frowned deeply at that, "Would that be such a wise choice, Master? Rixar is known to this Council for his rule breaking at times, as well as other matters."

"Other matters not discussed now are they," Yoda's ears twitched. "Different sort of Master Shane will need. Different Masters both will need as different they are with the bond they share. A wise choice Master Rixar is."

"I concur," Rhyysa put in. "Master Rixar thinks differently than most of the rest and it is just this sort of teacher that would be good for Shane as he is much older than most of our usual initiates and given the unusual circumstances in which he was brought."

Jedi Master Tyrral Cormin then spoke up, his lekku twitching slightly, "I share concerns with Master Sehan. Rixar is a risky consideration at best, especially with such a child. Would it not be wiser to place the child with Master Zephir, who is quite knowledgeable with Saren and its kind?"

"I disagree, " Gisk'yla's fur rippled slightly. "The boy's original last name was Kemra, as Master Yoda told us before, not Lataine'. It would be a stain on their relationship which could cause things to go poorly and blind him because of the previous love he had for his.. mate if things were to go wrong. He could possibly choose not to see them, to avoid the possibility of failing his dead mate. The boy already has dark tendencies and given the culture of Saren, draws upon the Darkness. Master Rixar is more equipped to deal with such than Master Zephir is," he continued.

"Right they are," Yaddle entered in, "Trained well, Master Rixar has been. Tame the darkness he could, in time."

"He's already tamed it once," Beto said in agreement. "Given his track record, I think that Master Rixar would be an excellent Master to Initiate Callister."

Sehan interjected, "Perhaps so. But we should consider. Especially of this bond. Will the darkness in Callister reflect in Josel, since we do not know the nature of what it is yet? Should we allow this bond to exist?"

"An excellent question and one I'm not sure that we can answer right now without further study," Master Siln agreed, shifting position in his seat.

"Can we afford to wait?" Cormin questioned, "It may grow too strong by the time we decide."

"It may already be impossible now," Master Kovani pointed out, her brow furrowing. "There's no way to know unless we actively attempt to cut it."

"Unwise that would be," Yaddle inserted, "Dangerous to them, it would be."

"I disagree, Master Yaddle, how do we know it's dangerous if we don't try it?" Pog Doneta spoke up for the first time.

Oddly, it was Sehan who spoke, "With such a spontaneous bond, if it indeed had formed before their births, or at least before they met each other, it is most likely it could. Minds do not randomly connect to each other, or else the problem would be more common within the Order itself."

"Perhaps we should allow it and study it as was previously mentioned?" Beto suggested.

"We would have to ensure that Josel also has a Master then. Arrange things so that we could indeed study it and them," Sehan motioned.

"I agree," Yoda said in agreement. "Necessary for them to have Masters in place, it is."

"If I may, Masters, " Rhy'ul put in, "why don't we just allow them to be chosen now rather than waiting?"

"We do not wish to make so many changes for one pair," Siln pointed out, "We won't know how it affects them differently then normal children of our Order if we treat them completely different from the beginning."

"Agreed, and we do not wish to draw further attention from others in the Order right now," Sehan said, "Though it is a risk with Callister in the crèche, with the other normal students. If he becomes a problem, we would have to amend things."

"We should discuss things further with Zephir and Rixar," Master Kovani interjected. "Perhaps Master Zephir would know of someone who would agree to be Initiate Josel's master when he is old enough."

Sehan nodded, "A wise decision. We had better speak to them soon. Especially to Rixar," his tone only darkened a little.

He glanced to Yoda then, "Is there anything else we need to know, Master?"

"Nothing further to say I have," the small Master replied.

Sehan nodded, "Then we shall call an end to this meeting, if agreed?"

"Agree I do. Adjourned for today, this Council is," Master Yoda said.

* * *

Yoda meditated deep within the gardens at his usual spot the next morning. It was early. No one else was about. Meditating in the pre-dawn hours were his custom and he had been doing so for several hundred years. As he sat and meditated, he felt a disturbance in the Force. His ears twitched as he felt a presence close by him.

Silent footsteps stopped near him, just behind, and to the right of him. There wasn't the sound of a drawn breath, or life as the other stood a moment, observing him, with old eyes set within a forever almost child like face. A slow smirk finally came to pale lips, "I know you know I am here."

"Yes, " the small Master said. "Disturb the Force you do with your presence. Easily felt it is."

"Only the strong would ever be able to sense the dead," came the amused comment, "No wonder you are the head of this Order, Master Yoda."

Yoda's ears twitched slightly, not flattered by the comment. "State your business you should."

The other moved forward, to stand in front of him. Kneeling, emerald green eyes shifted a little as blue flooded their depths, mixing, as the look in them grew older yet. Reaching into the crimson robe, one pale hand pulled forth a ring, to show to him. Upon it bore the crest o the Jedi, with its single blade, and wings, "I believe you know this symbol well, Master," the voice was no longer teasing, but calm, perfectly controlled, and slightly deeper.

"Yes, know it well I do," the Master replied staring at the ring and at the one who held it in surprise.

"Then you also know that such things were no longer worn almost ninety five thousand years ago," the other stated, "The Jedi felt they longer needed such to identify themselves. However, I feel that it must prove my identity, though I am not the rightful owner of this present form. Forgive my intrusion like this, but it was dire that I speak to you alone, and this was the only way I can at this moment."

The Master nodded as he absorbed the information. "A long time it has been since that symbol I have seen."

"Longer then it should have been. But much of the Order has forgotten its foundation," there was almost a flicker of sadness in those eyes, "Let me state who I am. Or was, rather. Merrick Tryphen, Jedi Master of the beginning age of the Jedi."'

The Master gave a hum of surprise and his mouth twitched slightly. He stood, grunting a little at the effort of moving and bowed respectfully. "Heard of you I have. Very respected you once were."

Those eyes darkened a bit, as if the action pained him, "Master, forgive me, but pay me no honor, though you believe me due it. There were far greater then I, that chose the harder path, and are not here to accept the same from you."

"Deserving of it you still are," the small Master rebuked gently. "Purpose the Force has for all of it's servants. Your purpose this was. Greater destiny to fulfill, you still have."

"Yet a Jedi seeks no honor, nor desires it," Merrick returned, "Thus is my own belief. But you are right, and I feel that you know that destiny has finally come into place."

"Yes, come it has," he said gravely, his ears drooping some. "And hope I do that kind destiny will be towards us," he said heavily.

Merrick lightly shook his head, "Destiny is never kind, least of all to those that stand upon the brink. A second time, the Jedi may fall, and they will not rise from it if they do, unlike they did before."

Yoda held his gimmer stick tightly in his hand. "Know I do," he whispered softly.

"Then know also that you hold the key to your destruction, or salvation. In that, you have two choices. To guide them, or destroy them. In their destruction, the Jedi would still fall, but it will rise again. In their guidance, you risk the loss of this Order, forever, or you bring forth that which will save you," Merrick intoned.

"Chosen we have, to allow their bond to stay. Innocent they are, destroy them we could not. Accept we must what comes our way," The Master replied gravely.

"Wisely you have chosen, and may it lead to the destiny you wish. But it is a hard road ahead, especially for them. You do know that the darkness has grown?" Merrick asked softly.

"Know it I do. Felt it stirring I have," the Master said softly.

"Great it will become, in its time. I have not come alone into this time, but my opposite has come with me, to help in this judgment. A great battle is starting."

"And long it will be," The Master said knowingly as he sat back down slowly.

Merrick nodded, "Unfortunately so. But with it, judgment will be made."

Yoda nodded. "Faith in the Force we must have and follow we will to the best we can. Change the Order must if survive we will."

"Yes. It will have to change. And I shall help where and as I can. I am leaving my own among you, to watch over them," the blue disappeared briefly, leaving unblemished green, which closed for a moment as the tension relaxed from the young looking body. When next those eyes opened, they were less wise, and more proud, bordering on scornful, "That would be I, Master. Zamir Crion of Telos. Former brother of Divan Crion, ex Jedi Knight during the first Sith Wars. I am my Master's eyes and ears, and his vessel for this moment. I shall guard them with my life, as he sees fit."

Yoda's ears twitched and he nodded. "Great care you must take in your task."

There was a prideful tilt of the head, the eyes growing cold, "Great care I will take. Nothing else would suit for those who hold the destiny that my brother fought for, and lost himself for."

The Master didn't know quite what to say to that pronouncement and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

Zamir's jaw gripped for a moment, as if he were about to say more, when he tensed, the blue almost seeming to force its way across his eyes, banishing the pride and anger, "Forgive him. The war nearly destroyed his brother, and he has little love for the Jedi because of it. But he is loyal to me, and will do as he is told, at whatever cost."

"As long as he does what is necessary," the Master nodded. "Counts for much loyalty does."

"As does love. Which the Jedi have forgotten the most of," Merrick stated, "I pray they teach this Order of love, before he comes."

"Do our best to relearn what forgotten we have," the small Master nodded in agreement.

Merrick nodded, and rose, "If you should have need of us, Master, you need only find Zamir. With your leave," he bowed low to him, before walking away, vanishing like a ghost into mist.

The Master hummed as the presences faded before his eyes. He drew the Force to himself and began to meditate as if there had been no interruption.

* * *

The sun slowly set on Coruscant's skyline. Vivid reds and oranges, mixing with the lush pink and magenta...then slowly fading to a deep midnight black. Hidden beneath the cowls of his robes, the shrouded figure watched the sunset. Darth Sidious paid the grand color scheme before his eyes no attention; his thoughts focused on other things. The ripple in the Force was greater now than it had ever had been and it was unlike any ripple he had ever felt before. He puzzled about what it could mean. Even after all of his years of study he found things that he did not know, things that once understood, would make him more powerful than before. This was merely one of those. Knowledge was power, that much he knew.

He could see the Jedi Temple from this balcony. The weak-minded fools never suspected that to this day the Sith remained and had been in place for over a thousand years, keeping themselves secret. Their time for rising was not now, but things were in place. He was laying the foundation. Soon, the Sith would rule the galaxy once more.

The ripple came again in the Force, stronger this time and his lips drew back further as he tried to decipher it. He would meditate and study this new ripple. The Force swirled around him; pulsing waves of darkness as he tried to figure out what the disturbance was caused by.

"Ego is also a dangerous thing. Do not underestimate the Jedi, Lord Sidious, they did have a great part in our past destructions," a soft, controlled voice came behind him, as well as a sound of a pair of footsteps, that stopped, at the voice's next words, "They could very well finish it off, with the weapon they now possess."

"You refer to the disturbance in the Force," he said to the newcomer. It wasn't a question.

"I do. Destiny has come, and the Force is judging which of its children should survive to the new age," the voice returned.

The Sith Lord's gaze narrowed. "You refer to the prophecy of the triad and the Key in connection to the Chosen One."

"I'm impressed, that one of such age should know such," the other was almost amused, "None other took much of a look upon it, even during the age in which it was given."

"To understand the Force and to Master it, one must study a great many things, Lord Theron," Lord Sidious replied. "Your Sight was of great help to the ancient Order. One would be a fool to overlook it."

"You've impressed me twice, young Lord. To imagine you not only know of such, you know who approaches you. You would have been a fine Acolyte during the Empire," there was one more step, before the other paused again.

The Dark Lord ran a finger along the balcony railing. "What business has brought you to my door?"

"Much and nothing. I've come for the prime process of seeing you succeed, and to rise the Sith Empire once more from its dust."

"The Sith Empire has been in existence for millennium Lord Theron. Perhaps you do not clearly understand the rule of two that Darth Bane put into existence."

There was a thoughtful noise, "Bane was wise as in for the time, when we had no choice but to escape to the shadows. Such was the price of pride, and the loss of control. But times change yet again, and the return to the old ways would be best, for our survival. Limiting ourselves will ultimately prove the loss of everything we hold, and all our knowledge."

"Returning to the old ways presents a greater risk. The Jedi would sense our presence if we were to unite in number," Lord Sidious pointed out. "Such a concentration of the Dark Side could not be easily concealed and we are unready for war against the Jedi Order, which is ten thousand members, strong."

Finally, Theron approached to stand beside him, white robes reflecting the last of the dying rays, crimson eyes focused on the Temple, "Ten thousand, and nearly all are deaf. Most do not hear, as you or I do. They have become as blind as we were right before our destruction. They do not feel me now, just as they do not feel you. They will not sense your apprentice, just as they do not sense mine at this moment. Slowly, we will rebuild. Not here. But where they fear to go. And when the time is right, another will do our task, and destroy them in our stead."

"Perhaps you are right. But this new weapon you speak of, we need to deal with it before they can."

"I am right. Force has shown me what is needed," Theron stated, voice cold, "And it is being dealt with now."

Sidious sneered slightly. "I've looked into this triad. The third piece is not yet present. Why do you not destroy it before it has a chance to fully form if it is being dealt with?"

"If we destroy it, now, the key will not open the door and the one we need will not be revealed," Theron explained, "Thus we must bide our time. But I would not fear, for one of their hearts, is ours, to do as is necessary."

"For how much longer, as the piece you speak of is now under Jedi control," Sidious remarked calmly.

"There's no fear in I losing control of that precious hold. Our hearts have been connected from the first moment he drew breath in this mortal world, and with his breath he brought me back from the edges between life and death. Nothing can severe that connection, or will."

Lord Sidious frowned a little at that. "So that is how. I had wondered how you managed to escape the realm of the dead."

"That is how, in part," Theron said, "The rest is because the Force granted me the right to do so."

"And for what reason did the Force grant you alone this right?" he questioned.

"I have a destiny to fulfill as well, and my destiny lies tied to the Sith, be if we fall, or rise," was the answer. "And as wise as you are, your plans would have fallen in the end."

Lord Sidious stared at Theron, the frown deepening into a sneer. "Would they?"

Theron gave a slow nod, "Your great Empire would fall upon its own sword."

Lord Sidious said nothing to that pronouncement, merely glancing back out at the sky as it was now dark.

"I offer you three things, Sidious. If you follow, I will give you Lordship over the Sith, I will give you the galaxy, and I will give you Immortality. You have shown yourself to be wise enough to deserve them."

Lord Sidious turned back to him, and tucked his arms into the sleeves of his robe. Not a muscle on his face moved as he was deep in thought. He drew upon the Dark Force for guidance in determining his answer. "How would you be able to give such?"

Theron bowed his head, crimson eyes closing as he tucked his own sleeves into his sleeves. A thoughtful smile settled over his lips, "I have foreseen a way to win. It will take years, decades, to do this. In that time, we will have to prepare, and as I said, rebuild. I will train who I must to bring our Order once more to life. You will do as you planned, Wind your way up the political scale, win the peoples' trust. Train only those you wish to use and will dispose of. Because they will be the sacrifices to your path of glory. The time will come, and you will know it, to set your actions of a war into place, Do so. At its dawn the Chosen One will be revealed, the key will be destroyed, the Sith will be strong. Wait, gain the heart of the Chosen, and the galaxy is yours. Once he destroys the Jedi, allow me to destroy him, and you shall have the Sith, and be the Lord over them."

The Sith Lord was quiet for a very long time thinking things over. After awhile he said, "What of immortality?"

"This body...This is a clone of the one that was destroyed. The Masters of my time feared the loss of me, and upon murdering me, decided to clone me from wing they had hacked from my body. They succeeded, but had to abandon the project when the Jedi destroyed them. It was left in status for ten thousand years, locked in the deepest heart of Ziost. When I pulled my soul back into the mortal plan, it immediately sought this out, and awakened it. I will teach you to do the same, with such clones as you have created, but you may never do as I have done, come from the veil that separates life and death. Your soul must remain in this plain, and must seek out its next shell, before the Force claims it."

Sidious nodded at that. "Perhaps I will pay a visit to those on Kamino and begin preparation for such."

Theron nodded, "A wise decision. Then that is all, for the present moment. Though..." he paused a little, "There is a matter, in ten years or so, that you will need to deal with. At that point, I will send my apprentice to aid you," he gestured, and the pale, winged youth finally approached.

Sharp blue eyes stared at Palpatine coldly, before he bowed, low, "Jer'en Tel'k, at the service of the Sith, and Acolyte of my Lord Theron."

"What particular matter is this?" He arched a brow and nodded slightly to the pale youth.

"A minor problem, or perhaps a prize, if we catch him. The brother of this one will be coming in less then ten years. He will be bearing the Dark's very heart within. If we can twist that heart to our will, we have a weapon to use. If not, he will still be of service to us, when dealing with the Triad."

"How would such a one as your apprentice's brother be of service in dealing with the triad? He's completely untrained, in the ways of the Force and all he knows he has no doubt learned on his own," Sidious sneered.

"But the difference is, is that he is even more powerful than this one," Theron assured, laying a hand on Jer'en's shoulder, "and also has a link to my pawn in this game. His entrance, whether or not we actively deal with him, will change the course of destiny."


	17. Chapter 16: Inside and Out

**  
Chapter Sixteen: Inside and Out**

_  
If a man does not make new acquaintances as he advances through life, he will soon find himself alone. A man should keep his friendships in constant repair. Samuel Johnson_

* * *

Not for the first time did Drex wish he were someplace else. The surgery on his leg would be in a few hours and he was as tense as a sandcat on Tatooine. He hated the idea of surgery, even when he knew it was necessary. 

There was a soft knock at the door, before it swept open, to reveal Zephir, who smiled a little wanly as he entered, "You look like a man ready for death."

"Funny, I feel like it too," Drex replied dryly. "What are you doing up out of bed?'

"I escaped. You would think these healers were guarding an unwell man," Zephir smirked a bit.

Drex blinked in concern and gestured to his call button. "You didn't really did you?" he asked in worry.

That raised a silver eyebrow, "You act as if I would die if I did. I know Han'yaie can be scary, Drex, but we're not kids anymore."

"I merely worry for the severity of those wounds, Stubborn One," Drex retorted. "Han'yaie told me that you'd neglected them to the point of them being a class one infection."

Zephir waved his hand, and settled himself in a chair beside his bed, "I've had worse. Han'yaie worries too much."

"That's his job, you know, if you escaped and he catches you in here, you'll be in for a longer stay," Drex smirked. "Not to mention another lecture."

Zephir shook his head a little, "It's not as if I haven't heard it a thousand times before. Besides, I deem it worth it."

"To visit a crippled a few doors down?" Drex arched a brow.

"To visit my friend," Zephir corrected, looking vaguely amused, "Even if you don't deserve me."

Drex put a hand to his chest. "You wound me, and here I was thinking it was the other way around."

Zephir tsked, still looking humored, "We're a fine pair."

"Indeed we are," he said leaning back. "Did Master Yoda visit yet?"

Zephir nodded, "He did. I told him roughly what happened."

Drex nodded thoughtfully. "What did he say?"

"He didn't seem surprised. He told me the bond isn't complete yet," Zephir informed him.

Drex looked bewildered. "Not complete? But you told me they'd been using it..."

"They have been, and it's very strong. But it seems there is a missing piece, from what Yoda said."

"Another one from Saren?" Drex asked curiously.

"I dearly hope not," Zephir said softly, "Though, I feel we missed something on Saren..."

"What do you mean?" Drex lay back against his pillows.

"That boy that nearly killed Me'telnen... There was something about him." Zephir sighed, "Though, we have no chance to find out now."

"He had a Force sense, too, didn't he? I thought I felt something, "Drex said musing. "But he wasn't the one we were seeking, and I doubt we could have persuaded him to leave if he had been."

"I know...his sense was so dark...Yet, I feel..." Zephir paused and finally shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

"What were you going to say? You feel what?" Drex pressed.

"I just feel we shouldn't have left him there..." Zephir finally admitted.

Drex's gaze softened. "Zephir we can't save everyone," he said gently. "He ordered his gang to attack us. There was nothing we could do."

"I know that, Drex. Yet... Perhaps it's just the sense that I've betrayed my past. Considering it deems to haunt me through their children," Zephir took a deep breath, turning his gaze away.

Drex put a hand on Zephir's arm. "Sorry old friend," he said softly. "I wish you could be spared further pain."

"There's no way for either of us in that," Zephir whispered, laying a hand over Drex's, "Unfortunate for us."

"But it seems the Force is giving us second chances..."

"Perhaps," Drex replied. He sighed deeply as he lay back. "Zephir...are you sure that you trust me with another youngling...especially...one so important?"

Pausing, Zephir finally looked to him again, eyes dark, "Drex. You must remember, I'm not just trusting you with what may be our destiny. I'm trusting you with the last bit of her that I seemingly have, even though he is her sister's child rather than her own. I trust you to take care of him, far better then I ever could."

Drex glanced down at his hands in his lap. "Why?"

"Because you're a good man, and a better Jedi. You haven't fallen yet, even when you had the chance... You are stronger then me, in the end," Zephir confessed.

"But Lone is still out there..." Drex said worriedly. "Who's to say that if I met up with him that I wouldn't do the same thing you did?"

"Because you haven't torn this galaxy apart looking for him. That means you can still control yourself," Zephir stated.

Drex said nothing. In truth he longed to do exactly what Zephir suggested.

Seeing that look in his eyes, Zephir merely looked sympathetic, as he stood, and reached to touch Drex's arm, "In time, you'll see. I trust you to do the right thing."

Drex gave him a wan smile. "Thanks. I'm just not sure I trust myself."

_You're too hard on yourself. Anyone who knows you knows that_, a voice whispered in his ear, playful, and young.

Zephir didn't seem to notice, as his hand tightened a little, "You will again in time."

Drex sat up almost straight and he tensed at the voice in his ear. He gave Zephir a tight smile. "Perhaps."

Zephir frowned slightly, noting his tension, "Are you all right?"

Drex leaned back against his pillows again. "Fine, sorry," he replied.

Running a concerned eye over him, Zephir finally released him, "Perhaps I should let you rest before your surgery."

"That might be best," Drex agreed. "Go on. Get back before he spots you out of bed."

Zephir nodded, and reached to clasp his hand, squeezing it comfortingly, "I'll see you after surgery, regardless," he promised, before he made his way to the door.

Drex gave him a thin smile. "If Han'yaie finds out about it, there'll be retribution that I don't want to think about."

"Let me worry about that," Zephir threw back, giving his own vague smile, before he left.

Drex watched him go and sighed turning back over to try and shift position.

_I must have given you a shock,_ that silky slick voice whispered in his ear again.

"Enough, " Drex said, his tone hard."You have a lot of nerve to just show up like that."

_Do I? Was that command to go away a permanent one? _The voice mused.

Drex stared down at his knees and sighed. "You know it's rude to hold a conversation when only one party is visible."

"That's a rather odd rule," the boy remarked, as he finally came into being, crossing his crimson shimmer silk clad arms across his chest.

"It's polite to meet the eyes of the person you're talking with," he said stoutly, folding his arms across his chest. "Or has being dead made you forget basic etiquette?"

Tsking slightly, the seemingly younger settled at Drex's bedside, "I have better manners than you, regardless."

"Do you now? Interrupting when people are trying to talk isn't polite," Drex arched a brow.

"I wasn't interrupting; I was inserting myself before you grew too depressed to know what was being said to you. Like last time," Zamir refuted.

Drex glanced away. "I prefer to lick my wounds alone, Zamir."

"Yes, then get yourself almost killed for it," came the flawless remark, before the immortal placed his hands on either side of Drex's head, and leaned in close, "And I ask again, was that order permanent? Do you want me gone, Raven?"

Drex gave a deep sigh. Was it really permanent? He didn't know if he could bring himself to tell anyone to stay away from him forever -- except those he had counted among his enemies. Especially considering this one had saved him once. He wordlessly shook his head.

"I knew you'd miss me eventually," Zamir smiled almost sweetly, secretively, as he leaned in a little closer, teasingly, almost touching, before he pulled away, and sat up.

"Don't push it, Zamir," he said, gritting his teeth as he shifted and pain shot through his leg.

Seeing the light jerk, one hand touched Drex's hip, cold fingers trailing slowly down his leg to the swollen joint, before Zamir hissed a little in sympathetic pain, "You've done a nice job there."

Drex looked mildly irritated. "I didn't just clip it myself you know."

"Of course not. You don't have claws," Zamir stated, "Unlike that current kidling you have your eyes on."

"Just how long have you been watching me?" Drex said frowning.

"Not long. I got the summons only a week ago," something glinted in Zamir's eyes, "Can't you tell something is different?"

Drex's frown deepened. "Something is... but I don't know what."

Zamir chuckled just a little, "Perhaps it's the fact that I'm not a literal walking corpse this time."

Drex gaze sharpened at that. He knew what that meant. "He's awakened again?"

"Somewhat," Zamir confessed, touching his temple, "Here. I can hear him again, which to me is better then the silence I've had to endure."

Then that meant..."He'll be fully well eventually then, yes?"

Zamir's hand lowered, to touch his heart, "I dearly hope so," he said, sounding a bit distant.

Drex smiled slightly. "For your sake, I hope so," he said warmly.

Zamir seemed to come back to himself at that, and smiled in return, though it had a teasing edge, "Are you sure you won't be jealous?"

Drex rolled his eyes. "I think I'll manage," he said dryly.

"Well, considering your friend, I think you'll be just fine," Zamir smirked, "Brains and looks, that's something."

Drex eyed him. "Sorry to disappoint you, Zamir, but our relationship just doesn't go that way."

Zamir sighed, "How very sad. Though, at least he'll take care of you," he shrugged.

"He does do that," Drex commented wryly. "At the expense of his own health."

"You do tend to inspire that kind of loyalty, Raven. Even from something like me," Zamir pointed out.

Drex blinked a little in surprise. "I do?"

Raising a brown eyebrow, Zamir pulled back his hand, to lightly run his fingertips down Drex's arm, "Think of it. Would I do all that I did, for a mere mortal, unless I saw something you? You and Ren were the first things to give me life in nearly five thousand years, for a reason. You're a remarkable man, Rixar, you just fail to see it nowadays."

Drex was speechless for several long minutes. He glanced at his hands, feeling at once both uplifted and unworthy. He didn't know what to say.

As if reading it from his face, Zamir sighed, before reaching one slender, pale hand out to tilt his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes. Staring into those obsidian orbs, the immortal studied him for a moment, "Remember what I told you then? In that one moment? When I told you to burn yourself deep in my memory and ground me to this time, this life? You know you did something no other mortal besides my brother has done. I'll remember your face, your voice, beyond the time when your ashes no longer exist and everyone has forgotten your name. I don't give that immortality to just anyone, Drex. I don't make mistakes on those I gift it to. Never think yourself unworthy; you dishonor that by thinking that. You are more worthy then you can possibly imagine."

Eventually Drex pulled away. "Thank you," he said quietly. The immortal's words warmed his heart. The words felt inadequate to Zamir's statement... but he didn't know what else to say.

Smiling softly, Zamir lightly touched his cheek, "It's really my thanks to you. Though I wish you were the only reason I was here."

Drex's brow furrowed. "What are you doing here then?"

"My Lord gave me orders. This won't be the last time you see me. In fact, it's the first of many... I came to you, because I know you'd sense me near, and I wanted you to understand before I took my post. Merrick felt the power that has stirred," Zamir said softly.

Drex's focus sharpened at that. "What power?"

"The kidlings you brought back. He foresaw their coming, and thus has brought me from my wanderings to watch. I cannot interfere much though unless it was crucial. Instead, I am merely waiting for the moment." Some of the life seemed to trickle out of Zamir's eyes.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Drex asked.

"The last piece. My objective is to protect the last piece of this triad. These two however, are left up to fate, be it cruel or kind, as long as it doesn't kill them," Zamir sighed, "Merrick alone can deal with one, and Merrick will not be moved until it is time."

Drex nodded slowly though he didn't quite understand. "I see," he said slowly.

"No you don't," Zamir smiled almost sadly, "But that's alright. I truly do not either, though I act as Merrick's vessel and heart right now. I have all his memories, but none of his understanding."

Drex grimaced at that. "Well at least he didn't leave you with nothing," he pointed out. "At least you have the memories."

Zamir considered, "So you say, but I would rather have him. However, that seems to be a distance away." He paused, as if listening to something, before he stood, "Seems your escort is coming." He was gone just as the door opened.

Han'yaie appeared in his doorway. "Everything is ready, Drex," he said coming over to him and making notes in his chart. "This procedure shouldn't take very long. Three hours at most," he said easily.

Drex nodded tightly. "All right, I suppose I'm ready."

Han'yaie injected him with a strong sedative. "Just relax. Breathe..." he said reaching to him with a sleep suggestion.

Drex felt his eyes beginning to close. He pulled the Force around himself and sank into sleep.

Han'yaie reached to the Force and made sure that Drex was well under before moving the bed out of the room.

* * *

Me'telnen lay curled and exhausted upon the white bed they had placed him in little less then an hour before. He had only been awake half that time, having been asleep the last three or so hours, while he had gone through what the healer had called a bacta treatment. Kyran had called it a good thing, to help him heal.

The youngling wasn't so sure of that, as he shivered, body remembering what his mind could not, of being trapped in such a small space, with nothing but liquid about him. His body remembered its warm, wet feel, just as it remembered that space, and feared it still. Even asleep, his kind feared small spaces, and the terror of it was only not hitting him.

Suppressing a whimpered, he wished for Kyran, or the Masters. But the healer had said Kyran had been taken back to the 'Crèche' whatever that was, and the Masters were busy with their own treatments. Thus he had to face this unconscious horror alone.

Forcing himself and his slightly sore body to move, he slipped off the side of the bed, dragging the pillows and blankets with him. Stiffly, he arranged them as best as he could on the floor, pillows on bottom, blankets curled around and on top. Somewhat satisfied, he crawled into the heap, settling himself on the pillows as he drew the blankets over his body and head, finding the darkness of his makeshift nest comforting.

This, was different from that small space. He knew he could break free from this, and it reminded him of his sleeping place at home, with his fellow gang members, except it felt lonely, without another warm body to share it with. Yet, there was nothing for it, and he settled, to rest, tired in the aftermath of everything.

The door swished open and a very small girl stood in front of the doorway. Her skin was a light pink in color, and her hair was dark purple. Her red eyes frowned slightly as she glanced around looking for the one who was supposed to be here. "Hello?" she called in a softly accented basic. Next to her was an odd sort of cart with trays piled up around it.

The bundle of blankets shifted, as Me'telnen woke from the light doze he had fallen into. Poking his head out, he frowned a little at the door, wondering who would come to see him. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Is anybody here?" she said again coming further into the room, wondering if she had gotten the number wrong. She glanced on her list again and checked the door making sure she had the right one. No, this was correct, but where was the patient?

"I'm here," Me'telnen finally answered, reluctantly. He sat up a bit more from his nest, though not completely uncovering himself.

She blinked in surprise. "What are you doing down there?" She asked curiously, taking a tray off her cart and putting it on the table across the bed.

He shrugged a little, studying her, "I like it down here." The bed was too soft for him. And she was something he had never seen before. She looked human, but her coloring set her apart from them, in a way that didn't immediately set him on guard, as seeing humans did still.

"Well you need to get up here for a little bit," she coaxed. "It's time to eat and having the food on the floor isn't good.'

He shook his head, huddling into his nest, "Not hungry."

She reached to her natural abilities to help coax him to get him out. "But you need to eat. Your body can't heal without food."

Something seemed to stir in him, warming him from the inside, in a way that wasn't like Kyran's, or the Masters'. Frowning at the unfamiliar feeling, he hunched further down, eyeing her again, "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "It's a natural ability of my species," she explained. "I'm a Zeltron. We can naturally project feelings and thoughts to others."

He continued to frown, though it was slightly lighter, as curiosity perked up, "Can you feel them too?"

She nodded, "Yes, but the Masters are helping me to try and block off other people's feelings so I don't feel them too strongly."

"So that's why you're trying to touch mine?" he questioned.

She looked slightly sheepish. "No, I was trying to touch yours so to convince you that you need to eat. I'm not that good at convincing yet," she said shaking her head. "I'm just learning."

He nodded, and then sighed, "I don't want to eat. Too tired."

She blinked a little and then concentrated trying to project to him feelings of wakefulness -- just enough so that he could eat. "How about now?" she asked hopefully, hoping she had succeeded.

He shook his head, curling up his knees to his chest, "Still don't want to."

She sighed in disappointment and frowned considering. "Maybe if I put the tray down there?"

He shrugged, seeing no point in arguing with her further.

She carefully put the tray down next to his nest instead in hopes that he would want to eat it. "Anything else you need?"

Me'telnen shook his head, the blankets finally slipping from his shoulders to pool about his waist, "No."

She knelt down next to him and carefully covered him back up from where the blankets had fallen. She admired the whiteness of his wings. She longed to touch the softness, but she didn't. She merely backed away after she had covered him and got back to her feet.

He blinked at her soft touches and the fact that he had seen her glance at his wings, though she hadn't said a thing, about them, or about his state, when even the Healer had shown reaction to how pitiful he supposed he looked. But he also supposed, he looked strange to her too, "You can touch them, I don't mind."

She gave him a shy smile. "Maybe when I come back. I have lots of other people to give food too."

He looked even a bit more surprised, and faintly pleased, "You'll come back?"

She tilted her head curiously. "You'll be in treatments. But I'll be back when you're done for the day with them," she promised.

He shuddered at the thought of more treatments, and curled tighter, "Don't want more..." He didn't want to go back to that small space.

"I know," she said projecting calming to him. "But you need it to help you get better. Then you can go back to the crèche. And I'll be there too."

He calmed a little, though that fear was still prominent, as well as puzzlement, "You too?"

"When you get older the masters let you help out in different places so you can see what you're good at and help you gain the interest of a possible Master," she explained. "I'm only seven," she added almost as an afterthought. "But I like helping people so I picked Healing to help in."

He blinked, and then tilted his head a little, glancing down to his blankets, "You seem the type."

She flushed a little, pleased by his compliment. "Thanks," she said. "I'll be back later," she smiled. "I have to go take these to hungry people."

"Okay," he chirped a little, wishing she could stay, even if he didn't really know her. The company was nice, after that last experience, "What's your name?" he belatedly asked.

"Oh," she blushed again, her pink skin turning even darker. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. My name is Nuri. Nuri Aiyden."

He tried to smile a little, "I like it."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "See you later, Shane," she said as she backed out of the room.

His smile died a little at the odd name, even though it left faint warmth in him. He knew then, he would have to accept it. And perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to do so... It sounded nice...

Sighing, he glanced at the food, before curling back into his nest. He still couldn't bring himself to eat, especially knowing he was soon to go through it again. Unable to stop the one whimper that moved past his lips, he buried himself again in that warm darkness, hoping to forget it.


	18. Chapter 17: Noble Mother

**Chapter Seventeen: Noble Mother**

_The real religion of the world comes from women much more than from men - from mothers most of all, who carry the key of our souls in their bosoms. Oliver Wendell Holmes_

* * *

Te'mahte' I'sa came to the medical wing and located the right room with the help of her escort. It had been some time since she had been to the Temple and she did not trust herself to be able to find the medical wing without getting lost somewhere at the heart of the Temple without being able to get out. She knocked gently on the door, hoping she wasn't disturbing the occupant within from sleep.

'Come in,' the call was almost reluctant, and in Saren basic, the owner of that voice knowing who was at his door.

The door swished open and she went in. "You've been a long time away, Master Jedi."

Zephir was sitting up as best as he could, sheet drawn to his chest as if to hide the loose medical cover. Looking as regal as he possibly could, though it wasn't much with his pale skin, and tired eyes, he tried to smile for her, "That I have, I'sa. But it was a fruitful quest."

"I am grateful to the gods that it was," she said sincerely, her wings fluffing up slightly. She sat down next to his bed.

"As am I," Zephir assured, "I do thank you for talking to the Council in the South, and getting permission from both North and South for us to go there."

"You are very welcome, I am only glad that your trip was fruitful. I would have hated for you to come home empty handed, though I very uncertain of the chances for success."

"As were we," Zephir assured, "Yet, we did indeed find him."

She nodded thoughtfully. "And how did all fare on your journey?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected, for traveling near the Beltline," he answered.

She grimaced faintly at that. "I hope there were no injuries that were too grievous."

"Rixar and the little one got the worst of it," he admitted, grimacing a little.

"What happened?" She asked in concern.

"We were attacked by the child's gang and his Ke'," Zephir informed her, "However, we should all heal from this."

"I only hope that you heal quickly," she said earnestly. A thought occurred to her. "May I see the little one you brought back?"

He nodded a little, "It might be best if you do. He's still greatly confused, as this is a large change for him."

She pushed her hair behind her ears. "What is his name?"

"Me'telnen Le'taine'..." he paused on the last, though he knew she would know who it was. Le'taine' had also been great during the rebellion, "Kemra."

She glanced at him, shocked. "But I thought the last of the Kemra house was destroyed."

Zephir looked to his hands, "As did I. I thought perhaps Ta'la'me had possibly survived with her son. I was not aware of this other child of her's."

She put a hand on his arm gently. "I am sure he will be an asset to your Order."

He lay a hand over hers, "I know he will be, I'sa," he smiled a little, "He's like her, in many ways."

She smiled. "Then I especially long to see him for myself."

"I imagine so," Zephir agreed, "Perhaps next time you can bring Kieran to meet him. It might do them both good."

She looked thoughtful. "Indeed. The children perhaps could use each other's company."

The Master nodded, "It couldn't do much harm, if I know those two."

"I most definitely will do my best to bring him. How long do they expect Me'telnen to be in the ward?" she asked.

"That, I also don't know," another little grimace, "Our Healer has been exceptionally busy, with us three and has yet to tell me anything in a while."

"I'll bet he has," she shook her head. "All of you in here at once, it's amazing your Healer hasn't gone completely gray headed yet. Sora'sa stubbornness can rival that even of Jedi Masters.."

"That it can," Zephir agreed, "Though, I think Han'yaie can get through this, as with everything."

She smirked and then stood. "Well I won't bother you further, you need your rest to heal from those injuries, and I want to be able to visit Me'telnen before my allotted time in the Ward is over."

He scoffed, "I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. I suppose I will see you soon."

"I'll keep in touch," She promised. "Rest well, Master Jedi."

"I'll look forward to it, I'sa," he assured her, as she left.

* * *

Te'mahte' thanked her escort and sent the healer apprentice on her way back to the front desk and knocked softly on the door. She waited but heard nothing. She frowned and went on in. She looked at the bed and noted the covers were missing. She glanced at the floor and smiled seeing the tray of steaming food and the nest of blankets. She knelt down and carefully peeled one of the covers back. 'Come out, ne', ' she said gently.

There was a slight, reluctant stir in the pits of the blankets, though Shane didn't wake, having finally found some rest within the last few moments of silence, and darkness. Murmuring a little, he buried his face further into the pillow beneath him.

She smiled and pulled the covers away more. 'Come now, Ne' you can't sleep now, your food is getting cold,' she said shaking him a little more.

More muttering, and Shane curled up more with a half breathed 'Mahte' on his lips.

She pulled him into her lap cradling the entire nest. 'Little one, you're not helping yourself by ignoring your food.'

Shane finally stirred, eyes blinking open as he noted the touches were real, not phantom dreams. As was the voice, which was slightly deeper then his mother's had been. Sitting up, he looked tiredly at first, up to her, before waking fully, shock sparking across his face at the sight of his own kind.

'Hello there, Me'telnen,' she said kindly watching him, carefully concealing her surprise at his appearance. This child looked exactly like one of the gods she served. 'My name is Te'mahte' I'sa.'

'I'sa?' he echoed, having never heard of a clan named 'Lady'. 'Are you a Jedi?'

'No, ne, I serve my people in other ways,' she said gently. 'I am the Senator for Southern Saren. It is part of the Republic.'

His eyes went wide at that, and he moved as if to leave her lap, 'Don't want to go back...'

'Don't worry,' she soothed. 'I'm not going to take you away. You belong here.'

That stopped his movements, and he looked to her again, a little distrustfully. It was known that South Saren put orphans in orphanages. The horror of being placed in such had been driven into Me'telnen at an early age. Yet... she said he belonged here...

A flicker of pain crossed her face at his mistrust. She sighed. It was only to be expected after all. She had heard the horror stories of Southern orphanages that was part of the North's propaganda and she knew they weren't true. They did put children in orphanages, but they were well cared for and provided for. She had visited several on her last trip home and took great pride in keeping them running and making sure they were looked after. 'Your place is here among the Jedi, ne',' she said soothingly. 'I was the one who got permission for the Masters to go North to find you.'

The tension in his little body eased, as he started to look curious, "How?" A mere Senator, or so he had heard, had no influence in the North.

'I am the Matron of the Twin Temple,' She replied gravely. 'They have no choice but to listen to my words.'

At that, he went very pale indeed, before looking away from her, nodding in understanding. They wouldn't have been able to, without Theron and Sala'ne' striking them, or so legends always said. The Matron of the Twin Temple had the eyes and ears of the twin gods upon her.

She took no notice of his discomfiture and rubbed his wings gently. 'You should eat little one,' she said changing the subject. 'This fine food they have provided for you will be wasted if you do not.'

He still wouldn't look at her, as he shook his head a little, 'I can't, I'sa. Maybe someone else can have it.'

'It's against regulations to take food away from one person to give it to another, Me'. It's not sanitary, and the Healers have to maintain a high standard in their kitchens. Take just a small bit, and then I'll be satisfied,' she said handing him a small piece of meat.

He glanced at her, still a bit distrustful, though, that thought did seem a horrible waste to him. Sighing, he forced himself to take the small bit, and ate it quickly. It settled like a weight in his stomach, one that near sickened him as he hunched up a little.

She stroked his wings gently. 'Good, just a little more. You can't be going hungry just because you're afraid of something.'

He shook his head at that, 'Just not hungry.'

'Why not, ne'?' she asked softly, cuddling him closer.

He hesitantly leaned against her, accepting her coddling for the moment, 'Don't feel like it.'

'Ahh well, you'll be hungry eventually. Perhaps for evening meal you'll be hungry but you must eat at least a little today,' she insisted. 'It's probably your sickness making you feel bad and not like eating much. But you'll be better soon enough if you do what the Healers say.'

Sighing, he finally relaxed fully against her chest, head resting on her shoulder as he instinctively gave into such care as he had not known since that fire so long ago...Blocking away the memory, he closed his eyes, 'They're not like our healers.'

'I know, but their methods work just as well as ours and some of them work much better,' she soothed.

'They don't understand,' he protested softly, shivering a bit, 'They think we don't know when we're trapped when asleep, but we do. We remember it...'

She glanced down at him in concern. 'So that's what's been bothering you,' she said in understanding. 'The bacta tanks?'

Blue eyes opened, as he raised his head a little, nodding, though he didn't meet her eyes.

She was thoughtful for several long minutes. 'I wonder. The same result can be achieved with bacta wraps. Do you think you would prefer those?'

He considered for a moment, and almost nodded, only to pause, 'I don't want to be trouble... Always am.'

'It's not trouble little one, they're used throughout the galaxy as an alternative to bacta tanks. Some people just can't handle being in bacta. There are people like you all over the galaxy who abhor them so they have other methods that work just as well. Bacta tanks are just one of the most common first treatment methods,' she soothed.

'Don't know why I need either,' Shane sighed a little. glancing down at his white clad form, 'I'm just like everyone else... My life is in my scars.'

She kissed the top of his head gently. 'You need them so you can get better,' she said. 'It looks like one session has taken care of most of your cuts. But your broken bones need healing still. Then you can go to the crèche with the other children.

Shane looked both pleased and troubled at that, 'Kyran says there are a lot of children like him there... I don't think I'll fit.'

'Who's Kyran?' She asked curiously. 'Did you have a friend on the trip?' Master Zephir had said nothing about a youngling going with them.

Nodding a little, Shane had to smile the barest bit, 'He came with the Masters to get me. I came with them because I claimed him.'

'I see,' she said her brow furrowing. 'And how did you claim him?' she asked.

He blinked, as if confused at how she didn't understand. 'Blood oath. I fought for him, I bled for him," he lightly touched the space over his heart, 'He's mine.'

'I understand,' she said stroking his cheek gently. 'It is important to honor your oaths,' she replied. 'Does he understand what it means to be claimed?'

Shane considered, and finally shook his head slightly, 'Not yet. He's too young.'

She nodded. 'How old is he?' she asked. 'Or do you know?'

Shane raised an eyebrow, 'Four. One cycle younger.'

She arched an eyebrow in surprise. The Jedi Masters had taken a four year old to the belt line of Saren and he had survived? 'What species is your new friend?' she asked frowning.

'Human,' he answered.

That really surprised her. She had not thought a four year old human would be up to surviving such harsh conditions. Truly the child must be brave and well advanced in fighting skills. 'I will have to meet this friend of yours, ne', he sounds very impressive,' she said.

There was a secretive smile on Shane's lips at that, 'Not so in body, but here,' he touched his heart again.

She smiled at that. 'Indeed,' she stroked his wings again and the knock came at the door. Her escort was back. Her allotted time as a visitor at the Temple was over for now. 'I must go ne, but I will check on you,' she said softly.

He almost clung to her, desperately reluctant to be left alone again, but in the end, he allowed himself to be removed from her lap, back to the floor, and his small nest, 'All right, I'sa...'

'I'll be back and I might bring you some company,' she said with a small secretive smile.

He blinked in surprise, wanting to ask her who, but refrained. He would just find out later.

She waved once before the door swished shut behind her as she followed her escort out. Next time she would bring her son with her. Kieran would enjoy meeting Me'telnen that much was sure.


	19. Chapter 18: Dust and Ashes

**Chapter Eighteen: Dust and Ashes**

"_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Shane woke, a silent scream constricting his throat as he lay in the darkness of his nest, trembling almost violently in the aftermath of what was not a dream, or nightmare. Even now, the after image of fire played across his eyes, the sounds of blasters echoed in his ears, the stench of death and burning flesh was in his nose. Sitting up, slowly, stiffly, he crawled from his nest, and stood. The room was black, yet his night sighted eyes picked out the door, which he instinctively moved towards. It slid open at his approach,revealing a dimly lit hall. Not the burning one in his dreams.

Taking a deep, almost gulping breath, the kidling reached out, touching the darkness within that so welcomed his fear, but could find no true comfort in its cold embrace. It chilled, almost hurt, as it never had done, and he withdrew from it, though it clung to him. Suppressing his whimpers. he almost moved back to his bed, when something seemed to draw him from his doorway, out into the hall. Something was calling, though it was vague, almost a whisper to his soul, a dying one that he could barely pick up. He slightly recognized it, as he drew closer, and finally came to the room where it was coming from.

Entering on silent feet, he approached the bed, and was relieved to find in it, the dark Master. However, he was resting, and Shane hesitated to disturb him. Yet, something pushed him on, eventually, and he climbed up into first the seat, then into the bed, burrowing under the covers to tuck himself securely against the Master's side, while being hidden by the white sheets.

The Master stirred at feeling his movements and Drex blinked in the darkness as he came too wondering what had awakened him. If it was Han'yaie in the middle of the night, he was going to throw something. He glanced around sleepily before he finally noticed that Shane had crawled up in his bed. He smiled tiredly. 'What are you doing, ne?' he asked gently.

Peeking out of the covers, Shane looked a little guilty, "Sorry...Didn't want to wake you."

"It's all right, "Drex assured. "Been sleeping too long anyways, sithin drugs," he said yawning.

Taking a moment to accept that, Shane cuddled up a bit higher on his chest, "Hate them too."

"Why are you not in your own room?" he asked around another yawn.

"Wanted to see you," it was true, in some ways.

Drex felt the boy's half-truth but he didn't comment. "I'm all right," he assured him. "Master Han'yaie is working his magic on my leg and it'll be better soon," he assured.

Looking a little guilty again, Shane looked away, "How bad is it?"

Drex realized then that Shane felt guilty because of his injury and he lifted his chin up forcing the boy to meet his eyes. "Young one, this was not your fault. I could have picked a better method to get my point across. Even we masters make mistakes sometimes. We are not saints, but seekers. I should not have gambled with my own health with that idea of mine. "

"But..." Shane protested, "You did it because of me..."

"I could have found another way to persuade you," Drex said firmly. "I chose something that I should not have. It was my own actions that led to this extra injury, little one, not yours."

Shane didn't look like he believed it, but he didn't argue, "Does it hurt?"

"No, " Drex replied. "The Healers have seen to that."

Nodding a little at that, Shane looked a bit relieved, "Master shouldn't hurt."

Drex smiled slightly. "Neither should ne'." He wrapped an arm around the boy.

Shane snuggled up closer to him, "I don't hurt."

"Good. You should try and go back to sleep," he said in a low voice.

The child seemed to shiver a little, "Had enough sleep."

"Did you have bad dreams?" he asked gently.

Shane shook his head. That was no bad dream. Nightmares didn't leave the taste of ashes in his mouth. He knew what it was, and he feared it.

'What happened, ne?' he said soothingly, reaching to the Force to calm the boy's mind.

The boy allowed it, trusting his touch against his mind, accepting, and welcoming it's comfort. This was how the dark should have been, but had not been, and he had no idea why it had hurt him...

But, it was that comfort that pushed the words from his lips, "Bad vision."

The Master wouldn't hurt him for being a monster, he knew that.

"What did you see?" he asked in concern, reaching more to the Force.

"Burning, death," again, that trembling picked up, with the mere thought of it in his soul, "Something bad is coming..."

Drex sent soothing waves of comfort to him, stronger this time. "What?"

Shane shook his head, before burying his face into Drex's side once more, "Something...dark...horrible...It's going to destroy everything..." Everything that he was only now beginning to understand.

A chill ran down Drex's spine at that as he remembered what Zephir had told him about Yoda's visions before they had left and what Zamir had told him. "The future is always in motion, Ne'," he soothed. "Things will be all right. We won't let such a thing happen."

"It's not," Shane finally whimpered, "It will happen. It always happens." _And I can't stop it..._

"It always has before now," Drex corrected. "You're a Jedi now," he was thoughtful for a few moments before he said, "Did you ever see visions of us in your dreams?"

Shane paused, shivering easing a little as he thought, mind remembering the ashes of his earliest dreams, "Ky. I've always dreamed of him."

"Only him?" Drex persisted rather curious as to what the child had dreamed about.

Shane nodded, shaking finally stopping, "Of you, only him. I've always had dreams..."

Drex was silent for several minutes before he said, "You know," he paused. "I think the two of you were bonded long before now. Possibly even from the time you were each conceived, or even before then."

Shane seemed to purr a little at that, "I think so too. Mahte' said some souls know each other before they ever have bodies."

"She's very right," Drex agreed. "Some souls do. In your dreams could you tell if you were of one soul with Kyran then? Or did it show that part?"

Raising his head, the kidling looked long at him, "It just showed him finding me. But I know, that we are."

"No, I mean this other one, this recent one," he said softly.

"Didn't show us..." Shane thought it over, shivering again, "It was just dark, and there were flames and bodies everywhere..."

"Hrm," Drex frowned at that and stroked his chin. He wondered what it meant. The fact that the vision hadn't showed them likely meant that they weren't there which could mean several things.

Shane hesitated, before he spoke again, soft, almost whisper like, "I tried to stop the fear, by myself..."

"By yourself?" Drex asked, his brow furrowing. "That's very interesting. You know what I think this means, ne?'

"The darkness hates me too now?" Shane guessed softly.

"Definitely not," Drex stated. "I think the Darkness doesn't expect this. We've outsmarted it."

That made Shane look confused, "Why? Darkness not so bad..." he looked away, "Though it hurt this time...It wouldn't help me..."

"The Darkness is bad, little one, and in time you'll learn to use the Light instead," he said in a kind voice.

Shane shook his head a little, "Darkness isn't bad. It protects."

"No, the Light can protect more fully than any darkness. You don't understand now, but you will. Do you think I draw on the Darkness to protect you or Kyran, even on Saren?"

Shane shook his head, knowing full well the Master did not. Had not. But the Master hadn't been raised in a cradle made of Darkness. He didn't understand that it could be as gentle as a parent, and as scary as the monsters that supposedly lurked in the shadows. He simply didn't understand Darkness, as Shane knew it.

But he sighed, and ducked his head back, "I want to use both. I can't abandon it...Why is the darkness bad?" this last was muffled against Drex's side.

"The things that fuel the darkness, little one, anger, fear, hate are all emotions that are not good if not kept in check. What the Darkness does is encourages those emotions to continue, to keep going until things spiral out of control and can cause great pain and destruction," Drex responded, choosing his words carefully.

"Not like that," Shane protested softly, "It always helped me calm down, not grow worse," at least, not till he had arrived here. But then, it had never hurt him before either. Gone, was the gentle coldness, that kept him numbed to the core, that protected him. And he didn't understand why.

"But you've never known another way before," Drex pointed out, yawning slightly despite his efforts to stay awake. "You'll find something just as fulfilling in the Light as the Darkness. It will just take time."

Shane decided to let it go, seeing how tired the Master was. He didn't fully believe it, but he didn't reject it, Not for the moment. "Master need sleep."

"So do you," he said stroking the boy's wings gently.

The boy cooed softly, settling once more at his side, "I rather watch you."

Drex laughed gently. "Watch me sleep? That would be terribly dull I'm afraid," he said, amused.

"I don't mind," Shane assured, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

Drex yawned again and gave the boy a rueful glance. "I snore with the best of them."

Shane looked unimpressed, having slept with over twenty other children, while bombs went off, and blasters were discharging in the distance, he doubted snoring would bother him.

"But I suppose you wouldn't be bothered by that, hrm?" he asked with a small smile and his eyes began to close.

Shane shook his head a little, and sighed as he laid back down, snuggling his face into the Master's side, as he listened to his breathing, and heartbeat.

Drex drifted off to sleep, some part of his mind knowing he shouldn't let the young one stay up all night, but his drug induced brain would not let him care that much about it and soon he was snoring lightly.

Feeling the Master's heart and breathing steady out, Shane cuddled up closer to him, resting his head over the man's heart. It soothed him, to feel that constant rythym beneath him, yet he wouldn't allow it to sooth him into sleep. He didn't dare enter twice into that realm, for usually the visions were worst the second time, or there were nightmares waiting. And he didn't desire to dream about his brother, or Jer'en that night. So he forced himself to stay awake, playing sentry while the Master slept.

* * *

In the wee hours of the dawn Han'yaie was making his rounds and he found Shane gone from his bed. He frowned wondering where he could have gone. Perhaps he was with one of the masters and had merely sought some comfort. He decided to check Master Zephir's room first. Upon entering he saw the boy was nowhere in sight.

Gray green eyes turned from the window, glinting a little in the vieled lights off the city beyond it, as they looked to the Healer. Already half sitting up, Zephir pulled himself the rest of the way up, "Is something wrong, Han'yaie?"

"Shane wasn't in his bed this morning when I went to check on him," the Healer murmured as he came over to check on the Master. "How are you feeling?"

Zephir's mind sparked with worry at that, already searching out Drex's presence, before he eased, catching the missing child's sense close by, through his connection with the younger Master, "I'm fine. As I've always been."

The Healer resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. Barely. "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, checking Zephir's vitals while he was there.

"My release forms?" Zephir asked lightly, even though he knew the healer would ignore that.

"Nice try," Han'yaie said sardonically. "You've got at least another day, possibly more."

Zephir tsked softly, but relented, "If you want to find the little one, I would suggest checking Drex's room."

"That's where I was going next," Han'yaie assured him. "I only hope he hasn't tried to go to find Kyran in the crèche."

"He hasn't," Zephir said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Han'yaie asked, his brow furrowing.

"I feel him near Drex. He's got a distinct sense," Zephir explained.

"I see," Han'yaie nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad he does. I guess I'll go check on them if you don't need anything?"

The Master waved him off, "I am fine, Han'yaie, I assure you."

"Very well. Call for me if you need me," Han'yaie said bowing himself out of the room.

He then went to Drex's room and sure enough , there was Shane, curled upon Drex's chest like a pitten; though how the boy could sleep through the racket Drex was making, he had no idea.

Blue eyes flickered towards him, awake and alert, even though they were tired. Shane didn't move however, waiting for the healer to make the first move.

"What are you doing awake little one?" Han'yaie whispered in concern, beginning to check the boy's vital signs.

Shane shrugged a little, cuddling up further against the Master, protectively, "Watching."

"Why are you watching?" Han'yaie pressed gently, now checking Shane's bacta wraps to replace them with fresh ones.

Shane didn't wince, despite the pain that came with the changing of his wraps, "Want to. Don't want to sleep."

"But you need rest to heal, little one," Han'yaie replied. "It's just as important as food and medicine."

Shane shook his head, "Sleep tomorrow."

"Why not now?" he asked, finishing his ministrations and sitting on the edge of the bed by him.

Shane curled up a bit tighter, "Just don't want to. Nothing new." Except it wasn't a vision he was used to.

Han'yaie smoothed a bit of his hair. "Well if you change your mind you can talk to me about it," he said, before standing and moving towards Drex to check him now.

Drex stirred at Han'yaie's ministrations and eventually came to, albeit slowly. "Han'yaie?" he murmured.

"Shh, it's all right, I'm just checking you over," the healer replied.

"Do you have to do that this time of night?" He groused, sleepily.

"Yes," Han'yaie shook his head at the Master.

Drex glanced to Shane noting he was awake. "Have you been awake all this time, Ne'?'

Shane nodded a little, looking up to him, "How does Master feel?"

Drex yawned again. "I'm all right," he said shifting a little. "You should try to sleep at least a little, young one."

Shane shook his head, "I'm fine."

Drex gave another yawn.

"Do you need anymore pain killers, Drex?" the Healer asked as he finished checking the Master over.

"No, I don't think so," Drex said, his eyes falling closed. "I need you to leave me alone so I can get some more sleep."

Han'yaie shook his head at that. "All right," he said finally. "I'll move Shane's bed in here so that he can be with you."

Shane looked a little pleased at that, but said nothing.

The Healer glanced from one to the other. "If you don't need anything more, I'll go check on my other patients."

A loud snore from Drex was the only reply Han'yaie received.

Shane again said nothing, keeping his place at Drex's side, undisturbed by his snores. Rather, he was vaguely comforted, since he was used to noise at night.

Yet, he hoped for dawn to come swiftly, feeling lonely still, in the dark, with the echoes of that vision in his head. Ash still lay in the back of his throat, and the screams of the dying still echoed in his mind, unable to be drowned out by even Drex. He vaguely wondered, when it would come, and how long he had before this new life shattered as it had been shown to him.

And he wondered most of all, if it would break because of him.


	20. Chapter 19: Sweet Healing

**Chapter Nineteen: Sweet Healing**

_All you need is love, but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt. Charles M. Schulz_

* * *

It was time for evening meal and Nuri Aiyden frowned as she carried the two trays in her hands. One was for her from the dining hall, the other was for Shane. She was supposed to eat dinner with him and he wasn't here anymore in this room. Had he gotten moved and nobody told her?

She could figure this mess out. She went back to the kitchens in the ward to check the meal charts. She scanned for his name and then found it. Ahh, he had moved. He was now in Master Rixar's room. She frowned wondering what he was doing there and glanced at her tray wondering with some slight amount of sadness if she would still be welcome. She left to go to the right room.

When she came to the door she balanced one tray awkwardly against her hip and levitated the other one as she knocked.

"Come in," Master Rixar's voice answered.

The door swished open and she came in balancing her two trays. Her face fell slightly when she realized that Shane was asleep curled up next to the Master. "Oh, sorry," she whispered. "I didn't think he'd be sleeping."

"It's all right," He said in the same voice. "He stayed up almost all night."

She hesitated at that and nodded. "I can put his tray here and he can have it when he wakes up," she suggested finally.

"Thank you Nuri," Drex replied. "I'll see to it that he eats some of it," he said and she nodded. "Well I'll see you later then," she said as she turned to leave.

Drex watched her go, wondering what was up. Zeltrons, especially when young had difficulty controlling negative emotions, and he could sense that she was disappointed at finding Shane sleeping. He had his own tray on the table in front of him that he was eating slowly, trying not to wake the boy.

Eventually, Shane stirred, at first muttering tiredly as he buried himself deeper into Drex's warmth, seeking oblivion once more. Only to it to elude him, as his mind woke further, causing his eyes to creak open, and look around.

Drex glanced down hearing the boy's tired muttering. "How are you feeling?"

Blinking up to him, Shane couldn't help but smile tiredly, a soft purr coming from him as he pressed his face into the side of Drex's neck, in answer.

"There's food for you if you're hungry," Drex said, sounding slightly amused.

Something seemed to spark in Shane, as he pulled himself away a little, looking slightly troubled, "Nuri was coming..."

"She did, but you needed the rest," Drex assured him. "She doesn't mind. She'll come back later."

There was almost a pout, as much as Shane could, as he looked a little troubled, "We were going to eat together."

"Well yes, ne', but you were sleeping rather heavily. She left your food for you," he said.

Looking slightly disappointed, Shane sighed a little, "She'll come back later?"

"Of course," Drex said soothingly. "She knows you need rest. You're sick."

Accepting that, the boy settled back down, "Not sick."

Drex gave a small sigh. "Injured then," he amended.

"Am fine," Shane insisted.

Drex only smiled. "Not yet, but you will be soon. Here, eat some of this. It's still good and hot."

He glanced over to the tray, and sniffed, trying to understand the smell. It was meat, but he didn't know of what, and it puzzled him a bit, "What is it?"

"It's processed nerf, not as good as normal but it's not that bad," Drex replied.

Shane considered, as he finally sat up, staying tucked to Drex's side, as one clawed had reached out, snagging a piece before gobbling it down. A coo erupted from him, "Not bad."

Drex was amused. "So you like then? that's good, maybe you'll actually eat your entire tray this time."

Shane looked it over, and shook his head, "Too much for me..." He looked to him, "Share?"

Drex laughed a little. "I have enough on my plate little one," he said, gesturing to the salad, nerf cutlets and dessert on his tray.

Blinking, Shane studied the food for a moment, before pointing, "What's that, and that?"

"This? It's called salad," Drex replied pouring some dressing on it. "And this that I'm putting on top is called dressing."

Sniffing again, Shane's nose wrinkled, understanding the scent as plant. Plants were used for building, not eating in his mind, but humans were weird... "And that?"

"This is called a brownie," Drex said handing it to him. "It's made of chocolate. You eat it after you eat the main meal."

Smelling it, Shane couldn't make out what it was, as it was neither meat nor plant. Looking to the Master for reassurance, and getting it, he took a hesitant bit from the slightly gooey treat. At first, only the taste of something sweet, and thick was upon his tongue, before it truly hit him, making his mind go blank for a moment in pure pleasure, as a loud purr erupted from him.

Drex laughed. "You like that do you?" He grinned at the boy.

It took a moment for Shane to answer, the purr still going, as an almost lazy smile washed over his lips, and he nodded.

Drex chuckled. "Well you can have the rest of it this time," he said in amusement. He turned his attention back to his salad.

Shane looked thrilled at that, though he paused a little, glancing down to it briefly, "Want some of it back?"

He couldn't freely claim all the bliss this... chocolate gave him.

Drex shook his head. "No little one, you can have it, I'll be able to get more later. You've never had any before."

Shane looked touched and thrilled at the same time. Giving his almost shy thanks, he set about slowly devouring the treat, taking his time, as each bite nearly took his breath away. Once finished, and after licking his fingers completely clean of every last bit, Shane curled back up against the Master, cooing and purring contentedly, mind hazed from the pleasure he had gained. He had never known anything like it.

Drex's eyes were sparkling with mirth at the young one's pleasure from his treat. He pushed what was left of his food away. "I see I'll have to get them to put one on your plate next time," he teased. "They likely were uncertain as to if you would like that or not."

That set off a loud burst of purring from Shane, to show his utmost apporval, before he paused, and looked up to him, "Am I allowed?"

Surely something like that was rare, to be so wonderful.

Drex laughed and ruffled the boy's hair gently. "Of course, ne'. You can have a treat, if it doesn't upset your stomach. We need to make sure there aren't any adverse effects from it first."

"Nothing yet," Shane chirped, "Except tired now..."

Drex smiled. "Perhaps you should go back to sleep then?" he suggested, nudging the boy's mind gently.

Shane nodded a little, before burrowing his face into Drex's side one more, drifting back off to sleep easily.

Drex brushed a hand through his hair before gently kissing the top of his forehead. 'Rest well.'

* * *

Shane watched, eyes dark, but untroubled as another snap resonated from just below his left knee. Faintly, he registered the pain, and the heaviness of his limbs, but between his high level of pain management, and the numbing medicine the healer had put into place, it didn't truly bother him. It wasn't the first time he had bones broken, though, it was the first time all four limbs were, in some way. His right wrist, his left upper arm, his right upper leg, and left lower. The odd needle like things had already been inserted into his ribs, just as they had been into each of the broken bones that the healer had done.

The last put into place, he glanced up to the healer, as if silently asking him if he was done.

"There," Han'yaie said gently. "All done, now you'll just have to sit very still while it does it's work. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, "How long?"

"Several hours I'm afraid," Han'yaie said. "Were there any holovids you would like to watch?"

He blinked at that, "What are those?"

Han'yaie laughed slightly and brought one over from the display case. "This is a holovid. It tells a story, see? This one is about a famous archaeologist searching for a lost treasure. It's pretty good, and makes the time go by. You might enjoy it."

Shane considered it, raising an eyebrow before he glanced to the door, "Is Ky coming by today?" He felt the distant ache in his chest, that wasn't attached to his broken ribs. He hadn't seen his godling in nearly two days.

"He should be able to come see you tonight for evening meal," he assured him.

Shane looked a little downtrodden at that, though he nodded a little, accepting it when he didn't want to.

"Shall I put this in for you?" He asked kindly, feeling the young one's disappointment, but it couldn't be helped.

Sighing a little, and wincing as his ribs expanded, shifting the needle a bit, he nodded after a moment. Even if it didn't hold his attention, it was at least something to experience, since he had never heard of such.

Han'yaie smiled and put the holovid in the player and handed Shane the remote. "These buttons here make the volume go up or down. "

Shane nodded, understanding, before he looked up to him, waiting for anything else.

"I'll put this here," he said putting it close by Shane's hand. I'll leave you alone for now so you can watch your holovid. Call me if you need anything," he said pointing to the button on Shane's bedside.

Again, Shane nodded, showing he understood., "Will the numbness go away? "

Han'yaie shook his head. "No, not for a long time."

Shane nodded. He doubt he would have cared if it did. Pain wasn't unfamiliar, it would have been more welcomed then the chill of not feeling anything.

Han'yaie gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be back to check on you," he said before he left.

Accepting that, Shane sighed as he tried to make himself somewhat comfortable, wincing when he moved wrong here or there. The moving picture before him didn't keep his gaze, though it was interesting to see such a thing. But being trapped left him bored, and uncomfortable, especially with being alone. He was finding it hard to be left alone, in this new, unsettling place. A person near him gave him some comfort, even if they ignored him...

//Me'?// The voice inside his mind was vaguely uncertain, as if unsure if contact would work.

Shane jerked a bit at that, something sparking sharp through him as he felt that voice, that soul strong in his mind, where it had been distant the last few days. Gasping a little as he forced himself to settle, feeling the needles move, it took him a moment to reach back//Ky?//

There was a pleased, but surprised feeling from the bond. //Me'!// the other said happily. //It worked!//

Shane smiled a bit, as he relaxed, vague pain forgotten as he clung to that voice, and that sense, Kyran's sense//Have missed you.//

//Missed you too,// Kyran said, clinging to him as well as he could. //Other friends aren't the same now. I can't talk to them and share like we can.//

Shane understood. Even with others around, he felt so... empty without Kyran//We'll be together soon.//

//I know and you'll be all better then.// He replied. There was a pause before he said//It's not as easy to get used to being home as I thought...//

//It will be,// Shane assured, when he didn't know. He still wasn't used to this place.

There was an even longer pause. //I miss Master Zephir. //

Shane found himself doing the same. He hadn't seen the older Master in a while.

//The adults in the crèche are nice but...// he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. It was rare to get one on one time with an adult in the crèche. While he was gone on the trip, he had Master Zephir's entire attention, and Master Rixar's. He missed it. It made him feel happy. He had tried to get Master Anya to color with him, but she was too busy then to do so. And Master Perchel was busy too...

//You should visit him,// Shane finally said.

//I can't. I don't know how to get there by myself,// He said.

//Ask to go? I want to see you too,// Shane didn't know if it would work.

//I don't think it will work. The only way it might would be if Master Zephir asked to see me, and I don't think he will if he's not feeling good,// Kyran pointed out. //I'm lonely.// He was sitting at table working on a project by himself. He just didn't feel like playing with anyone else right now. He missed Me'telnen.

//Han'yaie says you're coming around at evening meal... Maybe you can see him then if he lets you?// Shane wagered.

//I am?// Kyran perked up slightly at that. He didn't know that he was going to get to go see his friend at all.

Shane nodded a little//Han'yaie said so.//

He felt some better knowing that. That made things more manageable. //Good.//

//So are you feeling better with healing and things? Have they given you a Jedi name yet?// Kyran asked curiously after a few moments of silence.

Shane glanced down to his arms, and legs//Getting better. And the old Master did, will tell you when you come.//

//Not tell me now?//Kyran sounded slightly put out at that.

//Want to see your face,// Shane admitted.

//When did he give it to you?// Kyran asked.

//On the ship,// Shane replied//Didn't accept it then though.//

//Why not?//Kyran was genuinely curious.

//Didn't want to lose my name,// came the sigh//But realized I wasn't losing my name, just gaining a new one.//

Kyran agreed. //I had to too. But I don't remember my old name,// he said thinking hard.

//Maybe best, Your name fits you,// Shane confessed, because he thought it was perfect. Just like Sala'ne' was perfect for him.

Kyran beamed, his feelings able to be easily felt through the bond they shared. He was happy his name fit.

For a long time there was no more said, just a general feel of contentment through the bond, and the loneliness had been eased for the both of them.

* * *

Later that evening, Kyran came to see him, carrying his own little meal tray carefully. He was being escorted by Han'yaie who was carrying Shane's tray for Kyran since Kyran couldn't carry both. He had wanted to, though after he dropped Shane's first one, Han'yaie had decided against letting him try again.

Shane was resting in his own bed in the room he shared with Drex, stretched out, on his back for once so as to let the newly stitched bones continue to heal. His right wrist had already set properly, as had his left leg, but the rest still needed time, and more treatment. Stirring a little, his eyes opened at feeling Kyran so close.

The door swished open then revealing Kyran closely followed by Han'yaie. The boy was concentrating so hard on not spilling, he almost walked into Han'yaie's back.

Drex stifled his laughter and merely coughed once. as Han'yaie stopped and Kyran almost plowed into him. "Oops, sorry, Master Han'yaie," Kyran said apologetically.

"It's all right, " the Healer said kindly. "Do you want me to help you with your meal?" he asked, turning his attention to Shane.

Shane shook his head, mute for a moment. He didn't feel hungry, hadn't all day the entire time he had been hooked upon the bone knitter. All he felt, was tired, yet happy to have his bondmate near.

Han'yaie put both trays on the table across Shane's bed and pushed the button easing the bed to a sitting position so he could reach. "There," he said. "Now Kyran do you need anything else?"

The boy was climbing on the other side to get into the bed with Shane. "Might need help with napkin," he said.

The Healer tied it around his neck for him. "That better?"

Kyran nodded . "Very good," he said as he began to eat.

Shane watched him, slightly smiling, even though he couldn't rightfully move. Glancing at his own tray, he finally ignored it, in favor of watching his bondmate enjoy his own meal.

"Why don't you want to eat?" Kyran asked glancing at him. "I thought you'd be really hungry by now. I would be."

Shane shook his head a little, "Haven't been."

"You should eat just a little," Kyran said, he put aside his own tray and cut up some meat for Shane. "Just a bit?"

Shane looked reluctant, but couldn't outrightly say no, as he nodded vaguely, for Kyran's benefit.

Kyran was pleased as Shane took the piece of meat from him and ate it. "You need food to get better," Kyran encouraged. Kyran saw there was a brownie on Shane's tray and he eyed it with interest. He had one of his own, but he wondered if his bondmate knew what a brownie tasted like. "Have you tried these yet?" he asked hopefully. He was almost sure the answer would be no.

Glancing at it, Shane couldn't help the spark of hunger that lighted at that, and he nodded, "Master gave me one," he glanced to Drex, smiling a bit.

"You can have it after you eat your other food," Drex said calmly from across the room, where he was eating a salad.

Shane glanced back to his plate, before nodding. He knew from last night's experience that he wouldn't be able to eat anything else if he ate that first.

Kyran grinned slightly. How many times had he heard that in the crèche? "They're good aren't they?" he said happily.

Shane nodded. There wasn't a way to describe how great they were.

"Want me to help you?" Kyran asked anxiously wanting his bondmate to be able to eat.

Shane glanced at his right hand, which moved stiffly at his side, still fragile in its recently healed stated. Reaching to grab a piece of meat, he frowned as his fingers wouldn't quite close. Yet he presisted, forcing them to before slowly bringing the meat to his mouth, nearly dropping it once in his weakness, but managing.

"I help you eat," Kyran insisted, putting a piece of food on the fork for him and holding it carefully to where he could eat.

Shane looked displeased with that, "You need to eat too."

"I eat after you do, "He said cheerfully. " I help you first."

Shane shook his head, "Your food will get cold."

"So? Eat," he practically shoved the fork at him. "Sooner you eat, the less cold it gets."

Shane relented. eating what was offered. Eventually Shane had finished off his food and then they turned their attention to the brownie that remained and Kyran carefully cut it into small bites for him-- and helped him eat it

With the first bite, Shane began to purr, and with each bite after, that purring grew louder as his pleasure did, and as he grew happily tired, eyes dulling a little.

Kyran was amused and fascinated by his bondmate's reaction to the chocolate. //Good stuff isn't it?// he said finally turning his attention to his own plate.

Shane nodded tiredly, eyes half closed as he watched him, tongue flickering out to catch any stray crumbs on his own lips before he settled, still purring loudly.

Kyran laughed and then turned back to eating. He ate his processed nerf and peas and beans and when he was done he reached eagerly for his own brownie. He didn't know why Me'telnen had that odd reaction to a brownie, but it was funny.

Shane was dozing by that point, effect reaching its peak while Kyran took his time.

Kyran pulled his napkin off his neck when he was done and curled up beside him. He was happy he wasn't alone anymore.


	21. Chapter 20: Connecting

**Chapter Twenty: Connecting**

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive. Anäis Nin_

* * *

Drex was moving slowly across the room without using a cane. Han'yaie had started him on physical therapy and he was trying to walk across the room without falling on his rear. The surgery on his leg had gone well, but the muscle and tendons still weren't at their normal strength, so he was conditioning to get his range of motion back.

Shane was watching, practically enraptured by the Master's struggles, amazed that he was even able to walk, considering he knew how bad it had been damaged.

"Come on now, that's it, just a bit further," Jani encouraged. The physical therapist was pleased with the amount of effort her patient was making though she had a long history with treating Drex from various injuries in his special operations unit and she knew he was never one to shirk. He always wanted to be up and around, most of the time his problem was doing too much, not too little.

She pushed her red hair back behind her shoulders as Drex collapsed in a chair at the opposite side of the room, rubbing his knee. "You've done well," She said projecting feelings of healing towards his knee. She was a Zeltron like Nuri and it greatly aided her abilities as a therapist.

Shane swiftly came over as soon as he saw Drex sit down. Moving to his side, he studied him for a moment, fledgling control reaching to offer strength, "Did good," he had to admit, impressed.

"Thank you young one, " he said giving him a small smile, feeling the boy try and help him.

Shane gave a hesitant smile in return, though said nothing further.

Jani came over and bent down checking his knee, stretching Drex's leg in and out multiple times. "We'll try a few more times, before we finish for the day," she said and moved back to let him stand up.

Drex nodded at that and he tried to rise from the chair. He couldn't do it. His knee did not want to bend enough and support his weight at the same time. On the third try he eventually managed to get half way up and grab onto wood paneling to where he could steady himself.

Shane watched uneasily, willing and ready to help if he truely thought the Master needed it.

Bit by slow bit, he slowly made it yet again across the room. Though this time, his face was red from the effort and he was sweating heavily.

"I think we'll leave it there for today," Jani decided after checking Drex's leg one more time. "Any more effort and you might pull something we don't need pulled and set your healing back."

She gathered her datapad and began making notes after she helped Drex into bed. "We'll try again tomorrow. Make sure you rest," She added sternly. "Make sure he doesn't move," she instructed to Shane. "You tell me if he tries to move."

Shane nodded mutely, before climbing up into the bed, beside the Master. "I will."

She nodded at that, satisfied, and Drex made a face. "I'm not going to go anywhere," he complained.

"No because I have someone watching you who'll tell on you if you do," she shook her finger. "So you just watch yourself."

Drex shook his head. "I always do," he smirked.

"Sure you do," she said shaking her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rixar," she said as she left.

Shane watched her go, before settling himself comfortably next to the Master, curling there as he lay his head on his chest, "I'll keep watch."

"You will, will you?" Drex asked ruffling the boy's hair. "You're going to tell on me if I don't rest?"

Shane cooed at the touch on his hair, "Don't need to. Can keep you here myself."

"You can, can you?" Drex looked amused. "How do you plan on managing that?'

"Have my ways," Shane chirped confidently.

"Is that so?" Drex laughed a little. "And what would those be?"

Shane lifted his head, a slight smile on his lips, "Secret."

Drex looked amused. "Secret huh? Well I suppose I'll let you keep them then."

Satisfied with that, Shane lay back down against him, one hand moving to clutch the Master's tunic with sheathed fingers. The sheaths had come earlier that morning, with something about the fact that it would be safer then just cutting them. Shane had hated them on, but had swiftly grown used to having them.

There was a knock on the door in the silence. Drex glanced at the chronometer. "Looks like it's dinner time," he said before he replied, "Enter."

"Or perhaps not," he said, smiling warmly at the woman who entered and his gaze softened as he glanced to the small boy behind her. 'Greetings, milady, and to you also Kieran,' he said smoothly. He had been practicing his Saren basic on the trip to and from Saren and he had to admit he sounded a lot better about it than he used to.

Kieran looked amused, as he nodded in Drex's direction, hand still holding to his adopted Mahte's hand, waiting for her to speak.

Te'mahte' fluffed her wings in amusement and guided Kieran to the bed so he could climb up to sit. "I see you've been practicing your Saren Basic, Master Jedi."

Drex had the grace to look sheepish. "I have some. I hope I didn't sound too bad."

"Not bad, Master Rixar," Kieran assured softly.

Drex reached to lower the rails on his bed so that they could move closer and he lifted Kieran to sit close to him. "Not bad huh? How's my accent? Still needs work doesn't it?" he shook his head slightly before he turned his attention to Shane curled up beside him. He decided he would try and introduce them in Saren -- well he could try anyway. 'Kieran, this is Me'telnen. He returned with us from Saren.' He grimaced at the sound of his words. He knew he had butchered at least one.

Te'mahte' covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her amusement at Drex's greeting. In reality what he had said was, "This is Me'telnen. He brought back a ship from Saren."

Shane had sat up at that, having watched curiously for the last few moments. Nodding in greeting to I'sa, he didn't comment on Drex's slip up, though Kieran looked amused. Instead, he reached across, lightly taking the older boy's wrist in a warrior grip, 'Fate's blessing.'

Kieran nodded, pleased, and Shane noted quickly the boy's mix blue and gray eyes were blind, and that the different eyes marked him as a half breed, like himself, 'On blood's heart. and our meeting.'

Drex looked pleased that the two had finally met though he could tell both from Te'mahte' and Kieran's reactions that he had slipped up somewhere in his greeting. He puzzled wondering what he had said.

Releasing each other, Kieran turned his head in Drex's direction, and smiled, "It was not bad, Master Jedi."

"Well that's something at least," Drex said shaking his head. "And how have you been keeping yourself busy this year, Kieran?"

"I've been learning, Master, much about our galaxy," Kieran reported.

"That's very good," Drex said approvingly. "Are you working with a tutor or are you in one of the local schools?"

"Tutor," Kieran replied, his hand reaching out again, finding Shane's easily, though he never made a motion to him.

Shane looked down at their two entwined hands, but said nothing, oddly comforted by the other's touch. He had never thought he would see his own kind again. I'sa had been a shock, and Kieran even more so.

"And how have your grades been thus far? Studying hard?" he said, knowing the answer already. The boy was very smart, even if a bit behind due to lack of real education before Drex had rescued him. He had proved himself early on to Drex.

Kieran nodded, "They're improving. I'm almost at a perfect scoring."

"Very good. I knew you would do well, " he said with a small smile. He turned to Te'mahte'. "You must be very proud of him."

"Indeed I am. I am very proud of how far he's come in just a short time. In fact, we're going on holiday soon, as a reward."

There was the slightest blush on Kieran's cheeks, "I'm only living up to the expectations of those who have helped me." He brushed off humbly.

She glanced at Shane thoughtfully. "Perhaps Shane would like to come with us when we go on holiday?" she said.

Shane looked a little shocked, having never expected such an offer. He almost felt vaguely tempted, with the comfort he was oddly drawing from Kieran's presence, something he was linking to the fact that the other reminded him of his brother, with his eyes. But... "Can't. Going to be with Ky in a few more days."

Te'mahte' smiled slightly at that. "It wouldn't be for very long. Just a few days. And it's in a couple of months. I have many pressing duties to attend to first."

Shane frowned a little, "But we just met..."

Te'mahte' nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you do not wish to do so now, you might when you get a little older. After you've had more time to become better acquainted. Though I think you both will take to each other very well."

Kieran nodded, and smiled a little, 'I think we will,' his tongue was not Saren basic, but Riku'ian home tongue. Shane knew it, as he did Sora'sa home tongue as well, having been raised amidst all three languages, 'I want to.' He did, being with his own kind eased the tremor of strangeness in him and the tightness in his chest.

* * *

Nuri was delivering the meal trays to their usual rooms. She hadn't seen Shane in some time. He had been taken for treatment for his broken bones according to Master Rixar and she had heard that he was done now as he was listed on her sheet to receive a meal tray. She knocked on the door once and Drex replied, "Come in."

She pushed the cart and looked around. "Hello," she said bringing the two trays over to the Master. "Where's Shane?" she asked frowning.

There was a rustling from above, before Shane fell before her, landing in a catlike crouch. Looking down at himself for a moment, as if checking everything, he finally stood, graceful and silent as his wings tucked tight behind him. Smiling, he tilted his head a little, "I'm here."

She blinked in surprise. "What were you doing up there? You shouldn't be doing that if you're hurt!'

"All better now," he shrugged a little, "Nothing broken."

She glanced at him skeptically as if trying to figure out if it was true or not and she glanced at Drex for confirmation and he nodded once and she beamed at that, happy for him. "See don't you feel better now?"

He nodded, his look turning shy, "Healers different here."

"Told you so," she said. She glanced at him, turning shy herself. "Do you, um, still want me to eat with you?"

He nodded, then quickly stated, "If you want to. "

She smiled, "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to silly," she said, shaking her head. "I brought my tray and delivered to you last, just in case."

He smiled a bit more at that, and moved to gather his tray from beside the Master. He then gestured to his bed, a little ackwardly, silently asking if she wanted to sit.

She came over to sit beside him and settled comfortably with her tray. "I got mine from the dining hall so it's a little different food than yours," she said. On her plate was a salad, legimme noodles in red looking sauce with meat scattered throughout the noodles, an odd smelling sort of bread, and a slice of cake.

She stabbed the noodles with her fork and daintily twirled them and put a bite in her mouth.

Shane watched her curiously, having never seen such food again. An experimental sniff brought the smell of plant, from the bread and noodles, instantly turning away his interest, as he dove into his own meal, not using the utensils in favor of his claws to rend the meat and bring it to his mouth.

She eyed him and pushed a fork and knife in his direction. "Here, use these," she instructed. "These are for eating with.

He glanced at her, and then glanced at them, "Why? Hands better for it."

"Cause that's what civilized people do," She said, glancing at Drex as if to say "why haven't you told him this yet?"

Drex shrugged slightly at her glance. Shane had never needed to before and teaching manners and refinement would come eventually. He just hadn't thought of it.

He frowned a little, picking up the fork. Studying it, he pierced one of the bits of meat he had with it, before trying to use it. It was a bit awkward, not being used to using a metal contraption to feet himself, before he managed, without chocking himself.

She gave him an encouraging smile as she twirled more noodles on her fork. "See? That's not so bad."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't see the point."

"Well eventually you'll have to, cause sometimes you have to eat with really important people as a Jedi and you can't eat with your fingers," she pointed out.

He frowned again, but relented to eating with the fork, getting a bit better at it each time. However, he still sliced the meat apart with his nails, not liking the knife, and how dull it looked.

Nuri was pleased that he was making at least some progress. "Would you like to try mine?" she asked. "I thought you might like a taste."

He blinked and sniffed once again, nose crinkling a little, "But isn't that plant stuff?"

She frowned slightly. "Plants? This isn't plants. It's noodles. It doesn't taste like a plant. It has meat and sauce in it."

"Still made out of plants," Shane stated confidently, his nose telling him so, "Saren born can't eat plant stuff. Hurts if we do..." Of course, small amounts were fine, but he was hesitant to try unknown plant stuff.

She paused and flushed slightly, her skin turning a darker shade of pink. "Oh. Sorry," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed about her lack of knowledge about his species.

He smiled a little at her, and shrugged, "No sorry needed. Saren breeds are different than most others."

"So I see," she replied, accidentally loosing some of her noodles to her tray. "Oops," she scooped them up back onto her fork before putting them in her mouth and reaching for a napkin to wipe up her mess.

He looked a little amused, and watched her curiously for a moment, "I might could try it..."

She looked worried. "I don't want you to get hurt if I give you something you can't eat."

"I won't hurt. A bite won't do anything," he assured her, wanting to ease her worry.

She didn't look as if she quite believed him. "Okay. Do what I did then," she said twirling some more noodles.

He nodded a little, scooting a bit closer as he used his fork to mirror what she did. Getting a lesser amount, it took a bit of balance not to drop it all over as he brought it to his mouth. And started purring a little at the burst of taste that exploded in his mouth soon after.

She laughed at that. "See? I told you it didn't taste like plants."

He nodded, still purring, "Tastes good." Though he certainly knew he couldn't have more than that one bite as it was settling heavy in his stomach.

She noted it was too bad that something he liked he couldn't eat as she began again to eat. "How could you eat chocolate then if you can't eat this?" she frowned. "Chocolate is made from plants too."

He considered it, thinking it over and finally shrugged, "Just less heavy than this."

She cocked her head curiously. She hadn't considered that. "I guess that makes sense," she agreed.

Shane nodded, going back to his own meal.

The two ate in companionable silence for a while before Nuri said, "Do you know when you'll be released to go to the crèche yet?" she asked.

Shane paused a little, glancing to her, before he finally answered, "The healer says tomorrow."

Her face lit at his answer. "That's great," she said happily. "It'll be nice to be out of here, won't it?"

He nodded a little, "It will be different..."

"It will," She said agreeably, "But you'll get used to it. And I'll be there and so will Kyran," she tried to ease his nervousness she could feel trying to build. "So you won't be alone."

Shane smiled a little, a slight secret flickering in his eyes, "I'm never alone."

She blinked a little. "Well, of course, the Force is always there," she amended.

That brought amusement to Shane's eyes, "Yes, and no. Ky has been here the entire time."

Her brow furrowed. "No he hasn't. He's been in the crèche with me. I saw him."

Shane shook his head, "He's been there. But he's been with me as well," he reached up to tap a temple, "Here."

Nuri was fascinated at the idea. "Really?" she asked, sounding impressed. "How? Only Masters and padawans and the very best of friends can form bonds..." she trailed off before adding, "And you haven't had any training on how to do that. How could you possibly have one?"

Shane paused, and finally shrugged, unsure of what to tell her. It was true, he had no training yet, and neither did Kyran... Yet they had bonded, strong and fast. Not even the violent, life giving way Ja'thernen had forced between them had created a bond such as he had with Kyran. "Don't need training. Ky and my bond just happened, and Ja's and my..." he shut off at that. He didn't want to discuss his Ke'.

She sensed it was a sensitive topic and wisely did not press with the issue not wishing to upset him further. She reached to him trying to impart some feeling of comfort.

She turned back to her meal to finish eating in quiet.

Shane felt her comfort, and accepted in quietly, as he started eating again as well, though his appetite was diminished.

Eventually she finished consuming her meal and glanced over at Shane hesitating now wondering what to say.

Catching her glance, he offered a little smile, in reassurance, "It's okay..."

Nuri looked somewhat skeptical. "It is?"

He blinked, and cocked his head a little curiously, "Of course. Heart pain is part of living. My mahte' said so once."

She gave a small smile, not having considered that before. "I suppose you're right. She's right."

Shane nodded a little, looking down to his hands, "Mahte' was always right."

She reached over and rubbed his back comfortingly. "I would've liked to have met her."

He gave another little nod, "I think she would have liked it too," his eyebrows furrowed together after a moment, in thought, "But I wouldn't be here if Mahte' was still alive."

She tilted her head at that. "You wouldn't?" She asked in surprise. "But wouldn't your mahte' have let you be a Jedi? Would you have really not gone with Ky?'

Shane shook his head, and looked away, out the window. He couldn't tell the real reason why, or so his mind argued, conditioned through years of fear. Yet, he felt he could trust her, and Master Rixar already knew, somewhat... "My ancestor was an evil being. My family didn't trust either the Sith or Jedi, after he destroyed our world."

His hands clenched, "And if Mahte' was still alive, and Nissan was..." his throat constricted, unable to voice his sudden thought. If his mother still lived, and his brother was still gone, he wouldn't have left. He would have stayed, to protect her. And if his brother was still there... He would have remained. His brother would have killed the Jedi, or tried if they had tried to talk him...

It was on her lips to say that maybe it was a good thing then, that none of them were because otherwise she would not have him as a friend, and Kyran wouldn't either, but she swallowed it, seeing the pain he was in. "But your mahte' and Nissan would still be proud of you now," she said instead. "You're going to be able to live a better life than they did," she pointed out. "One not full of war."

"Nissan wouldn't," and Shane knew that well.

She didn't pretend to understand. She knew well she never would without having a family of her own. She merely nodded. After a few minutes she decided to change the subject, "Are you going to eat that?' she pointed to the chocolate brownie still untouched on Shane's tray.

He brightened a little as he glanced to the treat. He wasn't completely done with his meal, but he didn't feel like eating more. He looked to her, "I'll share, if you want."

She smiled. "I already had some. I had a slice of cake. I don't need more," she laughed a little.

He looked a little confused, not understanding how someone could turn down what his body insisted was heaven. Finally, he shrugged, and glanced at Drex briefly, as if asking permission, before he gingerly picked it up and took a hesitant bite. As always, he started purring as soon as the taste hit his tongue.

She began to giggle as he ate the chocolate and her eyes sparkled with mirth at his reaction, as the purring grew louder. "Good isn't it?"

He nodded distractedly, eyes growing a bit lazy as the purring only grew louder.

She tried to control her laughter as she took the empty trays to take back. "I guess I ought to take these back now."

He blinked a little tiredly at her, but kept awake. He was slowly getting used to the affects of the chocolate, "I'll see you later?"

"Yep," she replied sliding off the bed and going to Drex to get his tray since he had finished as well. "I'll see you tomorrow when you get there!"

Shane nodded in response, assuring her that he would. After she was gone, he curled up against Drex's side once more, though didn't drop off to sleep as he normally did.

"Will miss you," he said softly to Drex.

"When I can," Drex assured the boy. "I'll be busy on missions again once I'm released," he replied softly.

Shane glanced at him curiously, "What kind of missions?"

Drex glanced at him thoughtfully before he said, "Most of the missions I go on deal with critical information and extremely dangerous situations, little one. I manage the Special Operations and Investigations Unit here at the Temple."

Taking a moment to digest that, Shane did his best to understand, before he nodded. Not truly getting it all, but the gest of it.

He knew the little one hadn't really understood so he tried to simplify it some. It was hard trying to explain his unit to those who knew nothing of it. "To give you an example, let's say on Saren, the North captured Te'mahte' as she was visiting. If that happened, Southern Saren would contact the Republic and then the Jedi for someone to be able to get in and get her out safely and as unharmed as possible," he paused a little before he said, "Does that help you understand more?"

Thinking it through, Shane nodded. He understood better with that explanation.

"We take the impossible situations and make them possible," he said with a small smile. "I suppose I could've just said that," he shook his head slightly.

Shane looked amused, "Could have. Still understood."

Drex glanced at the boy thoughtfully, wondering if the boy was interested in going on missions like that. He knew Shane would be good at it -- however, after the kind of life he had lived, once he got used to the Temple, he might decide something else would be better for his calling, though he hoped not.

Drex nodded, smiling. "So long as you understood," he tweaked the boy's hair.

"Why don't you try and sleep, ne'?"

Shane shook his head in protest, though he yawned a little, "Not tired."

Drex looked amused as Shane yawned. "Are you not?"

Nodding, Shane tucked his head against Drex's side again, "Can't sleep all the time."

Drex chuckled slightly. "No indeed, but tomorrow will be a big day and you need to be ready for it." He looked thoughtful. "Why don't I show you something... I can show you how to quiet your mind and meditate..."

Shane blinked curiously up at him, "Meditate?"

"Yes, eventually all students learn how," Drex said. He touched the boy's temples gently. "Close your eyes...

Shane obediantly did as told, trusting the Master fully, though he didn't really understand what the Master wanted to teach him.

Drex closed his eyes and reached for the boy to form a temporary link between them. //Wrap the warmth around your mind, like I'm doing... // He projected the image of himself wrapping a thick, fluffy blanket around himself to show Shane.

Shane started, and tensed at the feel of the Master's voice in his mind. It took a long moment, for him to calm down, as he naturally sheltered some things deep within, behind natural walls. Namely the two links buried within him, protective of them against anything. He eventually did as the Master told, reaching for the Force, and drawing it to him, wrapping his sense up in it.

//Good...// Drex said softly. //Good... now walk with me...// Now he projected the image of the two of them in the middle of a beautiful serene forest. An avian's call rent the silence in their minds as Drex called upon one of his memories to help Shane visualize.

Shane let himself be drawn into this vision, still hesitant, but almost freely willing to follow. Timidly, he reached out a hand to catch the Master's in the vision, while his sense touched upon the other's through the Force.

//See? It's not so hard... and it's the most peaceful feeling in the galaxy, drawing the Force around you...//

Shane could feel it, and it felt both odd, and soothing in ways he had never known in his short life//I never felt it like this.//

//That's because of the Darkness Saren is covered with. The Light is next to impossible to feel,// He explained gently. //Let's go for a walk for awhile and then we'll turn around and go back.//

Shane looked curiously around them//Where would we be going?//

//Just for a walk,// he said with a soft smile. //You'll see.// As they walked along, going deeper and deeper into the Force, Drex eventually brought Shane to an overhang with a very large cliff and a beautiful view. //This is one of my memories that I'm using to help you visualize the Force a little easier..//

Shane looked on in wonder, mouth unhinging a little as his eyes racked over the scene ahead of them, he then looked to the Master//There's so much water, and green stuff...//

//This is on Naboo, on the outskirts of the city called Alderia is the forest we walked through and this waterfall...one of the most breathtaking scenes I've ever had the pleasure of seeing... // Drex said. //I'll take you there sometime so you can see for yourself...//

Shane eyes widened more//You will?//

//Mmmhm, I most certainly will...// Drex said as they enjoyed the view.

Drex lost track of how long they stood there staring at the view ,enjoying the peaceful feeling between them. Eventually he realized they should head back at the avian's cry. //Come on, ne', let's head back...//

Shane was reluctant to leave, enjoying the feel of the world around him, and peace deep within. Yet, he merely nodded, and started back with Drex.

We'll come back, don't worry,// He said with a small smile.

Shane nodded, trusting his words as they moved along.

Eventually they came to where Drex they should have been able to separate and Drex noted that the path did not deviate yet. He blinked, wondering why. He had not formed a permanent link...at least that had not been his intention ... not yet

Eventually they returned back and Drex opened his eyes and smiled at Shane who was still curled up next to him. He stretched and yawned, feeling sleepy and peaceful.

Shane was smiling, though he didn't open his eyes, shifting only a little to prove that he was awake//That was nice.//

Drex blinked in surprise as he heard Shane in his mind. he had thought he had broken the link. He explored a little, confusion etching across his face slightly. //It was indeed...//

Shane frowned a little, shifting again//What's wrong?//

//Nothing,// he soothed him. //I'm merely surprised that's all...the temporary link I thought I had formed...it doesn't appear to be temporary...//

//It's not?// Shane felt a little troubled, more protective of his other two links, but not greatly so.

"Evidently not," Drex spoke the words aloud rather than in his mind. "Most interesting," he stroked his chin thoughtfully wondering what it could mean.

"Why don't you get some sleep ne'? I need to think for a few moments."

He glanced at the chronometer on the wall. "It's late besides."

Shane still didn't open his eyes. He wanted to ask what was so interesting, but didn't, deciding to wait. Instead, he curled closer, with a soft, "Alright," and then his breathing deepened, showing how tired he was.

Drex smiled sensing the little one falling asleep almost immediately. He brushed a hand through his hair, marveling at the idea that a link had formed so easily. He had intended for it to be temporary...he didn't really know what to do about it except to leave it there.

His eyes closed and he decided to wait until tomorrow to worry about what it meant. For now he was too tired to care...


	22. Chapter 21: The End of the Beginning

**Chapter Twenty-One: The End of the Beginning**

_This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.--Winston Churchill_

* * *

Han'yaie bustled in early in the morning to Zephir's room. The first thing he noticed was that despite the fact that it was very early, Zephir was already awake. "Good morning," he said as he came in to go through his routine. "How are you?"

Zephir turned from where he had been staring out the window, glad the healer had let go of the fact that he was standing by it, rather then in bed, "Well, as I have told you these last few days."

"Yes well since you ripped the wound further during your little escapade in visiting Rixar, I'm inclined not to trust that," he remarked shaking his head.

"It was a minor tear," Zephir brushed off.

"The fact remains that it tore," Han'yaie said bluntly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to check your vitals. If everything is in order this morning, after my check, then you will be released."

"I'm sure you'll find everything in order," Zephir assured, moving back to the bed so that Han'yaie could do so, "How is Drex, and the little one?"

"They will both be released this morning also," Han'yaie replied as he moved to check the Master's vitals.

Zephir looked relieved, as he waited, "Thank the Force for that."

Han'yaie nodded and began to check the sites of injury where the Master had been hurt. "Everything appears to be in order." He said finally. "You're free to leave. After you sign this," he said handing Zephir a flimsiplast and stylus, "I don't have any special instructions upon discharge for you except that you keep an eye on Rixar and make sure he doesn't overwork that knee."

Signing it, Zephir glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "You need not tell me that."

"Very good. Well, you're free to leave," he replied. "I'm on my way to visit Rixar and release him and Shane next."

"Then I suppose I'll come with you," Zephir said, rising once more from the bed.

Han'yaie smiled slightly." I thought you might say that," he said heading out of Zephir's room after closing down the datapad and putting away his notes.

Zephir followed, faintly eager to see his old friend, and most importantly, the boy, who he had worried most for.

Drex's snores sounded loudly as the duo entered the room, indicating the Master was long asleep. Han'yaie faintly shook his head at the racket Drex was making.

Shane, however, was awake, and watchful, as if expecting them. Silent for the moment, he slipped easily from Drex's protective arms, and quietly walked over to them. Looking Zephir over, he smiled a little, reaching a small hand to touch the Master's, "I'm glad you're well again."

Zephir smiled affectionately in turn, and knelt, "I am glad I am too, as you seem to be."

Shane nodded, glancing at Han'yaie, "All better now."

"Do you mind if I check you first since you're awake, Shane?" Han'yaie asked kindly.

Shane nodded, and shrugged, not truly caring. He had come to trust the healer enough to know he wouldn't hurt him, and that these checks seemed to be regular.

Han'yaie smiled at that and began to check him over. The checks didn't take very long and he soon stood again. "Very good, everything is in order, and you'll be able to be released to join Kyran in the crèche."

Shane looked pleased at that, but paused as he glanced to Drex, "What about Master?" He had started leaving off the 'the' when referring to Drex, making a possessive claim, without really thinking of it.

"He'll be ready to be released today as well, assuming things are functioning the same and he agrees to cooperate with coming to physical therapy like he's supposed to," Han'yaie assured him, going over to sit by Drex and begin checking the Master over.

Feeling Han'yaie's ministrations, Drex cracked an eye open and groaned a little. "Han'yaie, it's the crack of dawn... don't you have anything better to do than bother me while I'm sleeping?"

"Unfortunately for your sake, Rixar, bothering you is high on my priority list and I assume you want me to keep it that way, unless you'd rather not be released this morning," he said.

That brought Drex fully awake. "I'm being released?" He then realized Shane was not in his bed and Zephir was also in the room.

Zephir was looking to Shane, curiously, noting the unknown, innocent possession in the boy's voice. But upon hearing Drex's voice, the Master looked up, and smirked, "Amazingly enough."

"And I see you have been too, assuming you haven't escaped in here with his knowledge..." Drex arched a brow at his friend.

The older Master nodded, "Han'yaie finally decided to release me from my prison."

Han'yaie tsked. "And this is the thanks I get for putting you back together."

"You know we appreciate it, Han'yaie," Zephir said smoothly.

Han'yaie shook his head slightly. "All right, Rixar, you know the routine. Come back for your regular appointments for therapy and I'll let you go but don't walk anywhere without this cane until Jani says you can," he said thrusting it at him, laying it by his bedside. "And I'm giving you a prescription for the pain, which I know you'll say you don't have but you will have anyway, so I'm saving you the effort of trying to hide it... when you start walking and doing more exercises with that knee."

He glanced at Zephir. "I'm counting on you to make sure he follows orders."

Drex sighed. "Han'yaie," he began. "All of this..."

"Really is necessary," The Healer cut him off. "Do you want to leave or do you want to stay here a few more days and argue about it?"

Drex grumbled under his breath. "All right," he finally said. "I promise I'll obey."

"See that you do. I've already put you back together more times than I care to remember. I don't want to add any more so soon," Han'yaie said standing up after Drex had signed his forms. "As soon as you both get dressed you can leave."

As the Healer left, Drex sat up and moved to stand. He glanced at Shane. "Do you want one of us to help you dress?" he asked kindly, noting the Healer had brought special clothes for the boy.

Shane blinked, and glanced over at the clothing the healer had left. Frowning a little, he shook his head, "I want to try first," he stated, and moved out of the way to undress and start to try to figure out the clothing. It was odd, seeing so much for one small body that had only known the comfort of a thin pair of pants and occasionally a shirt.

Drex nodded at that and began to get dressed himself, pulling on his under tunic, and tabard and finally moving to stand, gripping the edge of the bed for support so he could put his pants on. He was still very unsteady standing. Hrm, not as easy as he'd thought, to dress. He hated to ask for help... but he knew Zephir would help him if he needed it...

Zephir was already moving, seeing his need before he ever voiced it, "Let me help. Sit back down."

Drex sat back down, feeling somewhat sheepish and slightly annoyed that it wasn't going as smoothly as he would have liked. "I guess Han'yaie might know what he's talking about after all," he commented.

"In your case, I do believe so," Zephir agreed easily, as he began helping Drex finish dressing.

Drex shook his head at that and then began to lace up his boots once Zephir had finished. "At least he's letting me leave," he commented.

"Thankfully so. He's probably tired of us both," came the light response.

Drex snorted at that. "Probably. What's on your agenda for today?"

"My agenda is yours," Zephir shrugged, and glanced over to find Shane struggling with the outer clothes. Swiftly, he moved to the rescue.

Drex glanced over at the boy wistfully. He knew the child had to join his other agemates in the crèche, but he had half a mind to take the boy on now as his apprentice. The child had begun to heal a raw spot in his heart he thought would never heal...

Shane glanced to him, once he was finished dressing, except for the boots, which he had blatantly refused to wear. Curiously, he reached to him through their delicate link, silently asking what was wrong as he moved close to him.

Drex reached out to soothe the boy through their bond. Nothing was wrong. Things were as they should be... and yet...and yet they weren't...he knew he would be incomplete once more, when the boy was in the crèche...

Shane frowned a little, feeling again the Master's pain, despite his reassurances, and reached out to sooth them himself.

//It's merely an old wound, little one. You're healing something I thought never would...// he said softly. He pulled the child gently into his lap and embraced him. He didn't want to let go, but he knew the boy wasn't ready yet to be a padawan. //For that I thank you..//

Shane clung to him, burying his face into his chest//No need. You help heal me too... I don't want to leave you...//

//It won't be forever,// he assured him. //I'm always just a thought away...and I'll come whenever I can,// he said softly, rubbing the boy's back.

Shane cooed a little at his touch, nuzzling up to him more.

Zephir watched, touched by this show of affection, as he felt the faintest hum of a bond beneath the surface. Seemingly, somehow these two had connected more then he had thought, or hoped for.

"Now come on, I suppose we ought to go and you really should put some shoes on little one. The Crèche Masters will think we're neglectful if we let you walk around barefoot," Drex said finally, glancing down at the boy's feet.

Shane glanced down as well, and then glared at the boots, "Don't need them."

Drex smiled a little seeing the reaction. "Well needed or not, civilized people wear them, Ne' and as a Jedi, I'm afraid you're going to have to," he said firmly.

Shane looked ready to resist, still glaring at the boots, "They hurt."

"You'll get used to them. They hurt because you haven't broken them in yet," Drex assured. "All shoes hurt at first until they're properly taken care of."

Shane looked up to him as if he didn't believe him. He had only tried on the boots, and being a child that had never had shoes before, he instantly hated them, "Can't use my claws with them," he nodded to his feet, and the sharp nails there.

"You don't need claws in the crèche, little one," he said patiently. "Come on now. I'm wearing boots. Master Zephir is too," he gestured to the other Master. "Kyran wears boots."

Shane didn't care. His feet were tough enough to walk across broken rock and sharp metal. Boots seemed rather silly against such protection, "You're human."

Drex arched an eyebrow. "Do you wish to go to the crèche with Kyran or not?'

Realizing this was something he couldn't get out of, Shane finally relented, and slide out of Drex's lap, to go to the boots. Silently he slipped them on, though he scowled a little the entire time, and winced as his toes curled a little, the nails not quite fitting into the boots.

Drex nodded in satisfaction as Shane began pulling on the boots, stifling a smile as the boy scowled the entire time, pouting at having to wear them. "Do you want one of us to help you tie them?"

Shane blinked at the laces, and then finally nodded, realizing he had no idea what to do with them. Zephir went to his aid, silently doing so, letting the boy watch as he tied them.

Now you look like a Jedi," Drex said wistfully as Shane stood up after Zephir had finished tying the boots.

Shane looked himself over, "I do?" he finally chirped.

Zephir nodded, agreeing with Drex, "You do, kidling."

Shane looked a little pleased with that.

Drex took his cane and stood stiffly. "Let's get you down to the crèche where you belong."

Shane didn't look pleased at that, but nodded, and came over to take the Master's free hand, "I'm ready."

"But you're not very pleased about the idea of going back," Drex commented thoughtfully catching the boy's displeasure. "I thought you would've been pleased to see Kyran."

"I am," Shane stated, "Want to see Ky. But don't want to leave you."

Drex tugged on the new bond gently. //You won't ever leave me...//

Shane smiled a little at the feeling, reaching to tug back//You'll be okay then?//

Drex was surprised at the little one's thought. So it was him Shane was concerned about. He was very touched. //I'll be fine, ne'...the silence in my head isn't as deafening anymore...///

//Because of this?// Shane questioned, just to make sure.

Drex ruffled the boy's hair gently. //Yes, because of this...//

Cooing, Shane smiled up at him//I'm glad.//

//Well come on, let's go,// he said gesturing with his cane.

Shane nodded, and followed the Master to the door, Zephir trailing behind, considering them both with knowing eyes.

* * *

They made their way slowly down the corridor and eventually came to the lift tube that would take them down to the level they needed to be on to go to the crèche. Drex pushed the button to call the lift and when the door opened up, he shuffled on.

Shane paused then, not going forward as he stared at the small compartment in almost fear.

Drex paused seeing his hesitation and fear and beckoned him. //Come on, ne, it won't take long... just a few seconds. This will take us down to where Kyran is...//

// But it's small, and enclosed... We could get trapped,// Shane whimpered a little, when Zephir lay a gentle, soothing hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, little one. How about you shut your eyes for a moment?" it was a soft suggestion.

Licking his lips, Shane hesitated, looking back at Drex briefly, before he did so. Zephir knelt, and gently picked him up, marveling a little at the weight he was finally gaining, before moving into the turbo lift. He kept the boy close as the doors closed, and it descended, "You're doing so well, ne'."

Drex gently moved towards him and rubbed the boy's back gently. //It's all right...it's all right...//

Shane eased a little, small body releasing some of the tension between Zephir's hold and Drex's touch, though he kept his eyes tightly closed.

In no time at all they had made it to the correct level of the crèche and the door opened again. //See? That didn't take long...// he said as he made his way out.

Shane didn't open his eyes till Zephir finally stepped from the lift, and lowered him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he nodded in response.

//I'm proud of you, little one,// Drex said, touching Shane's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. //It was very brave of you to face what you were afraid of ...//

Shane looked up to him, and smiled a little//Couldn't do it without you and the Master.//

Drex smiled back at him and squeezed his shoulder again. In no time they were arriving at the double doors that led the way to the crèche and Master Anya was waiting for them. "This is where we leave you, little one," he said softly.

Shane looked wide eyed up at him, and then at Zephir. Unsure of what to do, he instinctively hugged Drex's waist, the highest he could reach, and touched Zephir's hand, holding tight for a moment, "Will see you?" he asked softly, of them both.

Drex nodded as he hugged the boy back. "We'll come back and visit, ne', don't worry," he said kindly.

Zephir nodded his agreement, and finally Shane took a breath, accepting it, as he turned to Master Anya, who was waiting for him.

"Hello there," she said bending down to his level. "What is your name?" she asked kindly. "My name is Anya."

"Shane," he stated in reply, no longer feeling the urge to say his true name.

The crèche Master smiled kindly. "Well Shane, come with me and I'll show you around your new home..."

Taking one last look at the Masters, Shane allowed himself to be led into the Crèche.

Drex watched him go, an odd feeling in his chest, a tightness...he knew he would be all right, there was the bond...but at the same time, he dearly would miss the boy. And he knew now that destiny was well on its way to beginning...

He watched until Shane disappeared around the corner with the Crèche Master and for a long time he didn't move after that.

Zephir lay a hand on his shoulder, finally, "Drex, let's go home."

Drex dragged his eyes away from the door Shane had disappeared through reluctantly. "All right," he agreed. "I guess we should." He turned and began to walk slowly. Drex missed the boy's presence already.

Zephir kept his arm around him, "We'll visit as we can. Now I don't have to drag you here."

Drex gave Zephir a smile. "No, I don't think you'll have that trouble now," he said softly. He finally felt as if things were as they were supposed to be. After all these years after his padawan's passing...he finally had some peace of mind.

* * *

"Do you have any questions, Shane?" Master Anya asked kindly. She had shown him around and talked to him about the various tests he would take the next day to determine his skill level and where he would need to be placed in his classes. Now they were walking back to the play areas where the rest of the children were.

Shane quietly shook his head, a little overwhelmed by all that he had been told. This place was nothing like what he knew and understood. Everything about it was so different, and he was only now starting to fully realize how different.

"Right now is freestyle art," the Master said, "I think Kyran is over in the corner making some sort of sculpture with flimsiplast and glue," she said with a small smile. "Why don't you go play with him for awhile?"

Shane nodded, glad for the suggestion as he quickly abandoned the Master's side for Kyran's, moving swiftly past the other children to get there.

Kyran, busy concentrating on his project, didn't notice his bondmate was beside him, happily gluing away and making a mess all over the table he was using. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated carefully.

Shane merely watched him, not wishing to disturb him when he seemed to be concentrating so hard.

Eventually Kyran noticed that Shane was beside him and he let out a gleeful squeal and hugged him happily, forgetting he was covered in glue. "Me'!" he cried. "When did you get here?"

Shane didn't mind the sticky feel of his bondmate's arms around him, just happy to be near Kyran, even as he gave him his own gentler hug, "Just a little while ago."

Kyran looked pleased at that. "Did Master Anya show you around yet, or should I do it?" he asked anxiously.

"The Master did already," Shane assured him.

"Good," Kyran said in satisfaction. He hesitated slightly before he said, "So what's your name?" he asked curiously. "The new one?"

"Shane Callister," Shane stated, a bit proudly this time, as he was finally telling the right person, and it felt perfect to him saying it to Kyran.

"Shane Callister," Kyran said thoughtfully and he beamed at him. He liked it. "I like it. It fits, and it's easy to say," he added with a little laugh. Getting sudden inspiration he held out his hand for Shane to shake. "Pleased to meet you, Shane."

Shane stared at that hand for a moment, curious as to what Kyran wanted him to do with it, before he grasped his wrist in a strong grip, "Also, Ky."

Kyran laughed. "You're supposed to shake it. People do that when they meet each other," he explained. "Here on Coruscant, anyway."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kyran looked baffled for a few minutes before he said, "I don't know. They just do. It's polite?"

"Polite to do it this way, on Saren," Shane nodded to their hands.

"But we're not on Saren," Kyran pointed out, for which he was eternally grateful.

"Still Saren born, still have Saren customs," Shane returned.

Kyran nodded at that. "True," he said deciding to just let the matter go. "Okay then."

"What are you going to do now? I'm making a ship. See?" He said pointing to his rather forlorn looking structure, which was built together with some sticks and flimsiplast.

Shane glanced at the mangled project, but said nothing, merely smiled indulgently, "I'll watch you."

Kyran frowned. "But you should play too," he objected pushing some sticks and glue at his bondmate.'

Shane shook his head, "Don't know how."

"I show you," Kyran said hopefully.

Shane nodded his approval, "I'll watch." He doubted he would understand the point of such a thing, but anything Kyran did, was interesting to watch.

Kyran began again in putting his ship together methodically gluing pieces together here and there. When he was finally finished he reached for some string to glue on as decoration and he held up his finished product proudly. "What do you think?"

Shane couldn't tell a thing about it, though he took his bondmate's word that it was indeed a ship. "It looks good."

Kyran surveyed it critically. "Does it look like a ship?" he asked anxiously.

Shane bit his lip, tilting his head a little, before he nodded, "It looks like one."

Kyran frowned at that. "No it doesn't," he could tell his bondmate wasn't telling the truth. He sighed a little. "Oh well. Doesn't matter much was fun making it," he said brightly.

Shane looked a little startled that Kyran had figured it out, before his features smoothed over, "As long as it was fun?"

Kyran nodded happily. "It was fun," he chirped before going over to the sink to wash himself off and after he cleaned himself off, he came back to tidy up his mess of flimsiplast, string and other assorted art materials he had used. "Let's go do something else now," he suggested.

"Okay," Shane said agreeably, content to watch his bondmate make the choice of the activity.

As they went, a silent, invisible figure ghosted after them, unseen green eyes watching calmly.

_So the game is set. _

_Who will make the first move?_


	23. Chapter 22: Lux

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Lu_x_**

_You can't have a light without a dark to stick it in. Arlo Guthrie_

* * *

Shane watched, lying on his stomach on a tree branch above the group, as their age mates circled around Kyran. He had noted his bondmate was rather popular, and seemed to have a small entourage with him wherever he went. It was odd; that Kyran had never mentioned it to him during the way home, though he assumed it was just commonplace. Shane didn't mind, Kyran was still his; he was only sharing because he knew it made him happy.

Besides, Shane was more content to lay where he was, feeling the breeze ruffling his feathers, while he listened to their happy chirpings below, and Kyran's voice drifting to him, telling their tale. Seemingly, the others were fascinated with the fact that an agemate had been allowed to leave for the outside world.

Allowing this to lull him a bit, his eyes closed, though, he didn't fear falling, balance perfect where he lay. This 'garden', he had never seen such a thing in his life. All this green, and life... It was fascinating, wonderful, and made him feel less like he was in a cage. Home had never been like this; Saren had never had trees, except in its days before the wars. He had never seen one before Kyran had shown him this little heaven.

Purring a little contently, he opened his eyes a little, to cracks, to continue watching over the group, little wings unfolding to hand down his sides, directly over Kyran's head, though not touching, being at least a foot away. He mentally shook his head a little, at one of the questions directed towards his godling. How had he found him? That seemed easy. He was a godling, he was meant to find him. Just like he had in those scattered dreams Shane vaguely remembered.

They were meant to be together. But he didn't voice this aloud, lips tilting as he listened to Kyran say something about a light spot.

"And then I saw him in the dark," he heard his bondmate's voice. "Isn't that right Shane?" Kyran glanced up to where he knew his bondmate was in the tree.

Shane blinked, focusing on the conversation a bit more, "That's right," he agreed.

Kyran beamed up at him and then continued on with his story. His listeners shrieked and gasped as he told them of when Shane had attacked Drex for him to save him... and then how the gang had surrounded them and how he had gotten bitten on the neck in the middle of the battle...and how paralyzed he had been...

A collective shudder seemed to run through the group. Nuri hugged her knees as she listened, mesmerized. "How did you get away?" she asked, glancing up at Shane.

"I didn't," Kyran confessed. "Shane saved me...he protected me." He left out the fact that Shane had killed all the other gang members who had attacked him..."And then they almost killed him..." he said in a soft whisper. "Because he helped me..."

Shane sighed a little, _Because I betrayed them... him. _He held his tongue, for the moment, his heart clenching at the thought of his Ke'. The look in Ja'thernen's eyes, haunted him, more than the phantom feel of his claws almost brushing his heart. He had spared him, against custom, when it had been his right to slaughter him there...

"But why?" someone else asked, "Wasn't he one of them?"

That caused a bitter feeling in him, sparking at the pain in his heart. He had stopped being one of them, the day he had murdered Jer'en. But, he didn't wish them to think horribly of his Ke'. Ja'thernen had been in the right. He had worked by Saren's laws, not out of simple violence, "Saren born hate aliens on our planet. It is our heaven, and our torment alone. Anyone else upon it infects the balance of souls, and the land. My Ke' was protecting that, when he went after the Masters and Kyran, and he was trying to protect me from the same fate as my brother." More pain, more bitterness, but he stifled it, put it away in some dark corner of his soul where it wouldn't hurt.

"He had to turn against me, though, to protect Saren in the end. Even Ke's are not important, when against Saren."

"Well that makes sense," another boy spoke up then, his fur rippling. "Because the Jedi are sort of the same. We protect the Republic instead of our friends."

The others nodded in agreement at that. It did seem to make sense.

Shane blinked at that, understanding, though... Leaning a bit more over the edge. He gazed down at them, wide-awake by then, "I would protect Ky over the Republic, or anything else."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," a boy with six arms spoke up loudly. "You're supposed to protect the Jedi and Republic. If Ky went bad or something, you'd have to."

Shane seemed amused at the thought, rather than offended, "Ky will never go bad," he eyed the brawny boy and knew, this one had no idea what 'bad' was.

"He might," the boy insisted. "It could happen to any of us. The Dark Side is strong...and powerful."

That titled Shane's lips more, as he brushed the darkness within. Even though the Master had said it was wrong, he still kept it close. It had stopped hurting, after that night, and was back to being his gentle protector, along with this newer light he was still getting used to. He supposed it had to adjust as much as he did, "It is. But it's not all bad. And Ky couldn't use it; he's too bright to know it. It doesn't like that much brightness."

The boy's gaze darkened. "And how would you know?" he scoffed. "Unless you've been actively using it? Jedi don't let people in who use the Dark."

Shane evaded the answer. So the Jedi had broken rules for him, he couldn't imagine why. "Saren is a planet of darkness. We don't know anything but that there."

That set off a lot of whispering. The boy with six arms stood up, "Well _I'm_not going to associate with you weirdoes," he said matter-of-factly. He glanced to the group. "The rest of you can if you want, but you'll probably be infected by their darkness."

"Zedriff, that's not nice," Kyran scowled at the other boy.

Zedriff sneered at him. "You two are both odd," he said.

"It could be that Ky's Light makes the darkness not so bad and makes it go away?" one boy suggested.

Zedriff scoffed. "A likely story. Whoever heard of anyone taming Darkness?"

Shane sat up on his branch at that point, before leaping down to stand by Kyran, graceful as he folded his wings, and eyed Zedriff, "Ky taught me about the Light, and is teaching me how to touch it, rather then the Darkness. It can be done."

"Whatever," the boy said dismissively. "I bet you still use it. Master Yoda says once you start down the dark path you'll be consumed by it forever. And I am going to use the Light power always." he said turning his back on them to stomp away.

Shane watched him go, frowning vaguely as he considered his words. It didn't make sense; He wasn't fully dark now, yet he was being told he would never touch the Light, when he was... Besides, he hadn't started down it; he had never had a choice before this... He glanced apologetically to Kyran, as he watched a few others follow Zedriff's motion//Sorry.//

//Let him go. If they want to be like that, we don't need them anyway// Kyran said turning back to him, though he was still upset and it showed in his face. He seemed to have lost where he was in his story.

Seeing it, Shane sighed, and glanced to the rest, "I'm not like you, I can't be, and won't be fully. If you have a problem with it, leave. I'm not leaving Ky's side, not matter what any of you think about me. He's not like me though, and you can't scorn him because of me. So it's your choice to see things as you want."

"No need to be so confrontational, " Nuri spoke up, frowning slightly. "Just cause Zedriff thinks that doesn't mean we all do."

Janek nodded his agreement and moved over to sit beside Nuri. "We sort of figured that out already," Janek pointed out. "You came back for him."

Shane's wings fluffed a little, "I'm not being..." it took him a moment, his basic was still in the learning process, no matter how fast he was picking it up, "confrontational," he believed that meant argumentative, "I'm stating a point and making it clear. You might fear the darkness, and think it bad, but I grew up differently. I still touch it." He hadn't meant to confess it, but he felt it needed to be clear, "But that doesn't mean I'm bad." Though he was, but not for that reason. He had blood on his hands, justified blood, but blood of a friend and brother nevertheless.

There was almost a panicked whisper among them. "You still use it? Do the Masters know?"

Shane shrugged, and nodded a little, "They know. They're giving me an extra lesson everyday to teach me to touch the light more. It's a little hard," he admitted, lightly rubbing the back of his neck. The darkness he had had from birth. The Light was still a stranger that required emotions that were rare in Shane's soul. Peace had never been something he had understood, until he had touched Kyran. Not even his Nissan had given him pure peace.

"Who's teaching you the extra lessons?" Another boy asked.

"Master Rixar," Shane shrugged a little, "Or Master Yoda will when Master Rixar can't."

The boy's eyes widened at that and he let out a low whistle. "Wow," he said impressed. He had seen Master Rixar give demonstrations for some of the classes with Master Zephir.

Shane looked vaguely confused, unsure of why he would think it amazing.

"He's given demonstrations before," Nuri explained to Shane, sensing his confusion. "We've all seen how good he is."

Shane shrugged a little, "He is great at fighting," he didn't mention that his Nissan could still take him. At most, Rixar was on par with true warriors of Saren.

The boy shook his head that Shane didn't understand why he thought he was so great. "Continue with your story, Ky," he said.

Kyran blinked for a moment or two trying to remember where he'd left off and picked up from the aftermath of the attack. "That's the end of it really. We made it back to the ship okay. The masters were both really hurt. Master Rixar got hurt bad in the knee, he could barely walk, but he managed to pick me up and hike with me to the ship...and help fix us first...and Master Zephir, he was slashed really badly, and he still carried Shane...it's pretty neat what the Masters can do," he said closing his story, leaving out the bond and the fact that they had one.

He did not want them to know that just yet.

Shane nodded his agreement, settling on the roots of the tree, as a sort of breathless silence came over the group. He swore he could hear some of them thinking. Eventually, others walked off, accepting that ending.

He said nothing more, relaxed against the tree as he looked up into the branches, and went through what had just happened, though not caring how it had turned out. He had made his confessions. He hoped Kyran wouldn't pay for them, but on the other hand, he would protect him, so it wasn't a problem to him.

Kyran considered for a moment and then curled up next to his bondmate and laid his head in Shane's lap. His eyes drifted, feeling peaceful as they rested there together. //You make a nice pillow// he teased.

Shane lightly caressed his hair//Do I?// he asked in amusement.

Kyran wished he could purr when he felt his bondmate begin to caress his hair. He settled for a light coo mimicking the noise he heard his bondmate use. //Mmhm. I think I'll sleep here.//

//Go ahead,//Shane said, amusement and fondness warring with each other in his tone, warmth spreading at that cute sound.

He lay there for a few moments and something occurred to him. //I could get to sleep easier if you helped// he teased.

Shane blinked down at him//How?//

Kyran opened his eyes and looked innocently at him. //A story, or some music. //

Shane blinked, unsure. He knew stories, mostly myths that his brother had told him, or Ja', when they had been younger or when he had been sick that last time. Especially his favorite, though it was long, and required a bitter teller. He had never been good at story telling. As for singing... He knew few songs, a vague few that his mother had sang to him when he had been very small. His brother had sung only rarely and Ja' not at all...

But he could remember a scrap of a song that might work...

//You don't have to if you don't want to// Kyran said quickly feeling his uncertainty.

Shane shook his head a little//I will. Wasn't sure// he admitted, and finally reached in, finding that song, and began to sing, low, and a little roughly at first. He hadn't in a long while.

Kyran smiled as his bondmate began to sing. //You have a nice voice. //

Shane didn't reply to that, though he flushed a little at the compliemnt.

Kyran's eyes drifted closed and he eventually did fall asleep, to the sound of his bondmate's voice.

Shane's voice drifted off, till he was merely gazing at his bondmate, watching him with tender, protective eyes. Despite all those that had gathered, they had yet to see what he was seeing now. This treasure, this pure and simple light that darkness would never touch. Zedriff had no idea what he was talking about. But it was no matter. Shane knew what he knew, and that was all that was important.


	24. Chapter 23: Mahte's and Ahte's

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Mahte's and Ahte's**

_  
I remember my mother's prayers and they have always followed me. They have clung to me all my life. Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

_The darkness was heavy surrounding him on the harsh planet. He could barely see... he could barely find his way. He stumbled in the dark, running ...looking... searching.. .searching for the spot of warmth he had felt earlier in his soul...there! He had found it!_

_'Come with me,' he urged the other boy desperately, pleading with his eyes. This one belonged to his soul, didn't he know that?_

_The child growled at him and he became frightened. 'I won't hurt you. I just want you to come with me. Please?'_

_'I can't,' the other boy said apologetically. 'I'm sorry,' he said before taking off in a flutter of white wings._

_'Wait!' Kyran gasped and tried to run after him. Thorns sprang up around him, trapping him, digging into him as he tried to come after his new friend._

_'Me'telnen come back!' he cried, as the sharp thorns cut into him. 'Please!' he begged the empty air...but no one came... no one was coming..._

_He was alone..._

_Even as he began to cry, the thorns twisted around him. 'You have tried to steal something of ours...' they seemed to say... 'Me'telnen is mine...'_

_'He's not! He's not!' He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a weak cry, before branches and more thorns covered his mouth. His eyes were wide and terrified... before the thorns let go and he swirled into blackness.. falling through the darkness...alone..._

Kyran jerked awake, his heart beating wildly fast and furious as it thumped in his chest. He began to sob -- the darkness was still heavy around him. Where was he? He wasn't still on that planet was he?

There was a soft, tender hand on his shoulder, as blue eyes blinked at him in the darkness, "Ky? Are you okay? I heard you crying..." Shane's voice whispered.

His cries became less panicked...less afraid, feeling the hand on his shoulder. He glanced around once more. His nightlight had come back on. It had merely blinked out. He knew that it needed replacing soon. That was all -- nothing to be upset about ...he was home... and Shane was here. "Had bad dream," he whimpered a little.

Shane pressed against his side, strong arms coming around to hold him, "Wanna talk?" he chirped softly.

Kyran swiftly shook his head negative. He didn't want to relive it right then. Maybe after Shane held him a minute he would. "Still scared..."

Shane's arms tightened, "I'll protect you," he assured softly, offering reassurance over their bond.

He hiccupped once, his tears beginning to ease at that reassurance. He buried his head in Shane's side, clinging to him.

Shane curled a soft wing around him, to help protect him from the outside, as he lightly rubbed his back, reassuring him that he was there, that he would be okay.

He felt warmer with Shane's wing on him and protected. He would be okay -- but that didn't mean he wanted to go back to sleep. "Dreamed about you."

Shane had had a feeling he had; he had heard Kyran calling his name. Yet, he merely waited him out, waiting for him to say more.

"You... you left me... you didn't come back..." he hiccupped again and trembled. He had been so alone.

"Wouldn't leave you," Shane couldn't help but put in, lightly gracing Kyran's hair with a kiss.

"But you did then," he was becoming calmer gradually. "Then..." he shivered still with the memory of the thorns and darkness... "Thorns grabbed me... they cut me...I couldn't move...they said you were theirs...It was so dark..." he huddled further against Shane.

Shane's brow furrowed a little, not understanding what the thorns could truly mean, "I only belong to you. My godling, my Sala'ne'."

"Then the thorns let go...and I fell through the dark by myself..." he curled up tighter.

Shane held tight, folding both wings around him then, "It was just a scary dream. It won't happen."

Kyran cooed a little feeling both wings wrap around him, and he felt comforted, and somewhat hopeful. "It won't?" he sniffled.

Shane nodded, tucking him as close as he could, "I'll never leave you, nothing could make me."

He nodded at that, finally feeling better, his joints that had frozen beginning to thaw. He rested his head against Shane's chest. "Me'?"

Shane rested his chin on top of Kyran's head, "Yes, Ky?"

"Will you sing that song again?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I liked it..."

: Shane smiled a little, considering, "All right. I can if it'll make you feel better. Mahte' always sang it for me when I had nightmares."

"She did?" Shane had never talked about his family much.

Shane nodded, eyes darkening a little, "Mahte' had a better voice than me."

"Like your voice," Kyran insisted. "Want you sing it."

Shane smiled a bit more, and nodded again, "Okay..." He took a little breath, and started singing, for Kyran's comfort.

Kyran wasn't asleep this time by the end of the song, but he was basking in the warmth and pleasant lull of his bondmate's voice. "Tis a good song." He paused for a long minute before he hesitantly asked, "Do you remember much about your mahte'?'

There was a faint shake of the head, "She died when I was three..." Shane said softly, blocking out the pain, and the memories of that night. "I know she was pretty..."

Kyran touched him to impart comfort. "Sorry," he said, feeling his bondmate's pain at the mention of her. "I didn't mean to make you sad..." he stroked his cheek gently.

Shane leaned into his touch, "You didn't." he assured him softly.

"I don't know my mahte' at all," he said a little sadly. Before meeting Shane -- that had felt all right... But now... it felt strange that he had never known his mahte' and Shane had. He couldn't comfort as easily because he had no mahte' to remember.

Shane couldn't imagine it, though he had known other orphans that hadn't known their mahte's either. He didn't ask why, that wouldn't be right.

"All I've ever known has been here," he said thoughtfully. He strained hard in the darkness, willing it to show him a memory of his mahte' -- something... anything, but there was nothing.

"Not so bad," Shane said softly, though he couldn't imagine not knowing his Mahte' or his Nissan.  
**  
**Kyran frowned in the dark, curling up more against Shane. "Someone had to be my mahte' didn't they? Unless maybe I was born from the Force or something," He dismissed that thought almost as instantly as it happened in his mind.

Shane nodded, "Someone had to be," he agreed, "Everyone has one."

He curled more against his bondmate. "But why am I here instead of with mahte'?" he asked. "Did she love me?"

Shane couldn't imagine anyone not loving him... "I think she did... But maybe she had to give you up."

"But... but why?" he asked in a small voice. "Why wouldn't she want me with her instead?'

Shane hesitated, but finally whispered the only true thing he could think of, "Maybe like my Mahte', she didn't have a choice."

He put a finger in his mouth at that, some part of him longing for the family love his bondmate now missed. He had never had a connection that deep with anyone.

Shane held him a little tighter, nuzzling his hair, "You wouldn't want this pain," he finally whispered. Because even though he felt guilty for it, some times he didn't want it.

He didn't want to hurt like this all the time, to the point that his little heart felt like it was breaking over and over. He didn't like not being able to think of them, without wishing he could rip out his mind. He didn't like the last memories he had of them, because that's what dominated his mind most, and that was his punishment. But that wasn't who they had been.

Kyran thought for a few minutes before he said in an even softer voice. "Me'?"

"Yes, Ky?" Shane returned gently.

"Maybe..." he gave a long pause before he said, "You be my family?" he said hopefully.

Shane blinked a little, stiffening vaguely, "Family?"

He sucked his finger harder. "Like you had..." he shrank away a little, feeling Shane stiffen and his face fell a little. "Do you have to have a mahte' and ahte' to be one?"

Shane forced himself to relax, feeling his movements, "No...Nissan and my Ni's and I were a family too, once..."

And then his Nissan had been taken, he had murdered Jer'en, many of the older members had left or died, Ja' had rejected him, he had slaughtered many of the others that day to protect Kyran...He pushed the feelings away, closed them off, buried them away in some locked box. Because it was all part of his punishment, in the end.

Kyran touched his cheek gently with the hand that wasn't in his mouth, to try and impart comfort...//Sorry...// he would not mention it again. It was obvious his bondmate felt such intense pain that he did not want a family again.

And that he did not need one either.

Especially if Shane hurt so much.

//Not your fault,//he trembled a little, in his suppression of his feelings, fighting to keep them buried//Mine...Wish we could be. But I killed all mine.//

Kyran looked away at that. He knew he was why Shane had done so. He began to sniffle a little again.

Shane caught his thought, and held on tighter, almost crushing him in his attempt to stop it//Not. Mine. My Mahte', my Nissan, Ja', Jer'en...my Ni's. My fault...//

Kyran blinked a little at that glancing up in worry. // Why?//

//I killed them all,//the tremors eased, understanding keeping the emotions at bay. As long as he accepted that, it didn't hurt so much. It left him emptier then anything//In one way or the other...//

He curled up against his bondmate. //I'm sorry I brought it up,// he said trying to impart comfort. // I ... I guess I should go back to sleep now.//

Shane refused to let him go, even at that statement//Not your fault. They would have liked you...// He vaguely wondered, if Kyran had been born in his place, would his family have lived? He imagined yes, but he wouldn't have wanted his little godling to suffer such a life, even for that chance,

And Kyran would stay his godling. Not his brother, not something he could touch fully and destroy. No, he would protect Kyran, and refuse to be protected. Because Ky was his godling, and he deserved to be completely protected.

Kyran smiled a little in the dark. //They would?// he said hopefully.

Shane nodded//They would. My Mahte' especially.//

//But I thought you didn't like humans,// he pointed out.

//Mahte' liked good humans...Nissan too," he considered, wondering why vaguely, but no one was left to answer him of that. It simply was. //Ja' liked good humans too...Jer'...not so much... I think Mahte's said Ahte' liked good humans too, once.//

//And I'm a good human?// he seemed amused and happy at the thought.

//The best,// Shane assured.

// Really?// Kyran asked, cooing a little.

Shane nodded a little again//Yes. You're a godling after all,// it was almost a tease, before he drew away, a little, "Wanna move to my nest? This bed's too soft...And cold." Even though Kyran kept him warm, he still felt a bit of a chill, from the open space.

He hesitated a few minutes before he nodded a little. "We can move."

Shane smiled, and pulled away, folding his wings briefly, before he slipped off the edge of the bed. He swiftly fluffed up his small nest, before glancing to Kyran, and holding out a hand, "Sure?"

Kyran grabbed a few more pillows off the bed before he assented and took his hand. "Yes...just need these," he said handing them to him.

Shane nodded, and added them to pile, making it softer, and more built up at the bed of it, and around the round edges. He then gestured Kyran to get in first.

Kyran crawled in, giggling a little, some of his earlier gloom forgotten.

Shane waited till he lay down, before getting in himself, and drawing the covers up over them. He wasn't sure if Kyran minded the thick, warm darkness of the closed little area, or he would prefer a bit of natural darkness in, so he waited till let him decide, as he curled against him, one wing moving to cover over him, as one arm did. He hadn't had another being in a nest with him in a long time. It was best comfort he had had in a while. Especially knowing it was Kyran tucked close beside him.

"Can't see the fish nightlight," he complained after a minute even though he felt warm and comforted in Shane's arms...

That answered it, and Shane flicked the covers back a little with the Force, enough to see outside, though still making a semi cave around them.

He smiled as he could see the nightlight. //I get scared if bad dreams and it's too dark...//

//I'll keep the bad dreams away,// Shane stated. //You won't get scared.//

//How could you do that?// Kyran asked.

Shane considered. Ja'thernen rarely had nightmares, when they slept together, though he had many alone. Shane didn't know why, because he always had them regardless. He used to figure it was that the bad dreams left Ja' alone as long as they had Shane for a target, which he had never minded//Just can. And if you do get scared, I'm right here to make sure you're not scared.//

Kyran blinked at that. // Always right here?/

//Will always be right here,// Shane assured.

Kyran's eyes drifted closed. He wanted Shane to sing the song again, but he would not ask him. He would not bring up that which caused him pain again. He put his finger in his mouth again as he tried to sleep. //Just so long as you're there...//

Shane caught his thoughts, both spoken and not, and smiled sadly in the dark, holding him closer, cradled in his arms, against his chest//Will never leave you. Promise,// he whispered over their bond, before he began to sing, low and softly. Keeping a good memory of her alive was better than remembering the bad.

Kyran went back to sleep easily as Shane sang and cuddled him. He finally felt calm enough to sleep again. He knew Shane would keep the bad things away.

Shane felt it as Kyran fell asleep, though he kept the song up for a while, making sure. Once positive, he let it die away, leaving them in warm silence, with only Kyran's soft breath to break it. Smiling, he held him closer, and reminded himself, that wretched as he was, and as blood stained, he still had this perfect treasure to protect.

And protect him he would.


	25. Chapter 24: Playful Kisses

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Playful Kisses**

_  
A kiss seals two souls for a moment in time. Levende Waters_

* * *

Kyran played with a vossball, batting it against a wall. He could have played with some of the other kids but he was amusing himself at the current moment just bouncing the ball alone.

He caught a flicker of something purple out of the corner of his eye and he turned to find his good friend Nuri Aiyden coming towards him. "Hi Ky," she said as she came over to him. "What are you doing?" she asked eying the ball in his hand.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug. "Just bouncing the ball," he explained.

"Why don't we play a game?" She suggested. "We could play three squares, or hops ball?"

Kyran brightened. "Hops ball sounds fun," he agreed. "But we would need another player," he pointed out.

"Shane could play," Nuri suggested. "And we could ask Zedriff and Ryu if they want to play? They like hops ball," she pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't think they'll play with us, let's just ask Shane," he suggested.

"But they might not like being left out," Nuri pointed out and Kyran had to admit she had a point. "Okay then, you go ask them and I'll see if I can talk Shane into coming down."

She nodded and sauntered off heading for her targets.

Kyran watched her go for a minute before he turned to his bondmate. "Shane?" he said uncertainly coming over to where he was perched.

Watching the outside world, it took Shane a moment to realize he was being called. He had earlier gone to perch himself near the windows, not really feeling up to the games Kyran's group was playing. Glancing down, he smiled a little at his bondmate, "Yes, Ky?"

He looked vaguely unsure as to if he should ask him, sensing that his bondmate merely wanted to be left alone. "Will you play with me?" he asked hopefully. "We need one more person."

Seeming to consider it, Shane leapt down finally, unable to resist that tone in his bondmate's voice.

Kyran was surprised, but pleased, that his bondmate had agreed to play. He beamed at him and Nuri came back shaking her head. "They don't want to play with us," she said throwing Zedriff a disgusted look. "That's okay, we don't need them anyways. Are you going to play then? "She asked Shane. "We're going to play hops ball."

Shane shrugged, and nodded as in answer.

She looped her arm through his, ignoring his discomfiture and pulled him over to an area big enough to where they could play. "You played this before?" she asked. Kyran tagged along after them, amused at how Nuri was dragging his bondmate along.

Looking a bit unsettled at being dragged around by a girl, Shane swiftly took back his arm, the first chance he got. He shook his head in answer. In truth, he hadn't played much of anything in the last two weeks, still getting used to the whole concept of the Crèche itself. 'Play', he still didn't understand.

"The object of the game is to not get hit by the ball," She said waving the vossball in his face. "While Ky and I throw them and try to hit you."

He swatted a bit at the ball, to get it out of his face, as one eyebrow raised, "Where are the boundaries?" He had heard of it before, in other games he had watched in the crèche.

Kyran took a stick of a white drawing stylus and drew on the tiled floors to mark the out of bounds lines. "Here," he said pointing.

It was a small space, but Shane knew he could manage it. Really, this type of game looked like the exercise he did as a younger child. Except instead of a ball, it was blaster fire and claws.

Nuri frowned slightly seeming to consider something. "On second thought, I could go first. That way you can see how to play better," she suggested.

Shane nodded, deferring to her to see how to do so, not really caring what he did.

Nuri handed the ball to Shane and glanced at Kyran quizzically as if to ask 'is he always this moody?' before she went to the center of Kyran's boundary lines to wait for them to start throwing the ball at her.

Shane waited for Kyran to go first, watching them both to be sure of the game, while checking himself, to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt either of them. He had already realized early on that he was far stronger then most of his age mates.

Kyran threw the ball first aiming to hit Nuri in the gut. She danced out of the way. "Is that the best you can do?' she taunted.

Figuring it from there, Shane tossed his own ball, already knowing she would avoid it. He wasn't trying really, not yet, drawing out the game as they both repeated their actions.

Nuri decided she would have to take more direct action if she wanted Shane to enjoy the game. She reached for two more balls calling them to her and she threw them both at Shane, hitting him hard in the side. "Got you!" she said gleefully.

There was a loud giggle from Kyran. "Nuri, that's not how you're supposed to play," he chided.

"Is too!" She shot back. "He's not thinking of playing. He's thinking of other stuff. He needs to learn to have a little fun," she said matter-of-factly.

"Hear that?" She added to him. "Have fun or else," she threatened throwing two more balls at him.

He almost looked semi amused, as he caught both balls, and shot them back to her, "Or else what?"

She ducked the balls and they sailed into the wall. "Or else, I'll..." she looked mischievous. "I'll paint your feathers pink," she said smirking.

There was a snort of laughter from Kyran at the idea of his bondmate with pink wings. His face was red from trying to stop laughing at his bondmate.

Shane looked mockingly horrified, before moved to grab two balls from the floor nearby, and shot them at her again, "You never could."

"I could too," she taunted. "Ky will help me wouldn't you?" She glanced at Kyran who was looking amused.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting me in this," he said.

Shane glanced to _his_ godling, before smirking at her, "He wouldn't."

"That's what you think," She smirked. "I can bribe him better than you," she threw balls back at him.

Catching them again, with a bit of a twist, he shot them back with his words, "My own wouldn't do it."

She dodged daintily, spinning in the air as she avoided his balls. "Hah! Missed me missed me now you have to kiss me," she chirped, sticking her tongue out at him.

Shane paused, thinking that through. He had never heard the expression, though he understood that losers of games gave up something to the winner. Was that really what she wanted...Unsure, he moved a little closer to her, hesitant for a moment, before he lightly pecked her cheek,

She blinked a little in surprise and stared up at him. That had taken her totally by surprise. "What was that for?"

He looked a bit confused himself, "You told me to kiss you."

She didn't know quite what to say; in truth she rather had liked it. She smiled at him.

"You didn't really have to," Kyran tried to explain. "It's just a saying."

Shane shrugged a little, and couldn't help the slightest shy smile he gave her, half ignoring Kyran, "Shouldn't say what you don't want," it was more a tease than anything.

She laughed at that. "I'll keep that in mind," she said tweaking a piece of his hair.

Kyran arched a brow at his bondmate who was ignoring him and the two of them. "Can we get back to the game now?" he asked loudly.

Breaking his gaze from her crimson one, Shane scampered back faithfully to his godling's side, "Guess we still have to catch her," he smirked just the slightest bit, glancing back to her.

"Yep, looks like it, " Kyran agreed grinning. He handed Shane some extra balls. "Think we can get her with this many?"

Shane nodded, taking them, "I know we can."

"Just try it," Nuri said slyly.

"You're on!" Kyran chirped, raising the ball.

* * *

It was rare, the immortal had to admit, to see the little boy in front of him so alone. Normally, he was surrounded by much of his age group, laughing, running, playing games that Zamir vaguely remembered from another life. Or he was always with his bondmate, who Zamir knew was in his classes at the moment. It didn't make sense, why the boy would choose to be alone, throwing rocks into a lake, instead of with his friends, who were off playing their own games..

In some ways, he was vaguely reminded of his brother. Divan had aways drew people to him. He had the type of soul that lit up the room. Just like this child. Though, the immortal had to admit, perhaps the child needed time alone once in a while. Divan had...

He sighed, leaning against the tree at his back, content to watch, as he had been instructed to.

The little one seemed to realize he was being watched at some point for he turned and glanced directly at Zamir. He blinked a little in surprise at the newcomer. "Hi," he said shyly.

Zamir blinked, coming from his thoughts as he looked around, finding no one near them. Frowning, he pointed to himself wordlessly, as if to ask if the kid meant him. As he shouldn't have been seeing him to begin with.

The child wandered over to where he had seen the odd boy appear from nowhere. "How did you do that?" he asked curiously. "You weren't there a minute ago."

So it was him. Frowning a little, he tried to figure out how he could have become visible, while he answered the poor boy, "I tend to move silently, so it looks like I just appear," it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

The child gave him a skeptical look. "I saw it," he said stubbornly. He frowned at him and then moved slightly closer. "And you look awfully white. Do you need a healer?" he asked worriedly. "I can go get one..."

Zamir swiftly shook his head, dropping the thought of why for the moment. It could have been anything, from the shift of Merrick's soul against his, where he felt his lover resting for the moment, to him burying himself too deep in his own thoughts, and reacting as if he would with Divan. Though it still seemed so odd, "No, I'm fine. This is just how I normally look," he assured, "And are you sure? I've been told I can be practically a ghost."

The little one looked at him oddly. "You can't be a ghost," he said reaching out and touching him. "You can't touch ghosts." He nodded as if that settled the matter. "What is your name?" he asked curiously.

Deciding not to correct the boy, the immortal decided to answer, glad to know his Lord was yet unaware of this shift, "its Zamir."

The little one tilted his head. "Zamir?" He held his hand out for the other to shake. "I'm Kyran."

Zamir hesitantly offered his cold hand to the little one, and felt a spark of something warm and bright as he briefly shook his hand. He was swift to draw back, as soon as the boy released him.

"Why are you so cold?" Kyran asked. He looked shy and began to take off his robe and handed it to Zamir. "You can use this to wrap with if you need it," he offered.

Zamir shook his head lightly, smiling a little, in amusement, "I'm fine, kid. I'm always cold, I just don't feel it."

Kyran pursed his lips. "Need blanket," he insisted. "You're just as bad as Me'," he went about tucking his robe around Zamir's shoulders.

Zamir relented, seeing no point in arguing with a child over the fact that he was dead, and therefore didn't feel such things as warmth or cold, except in blood, and in the soul, "Thank you."

Kyran looked satisfied with himself at that. "You're welcome," he beamed happily. "So what are you doing watching me for?" he asked. "I've never seen you before now."

Zamir shrugged, "I'm always around. And who's to say I was watching you?"

Kyran gave him a perturbed glance. "There's nobody else here," he pointed out. "And you just appeared."

"I just wanted to be near the lake," Zamir's shoulders lifted again.

Kyran looked slightly crestfallen. "You mean you weren't watching me?"

Looking a little surprised at this reaction, Zamir wagered a guess, "I was wondering why a little one like you was so alone out here."

Kyran glanced away at that. "Didn't do so well in class," he admitted after a few minutes of silence. "And waiting for Me'."

Zamir remembered it, though he hadn't thought it such a big deal at the time, "What did you not do so well on?"  
Kyran shifted uneasily. "Maths," he said looking away. "We had a surprise test and I failed it and Zedriff laughed at me."

The immortal tried to look sympathetic, but he truly didn't understand. It seemed like such a minor thing, "You'll find that you won't even remember this embarrassment, a year down the line."

Kyran shrugged a little, not sure he believed him. He fiddled with his rock and turned it over in his hands and he handed it to Zamir. "For you."

Zamir took it, looking it over, and mildly considering its age to his, before he smiled to the boy, "Thank you."

Kyran smiled shyly. "You're welcome. Think it's pretty? I thought it was."

"It's very pretty," Zamir assured, for the boy's sake.

Kyran nodded at that and glanced at him. "Why don't you come play with me?" he asked hopefully.

Zamir cocked his head a little, and tried to think of a good way out of that, only to smile a little instead, "I suppose I could, while you wait for your friend."

Kyran beamed and reached for Zamir's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Getting off the low branch, Zamir allowed himself to be pulled along, while he inwardly checked Merrick's sense, still noting he hadn't stirred, and he was vaguely thankful for that for once,

Kyran skipped a rock across the lake and laughed as it bounced across the water. "See how far yours can go!"

Lightly picking a rock up, having unconsciously pocketed the other, Zamir couldn't help but be reminded of being alive once. How odd, the memories stirred so easily around this boy... He cocked his wrist, and sent it flying.

He made sure to curve his strength though, enough to keep from tossing it on the other side of the lake.

"Now my turn," he said as he picked up yet another stone, throwing it as hard as he could off the lake. He frowned as it didn't go but half as far as his previous one. "That wasn't very good," he complained.

"Try again," Zamir offered, assuringly, "Perhaps it'll do better."

"But your turn now," Kyran pointed out.

Zamir relented, and did as requested, picking up another rock, and easily tossing it. It skipped further than his last, sailing over the lake to splash near the other side.

Kyran's eyes were wide as he saw how far the rock had gone. "Wow! That went a long way!" He picked up another rock and angled it like Zamir had as he tried to make his go as far.

Watching him, Zamir moved to kneel behind and to the side of him, "Would you like me to help?"

"How could you do that?" Kyran asked eagerly.

"Here, I'll show you how," Zamir offered, lightly touching his hands, angling them as one enclosed around the back of the hand holding the rock, "All right, go with my movements, and we'll throw it together, okay?"

"Okay," he said brightly.

Taking a slight, unneeded breath, Zamir lightly pulled both of their hands back, aiming, before he shot both forward, letting loose his fingers as the boy did. The rock sailed, skipping fast and hard over the water before there was a distant thud of it hitting the shore on the other side.

He hadn't watched his strength as much, too caught up in the familiar feel of that moment.

Kyran laughed as the rock hit all the way on the other side. "That's good one!" he crowed, delighted. Just then he felt Shane's presence coming towards him.

"Shane's coming back," he informed Zamir.

"Then I had best be going," Zamir said easily, as he stood, graceful and just slightly slow.

"Why?" Kyran asked. "You don't hafta go. Can stay and play with us," he added.

"I wish I could, but I have to go," Zamir wouldn't really explain why. But it was best not to reveal himself to both, and he was starting to feel Merrick waken in him,

Kyran sighed heavily at that. "All right," he said as if he were granting Zamir a huge favor. "Will see you later?"

"You most certainly will," Zamir assured, then considered something. Silently, he slipped off a necklace from about his neck, and placed it around the boy's, "I'll give you this, as a promise that I will," he rested a hand on the teal gem resting in its silver cage, before he tucked it into the boy's tunic, hidden, "Keep this secret, and safe for me, till we see each other again."

He didn't know why he would give up one of his greatest and few possessions, but he oddly felt it was right.

Kyran looked at him in awe. "It's pretty," he said as he slipped it on over his neck. "I keep it safe," he beamed.

"Make sure you do that. It's very old,' Zamir's smile turned a little sad for a moment, "I shall see you, kidling."

Kyran waved at him. "Can I tell Me'?" he asked quickly before Zamir left.

Zamir paused, considering, "It's best you keep it to yourself for now. Just between us two." It wasn't the boy he feared finding out this, though that other reminded him so much of the demon. It was again Merrick he feared, on his own level.

"Oh," his face fell slightly even as he nodded. "Okay."

Zamir sighed inwardly, and turned back, to lightly reach out to caress the boy's hair, "You'll see why later."

Just then, Shane came through the bushes, looking a little miffed, though his look eased as he caught sight of Kyran, and smiled a little.

Kyran turned towards him, waving. "What are you miffed about?" He could feel the traces of his bondmate's irritation under the surface of their bond.

As soon as Shane had entered, Zamir had vanished, leaving the boys alone, at least physically.

Shane lightly ran a clawed hand through his hair, frowning a little, mumbling something that sounded close to 'girls are confusing'.

Kyran noticed Zamir missing and blinked and looked around for him. "Hey!" he said ,frowning wondering how he had just managed to vanish.

Shane blinked at that, and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Ky?"

Kyran was bewildered. "I was talking to somebody before you got here. And he vanished." He realized how odd that sounded before he said, "Really," he added, hoping his bondmate wouldn't think he was making it up.

Shane eyed him for a moment, before he nodded, "I believe you, Ky." He had no reason not to.

He shook his head slightly still confused wondering how he had disappeared so quickly. He shrugged. "Oh well," he felt for the necklace under his tunic. It was still there. He hadn't just imagined it. Satisfied at finding it in place, he decided to change the subject, "Girls are confusing? What girls?"

Following his train of though, Shane flushed again, 'Nuri...and her friends."

Kyran threw an arm around his bondmate. "Girls are silly," he said matter-of-factly.

Shane nodded. He really couldn't agree more with that, especially after that day in class.

"I've been skipping rocks," Kyran announced. "You should play with me," he said pulling his bondmate over by the lake.

Shane nodded, letting himself be dragged by his bondmate, willing to forget the confusion for the moment and just enjoy being with Kyran.


	26. Chapter 25: Threats Within

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Threats Within**

_Never explain--your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway. Elbert Hubbard (1856 - 1915)_

* * *

Nuri was enjoying the coolness of the pool water relishing as it soothed her. It cleared her mind and helped re-hydrate her. She had done some exercises with her class and now she was just resting, paddling in the water. Most of the class had already left but a few still lingered.

Shane was sitting near the side, watching as the few remaining, among them Nuri, and Kyran, swam in the pool. Earlier, his teacher had tried to get him to join them, but he had adamantly refused. He wasn't terrified of water, but he didn't like the idea of being in such that was over his head. That much water was foreign to him, and he wasn't ready for it.

Kyran swam over to Shane, doggie paddling, and smiled up at his bondmate. "Come in, Me', "he said tugging at Shane's leg."The water's nice."

Shane lightly shook his head, "I'm fine here, Ky. You can go play."

"But I like to play with you," He said tugging at him. Nuri swam over towards the two of them. "Come on in, Shane, it's not bad you know."

"It's deep," Shane chirped, glancing into the depths, frowning at it, "My wings will get too heavy."

"There are shallow places to play too," She pointed out. She glanced at him wickedly. "You know," she said conversationally. "You're lucky the master's don't' say sink or swim and just throw you in. If you keep showing this reluctance to water, they know the best way to get over fear is to just face it," she said tilting her head. "Someone might just push you in..."

Shane scowled at that thought, "I'm not going to get pushed in. Besides, I'm dressed," he pointed to his tunic. The Masters had barely let him keep that on, after find out all that was underneath.

"Tough cookies," Nuri said. "Clothes can be replaced," she grinned at him wickedly before she grabbed hold of his leg and gave a giant tug, yanking him off his perch.

Shane's claws scrabbled for purchase on the wet tiles, but finding none, he was soon in the water, and sinking for a moment, as his wings almost instantly soaked up moisture. Struggling, he finally made it back to the surface, and clung to the side.

Nuri swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist assisting him. "See? It's not so bad," she smiled.

He took a few gasping breaths, and half glared at her though there was little anger behind it, "Bad enough."

She shook her head at that and tensed a little as Ryu Virote came swimming their way. She let go of Shane as she turned to face him. "Virote," she said coolly, nodding to him.

Kyran moved closer towards his bondmate as Virote approached. He had been watching, amused as Nuri yanked his bondmate into the water. He did not like the older boy very much. Something about him made Kyran tense. Maybe it was the way he moved through the water...

Shane eyed Ryu, as he approached; slinking through the water like the predator he seemed to be, with his glinting scales, long tail, and obvious claws. He oddly reminded him of the crystal dragons that lived on the outskirts of the dead cities on Saren. Coming close, Ryu circled about Kyran, then Nuri, trailing his long tail behind, creating lazy circles, before he finally stopped, close to Nuri, "Hello, Nuri."

She arched an eyebrow at the fact that she was the only one he greeted. "It's rude to butt in, Virote. Even worse when you don't acknowledge I'm busy, and that I'm talking to Kyran and Shane."

Ryu dismissed Kyran with a look, then eyed Shane. They had never talked, both respecting what the other was, and keeping to their own circles. Yet, it seemed here, they clashed, "A drowned avian and it's pet. How interesting could they be?"

"More interesting than a rude snake," she said turning away from him.

He moved, looping around her again. "Surely not. Certainly not as interesting as yourself."

Kyran, standing with Shane, reached for Ryu's tail. The circling was giving him the creeps. "Stop doing that."

"You're annoying people, Ryu, go away," Nuri said, heaving an exasperated sigh.

Ryu tsked; tail flickering away from Kyran, "You just don't appreciate those that are so much better for you then a weakling and an animal."

"Well then I'm obviously not good enough for you, so why don't you just leave us weak creatures alone?"

His tail circled about her, as he stopped, though he didn't touch her, "But you are better than them."

Her eyes darted to the tail noticing it's close proximity to her. Her voice was dripping with acid when she spoke, "Is that so? Well then I guess I'll even things out for the three of us."

"Far from it. You shouldn't mix with such, they'll taint you," Ryu glanced to Shane at that, and Shane mildly glared back, knowing what he meant.

"You've been hanging around with Zedriff," Nuri rolled her eyes. She moved closer to Shane and linked her arm through his. "You ought to be more open minded than that."

Shane tightened his hold with his other hand, and kept silent, as Ryu scowled, "It's in the Code. The Dark Side is wrong, and you're willingly clinging to one who uses it without regret."

She glared at him. "Don't preach to me about the Code, Ryu. I've been studying it too. If it bothers you so much, go away. I know there's a good heart there underneath and that's all I need to know."

Ryu returned her glare. "He's going to taint you. Even if there's a good heart there, he's done bad things. I can still smell blood."

The Master in charge of the pool area came over hearing their raised voices and she arched a brow at seeing Shane in the pool with his clothes still on clinging to the side for dear life. "Is there a problem?" she asked mildly.

Ryu was quick to shake his head, and smiled sweetly up to her, "Nothing, Master."

"Then I trust you'll not bother them anymore. It's time for you four to leave the pool. It's time for another class to use the pool," she replied.

Shane was grateful for the intervention, but he waited for Kyran and Nuri to get out of the pool first, not trusting Ryu.

Nuri climbed out of the pool gracefully, moved towards the rack with towels, and grabbed a fluffy white one off the shelf. She disappeared into the girl's changing room without another thought. At least Ryu could not bother her there...

Seeing his entertainment vanish, Ryu slithered his way to the edge of the pool, and got out, not caring any longer about Kyran and Shane. With his departure, Shane finally hauled himself out of the water, while his wings trembled from the weight.

Kyran had grabbed a green towel and wrapped it around himself. "You okay Me'?" he asked worriedly, seeing his wings tremble.

Shane didn't say anything for a moment, as his wings flared out, flinging water in every direction, and began to flap, only to fall behind him as weights. He frowned a little, and tried to pull them back in, only managing it so much, "They're too heavy..."

"I help," he said moving to help his bondmate towel off. "That better?"

Shane cooed, and nodded, finally folding his wings back completely, "Thanks."

Kyran smiled at that. "No problem. Let's get changed into some dry clothes and get out of here."

Shane nodded, swiftly following him into the dressing rooms.

* * *

Shane settled himself further in the darkness of his nest, curled close to Kyran. It was rare, that they would sleep apart, finding more comfort together. Yet, it was one of those times he faintly wished to be alone and yet not. Next week... next week was the anniversary, the first of four he would have to observe, and he had already started, his appetite dying at the thought of it growing closer, and his heart growing heavy with its constant weight.

"Me'?" Kyran's voice came to him in the dark.

Shane shifted a little, closer to him, "Yes, Ky?"

"Why are you so sad? I can feel you're sad," Kyran said turning over to see him.

For a moment, Shane didn't answer. He had thought he had hidden it well enough from Kyran, but apparently not... "I'm not sad."

"But...you haven't been eating, and you're losing weight too. The Masters are going to say something if you keep doing it ...they'll think you're sick..."

"Nothing's wrong," Shane half assured, half protested, "I'm just not hungry lately."

"Why not?" Kyran asked, reaching some comfort to him.

"Never hungry around this time," which had been true, those last two years.

"How come?" Kyran asked looking at him in the dark, pressing closer to him.

Shane shrugged a little, not really wanting to confess, "Just am."

"Not going to tell me?" Kyran asked frowning slightly at that reaction, and he touched his cheek gently.

Shane leaned into his touch unconsciously, "I'll be okay, Ky."

"I just want to help," he said. "You're just not yourself..."

"I'll be all right," Shane assured, "It only lasts a little while." _Till the next one._

Kyran knew he wasn't telling the truth but he had sense enough to realize he couldn't draw it out of him. "Well, if you need to you can talk to me."

"I know," Shane chirped softly, glad he was dropping it for the moment.

Kyran doubted he would but he had to at least make the offer. He snuggled closer to him, and his eyes closed. //Night Me'...love you.//

Shane tensed at that, shock, and pain mixing at those words, that he hadn't heard in a long time, at least since his brother's kidnapping. Looking down at Kyran, he found he couldn't reply, though he loved him dearly, even more then his own life. Being told he was loved as well... seized his mind and throat closed.

Feeling his shock and pain, his eyes opened again and he stared at Shane worriedly in the dark. //Did I say something bad?// he asked timidly.

Shane was swift to shake his head, arms tightening a bit more//You could never say anything bad,//

//But you didn't like it ...I thought...// he trailed off.

//I was just surprised,// Shane wouldn't say else wise.

//Why?// Kyran asked.

//It's been a long time since I've been told that.//

Kyran still didn't fully understand. //But you're easy to love...//

Shane blinked in the darkness//I am?// He had always thought it a mercy anyone had dared to love him.

Kyran nodded. //Yep. You're part of me. How could I not?//

Shane paused, considering, not sure what to say. Kyran was right; they were part of each other.

There was long pause and more hesitation//Do you... love me too?// it was almost too soft for the bond to pick up.

The answer was automatic. Even if he didn't think he deserved it, Kyran deserved every inch of his//More than anything.//

Kyran's voice was a little more hopeful. //You do?//

Shane nodded, and pressed a soft kiss to Kyran's forehead//Always loved you.//

Kyran cooed a little at that. It was on his mind to ask if that meant they were family now, since family was part of each other and loved each other too... but he would not ask. He pushed the thought away. Any talk about family was too painful for his bondmate. He put his finger in his mouth. //I'm glad...//

Shane gave a slight smile. He only wanted to make Kyran happy. But he didn't voice that.

// Do you like being part of me?// Kyran asked after a moment.

//Of course, Sala'ne'. I couldn't imagine it any other way,// Shane admitted.

Kyran smiled at that and stroked one of Shane's wings. //Guess we ought to sleep?//

Shane purred a little at his touch//We should.//

//You first,// Kyran said, stroking one of his wings again and send a feeling of sleepiness to his bondmate.

Shane couldn't insist otherwise, knowing there was no point in arguing. Instead, he merely nodded, and closed his eyes, keeping tight grip on Kyran as he let himself doze off somewhat.

Kyran curled up closer once he was out and yawned. He closed his eyes and put his finger in his mouth again as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kyran waited by their spot by the lake doing his homework as he waited for Shane to finish his lesson with Master Rixar the next day. It was late afternoon, and he was enjoying the breeze as he sat with his back against a tree, filling out a worksheet.

Shane appeared soon enough, a slight smile on his face as he came to sit by Kyran, obviously in thought.

"Hi," he said making room for Shane to sit next to him, moving his backpack out of the way. He then realized Shane had something on his mind. "What's the matter?'

"Master Rixar didn't teach me today. Master Yoda did," Shane said softly.

Kyran blinked a little at that. "Why?"

"Master Yoda said Master Rixar was not well," but Shane knew it was else wise. The Master wouldn't abandon him for a little illness.

Kyran frowned. "But you don't think so?"

Shane shook his head, "He would have come anyways, unless it was really bad."

"Maybe it is?" He suggested anxiously.

That produced a frown, "Then Master Yoda would have seemed more concerned. But he said that he would be teaching me the rest of the week and then Master would be back."

"Maybe he's on a mission?" Kyran shrugged his small shoulders.

"Then he would have said so. But he said he was not well," Shane pointed out.

"I dunno, what do you think is wrong then?" Kyran asked, turning his attention back to his homework.

"I don't know," Shane admitted, and sighed, leaning back against the tree.

"Why don't you use your bond and find out then?" he asked.

"He's blocking me," Shane muttered unhappily.

"Oh," Kyran said frowning. "Maybe he'll tell you later?"

Shane nodded, and folded his knees to his chest, "I hope so."

"How did the lesson go even though it was someone else?"

Shane shrugged, "It went alright. Master Yoda tried."

"Master Yoda doesn't try," Kyran informed him matter-of-factly.

"Then he failed?" Shane questioned, and sighed, "We couldn't connect easily... Every time we tried...Something inside went off."

"I guess so," he said frowning, wondering what it could be that would cause that.

"He's too powerful," Shane explained, feeling his thoughts, "It's as if his power triggered my ability to see."

**"**You mean the visions? " Kyran clarified.

Shane nodded, "Nothing specific, just a bunch of noise and images."

Kyran frowned a little. "Why would his connection be able to do that?'

Shane considered, "I don't know. I just know he's old, and very powerful, and that somehow starts it off."

Kyran didn't really understand that. He shrugged a little, before glancing back at his homework. "Can you help me?" he asked anxiously.

Shane nodded, "I'll try," though he faintly knew he probably could. He had steadily been getting better in his classes. His thoughts drifted again to Master Rixar as he began to help his bondmate, the material not really interesting him, hoping that the Master was all right and that he would share whatever was bothering him. He tugged once more on the new bond before giving up, meeting the Master's solid shielding.


	27. Chapter 26: Time Cannot Erase

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Time Cannot Erase**

_  
Sorrow makes us all children again - destroys all differences of intellect. The wisest know nothing. Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Drex helped Zephir pack silently. He dearly wished Zephir was not leaving on a mission today, but an urgent matter had come up that was unavoidable. He brought an armful of fresh tunics into Zephir's room and began to fold them for his friend to put in the suitcase.

Zephir didn't look up, unhappy with the arrangement as well, wishing to stay with his friend, knowing what this day was, but having no way to amend it. The Council was adamant about this irritating affair, and were insistent that Zephir be the one to handle it.

"Well guess that's everything," Drex said as Zephir zipped up the suitcase after packing the last of the tunics. "I'll walk with you to the hangar."

"I would insist upon that," Zephir stated, looping an arm in his friend's, trying to sound light, when neither of them was.

Drex tried for a smile, but it felt hard as if his facial muscles had forgotten how and it didn't reach his eyes. "Ready when you are."

Zephir nodded, and they headed towards the door. Leaving their apartment, he lightly pressed closer, "Call me, understood?"

Drex stared at him and nodded. "I will..."

A little tighter hold, "I mean it, Drex. I'm not coming home to another..." Zephir couldn't really express it, but he knew how bad that grief could get.

Drex had pulled him off roofs during the first few years of his own haunting, and he had to pull Drex from other forms of self destruction.

An odd look flickered across Drex's face before it was quickly suppressed. "I won't do anything that bad this time, Zephir," he said softly. "I have..." He reached instinctively for the bond between him and Shane before he backed away, not wanting his grief to seep through to the child. "Duties now..." he finished.

"Perhaps you should attend to those duties," it was a soft recommendation, Zephir knew who he meant, and knew he wouldn't.

Drex shook his head. "No. Not this week. I have already made my arrangements with Master Yoda."

"It might help to be near him," a hopeless battle that he wished to fight, because he knew it would.

"He's burdened enough already with what he endured on Saren," Drex said, his voice a little sharp there. "I'm not going to add to them. He's a child and should learn to be one."

Zephir sighed softly, "He's never going to be a child, in the full meaning. He wants to help."

Drex looked away. "He should at least have some time to try."

They finally arrived at the hangar bay. Drex wondered how it was possible that they had gotten there so soon. He did not want to have to walk back alone...

Zephir finally released him, "I'll return as soon as I can."

"I know. May the Force be with you," he said as he backed away, watching as Zephir board the ramp. He continued to watch long after the ramp had closed and the ship departed. Eventually he left. His tread was heavy as he went back the way he had come.

The Master came around the corner and slowed, seeing a box outside his door at his apartment and knowing what it was. Drex closed his eyes once and swallowed thickly. He had to force himself forward to pick up the box, shaking slightly as he did so. He picked up the box and disappeared into the apartment. Retrieving a box cutter, Drex began to rip open the package. Afterwards, the scent of preservatives met Drex's nostrils. The Master took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He removed the wrapping to peer inside where there was a broken leg, from shin to toe. Nestled in between one of the toes was a data disk. He fished out the disk out and tossed it onto the table to look at later.

He would take care of his beloved apprentice first.

His feet knew the way so he did not have to think about where he was going, and he was so preoccupied with his task that he did not see the one following him.

The pyre was made carefully. It seemed to take an eternity to build. Almost reverently the Jedi took the piece out of the box and laid it on top. He laid the box next to it and finally, when all was completed, lit it.

He stood back at a safe distance, and tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes, though only one fell.

Out of sight, bright eyes watched him, saddened and curious at the same time, their owner remaining silent. Shane had escaped from the crèche far earlier that morning, and had been honing in on finding the Master through their blocked bond, when he had almost literally stumbled upon him. He hadn't understood where they had been going at first, but now... He understood this place, though he had never seen it before. A place for the dead... and that piece... must have been someone the Master had loved.

The fire was burning ...and going down ...what had been sent this year...what remained... was gone.

It didn't take long.

It never did.

Taking a breath, struggling not to break down, Drex reached in and waved his hand over the fire... stilling the oxygen from it with the Force. At some point, he seemed to realize he was being watched. He turned around, and he found Shane, standing there watching him.

Shane caught his eyes on him, and froze for a moment, realizing he had moved a bit from his rather scarce hiding place, in the want to go to the Master. Biting his lip, he looked up to him, before standing a bit straighter, facing him without guilt. He wanted to help, he was tired of being shut out.

"What are you doing out here?" Drex asked, his voice thick with the effort of control.

It took a moment for Shane to answer, while he worried his lip a little, "I knew you were sad...I wanted to help."

"But how did you know?" Drex frowned. He thought he had been blocking him.

"Felt it..." he touched his heart, "Here. And you wouldn't let me touch you...Something had to be wrong."

He stared at the child for a few long moments before letting out a soft sigh. "And you escaped from the crèche to come see? How did you know where to find me?"

Shane nodded, then considered, "Was trying to find you with the bond, then I saw you and followed."

"I see," Drex replied before he drew his robe more around himself. He put his hand on the child's shoulder. "Well let's go back inside."

Shane nodded, and in answer, moved closer to the Master wordlessly, till he was almost touching his leg.

The master headed back to his own apartment without thought. He knew he ought to take Shane back to the crèche -- but some part of himself wanted the child around...even though he had done wrong in leaving the crèche unsupervised. He supposed he could at least call them and let them know where he was.

Shane followed him quietly to his apartment, not giving into his curiosity of the place around them, in favor of watching the Master, reading his thoughts across his face.

They entered his apartment and stared at the data disk laying on the table, his jaw clenching. He supposed that could wait until Shane was back home. He put in a comm to the crèche Masters to let them know Shane was safe and with him, before he headed to the kitchenette. He decided he wanted a mug of hot chocolate instead of tea. It had always been one of Ren's favorites...

Shane followed mutely, again watching, waiting, but as Drex started to prepare something, he couldn't help but speak, "You loved him..." He didn't know who he was, but he did know it was a he. That part certainly could not have belonged to any female.

Drex tensed a little and stared back at him, while waiting for the hot water to boil. Eventually he managed to speak. "He was a son to me..."

Shane waited a moment, then moved to prompt the Master, "What was he like?" He had a feeling he was going to have to pull it from him.

Drex moved to put cocoa in the hot water and poured it into a mug before considering...the easiest way would be to show him rather than tell him. But opening that trunk... today...he didn't know if he could bear it..."I'll show you," he said at last. He glanced to his mug unenthusiastically. His stomach churned as he drank. "Would you like a taste?"

Shane didn't know whether to press or to accept. Though the pained look in the man's eyes prompted him not to, and he accepted what he was given, before cocking his head, curious, "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate...it's what was in the brownie you liked so much, only in drink form instead. Ren had a terrible sweet tooth...it was his favorite..." Drex said, a ghost of a smile sweeping his features before it was quickly suppressed.

Shane had to perk a bit like that. He had a name to fit this son, his predecessor. After all, if he had been a son, Rixar had raised him; therefore he had been Rixar's previous apprentice...Who had been murdered. Shane understood dishonor to the dead. And Rixar didn't have all the body... He kept his thoughts, and smiled a little, more comforting than happy. He understood vicious pain of the heart, especially now. Did the Master blame himself too? "It's good then," it wasn't a question, just a statement of fact, that if this unknown liked it, then it was.

Drex arched an eyebrow. "You might want to taste it first before you decide. Make sure I didn't put in too much."

Shane hid the smile that wanted to come up, "All right."

Drex waited, wondering if the boy would have the same reaction he had before to the other chocolate...

Taking a tentative sip, the reaction was instant, Shane purring loudly as the warm taste hit his tongue, then slid down, almost seeming to burn pleasantly the rest of the way.

Some of the dread in Drex's eyes seemed to melt, in amusement at Shane's reaction to the hot cocoa. "I guess it wasn't too much then," he said.

Shane made a soft noise of agreement, and shook his head to be sure. The odd thing about chocolate, it seemed to take away the hurt a little. That made him feel a bit guity, and he didn't take another drink, offering it back to the Master.

"You can have it," Drex said turning back to the stove. He would let Shane keep the chocolate and perhaps a glass of tea with some whiskey would help instead... though if he knew Zephir... he hunted in the usual place where it was kept and discovered it was not there. His brow furrowed in annoyance at that.

Shane still refused, watching him look, "You need it more," he stated. Besides, chocolate seemed a lesser danger than some things he remembered others using to get rid of heart pain.

Drex blinked in surprise at that reaction but then he turned back to study the boy. He noted he'd lost a little weight since the last time he had seen him. "It looks like I'm not the only one keeping things back..."

Shane straightened a bit at that, almost as if to hide whatever the Master had seen, "Chocolate good for heart pains...And you need it," he explained, just in case it had been his refusal.

"Come now, Ne'," he chided. "Don't try and explain yourself away..." he let down the shields slowly, so as to not overwhelm the boy all at once with the pain he had been feeling.

He accepted the pain given, and realized he was right, the Master was blaming himself, and it was tearing him apart, "And you shouldn't hide," he returned softly, returning that touch, with his own comforting, understanding one, glad the Master was finally letting him see.

Drex considered for a long moment. "I'll make you a deal," he finally said. "Tell me what's bothering you...and I'll do the same."

Shane cocked his head again, considering. He knew he could trust the Master to be honest with him, and he didn't have to protect him as he had to Kyran. It wasn't a secret he had to keep to himself, he had just chosen to, and he wanted the Master to tell him. He wanted to help... If that meant opening up a little, he supposed he could.

Finally, he nodded, "My Mahte's death day is a day from now. She was killed by the guards, burned to death, trying to protect me." Not his nissan though, Nissan could have protected himself if he hadn't been there. "I'm giving..." it was hard to explain this part, "my penance for it."

Drex stared at the child thoughtfully. He could tell that wasn't all..."I see...is there anything else bothering you?" he asked gently.

Shane considered on what else to tell him, and finally admitted, "This is only the first of four times I must do this. There are three other times I must pay for... my Nissan, my Nissan's Ke', and my Ahte' and nis."

Drex's heart twanged painfully for the boy and he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. So it seemed they both carried the burdens of other lives on their shoulders... paying for the ones they loved. He steered Shane in the direction of the balcony where he had set up a nice little sitting area.

Shane cooed vaguely at the touch of dawning warmth in the air, soon to be gone in the footsteps of winter. He looked curiously up to the Master, expectant after giving his own soft pains. He had long accepted his burdens in the world, it was only fitting.

"You know," Drex said after a moment. "Zephir had to lock the balcony permanently after I came back alone...without...Ren. I expected it to be locked again today...he locked it this time last year and the year before..."

Shane stayed silent, and wasn't shocked. He understood wanting death after losing what one loved most. He had wanted the same after his Nissan's taking, but Ja'thernen had not allowed it, as Zephir seemingly had not Rixar.

"I hadn't wanted to tell you before. You're still so young. You deserve a chance to play and be with other children your own age and mingle and be normal...but what you've told me...unfortunately you never can be. Wounds like that age us more than years do."

The boy hadn't expected that, and he looked up sharply to the Master, gauging what to say. Nothing truly seemed right... "Children are killed on Saren...One cannot reverse what has molded one into being. No matter how much one wishes."

"No. Indeed one cannot," Drex gripped the railing and took a steadying breath. "I brought him from the loving home he'd had. I had found him, see, and done the standard midichlorian test to determine if he was strong enough to be a Jedi. He was only a year old then. When those eyes locked on to mine..." his throat tightened a little.

Shane took his hand then, squeezing gently, but saying nothing, even as he gave his comfort physically and through their bond.

"Ren could've been a Healer. He loved helping other people. Han'yaie had considered him, but at the time, he hadn't been knighted long himself and wasn't ready for an apprentice just then. I chose Ren when he was nine. Master Sehan had showed an interest in him as well, but in the end, he decided not to choose a padawan at all, so I accepted him. I knew he was having trouble after the first few missions we went on. He had a hard time adapting to the idea that the galaxy is such a cruel place...I knew he was miserable on the missions we went on ... but I thought merely if he received counseling, and if I were there for him..." Drex trailed off uncertainly before continuing. "The counseling sessions weren't helping in the slightest, but he eventually learned to release his feelings into the Force...so I thought... things were all right...until he was almost eighteen. We had a particularly bad mission and this time he was having a hard time releasing his emotions. I considered releasing him as my apprentice... I knew how unhappy he was on the missions and how much he struggled...but in the end, I did nothing but comforting him as best I could and made him go more. He willingly accepted what I gave in comfort…when he was eighteen he was taken from me...we'd been hunting this drug Lord for the better part of a year...only he sniffed out our trail and caught on to us."

Shane's little grip tightened a bit, sensing more pain with each word, and matching it for comfort, though he waited. Such a tale... he could start to see why the master blamed himself.

"I made a miscalculation, falling for the trap the one we had been seeking set for us...so he was taken," he swallowed hard. "They held him for almost a week. I was planning rescue as quickly as I could...but it wasn't fast enough. I was given a deadline...and I was hurrying to meet it, but... as I was on my way, I got another call... the deadline had been changed to an hour from where I was...to encourage me to come a little faster, they tortured him... for the entire hour..." his voice cracked at that and he took a breath to steady himself and forced back the tears that threatened. "At the end of the allotted time...they pulled my boy up...the drug Lord gripping his hair... and… and ...and they shot him. Three times. They did not even send his corpse home... all I got was the head...and a data disk telling me the rest would be sent...on this day each year..."

The pain there almost made tears come to Shane's eyes, it piercing through his own core, and shaking it violently with how it had been oppressed. He knew not what to do, not good in comfort after living on a world where such was useless, but Kyran had given him some idea, and he tried to use it. Gently, but firmly, he released the Master's hand, to hug him about the waist, nuzzling into his side, and giving all that he had in him, challenging strength and comfort, and vague love into their bond, to his Master.

Drex gripped the boy tightly, almost crushing him in his embrace. Shane's presence was comforting... even though he did not think he was worthy of it... he didn't have it in him to refuse the boy.

Shane allowed it, holding tighter himself, not minding the pressure put upon him. Trickles of a life not his own came to him, touched upon his sight with soft fingers, and said, "He loved you, he didn't want to leave you... Even though it was hard..."

"I know," Drex said with a deep sigh. He eventually let the boy go. He came to his senses enough to realize he ought to get the child something to eat and take care of the boy's needs. The sun had come up more. "Let's go back in," he finally said. "Need to get you something to eat."

Shane reluctantly let him go, though shook his head even as he took his hand, "Not hungry. Master can eat though."

"You need to eat a little something. You're losing weight already enough. I won't add to it...come along now," Drex said beckoning him inside. He didn't plan on eating anything, especially without Zephir around to force him.

Shane considered, as he followed him, "I'll take a bite for every bite you take."

Drex stopped in his tracks at that before he glanced back at him. "Have you been conspiring with Zephir?"

Shane shook his head a little, and smiled faintly, "Learned from Master. A com..." it took him a moment to consider the world, "Com..pro...mise?"

"Compromise?" He said arching a brow. "Well you learn quickly, I see. Very well," he finally said. "Though we'll have to go to the dining hall. I'm afraid I'm not the best cook." He paused, considering. "Or I could order something."

Shane gave a little shrug, uncaring considering he didn't wish to eat to begin with.

In the end Drex decided to order out. He surveyed the menu and showed it to the boy. "See anything you think you might like? Or that looks interesting at least?"

Shane looked it over, quick mind translating the words he was reading, and finally he pointed to one, a simple steak.

Drex nodded and carefully folded up the menu. Carli's Cafe was a favorite among many. The homey atmosphere and excellent cooking made for a good treat. He considered. "On second thought...come with me." He decided to get Shane out of the Temple for a little while and that getting away might do them both good.

Shane looked a little wary of the idea, but finally nodded his assent, not wanting to leave the Master alone.

"Well come on then, let's go," he said.

Shane nodded, gripping his hand firmly as they walked out the door.

* * *

It was only a short journey away to the café in question. Drex hailed a cab for them and they sped off towards the café. Moments later, they had arrived and Shane clung close to Drex, as they were seated at a booth, intimidated by the thick crowd, and the hustle of the place. He was not afraid, merely unused to such.

Carli's Café was packed as it almost always was. Drex could not remember a time in memory when he had gone and the place had not been busy. The restaurant catered to a mix of social classes. The owner, Carli Daltin, had bought the place when she was fresh out of school, and it had quickly gained a following for its pleasant atmosphere and decadent edibles. They served everything from big breakfasts with chocolate hot cakes and syrup to brullaki steak and sautéed vegetables, and even better, you could order from the breakfast menu or the dinner menus at any time of day. Drex brightened a little as he slid into a booth. He surveyed the menu and found that his favorite entree was the special of the day. Perhaps he would eat a little after all.

A droid waitress came over towards them. "Something to drink gentles?"

Drex considered as he surveyed the menu again. "Tea with a shot of Corellian brandy for me," He glanced at Shane wondering what he wanted to drink.

Shane didn't know what to suggest, so unsure of what there was, and finally just chirped out "Water".

"A glass of water and a separate glass of Alder soda," he said with a small smile. He would get Shane to taste it. If he didn't like it, Drex would drink it.

The droid zoomed away to place their drink orders and when she returned, moments later with their drinks. Drex took a long drink of his tea and glanced at Shane beside him. "Try it," he said, pushing the Alder soda to him.

Shane glanced at it, sniffing it cautiously, and his noise cringed as the drink bubbled. Looking up the Drex, he trusted his judgment, and very lightly took a sip, wings puffing up in full as the taste hit him.

The droid waitress returned a moment later and Drex ordered himself a large plate of dewback ribs covered in sauce and fried crisps on the side. For Shane he ordered the steak he had pointed out previously.

They sat there in a companionable silence. Drex felt his spirits lifting a little from the heavy depression he had been sunk in.

"So did you like it?" he finally said breaking the silence between them.

Shane had carefully avoided the soda since that first drink, and was hesitant to admit why, "I...I like it..."

"Then why don't you drink it?" he prodded.

"It's..." he struggled for a moment, and finally stated, "It's too intense?"

It had felt like something had burst in his mouth and then bubbled down from there, like a minor explosion. And unlike chocolate, it didn't make him tired, but more...he wasn't sure.

Drex realized what Shane was trying to tell him and he took the glass silently and put it next to his own. He hadn't expected it to react like that. He sighed a little, before taking another drink of the tea. Before he could settle down to brood more, their food arrived.

The familiar scent of the dewback ribs in sauce wafted towards his nose and perked him up slightly as he reached for the first one and began to gnaw on it.

Shane, however, ate slowly, bite for bite as he had told the Master before, feeling a little awkward at that small misstep. Despite all his knowledge, he really didn't know anything yet.

The Master still didn't eat the entire plate of ribs, but he did ask for a box to take it back to the Temple in. Maybe he would feel more like eating them later. Zephir hadn't left him dinner...he hadn't had time to. He glanced to Shane after the waitress credited the amount to the Temple and his account. Shane had not finished his either. "Do you want to take that back with you?"

Shane blinked up at him, biting his lip a little before he shrugged and nodded. He felt bad for wasting food.

Drex opened his box back up again and put what was left of the steak inside. The boy had eaten a fair amount of it. "Let's go. We need to get you back to the crèche."

Shane started a bit at that, and a stubborn glint came to his eyes, "Not going back. Going to stay with you today."

Drex's brow furrowed at the boy. "You can't miss all your lessons," he said firmly. "Today is not a day off for you."

Shane shrugged a little, "Lessons are boring. Going to stay with you."

"But you need to be with Kyran," Drex said trying to persuade the boy against staying with him as he hailed a cab to take them back to the Temple. Getting one, they quickly entered, and he gave where to go.

"Kyran can feel me, and he's got the others," Shane disputed.

Drex struggled a little helplessly. He thanked the pilot as they arrived at the Temple and gave a generous tip before continuing. "Child, you can't possibly stay with me all day. I have..." he trailed off a little, groping for words. He had a routine for this day... It had already been thrown out of place.

"Why?" Shane asked simply, ready to refuse anything he said, "You shouldn't be alone."

Drex found he could not come up with another good argument as to that. On the one hand... he wanted the boy's company. On the other... he could not allow himself the comfort.

As if reading his thoughts, Shane seized on his hand again, "None of us deserve what we need."

Drex gave him a small smile. "I guess you're right, Ne'," he said softly as they made their way through the Temple back to his apartment. His eyes strayed to the data disk still on the table where he had left it. He took a breath and strode past it to put the food in the cooling unit in the kitchenette. He guessed he'd have to wait until Shane went back to the crèche to look at it.

Shane had seen his look, and had interrupted it, "Master? I am going to be your apprentice someday, right?"

Drex flinched at the word, and he blinked a little at Shane. "Assuming the Council allows it, yes."

"Then I will fight those you fight," it wasn't a question.

Drex's eyes narrowed a little. "What are you trying to get at Ne'?"

"You don't have to hide what your enemy does to you," Shane said softly.

"The Council and Crèche Masters would have my head."

"How would they know?" he glanced around a little surreptitiously, as if eyeing for holo recorders, before continuing, "And I'm not a kid. I know what others can do to others..." The guards alone had done much to his mother before they had thrown her into that burning building.

Drex considered for a long time, staring at the boy. Much as he tried to protect him, he knew he could not. And the horrors of Saren were likely to top this, even as gruesome as it was.

Again, as if catching his thoughts, Shane shook his head, "Can't protect me from what I remember, and can't add to it."

After what seemed an eternity Drex finally nodded in acceptance. He supposed the boy had a point. That child was not a child and should not be treated like a child. Maybe he should speak to the Council about taking him sooner. That thought crossed his mind briefly as he walked to the table and lightly fingered the data disk. He slipped it into his datapad. He could not bear to watch it on the holovid. It was bad enough on the small screen of the datapad.

Shane came to settle beside him on the couch, moving close to give him comfort with this presence.

"Ahh, Master Rixar, so pleased to finally make your acquaintance this year. I trust everything arrived precisely on time, unless of course the post is slower than I expect, which unfortunately does happen occasionally," the figure on screen paused, and took a drag from something he was smoking. "You know the routine by now. I feel obligated this year to tell you that I've changed things a little in the routine. If you attempt to press pause, stop, or turn off your computer terminal, the disk will self-destruct, destroying your computer and files. I want your utmost attention..."

Drex's jaw tightened at that and his eyes went to the disk. Why was he changing things? There had to be something extra on there... that he had not seen before...

Shane tucked himself a little closer to the Master, glaring a bit at the figure on screen, memorizing that cocky, cruel face. One day, he'd help his Master get revenge for what they were about to see.

Drex caught the boy's thoughts. "Vengeance is not the Jedi way, ne'," he said softly. His throat tightened a little as the scene flickered. There was his apprentice... his beloved padawan. He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes at the sight of him. He was unharmed then, except for a few bruises.

He gently reached and touched the boy's cheek on the screen.

Shane watched him, heart aching for the pain and love, true love that he saw in his Master's eyes. So this was Ren... He could see why his Master regretted, there didn't seem a touch of darkness upon him, much like Kyran.

As the scene progressed, Drex realized that there were indeed things he had not seen before... he had not believed it possible. Tears slid down his cheeks as his padawan began to scream. He had forgotten all about the fact that Shane was beside him.

Shane watched silently at his side, eyes never flickering, mind recording ever act. To watch the dying of a light such as that, it was horrifying, but monsters lived in every corner of the galaxy. These just happen to be of the worst, as they almost literally ripped apart the boy on the screen. One sheathed clawed hand reached to Drex's, and held tight to him, to ground him in the present.

The sudden squeeze of a hand against his own reminded him that he was not there alone. Someone else was there with him. He took a breath as the scene came to a close...they picked up the broken, bleeding form of his apprentice... and then...the three shots he heard in his nightmares.

_Gods I'm so sorry, padawan... _he thought numbly as they dropped Ren on the ground, unmistakably dead.

Another little tight squeeze, Shane's reminder again, as he pressed closer still. Heart aching for the other boy, for the thought that he would never fulfill what destiny might have been made for him...

The drug Lord returned to the screen. "I hope you enjoyed the feature presentation. As a special this year, we added never before seen footage," as he said those words, the camera went back to show the men dismembering his lifeless apprentice. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, it was all over.

Staring at the empty space for a moment, Shane turned his glance to Drex, waiting, watching him, for any reaction.

With unnerving calm, Drex pulled away from Shane and took out the data disk. He stared at the boy for a long moment before he snapped it in half.

Shane watched this, unmoved, but understanding of his Master's anger. Touching their bond, he offered his silent comfort, and strength, as much as he could, while he waited to see what Drex intended to do.

Drex felt the bond stirring in his head...it was a reminder that things weren't silent there anymore. No. Ren ...he was gone...but there was one who still needed him...still wanted him...still loved him like a father. He sat back down after a moment and ruffled the boy's hair, thanking him without words. He didn't think he could speak, anyway. The lump in his throat was too tight.

Understanding without words, Shane slipped under Drex's arm, to tuck against his side, small, frail arms going about his waist, as he simply, silently held him, still giving everything he could.


	28. Chapter 27: They Who Hold

**Author's note:** Sora'sa language lesson: Nai' is the Saren phrase for son.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: They Who Hold**

_I know not what the future holds, but I know who holds the future. Author Unknown_

* * *

"Come with me for a moment, Ne," Drex's voice shook slightly. He did not want the images in Shane's mind to think that was all there was of his former padawan. The trunk he kept locked ...Shane deserved to know him. If nothing else, so he could understand. He swallowed heavily as he walked into his room and pulled a heavy trunk out of his closet.

His hands were trembling as he fiddled with the lock. He had not opened it in so long.

Watching him, curious as to what he was doing, Shane felt it was important. Gently, he settled his hands on the Master's, to calm him, and steady him.

His trembling fingers found some degree of calmness through Shane's efforts, he did not know how the boy imparted it to him, but he was grateful he could do so. The lock clicked and Drex pulled it off carefully and opened it. He had not been able to bear packing up his padawan's things. Zephir's apprentice at the time, Ildri Axel, had done most of the work. She and Ren had been good friends. The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over at the sight of the trunk's contents. The beads from the braid, kept in a small transparent jewelry box. The holocubes, Ren's artwork...assignments and notes, even some of his clothes.

It was all there...even now memories threatened to overwhelm him. He vividly remembered how the room had looked with these things scattered throughout it...

Shane looked over the objects inside the trunk, understanding immediately whose they were. Studying them with his eyes, he noted much about this 'Ren', that he would unfortunately never meet. And even more so, he felt the tug of memories not his own from these things...

Drex pulled out the holocubes one by one. He switched on the first one; a holopicture of him with Ren when he was a year old sprang up. He smiled a little sadly as he stared at the image, and as the infant wrapped his hand around the Master's finger... the tears he had been keeping back all day finally spilled over.

Studying the holopicture with as much focus as he did everything else, Shane finally looked to the Master, and gently reached up, to touch his tears, as if telling him it was okay to grieve.

The light touch seemed to revive him and remind him that things were different now. Ren would not want him unable to remember him without hurting so much. He strove for control, reaching to the Force to release his hurt. He was surprised to find it actually helped. "Thank you, _Nai'_," he said softly.

Shane nodded, keeping his hand to his cheek for a moment, as he searched his eyes. Faintly, he dipped into those memories just seething beneath the surface, eyes widening a little as they glazed for a few moments, taking in a life that wasn't his. One that had been happy, and yet so tragically sad... He pulled himself free, before they could entangle him.

Drex had felt the flicker of emotion and the Force surge as Shane's eyes had glazed over briefly. He became concerned. "Nai?" he prodded. "What's wrong?"

Shane shook his head, and merely wordlessly lifted up enough to encircle his arms around his Master's neck, as that specter from ages ago had wanted to.

Drex looked surprised at that, but he wrapped his arms around the child and rested his chin against the top of his head. The name he had chosen for this little blessing they had found had truly been proven. He truly was a gift -- one he did not deserve but had been given.

"He loved you, he really loved you..." Shane said softly, holding a bit tighter, whispering against his skin, "He never wanted to hurt you, he only wanted to keep your love, and your pride in him..."

Drex said nothing for a long moment. His voice was slightly unsteady when he spoke. "I know. That is why I did not want to release him."

"He didn't want to be released," Shane said, mind dipping again, briefly.

"But it would have saved his life..." Drex said softly. "He would still be the son I knew and loved..."

"He couldn't imagine another life, except at your side..." Shane's breath hitched a little, suddenly, "He knew what was going to happen."

Drex blinked at that. His voice sharpened when he spoke, "What do you mean?'

The younger trembled a little in his arms, touching upon another time a bit more firmly, unable to control how deep he went as another's feelings drove through him, consumed his more fragile sense for the moment, "The Force gave him a dream before it happened."

Drex pulled away at that, to stare at the child, his eyes narrowing slightly. He did not know how Shane was able to tell such a thing. "How do you know?"

"He would've told me," he said, his voice turning a bit rough, with the emotion in it.

Shane's eyes were glazed again, listening, feeling, seeing, apart from the world he was in physically. He felt tears on his cheeks, that weren't his, "It was you or him... the Force didn't give any other way... He knew it would hurt you, break you... but he knew it had to be him..."

"Why wasn't it me? " he put a hand to his forehead. "I had lived a full life enough. He was more deserving than I. I would have given my own life to protect him."

Another little tremble, "Destiny... he got a glimpse..." _Fire, smoke, death. Poison darkness.._. Shane couldn't drag his sense fully from that aged vision, and the trembling grew a worse.

Drex grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders and reached to him with their bond as Shane started shaking. //Don't get so far in..//

The trembling eased as Shane sagged in his hold, tired and slightly ill from how hard the past and what he knew as the future, had taken him.

Drex gently picked the boy up. This was too much. Shane had had enough for one day. He glanced at the chronometer and was surprised to see how late it was. "We need to get you home, kidling," he said, in a voice almost too low to hear.

Shane shook his head, curling up in his hold, "Don't want to leave you."

Drex considered for a long moment. "But it's late, little one. I'll be all right now."

Another shake of the head, "Wanna stay with you," faded protest, but strong enough.

Drex sighed softly. "Only for tonight," he finally said. "In the morning you're going back, understand?" It was embarrassing really. He could face death without batting an eye, give orders like a military officer, and yet here he was being out argued by a five-year-old crècheling.

Shane smiled, and rested his head on Drex's shoulder, as he glanced towards the chest, again feeling those memories edge at the corners of his sensitive mind.

He carried the boy to the bed and gently put him down and tucked him in. It actually wasn't that late for him, but it was for the crèche and it was time for younglings to be asleep.

Normally, Shane's own hours varied. Much like any predatorial race, his kind slept only when needed. But for once, he didn't protest being put down to sleep. Instead, he curled up tightly, burrowing under the covers till he was a mere small lump under them.

//Rest little one, it's been quite a day// Drex said, easing the boy to sleep.

There was a muffled, contented little mew from the covers, before Shane's sense gave one last little burst of love to Drex, before he slipped off.

* * *

Drex sighed softly as Shane finally slipped off to sleep. His gaze fell on the opened trunk. He didn't feel like putting it away. It had taken so much effort to open...to shut him away in the dark again so soon. He could not. He figured he had better see about comming Zephir. He had promised after all. He pulled out his comlink that was attached to his belt and keyed in Zephir's frequency.

"About time," Zephir's tone was almost casual, as if it weren't nearly dawn where he was, and that he hadn't been waiting up all night.

"Sorry," Drex apologized. "I've been," he glanced at the lump in the covers that was Shane, "preoccupied."

"So I felt," Zephir admitted, "How is he?"

"He has refused to leave me all day," Drex admitted, somewhat guiltily.

"Why do you sound guilty?" Zephir asked.

"Zephir," he said sighing slightly, running a hand through his hair. "I learned something I'm not quite sure what to do with..."

Here, Zephir's tone grew cautious, "It depends on what you've learned."

"He appears to have some ability to be able to see into the past lives that are not his own," Drex said solemnly.

Zephir already had suspected that for a while. The boy's eyes... they were so much like her's, burdened, like her's,... "Are you questioning whether to reveal that trait to the Council, or what he has seen?"

"I'm more worried about the implications of what he said than what to tell them at this point, Zephir," he replied, his tone dark with emotion.

There was a pause, as Zephir considered this, "What did he see?"

"He said... Ren had a dream before everything happened. He knew...and told me nothing," his voice cracked slightly.

Another little pause, Zephir absorbing that, unsure of what to give, as he touched his sense over their bond, "Drex...Surely Ren had a reason." No question on if it was real, Zephir knew it was.

Drex could not answer. His throat was too tight. After a moment, he managed to swallow enough to speak. "I'm sure," he said heavily. "He said he had a glimpse of destiny..."

"Then that destiny for you, must have been important. Ren would not have done such for less."

Drex's shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. Reaching to the Force, he struggled desperately to release his hurt. The tightness in his chest eased a bit. "I know."

Zephir gave his comfort, as best as he could over the distance, "I know it hurts, and I know you would have wished it different..." He carried the same regret in his own heart.

He murmured his agreement. "Yes," he said, suddenly feeling exhausted with the weight that had settled on his shoulders. Words could not adequately express how he felt.

"Yet...now you have a reason, and an answer as to why..."

"Something of one," Drex's brow furrowed. There was a long pause before he said, "I opened the trunk today."

"So that's how Shane connected to Ren," it only made sense; the boy would have needed something close to him...

"I let him watch the disk with me. I only felt he ought to see how he was before then after all of that," there was more guilt there in his voice, as he still doubted his decision.

Zephir caught on it, "Drex, you didn't damage anything more by doing so, no matter how bad it was."

"It was worse this year," he paused, working hard to ease the hurt with the Force to make it bearable. "Zephir, they showed what they did afterwards to the body."

Sharp anger across their bond, but none in Zephir's voice, "Lone grows crueler every year."

"Being still free has made him more arrogant," Drex replied crossly. "I ought," he didn't say what he thought, biting his tongue to keep the remarks from coming out. He wanted to hunt down the bastard. Much as he told Shane vengeance wasn't the Jedi way, it was exactly what he wanted.

"I know," Drex didn't need to say it, Zephir knew, more then anyone else, "The time will come."

"Not soon enough," he said darkly.

"What matters, is that it will come," Zephir returned, a bit sharply, to draw Drex back from that cliff, "Do not focus on that now."

There was an even longer pause. "I broke the disk. I only now realize I ought to have kept it to use to build the case against him."

"Intergalactic Law Enforcement already have the first he sent," Zephir reminded him softly.

Drex shook his head. "They don't know his habits like I do."

"No, they don't. But right now, he's too deeply hidden for either of you."

"I could find him," Drex insisted.

"At what cost?" because Zephir knew how powerful Lone had been before, and he would only be more powerful at that point. "How long would it take?" And then there was the boy to consider. Drex's life, and Shane's chance with the Jedi would be at stake.

Drex said nothing for a long time, staring mutely at his hands and the comlink. He bowed his head, knowing his old friend was right...but just the same it hurt like a blade to his gut that the madman was still out there. "You're right," he said at last, in a different voice.

"You'll get the chance, Drex," Zephir stated, noting the difference, "Just not yet. Wait, and you'll have it without killing yourself in the process."

"I know. Forgive me, I seem to be having a little more trouble this year. I guess I ought let you go get some rest. What time is it there?"

"Dawn, about the time I should be getting up," Zephir admitted.

Drex grimaced. "Sorry I waited so long to comm," he said.

"No, I expected it the moment I sensed him with you," Zephir assured.

"Then I hope you got a little sleep," he chided gently.

"A bit," meaning not really, but Zephir had worked on less.

Drex sighed at that. "Well hope your mission goes smoothly."

"As always," Zephir intoned, "Get some rest, Drex, you need it."

"Hark who's talking," Drex replied shaking his head.

"I haven't had the day you've had."

There was a moment of silence before he replied, "All right I'll try to sleep."

"No trying. Doing. I'll call you when I get the chance," Zephir said.

"All right, good night old friend, " he clicked the comlink off and lay it on his dresser. He sighed heavily as he got out of bed and went back to the trunk on the floor and began to go through it's contents. He had not been able to go through it ever since his apprentice had passed...he had kept it in his closet the entire three years...

As he began rifling through the contents, pulling things out that he had not seen in so long. He kept a tight hold on his emotions as well as he could, so as to not wake Shane. His fingers brushed against one of Ren's tunics and as he did so, he felt something in one of the inner pockets. He pulled it out, wondering what it was. It was a datacard wrapped in flimsiplast. The flimsy had Ren's neat handwriting on it with the date and a note to him:

_  
Master, when you find this...I hope you can understand, and I dearly wish things could be different, but they cannot. Things will be made clear if you watch this recording. I promise I'll explain everything in it._

_Love, _

_Ren  
_  
He swallowed thickly, reading the message. Dear gods, Ren had left him a message this entire time and he had not found it? He wondered if Idri had come across it in her cleaning -- or if she had already known. He'd have to question her about it.

Numbly he clutched the disk in his hands as if it were his most prized possession. He walked back out of the room and into the living area where his datapad was still on the tabletop and he inserted the disk.

Ren appeared, staring into the recording device as if he were directly looking at him. His breath caught at the close up of the boy's face. "Master," he began awkwardly. "I know you have many questions if you're watching this. I have a lot to answer for, I know." He paused briefly. "I had a dream last week. In one dream I saw the Jedi Temple burning...everything was chaos...the Jedi were slaughtered by one who was our own," the boy on screen trembled slightly at the memory of such a dream. "In the same dream there was another scene, with the Temple still standing -- a burning triangle and the man with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a Key around his neck. Beside him were two I can only describe as guardians. I came to realize through much meditation those were visions of destiny to come."

"Not long after I had that dream, I had another one. The Force spoke to me. It granted me a vision because of my purity. I don't understand everything, but it told me that if you lived over this mission the Temple would still stand, if I did..." he trailed off uncertainly before he said, "It would not. I knew that you would argue and try and change my mind and tell me that visions are not set in stone, but this one is. Master Yoda told me even he has dreams of the triad. It's a sign Master, a sign of what must happen. So I had to do what was necessary to save the Order. I do not regret my choice. I only regret the pain I know it will cause you.

"You're the only father I have ever known and I hope that you will look back on me not with pain and regret the rest of your life." There was another long pause as Ren swallowed hard. "I've been visiting Kyran in the crèche for a reason. He's part of this triad. He's the first piece. I know that sounds like an odd thing to say, but when I was playing with him, I could feel something in his presence. It was so strange, like nothing I'd ever felt before. There were tendrils of two other souls, that's the only way I can describe it, already connected to him. Their souls are connected in a way I don't understand, but I know is important to the destiny they have and I think the visions I was granted were confirming my suspicions that something great was there."

Ren fiddled nervously with his padawan braid.

"Master, you must find the other two pieces and ensure they are brought to the Order. They are our only hope. The Order has a long way to go before it changes. You have much work to do. I hope I have answered all of your questions, Master. Never doubt that I love you and I'm sorry that things had to be this way. I saw no other choice. May the Force be with you always, and them. Know I'm watching and I'll meet you when the time is right. For now, I must leave you." The recording shut off.

Drex leaned back in his chair at that and propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. He took the disk out and carefully set it down. He stood slowly, his heart aching with the knowledge he now had. He moved to the kitchenette to brew tea.

The clock chimed the hour not long after he put the pot on the stove and sat down at the table. He supposed he would go stand outside for awhile after the tea was done. He didn't know if he could sleep. The kettle whistled, signaling his tea ready and he poured himself a mug. He stepped onto the balcony a few moments later and stood, glancing up at the stars, his heart aching, wishing the boy had said something.

Eventually, there was a faint pull on his arm, and a soft, tired call, "Master?"

Drex started a bit at the soft touch and Shane's voice and he turned to look at the child. "What are you doing up?" he asked softly.

Shane shrugged, "Don't sleep much. Master needs to come to bed."

Drex sighed a little and tried for an apologetic smile. "Can't sleep."

"Need to try," Shane insisted, tugging a little on his hand.

The Master allowed himself to be pulled from the chair he had been sitting in. "If I do, will you go back to sleep?"

Shane nodded, looking sincere, "I'll try too."

They re-entered the apartment and they headed for Drex's room. Drex dug through his dresser and grabbed a pair of sleep paints and went to change and use the fresher. When he returned he crawled into his big bed.

Shane was already there, curled tight, nearly hidden by the thick covers, except for his head, which he kept out for the moment as he watched the Master get into bed, and instantly moved over to cuddle against his side.

Drex lay awake for a while after, his arm wrapped around the child. He had too much on his mind to close his eyes, but just resting was comforting.

A little while, and Shane stirred restlessly at his side, till blue eyes blinked back open, to look at him. The boy hadn't been sleeping either, merely listening to the Master's heartbeat, and taking comfort in the sign of life, after seeing death again in his dreams.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Drex murmured after a moment, wondering why the boy had awakened.

Shane lightly shook his head, nuzzling his face into Drex's chest, in answer. They weren't dreams.

"You had that vision again?" Drex prodded gently. It wasn't the first one Shane had had.

Shane nodded a little, and sighed softly.

Drex frowned a little, wondering why the boy kept having the vision. He dearly hoped it was distant future and that Shane wasn't seeing it because it was coming soon.

"But seeing it because he saw it," Shane felt he needed to explain.

Drex's frown deepened. "You mean Ren's dreams?"

Shane nodded again, "He had it too."

"But only twice right?" He couldn't help the slight quaver in his voice as he spoke.

Shane considered, and finally nodded, "For him, only twice."

Drex considered, the tightness in his chest easing a little. "But for you more." It wasn't a question.

Another little pause, and Shane ducked his head, "My burden."

"You mean your ability to See?" he asked gently.

A third little nod, and another sigh.

He didn't really know what to say to that. He had never had visions of any sort. He gripped the boy a little tighter before he said, "Little one...when you have visions, don't hesitate to tell me. By saying something about them, you'll have given us warning and I will do the utmost to take your visions into account."

Shane looked hesitantly up at him, biting his lip a little, "Sometimes...I can't tell if they're now, ahead, or behind..."

Drex rubbed his wings gently. "I still trust you will tell me when you have them. Some knowledge is better than none."

Shane hesitated, but finally nodded in agreement.

There was a silence between them before Drex replied, "I think we both ought to try and sleep again," he finally said.

To answer that, Shane curled back up against him, tucking himself under the blankets as he rested along his side//Master needs it,// he agreed.

//So do you, _Nai',_// he returned gently, reaching to the Force to pull it around them both.

There was a vague shift under the covers, Shane's head coming to rest below his ribcage //Then we both rest.// he cooed faintly, at the feel of the Master's presence drawing the Force closer for them both.

The Master gently nudged Shane's mind a little more and made sure he was asleep, before he pulled the blackness of sleep around himself.

* * *

_Ren made his way slowly down to the crèche. After his dreams last night, he felt he had to go down to the crèche the next morning, so he had scribbled a note for his Master telling him where he had gone and that he would be back in time for training._

_The double doors to the crèche swung open at his approach and he surveyed the scene in front of him. It was a riot of controlled chaos; children playing, working, doing various activities and the living Force glowed in appreciation of the children's efforts. The very air here was alive with promise and he felt awkward among them. _

_It was odd really, knowing how your own death was going to play out, had a knack for making him uneasy around so much life. He had come to the crèche to be sure that what he was doing was the right decision._

_Sudden doubt plagued him as he surveyed the children seeing nothing unusual and he bit his lip worriedly. _

_"Hey Ky, wait for me!" a voice said and almost immediately a small boy no more than two-years-old had run smack into his legs. The child lost his balance and sat down hard in the floor, stunned as his flight to freedom ended abruptly with him running into someone's legs._

_Ren smiled at that, some of his dread melting away as the boy gazed up at him with wide eyes and said, "uh-oh."_

_He bent down to the child's level. "Why were you running?"_

_The boy shifted guiltily under his gaze, "wanted to see what's out there while the door was open," he said putting a finger in his mouth nervously._

_"But you're not supposed to be out there. You could get very lost," Ren couldn't help but say a bit sternly._

_Tears filled the green eyes as he looked away. "But have friends out there," he tried to explain._

_Ren's gaze sharpened at that. "How could you know anyone out there?"_

_The little one shrugged a little helplessly. "I just do?"_

_Ren frowned and probed the child's mind gently; he could tell the boy was telling the truth. His breath caught at what he felt. There were two other strands…of something, connected to this child. It felt like…almost like two separate souls reaching for this boy. Two other lives were connected to this child. He had never felt anything like that before. The energy that surrounded it took his breath away. He wondered what the child's midichlorian count was with an energy level like that. This was the one…. he blew out a long, slow breath, his faith in the Force restored and his doubts gone._

_He would die so they could live._

_This was the one the Force meant him to save._

_"Am I in trouble?" the little boy asked worriedly._

_Ren was jerked back to the present by the boy's innocent sounding question. "Do you know why leaving the crèche is wrong?"_

_"Yes," he said uneasily._

_"Then I'll let it slide this time, just don't try it again," he said sternly._

_The child nodded emphatically. "I won't. You seem sad," he said after a moment's pause._

_Ren smiled thinly. "What makes you say that?"_

_"Just can tell," he insisted stubbornly. "Why are you all sad? Can I help make it better?" he asked anxiously._

_Ren's eyes softened at the boy's question. "Yes little one, you can help. You're helping in more ways than you know."_

_"I am?" the child looked doubtful._

_"You are," Ren assured him. "What's your name?"_

_"Kyran Josel," the boy said. "I'm this many," he added holding up two fingers._

_"You're a very big boy aren't you?" Ren said with a smile._

_Kyran beamed with happiness. "I'm not little, that's for sure," he chirped happily._

_The smile on his face was enough to melt the remaining dread in his heart._

_"What's your name?" Kyran asked, standing again and tugging on Ren's tunic for attention. "You never said yours."_

_"My apologies for my manners Ky," he said using the nickname he heard used. "My name is Ren Drayfdd."_

_"Ren?" Kyran repeated. "That's a nice name. What are you doing down here in the crèche?" _

_"I was coming to find you," Ren admitted after a moment's pause._

_"Why?" Kyran was surprised. _

_"Just to see what you were like. Would you like me to read you a story or play with you for a little while?"_

_Kyran looked excited and after grabbing his hand, he practically dragged Ren over to his table where he'd been coloring before his attempt to escape. "Janek, this is Ren, he'll be playing with us," he said introducing him to a small Bothan boy at the same table. _

_"Okay," the other child said brightly._

_Kyran handed him some colors and flimsiplast. "Now color," he directed._

_Ren dutifully did as he was told, and the afternoon passed very quickly as he absorbed himself for a moments time in Kyran's world. All too soon the grownup world called again by a comlink beeping on his belt. He picked it up and answered it, "Ren." _

_"Ren," his master's voice said worriedly. "Where are you, it's past time for training. You're late."_

_Ren's exhaled noisily. Blast. He had lost track of time. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm in the crèche. I lost track of time. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_"Very good, I'll see you in a few moment's padawan." The comlink clicked off and Kyran and Janek were both staring at him. "Was that your Master?" Kyran asked._

_"Yes little one and I'm afraid I have to leave now," Ren caressed hair gently._

_"Can I have a hug before you go?" Kyran asked hopefully. "You come back and play again sometime?"_

_"I won't be able to little one," Ren admitted reluctantly gathering the child into his arms. "But you be good now, all right?"_

_"I promise I'll be good," Kyran seemed to realize there was something much more important going on than he knew about and hugged him back just as tightly._

_"May the Force be with you," he gently put the boy back down and made to leave. His footsteps seemed to echo as he walked leaving the crèche behind. Weight had settled once more on his heart, but at least he knew now that his choice was the right one._

_The Force would indeed be with them._


	29. Chapter 28: Home of the Soul

**  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Home of the Soul**

_  
I simply believe that some part of the human Self or Soul is not subject to the laws of space and time. Carl Jung_

* * *

_**  
One Year Later   
**_

_The garden was bathed in an ethereal light around their spot, but neither Kyran nor Shane seemed to pay much attention to that fact. In fact, six-year-old Kyran was happily tossing stones in the lake, skipping them as he'd been taught when they both heard his laughter. "Nissan! Ky! Here I am!" the voice chirped._

_Kyran turned to see a small boy, stumble out of the undergrowth, twigs in his hair and dirt on his Jedi clothes. "Well it's about time," he teased, as the child came over to stand beside him. He ruffled his youngest bondmate's hair making the little one smile._

_"What are you doing, Nissan?" the child asked. He was looking at Shane now, wondering what he was up to with the bookchip in his hands._

_Shane smiled as he looked up, and set it aside, "Merely reading, Qui-Gon," he opened his arms, and offered his lap to his little one._

_"What are you reading?" the youngling peered at his materials and climbed into Shane's lap eagerly._

_Shane cuddled him close, glancing to it himself as if to remind himself what he had been studying, "Our destiny," he finally said, looking down into clear blue eyes, brighter then stars._

_Qui-Gon wrinkled his nose slightly. "Destiny?" he repeated the big word. "Why would you study something like that? You should pay attention to me," he said matter-of-factly._

_Brushing a hand through the youngling's earthen brown hair, Shane smiled indulgently, "Of course, Nihan."_

_"Nissan," Qui-Gon murmured. "When are you coming to find me? I need you and Ky. I want to be with you more than just here."_

_"Soon," Shane could feel it would be soon, when they would be united in full. _

_"But when," he scowled slightly. "I want to be there now," he pouted. "It's not the same without you and Ky."_

_Shane gathered him closer, "I know. But some things can't be rushed. You kept us waiting, Nihan," he lightly nuzzled his cheek._

_  
"Not on purpose," he protested. He cooed as Shane nuzzled his cheek. "Will you come find me or do I come to you?" he asked._

_"We'll see what the Force wants," was the only answer Shane could give._

_"You couldn't be anymore vague than that could you, Shane?" Kyran's voice sounded amused at that answer as he ruffled his youngest bondmate's hair seeing him pout._

_Shane shrugged, "It's the only answer the Force will give me."_

_Qui-Gon was thoughtful at that. "Nissan," he said cuddling with Shane more. "Will you sing instead then, while I wait?" he asked hopefully._

_Shane blinked, a little surprised for some reason at the request, before he nodded, "Of course, Nihan. What do you wish to hear?"_

_"I don't know, just a song? I like your voice," he put his thumb in his mouth. "It sounds nice."_

_Shane smiled a little at that, "All right, I think I know something," ruffling through his memories, he felt the right song to sing, and gently, he began to do so._

_Qui-Gon's eyes drifted closed as Shane sang and he yawned. "Keep singing." He didn't want Shane to quit just because he was getting sleepy. _

_Shane lightly caressed his back, having no intention of stopping as long as his bondmate wanted him to sing._

* * *

"Is everything all right?" A voice called, seemingly as if from far away. Master Anya had been up checking to make certain all things were as they should be. The chronometer chimed the hour -- it was midnight and all was quiet -- mostly. As she had walked along the corridor where Kyran and Shane's room was, she had heard a faint singing. She hoped that didn't mean Kyran was having nightmares again. 

The song drifted into a soft moan, as Shane's eyes slide reluctantly have open, the comforting weight of his Nihan gone, as well as what peace he had found. Blinking, he looked through the small crack in his nest, trying to figure what had disturbed him, what had ripped him away from that.

"Is everything all right?" the Crèche Master bent down by their small nest, and she put her hand where she estimated his shoulder to be.

He frowned a little; annoyed but too tired to truly show it, "Was sleeping..." he mumbled softly, arms tightening just a little on Kyran's still sleeping form, "Don't wake Ky."

One of them at least had to stay with Qui-Gon...

"I heard you singing, I wanted to make sure he had not had bad dreams," she whispered, running a hand through his hair gently. "Were you singing in your sleep?"

Shane made a soft noise that sounded close to yes, as he nudged her hand a little, enjoying the soft caress through his hair.

"What were you dreaming about that made you sing?" she asked softly, still keeping up her brushing motion.

He gave a soft purr, still tilting into her touch as his eyes closed to mere slits, "Nihan." There was no danger. He was coming soon; they would all know him when he was there.

"Who is Nihan?" She asked, still not having learned all of his home language.

He gave a vague smile, "Little brother," it was a wistful whisper.

"Do you mean Kyran?" she asked, still not quite understanding.

Very slight shake of the head, those slits had almost shut completely, leaving only the slightest strip of blue. He wanted to go back to them, was being drawn back. How could one stay awake, when two thirds of one's own soul was not? Besides, their unity was tugging at his sense, and only will kept him from merely slipping off again, "The third piece..."

The Master blinked in sudden understanding. So Shane was having visions again -- good ones this time it seemed...if he was so sleepy. She gently nudged his mind back to sleep, content to let them be for the night.

Shane gave a little sigh of relief as he was allowed to sink back down, soul connecting once more with its other parts. That warmth in his arms returned, solid and real as not even reality did. He opened his eyes in the supposed 'dream world', to look at his bondmates.

* * *

_"Where did you go, Nissan? You just vanished into thin air!" Qui-Gon was most upset that his oldest bondmate had totally vanished from the midst of them._

_Shane gently gathered him closer, "I'm sorry, Nihan. I was disturbed by something. She's gone now." _

_Kyran yawned and leaned against Shane. "Master Anya?" he hazarded a guess._

_Shane leaned against him in turn, nuzzling the side of his face lightly, lovingly. "Yes. Seemingly she heard me."_

_"Heard you singing?" Kyran smiled a little as Shane nuzzled him._

_Shane made a soft noise of agreement, "But it won't happen again. I'm not leaving again." He doubted he would have the strength to answer another summons from the outside world. Not against this feeling of contentment and connection. He was complete, why would he want to abandon it or them that made him so?_

_"Now we are complete," Qui-Gon said happily voicing Shane's thoughts aloud. _

_Brushing his lips against Kyran's temple, Shane turned his attention to his Nihan, "Yes, and soon, we'll have this in both worlds, not just here."_

_"Not soon enough for me," Qui-Gon's eyes were drifting shut again._

_"Not soon enough for any of us," Shane agreed, brushing a kiss to Qui-Gon's hair then, "But a little longer will not break us." Seeing his dearest heart start to drift off again, he smiled gently, "Do you wish me to sing again?"_

_There was a sleepy murmur of agreement. "Kay. I like it. You sing good." _

_Shane's lips tilted up a bit more, before he opened his mouth once again to sing, one arm tightening around Qui-Gon, while the other slipped around Kyran, drawing them both as close as possible to him, while their souls were all the more closer, practically one. _

* * *

_  
_  
Late the next morning Master Anya puzzled and puzzled about what to do with the pair of them. She had tried almost everything she could think of to wake them, loud noises, she'd poured cold water on them soaking them to the skin, threatened them with the severest of punishments and worst cleanup jobs in the Temple ...and yet they still slept. She felt they were content in their sleep and she could feel that third piece…it was incredibly powerful, connecting to the two of them. Her mind was still reeling in shock at the amount of power she had felt there. She had a shrewd suspicion that was why they were still under. Surely one of the masters would be able to sort this out. She pulled out her comlink and quickly typed in the frequency for the Rixar/Zephir quarters. 

"Zephir here," replied the calm voice of said Master, the first to answer the comm.

"Master Zephir, could you or Master Rixar please come to the crèche as soon as possible?" She asked anxiously.

"What's wrong?" it was a controlled demand, though the Master felt, knew it involved the boys.

"I can't seem to wake Kyran or Shane. I've tried everything I can think of to wake them," she explained. "I feel something there -- something I think is the third piece. Shane mentioned him last night. He was singing in his sleep and I managed to rouse him briefly...This morning when I went in, I could not get their attention again. I was hoping that you or Master Rixar would be able to help."

There was a pause, as Zephir absorbed her words, "We'll both be down there soon, Anya," it was meant to be soothing, despite the urgency.

"Thank you," she said glancing back at the lumpy, now wet nest.

* * *

Drex came out of the shower, a towel around his waist. "Who was that?" he asked wondering what the comm was about. 

"Anya. She says something is wrong with the boys, she can't wake them up, But she's feeling the third piece with them," Zephir said, turning to him.

Drex frowned heavily at that. "She can't wake them... and she can feel the third piece?" He immediately reached to the bond he had with Shane and his eyebrows nearly rose off his forehead sensing the amount of power from the bond.

It left him breathless.

Zephir noted his reaction, "You can feel it as well?"

Drex nodded, still stunned from what he had felt. "It's quite remarkable; you ought to see if you can through Kyran."

There was a slight twitch of Zephir's lip, "I've already tried, before you got out. That power... it's unlike anything I've ever felt. It's not of the Light or Dark."

Drex nodded his agreement; "I guess we best get down there as soon as possible." He disappeared into his room to dress and returned only a few moments later, fully ready. "Shall we?"

Zephir nodded, already waiting at the door. He swiftly exited, anxious to get to their children.

* * *

Master Anya was in the middle of helping Shane into dry clothes when they arrived. She had felt bad for drenching him in cold water to wake them and so she had thrown both of them into a hot bath and bathed them -- and still they slept on. 

Kyran was still undressed, but he appeared completely content, cooing randomly in his sleep. She had known Shane couldn't take the cold as well as Kyran could, so she had decided to dress him first.

Zephir entered first, taking in the situation, and almost going to where she was dressing Shane, before he corrected himself, going to Kyran instead. Sitting beside the limp little body, he reached out, brushing wet golden hair, reaching to touch that gentle little mind, and again only feeling power instead. He called anyway, testing, seeing if he could get a reaction, only to receive none.

Kyran cooed again in his sleep, put his thumb in his mouth, and curled a little against Zephir, clearly not wanting to wake up at all, not reacting to the brush against his mind.

Concern came to him, as he tried again, seeing much the same result. Sighing softly, Zephir stood. It was best he get the boy dressed, before they tried anything else.

Drex,, who had taken Shane from the Master, wasn't having any luck either though he attempted with their bond and his own strength as a master to try and break through to him _//Shane?//_ he called, but there was even less reaction from him than Kyran had given. Frowning deeply in concern he glanced up at Zephir. "I don't think we're going to be able to wake them."

Slipping Kyran's shirt on after his pants, Zephir nodded, looking over to him grimly, "It's too strong for us to breech. I would almost say it would be too strong for even the Council. But I don't feel anything wrong in this...Perhaps there is a good reason for it, other than that they've just connected with their last piece."

"I don't either," his brow furrowed. "Maybe they just need to get used to the amount of power?" he suggested.

"Or something else," Zephir didn't know what though, "We'll just have to wait."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" he asked. "Just let them sleep until they awaken?"

"We have to keep trying to reach them," Zephir said, "We can't just give up."

"But if we can't reach them, who can?" Drex asked, his brow furrowing even more.

Zephir looked down to Kyran, eyes darkening a little, "I don't know, Drex. I truly don't."


	30. Chapter 29: Light of Unity

**  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Light of Unity  
**  
_  
So powerful is the light of unity that it can illuminate the whole earth. Bahá'u'lláh_

* * *

Drex paced in the Healer's waiting room. At the wishes of the Council and the Crèche Masters, he and Zephir had taken Kyran and Shane to the Healers. He was hoping things would be all right, but he had a gut feeling Han'yaie would find nothing wrong. He had never been one to wait patiently though, so he paced there by the hour after hour. He and Zephir had not left the Healer's Wing the entire day and it was nearing sundown, though Zephir was not pacing the floor. How his friend had infinite amounts of patience waiting, he did not know.

Sighing a little, gray eyes raised from their meditative watch of the floor, to look up at his old friend. "Drex, you do not help them by wearing yourself out pacing. Han'yaie will inform us when he has news."

Drex gave him a small smile. "You know I've never been good at waiting. And I'm not wearing myself out; I'm going at a slow pace."

"You've been doing it for hours. Sit down," it was a light order.

"Or you'll what?" came Drex's reply in the same tone, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Zephir raised an eyebrow, as if daring him, promising much with just a look, "Let us not find out. Sit down."

Drex shook his head slightly, his brows furrowing as he became more serious. "I'd rather not, Zephir."

Almost as if on cue Han'yaie entered the waiting area. Drex tensed a little seeing the Master Healer. "Well?" he said impatiently, not waiting on Han'yaie for news.

"Medically I think they're completely healthy. We've run every test we can to make sure that there's no underlying issues physically. The only other explanation is psychological or something to do with the bond as to why they're still sleeping. I don't think there's anything we can do about this but wait for them to awaken."

"And if they don't?" Drex couldn't help but ask.

"Then we'll do more extensive psychological testing, but I would not start worrying about that just now," he said kindly.

"We're going to be monitoring them for any unusual neurological activity during the night, but to be honest; I do not expect to find anything."

Zephir had stood when Han'yaie had approached, and nodded in understanding, "Then I suppose we can only hope for the best right now."

"You can go sit with them now if you like for a few minutes, but I don't think they will know that you're there," he replied. "They showed no reaction to the testing at all."

Drex nodded at that, "Thank you, Han'yaie we will sit with them for awhile," he said.

"Very well, this way then," the Healer replied showing them to the room he had put the boys in. Kyran was curled up next to Shane, his thumb still in his mouth, while Shane's head lay on Kyran's chest, one of his arms curled around Kyran's waist. "I put them in the same bed to see what would happen and almost automatically they seemed to move close together, even in sleep, till they were like this."

Taking in the sight, Zephir wasn't surprised, as he moved to take a place at Kyran's side on the bed, tender hand touching first one sleeping face, then another. Even now, he could feel that impressive power that only slightly eased his worries about what could have happened, and what was happening.

Drex sat down over by Shane, running a hand through the boy's hair. Shane always had liked it when he did that. He felt the power underlying between the two of them and it still left him awed. "It's so strong," he breathed, his tone a whisper.

Zephir gave a slight nod, "It is. Far stronger then I've ever felt, even around Master Yoda."

Drex nodded in agreement. "I think you're right." He lapsed into a thoughtful silence as he considered what could have prompted his apprentice to fall unconscious. After nearly two hours of silence between them, "I have a theory," he said finally. "I don't think this is purely because of the third piece showing up."

Zephir looked to him questioningly, but said nothing.

"Think of it logically, if the Force has planned this as Ren suggests in his recording to me, then it would make no sense at all for them to get in this state just because of the amount of power. The Force would've ensured that those chosen would be strong enough, otherwise there would be no one to exact the Force's will in salvation or our destruction," he pointed out. "I think that this perhaps might be because there is something going on with the third piece. Kyran and Shane are needed to protect him for some reason."

Zephir turned it over in his mind, and finally nodded, understanding, "That would make far better sense... Though, if that is the case, how will we help them, when we don't even know where to find and help this third piece?"

"I'm not sure," Drex admitted. "I think we'll just have to let time take its course and see."

* * *

Qui-Gon stirred in Shane's lap and yawned. He stretched feeling refreshed from his nap. Shane was still singing. "Have you been singing this whole time, Nissan?" he asked.

Shane attention, which had seemed far away for a moment, turned to him, blue eyes clearing as his soft song died away. He smiled tenderly, fingers weaving through Qui-Gon's hair, "So it would seem. How do you feel, Nihan?"

Qui-Gon considered. "Better," he said and snuggled into Shane's side. "And close to you."

"Good," Shane assured, "You fit so perfectly, here, with us."

"Of course he does," came Kyran's sleepy sounding voice. "He's part of us."

Shane's other hand tangled deeper into Kyran's hair, connected to them both through touch, and at the very heart, "So he is. We've been waiting a very long time."

Qui-Gon smiled a little. "Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Shane made a half little rumble of a purr, "We would have waited forever, if we had to, for you."

Qui-Gon made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "Really?"

Shane nodded, "Of course. You're what makes us complete. Though..." he hesitated, looking thoughtful as he looked down to their little one, "Why did you seek us now? We didn't seek each other so early."

Qui-Gon considered for a moment before answering. "Because I had to wait and be born first," he said. As an after thought he said, "I appear older here for some reason. I'm really only six months old. My family and everyone is dead," he looked a little sad at that.

Shane looked a grime, heart weighing heavy at his bondmate's sorrow. Glancing at Kyran, he continued, "What's happening?"

"Everyone was getting sick...my family... my daddy was sick first, then he gave it to my mama and my sister. The whole village was getting sick and falling dead," he trembled and curled tighter to them. "I'm not sick. I'm the only one who's not. How come I'm the only one?" he glanced up to Kyran and Shane, with tears in his eyes.

Shane looked grime as he listened, knowing all too well such a thing, his heart twisting for their youngest to have seen the same. Yet... the answer to his question pressed upon his mind, whispered to him by the power around them, "Because of us, because of this. We're keeping you from dying, protecting you."

"But why? Why am I special and they weren't?" he hugged onto Shane as if he would never let go. "How come they couldn't be saved?" He asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.

That was a question Shane didn't have a full answer to, yet he tried his best, "It wasn't that you were more special, Nihan. It's because your soul is our soul, we are one. We could save you, because you reached to us, because we can't let a piece of us die. That is why you were saved." He would not mention destiny here.

He nodded a little at Shane's explanation. He supposed that made sense. He sniffled though. It still hurt to lose everyone else.

"I know," Shane whispered, understanding, as his hand moved from Qui-Gon's hair, to brush at the tear streaks, "It will always hurt, little one."

"I'm glad I have you and Ky. That makes it hurt a little less," he whispered and Kyran's arms tightened around him at that. "We'll always be here."

"Yes," Shane agreed, hand returning to his hair, "We could never leave you."

"I want to be there soon," he said curling tighter.

"You will be. You're getting closer," faintly, he could feel that. The connection was growing stronger.

He nodded. "How much time has passed do you think?"

"A few days...I can't really tell," Shane glanced to Kyran, "Can you?"

Kyran shook his head negative. "No. I can't tell either. "

"We'll know soon." Shane finally brushed off. It wasn't important anyways.

"Will you sing again Nissan?" Qui-Gon asked. His heart was still slightly heavy as he remembered the fact that his entire family was dead. His eyes were clouded with grief.

"Anything," Sane promised softly, wishing to ease that grief as quickly as possible.

As Shane started to sing, he cried silently, clutching his bondmates. Things would be all right again soon. He hiccuped once as his sobs died to whimpers.

Shane sent his comfort and strength, coiling his soul tight about his bondmate as he continued.

Kyran felt what Shane was doing and joined him. "It's all right, Nihan," he said softly.

Qui-Gon suddenly looked up and he nodded. "I know it is, I'm here."

And as he said those words, Kyran vanished from their presence.

* * *

Drex had taken to jamming himself in a too small chair next to Shane's bedside, his legs hanging over the arm rest, and Zephir had one on Kyran's side. Loud snores were coming from Drex's chair, indicating the Master was deep asleep when there was faint movement from the bed as Kyran was the first to stir. He yawned and blinked sleepily not recognizing where he was. He frowned a little and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

This was not where he had fallen asleep, that much he knew. He had fallen asleep in Shane's nest, now he wasn't there anymore.

Watching, Zephir was swiftly from his seat, while he mentally nudge Drex awake, "Kyran?" he almost sounded as if he didn't want to believe it.

Kyran stretched and found he had no room. He smiled a little at his bondmate and then looked up at hearing his name called. "Master?" he murmured, around another yawn. "What am I doing in here?" he asked, looking around, still not quite realizing where he was.

Reaching out to lightly caress his face and hair, Zephir smiled a little in wonder, and relief, "You've been asleep nearly three days, little one."

Kyran gave a sleepy coo, as Zephir caressed his face and he blinked in surprise at the knowledge he'd been sleeping for three days. "I have?"

Zephir nodded, "Yes. You had us all very worried."

Kyran looked shyly at the Master. "Didn't mean to make you worry. Nothing bad happened. Just had to stay with him."

So Drex had been right... "Is he all right now?"

Kyran nodded. "He's coming home now," he looked thrilled at the prospect, coming more awake.

"Good," Zephir breathed a little in further relief, before he glanced to Shane, noting he still hadn't awakened, "Though, if that is the case..."

Kyran shook Shane's sleeping form trying to rouse him. "Me', Qui-Gon's fine now, time to get up."

Shane moaned softly, and cuddled tighter to him while blue eyes finally blinked open, confused and a little hazed, "Ky..."

"Master said we've been sleeping three days! That's enough sleep time," Kyran said, giving up trying to sit up.

The snores on Drex's side of the room had finally ceased, as between the mental nudge of Zephir and finally feeling Shane stirring from the bond Drex came fully awake.

Shane stretched sleepily, seemingly not wanting to move more at the moment, as he worked the kinks out of his lethargic and stiff body.

"How do you feel, Nai?," Drex asked, standing from his chair that he'd been sleeping in. He had to stifle the urge to grimace as he stood. The chair had worked murder on his body, sleeping in that position. He touched the boy's forehead tenderly.

Shane purred at his touch, leaning into it as his eyes sharpened, and finally he sat up, looking around as if searching for something, before he remembered... Settling down, looking mildly unhappy, Shane sighed, "I feel fine." He didn't feel as if he had slept three days...

Drex noted his unhappy expression. "What's the matter then?" he asked.

"Nihan isn't here yet..." he seemed vaguely distracted, "But he's coming."

Drex glanced over at Zephir at that before looking back down at him. "Well you just rest right there, I'll see what we can do to get him here faster."

Shane shook his head, and proceeded to get out of bed, "Rested enough. He's coming."

"Well you need to stay put until Han'yaie can have a look at you and make sure you get fed," Drex said firmly, in his best "master voice."

Shane looked as if he were ready to argue, mind settled on one thing.

Drex arched a brow as Shane continued to move. He nodded to Zephir to tell him to fetch Han'yaie.

Zephir left and was back moments later with Han'yaie in tow. He moved towards the bed where the boys were and moved to Kyran first since Zephir informed him Kyran had been the first to awaken. "How do you feel, Kyran?" he asked as he began checking him over.

Kyran considered. "Hungry," he said finally after a few minutes.

"Anything else?" The Master Healer asked.

Kyran shook his head. "No, feel good, why should I feel bad? Qui-Gon is coming today," he said eagerly.

"Who is Qui-Gon?" The Healer asked, making notes on the boy's chart.

Kyran looked at Han'yaie impatiently. "He's himself and part of us."

Understanding then came to the Healer, "Is that why you went to sleep for so long?" He queried.

Kyran nodded. "Had to keep him safe," he said, moving closer towards his bondmate.

The Healer finished checking Kyran and moved to begin checking Shane. "Safe from what?"

"He was alone," Shane shivered a little, "It was like Saren, just not as dark."

"So you were protecting him while he was alone?" Drex interjected. "That's why you slept?"

It made sense, especially with what he had thought before. It proved the theory wasn't a theory at all.

Just then Han'yaie's comlink beeped. "Han'yaie," he replied.

"Han'yaie, I'm coming in with a new arrival. I'm going to need you to look him over," came a cultured voice from the comm.

"Acknowledged," he replied and over the comm a baby's happy cry came through over the comm and Kyran sat straight up in bed and bounced a little. "It's Qui-Gon!" he practically shouted in glee.

There was a mild sound of confusion, "Are we expected?" Dooku hadn't told anyone of the baby, other then Yoda.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated," Han'yaie replied, "We will explain more when you arrive."

"Very well," Dooku only had to accept it at the moment.

Han'yaie signed off the comm and turned to the boys. "Well I'll get you some food so you can eat while we take care of him and then we'll let you see him, all right?"

Shane shook his head, "Need to see him now," he stated firmly.

"You will see him when he arrives," the Healer said just as firmly before he stood to leave the room.

"Right when he arrives?" Shane pressed.

Han'yaie finally relented. "Very well, before he goes through his tests, I'll let you see him. Is that fair enough?"

Shane nodded, satisfied with that.

Han'yaie finally left them alone and Kyran turned to Shane, his eyes shining. Words failed to express his enthusiasm for the bargain Shane had managed to make so he merely beamed happily at his bondmate.

* * *

Han'yaie met Dooku in the entrance of the Healer's ward where another Healer, Rina Teeran, had taken the baby from Dooku's arms. "Rina, there's being a change of procedure," the Master Healer informed her.

The Healer looked surprised and glanced at the child in her arms. "What change?" she asked frowning, her red skin darkening slightly in confusion.

"Let me take him please," Han'yaie gently took the infant from her arms. He directed his next remarks to both of them. "I promised Shane and Kyran that they could see him first," he explained, knowing Rina would understand but that Dooku would not.

Rina nodded, knowing what he meant and bowed. "Very well, I'll be checking on other patients," she said as she left.

"I do apologize for doing things different than the standard procedure that you're used to," Han'yaie began, directing his next comments towards Dooku. "We've had a very unique situation developing over the last several years that you've been away."

Dooku raised a smooth black eyebrow, questioning before he ever spoke, "And just what sort of situation is that?"

Han'yaie grimaced a little. "One I'm not sure I really understand, to be quite honest. I can only give the bare facts," he paused a little before he began his story, "Two years ago Master Yoda had visions, " he glanced at Dooku to see how he was handling the information. "In one vision, the temple was burning...having been destroyed, in another the Temple was still standing... in the middle between the two visions, was a triangle at the top of the tallest spire in the Temple. Master Rixar and Zephir were assigned to go to Saren Seven and retrieve a Force sensitive child. Master Yoda insisted that Initiate Josel go along with them. He said the one they were seeking was bonded with young Josel, in a bond that has been developed since before they were born, brought into being for the sole purpose of giving the Jedi judgment..." the baby in his arms wailed as Han'yaie said the word 'judgment" and Han'yaie soothed him, rocking him in his arms as they walked.

Dooku frowned a little, "And I assume Qui-Gon would be the third point to this 'triangle', if you are taking him to see these two other kidlings. Or so you assume."

"Yes," Han'yaie confirmed. "They have been sleeping for the last three days; we believe it is connected to his coming. They awoke only a few hours ago saying that Qui-Gon was on his way home."

Dooku's thoughts trailed back over the last few days. He had only found the child a couple of days before, in the midst of carnage that had come with a plague. At first, he had thought him dead, seeing him so still, only to find he was asleep, as he had been, for several days, till he had awakened a few hours before... "That sounds much like how the infant was when I found him, and as I was bringing him here."

"Master Rixar believes that they were sleeping to protect Qui-Gon somehow," Han'yaie continued and Qui-Gon gurgled his appreciation at Han'yaie's answer.

"That would make sense," Dooku admitted. Considering how bad it was, it had been nothing short of a Force blessing to find the child alive, when all else was dead... Though, such a thing seemed too far fetched.

"How did you discover him?" Han'yaie inquired.

"The Force led me," it was the only explanation for the feeling that had dragged him over that ruined area.

Han'yaie said nothing to that, merely nodding in understanding. He made his way to the room where Kyran and Shane were staying and he heard Kyran breathe a soft, almost reverent, "Oh!" as he entered.

"Me' he's here," Kyran whispered, awe in his voice as he looked at the baby in Han'yaie's arms, he didn't pay Dooku even the slightest bit of attention.

Shane likewise didn't look towards the Knight, eyes all for the baby, as he moved to the edge of the bed, coming to stand on it to get a better look. One small hand gently reached to touch a cheek, while eyes grew tender, and just slightly too wise, "Nihan."

Qui-Gon gurgled again and gave a happy wail. He moved his hand to unconsciously grab Shane's finger and begin to gnaw on it.

Shane was suddenly thankful for his sheathes, which ensured the baby wouldn't hurt himself. He glanced back to Kyran, smiling brightly, his free hand reaching to him, "He's finally here."

Kyran hurried over to the pair of them and as he did Han'yaie glanced at Shane. "Would you like to hold him?"

Shane looked a little stunned, as if the thought had never occurred to him, before he nodded, desperately wanting to.

"Come sit down here," Drex said softly moving out of his chair so that Shane could have it and Han'yaie nodded and headed in that direction. When Shane was seated, he showed him how to hold Qui-Gon, carefully supporting his head.

Shane was ever so careful, gently holding Qui-Gon as he had been shown, cradling him close as he looked down to him in wonder, entire body warming at the feel of him in his arms.

Kyran knelt by his chair and stroked Qui-Gon's head gently. Finally, they were complete physically as well as mentally. Qui-Gon was safe at home now and somehow he knew things would never be the same again.

But that was all right with him.

So long as he had Qui-Gon and Shane.


	31. Chapter 30: The Die Has Been Cast

**Chapter Thirty: The Die Has Been Cast **

_No man ever wetted clay and then left it, as if there would be bricks by chance and fortune. Plutarch_

* * *

The tap tap of a gimer stick went unnoticed as the small Master watched from the observation window of the nursery in the crèche. There in that room laid the Key to the Order's fate, be it kind or harsh. The triad was completed at last physically as well as mentally.

He could not hear what they spoke as the glass to the observation room was soundproof as the nursery could be loud at times with the sounds of the children. It was here that many a knight and master studied future padawans for here masters and knights could observe without being seen or sensed by those on the other side.

He studied the triad as Callister very gently rocked his youngest bondmate in his arms. Kyran was jammed into the rocking chair next to Callister, determined to be close to both bondmates and not be left to stand alone.

He had played a large role in bringing the triad together.

Had he done the right thing?

At times even he questioned his own judgment in what he had done in participating in uniting them. He had suggested that Yan Dooku go on the mission that had resulted in finding Qui-Gon and he had sent Kyran to Saren even as an initiate. The Master knew that even now Kyran still had nightmares of the Darkness he had sensed on Saren. They didn't come as often now as they had soon after being there, but they were there. Yoda knew without Kyran going along, Shane would not have trusted Zephir or Rixar.

Would the Force have brought them together in some other way if he had not interfered?

The Force was whispering. It was good that he had done what he did. He had done the right thing. He had listened to its Will. So many Jedi had neglected their roots and entangled the Will of the Force with serving the galaxy. It was time to return to better service of the Force rather than serving the ends of politicians, the only problem was, moving away from such would be very difficult to achieve.

He glanced at them again.

The Darkness was not as strong in Shane as it had been before. Kyran's Light and extra lessons with Rixar had helped him overcome a lot of his darker tendencies. He still had some issues now and again, the one he had yet to be rid of being his possessiveness. He still considered Kyran to be his and he had claimed two others: Drex Rixar and Nuri Aiyden.

The Darkness was not consuming Shane as it had so many others. Was it due to the bond, or was it due to the fact that redemption was possible to those who wished it?

Yoda had no real answers, but he was beginning to suspect it was due to the combination of redemption and the bond. The two were not mutually exclusive, he realized. Redemption. He vividly remembered when Ke'dran Zephir had been seduced into the Darkness and had murdered those responsible for his mate's death. The damage to Rixar afterward had been considerable, yet for all of the damage Zephir had caused Rixar, Rixar stood by him and helped him live again when Zephir had thought he could not. He was not alive in the same way as he had been before her death, but neither was he truly dead either. Rixar had been unwilling to kill him when he could have and most other Jedi would've. Rixar's compassion and love towards his friend had helped save a life and a soul.

Perhaps there was value in attachments after all.

Those attachments had saved Zephir.

Perhaps Shane's attachments would help save him as well.

The Master greatly hoped this to be the case.

Yoda recalled what Merrick Tryphen had told him. A second time the Jedi could fall and if they did they would not rise from the ashes as they had the first time during the Sith wars. The old adage that dreams passed in time and that the future was always in motion would have to be modified for the Order to continue, for those teachings were no longer valid. The fact that Shane had Sight made the statement about dreams entirely useless now. The future was in motion still, and always would be so long as life existed, so that much remained the same. The future was dependent entirely upon one's actions in the present and the great battle that was coming would be won based on such actions.

From his observation point, he saw Master Perchel come in to the nursery. A Toygarian female, she was one of the main attendants of the infant room in the crèche. She handed Shane a bottle that she had warmed up and a burp rag. Callister ignored the proffered burp rag and began to feed Qui-Gon ever so carefully.

The Master watched as Qui-Gon worked at eating. His tiny hands grasped the bottle and his mouth sucked on the nipple, his focus concentrated entirely on his task. He was so young, so pure and full of life. It was difficult to believe that the Order's fate was dependent on such young children. Children that were no older than six standard years. These were younglings in every sense of the word; inexperienced, untested and unwise in the ways of how the galaxy worked.

They would bear many burdens and face many a trial.

As durasteel was best when chilled with the coldest blocks of ice and heated by the hottest fires, so would their bond be when they grew to be adults. They would be tested in the worst possible ways to determine if the triad was strong enough to do the task set upon them.

He closed his eyes and reached out to the Force. Instantaneously he felt the thrum of power from the triad that bound them together. It wove between the three of them binding them together with the tight cords of their souls, blending the three into one unit.

It was nothing short of breathtaking.

Grand Master of the Order though he was, even Yoda would admit that he did not know everything about the Force. To understand all it's mysteries would take more than a dozen lifetimes, even to a being as long lived as he. The day he stopped learning about the Force, would be the day he ceased to exist. Even in death, becoming one with the Force would bring revelations previously unknown in life.

The triad was one of those mysteries that would have to be examined carefully to be fully understood and Yoda privately felt that it would take longer to understand them than it ever would the Force.

He knew he could have chosen to destroy them, and there was a chance the Order could have been saved. With guiding them, it was much more risky and they faced the possibility of the Order permanently disappearing from the face of the galaxy. It was a heavy burden to bear indeed, but he had chosen to maintain life and the bond and to have faith that the Order would work things out for its will. The Force would decide their fate.

He had to have faith in it.

The wizened Master's ears twitched and he smiled as Shane handed young Qui-Gon to Josel and moved to perch himself on the back of the rocking chair, his wings fluffing to help him keep his balance on the back of the chair. Kyran's face lit up as he carefully took his youngest bondmate from Shane's arms and he began to feed him the second half of the bottle. Eventually Qui-Gon finished and Kyran began to pat his back gently which caused the baby to spit up. Unfortunately the burp rag had been improperly positioned and it went over Kyran's front. Kyran wrinkled his nose slightly and wiped himself off. He then straightened the rag to allow for more coverage and began to pat him again. This time the rag was properly used.

The triad never seemed to say a word, sitting in completely contented silence as they spent their time together. The master knew it was likely an entirely non-verbal conversation was going on underneath the surface.

He stood there for a long, long time watching them.

It was such a peaceful scene.

At long last he turned away and began to hobble from the room.

* * *

Zamir looked over the scene, as he quietly breathed in the soft scents of young life, listened to the whisper beating of a fair many fast hearts. The taste of it was in his mouth, sharp and clean, innocent in a way that made him feel beyond soiled.

Wasn't death supposed to be kept out of such rooms?

His brother had told him about something like this, once. How he used to love to come and help with the babies, being as he had so much practice. Or so he teased so often, when he could smile and laugh, joking of having to help raise six younger siblings.

Divan...

//We didn't take them this young,// the deep voice broke his thoughts, scattering the memories of his mortal days as easily as the owner had taken his life.

//You find fault, Merrick?// he perched himself upon a counter. It was good that it was dark, the time of night for the Temple. Only a few attendants were on duty, though no one could see him anyways.

He was merely a ghost in this so called sacred place. It was certainly the place he hadn't wished to haunt.

//Tis hard to say,// a soft sigh, an obvious sound that Merrick knew his thoughts. But would never back down.

This was too important to the future, or so he had said once. They had to keep watch, he had to, to counter the other watching, waiting in the shadows.

The mere thought of that one made Zamir's stolen blood cold, and yet ignited such anger that it would set his dead heart beating again in its intensity.

He removed himself from the counter, passing the many little lives along the way. All born to eventually become adults, to fight, and finally to die. He wondered if it would be the war coming that would claim their lives.

Not that he could truly care. The hatred he held for the Jedi sat in his chest like a heavy burden, planted there from the moment he had looked into his brother's eyes, and saw madness.

How many more would be condemned to that empty fate? By the Jedi, by him?

Though, not all Jedi were at fault. Some still remembered what Merrick fed into his very soul at every breath. Some still remembered to feel, beyond the supposed restrictions their Code forced upon them.

Like Drex...

He instantly shied from the thoughts that invoked, careful, with Merrick watching deep inside. It was best to avoid such memories, such emotions that had come during that long silence, that killing absence.

He finally reached his destination, and knelt at the side of the tiny little nest on the floor. He doubted the Crèche Masters knew the boys had stolen the toddling from his crib, though he had known they had been allowed to stay, during the first few nights.

A very faint tender feeling filled him, looking upon their half curled forms, the baby safely cradled between them, Tiny fingers, so delicate, were wrapped tight around a strand of black, and a strand of gold in each fist, keeping his bondmates safely close. Callister's arm was stretched over him, hand curling about Josel's side, while one of Josel's arms was entangled with his, trailing back to lightly touch his older bondmate's side in turn. He was sure their legs were tangled together, under the many blankets.

Perfectly entwined.

Just as their souls were.

In rest, he could feel few seams, vague differences. Here, at that moment, they were one, safe in their power, guarded and protected by what had made them come into being.

He wondered if the Force could be so cruel as to trust so much on such young creatures. To thrust destiny upon them, and then to give them hearts and souls, same and yet different...

But then he already knew it was very cruel. Had known for years just how horrible that power his beloved heeled to was.

//They're beautiful,// it's breathed into him, whispered with a caress that's not directed to him, but is what makes his hand raise, and touch the babe's face.

He was so warm, throbbing strong with a life that seemed to outshine any in the room.

A vague, fussy noise, stirring at his cold touch. He moved away as Callister shifted, head moving closer to nuzzle the youngest, soothing him within moments, without even really waking.

He found himself staring at the oldest for a while, that hardness seeming to ache deep within. It was instinctive, to want to reach out, and crush that throat, to jerk that head back to its very limit with those raven strands.

He didn't hate the boy. He felt nothing for this one, out of the three. He couldn't allow himself to. This was the counter piece, to the one he had claimed for both himself, and Merrick.

He hated the fact that every year, Callister looked more and more like the true enemy, features sharpening slowly into what they would eventually be in his adult form. Even though at six, his features were still baby soft, filled out a bit with proper care and food, instead of starved and wild as they had first been when he had arrived. But every year... Those eyes were growing more knowing, filled with visions he probably hadn't fully realized yet, along with those he did.

It all reminded Zamir of that one far too much, and only Merrick's gentle pressure on his rage kept him from striking regardless.

He focused away, to Josel, watching as the boy muttered, breathing changing for a moment. Maybe sensing he was near.

His heart softened a little. That one, reminded him all too well of Divan. He drew crowds to him at the Crèche, almost always had friends about him. Merrick had once whispered that the boy had a gift that shifted hearts around him, like opening a path.

The path, that Callister's Sight was hinting at.

The path, that would lead to the door for which the babe, for which Qui-Gon, would open.

Just like Divan, he knew that Josel would be destroyed before the end of it, in some way. No heart could withstand what was coming, even though it was a bit off. No soul could bear what the Force was stating they would have to carry.

Even together, untied, could they really be enough?

He had so many doubts...

//They will. You cannot see it, but in time, you will see how great the Force has made them to be. They are the proper coming, before the One.//

He didn't care about the Jedi. But they were a lesser evil when compared to the Sith... He could have almost prayed that his love was right.

Or another way was going to have to be found...

* * *

Children laughing. He could hear it as clearly as if he were there.

A rush of noise, color, sights, and smells. All so foreign, yet so brilliant, catching every sense in a dazzlement.

But what was taking his interest was what was important. Not childish attention grabbers, but the children themselves.

It was becoming a ritual, to watch them, especially over the last few months, as he watched the bond grow ever tighter, stronger, binding together into a seamless chain. So strong, that even death could not hope to break it.

This was the Will incarnate, this, was the gateway to destiny defined.

Theron was merely waiting, watching. He wouldn't make the first move, not yet, even though it was his turn. Merrick's had been bringing that little songbird into the picture.

An uncontrollable element, it wasn't a wise move, but he doubted the other could see it.

He had his own piece just waiting to advance. The piece that shared his features, his darkness, the rhythm of his heart, just like another shared their heartbeat...

But it would be some time before he brought that cycle into play. The heart of darkness, wasn't ready to be brought up from the black flames forging it.

His lips tilted into a faint smile, as he watched them, watched as Kyran knelt while his own, Shane, held onto their littlest, steadying him on his feet, careful to help him find his balance. Finally, together they found it, and then Qui-Gon was toddling off, so very unsteady and unsure, but managing the few feet between, to fall into Kyran's waiting hands, perfectly trusting in them both to protect him. Even at such an age, he knew their tasks, their purpose...

The steps of destiny were being echoed in a babe's first steps.

The two oldest cheered, coming together to cuddle their youngest, as Qui-Gon cooed happily, grinning toothlessly. A few more months, and he would eventually speak.

After that, he would grow stronger, learn more, become a child, a teen, and eventually...

An adult.

And someday, very soon in the terms of those that had lived for as long as Theron, someday, that boy would make his way to the door, and open it.

Then their purpose would be no more, and all the focus would be put upon the One. But the reason for them was not lost. This game would be to see which path the One would eventually take.

He was forging one way, readying all for his advance, slowly resurrecting the remnants, the remaining clones that had somehow survived, the weapons of the Empire.

It would be years, before they would be ready to take on the Jedi, let alone the galaxy.

But war was coming upon them.

And these children would be at the spearhead of so much. They would be the cause, and the deciding factor of that war.

But for then, they were still children, not yet ready for the coming of so much. This was their time of growing. He would know when to make his first move.

The Force would let him know.

**End of Book I**


End file.
